KILLERS OF THE NIGHT
by marialaloka20
Summary: Cuatro parejas. Ocho amigos. Ocho mercenarios. Se conocen des de hace mucho tiempo y son los mejores de su profesión. Si quisieran, podrían aniquilarte en un segundo pero no lo harán. Porque ellos sólo cumplen las órdenes que su Gobierno les encomienda. Ellos son Finn, Rachel, Santana, Brittany, Kurt, Blaine, Puck y Quinn. Ellos son, los asesinos de la noche. Un poco SMUT.
1. CAPÍTULO 1: UNA VIDA APARENTEMENTE NORMA

CAPÍTULO 1: UNA VIDA APARENTEMENTE NORMAL

_1 de enero de 2017. Residencia de los Hudson – Berry, NY. 5:05 de la tarde._

POV FINN

-¿Cariño has visto las llaves del coche? - le pregunto a mi novia, entrando en el baño mientras ella se está dando una ducha.

-Están en la mesa del comedor, cielo- dice con aquella voz tan dulce que después de 5 años me sigue enamorando.

Bajo las escaleras y voy al comedor dónde efectivamente están mis llaves del coche. ¿Cómo puede cuidar ella más bien de mí, que yo de mí mismo?

Todavía recuerdo cuando la conocí. Fue el 5 de junio de 2012. Estaba tan preciosa con aquel vestido negro no excesivamente corto, con el pelo recogido y con aquella sonrisa seductora que me vuelve loco. La única pega de aquel día es ¡que quería matarme! Lo digo literalmente y muy enserio. ¡Llevaba un cuchillo de cocina para clavármelo en el pecho! Y casi lo consigue. Si no me hubiera apartado, puede que ahora mismo no estuviera contando esto… Aun así fue increíble… Ya sé que no fue una situación precisamente romántica, pero a mí me encanta recordarlo.

No obstante, debo reconocer que es extremadamente inusual que una chica de 20 años lleve un cuchillo de cocina cuando queda con un chico. Un espray anti violadores vale, pero un cuchillo tan grueso como aquel… Esto fue porque nuestra vida no es normal, al contrario, es la vida más anormal del mundo.

Resulta que Rachel, yo y seis personas más nos dedicamos a asesinar a la gente que nuestro Gobierno nos ordena. Normalmente, las personas que tenemos que aniquilar son traficantes, terroristas, asesinos... Gente no muy simpática la verdad…

Cada noche, nos reunimos en la guarida secreta que está debajo de nuestra casa y planeamos nuestros ataques. Lo cierto es que somos el mejor equipo que existe, ya que hemos cumplido siempre nuestras misiones a la perfección y con la máxima discreción posible. Nuestro equipo está formado por:

Santana Lopez: es una latina experta en artes marciales, armas y explosivos. Es una enviada. Los enviados son aquellos que intervienen directamente en las misiones, es decir son los que se ocupan de asesinar el objetivo. Santana, junto con Rachel y Puck (que os los presentaré más tarde), se ocupa de este labor. Sin embargo, aunque Santana sea una asesina de primera, su punto más fuerte es la seducción. Ella tiene una belleza muy adictiva para los hombres al ser tan exótica y atractiva; además que utiliza el hecho de que le gustan las mujeres para volver loco al colectivo masculino. Santana nos ayuda muchísimo a la hora de distraer a los objetivos y poder acabar con ellos con rapidez y discreción que al fin y al cabo son las metas principales. Es una chica con mucho carácter y aunque a veces sea un poco borde, tiene un gran corazón además de ser una magnífica profesional.

Brittany S. Pierce: es la prometida de Santana y su especialización es la tecnología. Nunca había visto una persona con tanta destreza en ordenadores. Es la mejor en su ámbito, además es la mente más prodigiosa de este siglo según el Instituto Tecnológico de Massachusetts. Conoce todo tipo de artefactos y ella es quién nos proporciona las armas. Nos facilita cualquier tipo de artilugio ya sean bombas, escopetas, pistolas, ametralladoras… u otro tipo de maquinaria como los coches que utilizamos en las misiones. Tiene muchísimos contactos y siempre nos consigue lo último en tecnología. Es una pieza clave de nuestro equipo.

Kurt Hummel: es mi hermanastro y el mejor amigo de Rachel. Mi madre se casó con su padre hace ya 7 años. Aunque no sea mi hermano "entero", para mí es como si fuera de mi propia sangre. Soy muy sobreprotector con él, y aunque tengamos la misma edad, yo lo siento como mi hermano pequeño. Él se ocupa de lo que nosotros llamamos "mini tecnología" que son micrófonos de habla y escucha, relojes con videocámara, gafas de sol con rayos X… Todo esto tipo de cosas. Además, también se ocupa de nuestro vestuario. Kurt es el que nos proporciona los chalecos anti balas y todos los trajes especiales para las misiones más peligrosas. Como el otro día, por ejemplo, que teníamos una misión en una fábrica de combustible y por lo tanto existía el riesgo de que los enviados se quemasen muy fuertemente. Pues mi hermano, les proporcionó unos trajes anti fuego chulísimos que funcionaron a las mil maravillas. A parte de ser un gran profesional, es el mejor hermano que podría pedir y aunque a veces se ponga un poco pesado con la ropa que llevamos y siga insistiendo en qué tenemos que ir todos conjuntados; no lo cambiaría por nada del mundo.

Blaine Anderson: es el novio de Kurt des de hace 6 años. Al principio me costó un poco aceptarlo, no porque yo sea homófobo ni nada parecido, sino porque tenía celos de que pasara tanto tiempo con Kurt. Pero luego entendí que ama a mi hermano de verdad y ahora es uno de mis mejores amigos. Junto con Quinn (que os la presentaré después), se ocupa de la seguridad. Ellos dos, son los que se dedican de desconectar las alarmas de nuestros objetivos, de la vigilancia de los enviados, de comunicar la situación que se encuentran los enviados a ellos y a nosotros; y también intervienen en la misión si se complica.

Noah Puckerman: sinceramente se me hace muy extraño llamarlo por su nombre, sólo Rachel lo llama Noah. Para mi es y siempre será "Puck". Él es mi mejor amigo des de que éramos unos críos. De hecho entramos en todo esto, juntos. Ya sabéis el dicho: " Colegas de sangre contra el mundo". Pues así somos nosotros, amigos para siempre. Puck es, tal y como he dicho antes, uno de los enviados junto con Santana y Rachel. Al principio no me gustó mucho que pasara tanto tiempo con Rachel en las misiones ya que él ya me robó la novia una vez: Quinn. Ella y yo salimos aproximadamente unos dos meses hasta que me enteré de que me estaba engañando con Puck, enfurecí y evidentemente lo dejamos. No es que la amase y él me robase al "amor de mi vida" (el amor de mi vida ya lo tengo a mi lado y se llama Rachel Berry); pero me hizo rabia. Estuvimos unas semanas enfadados por esto pero luego me di cuenta de que si no la quería tampoco me importaba con quién estuviese, así que los perdoné y ahora Quinn es una de mis mejoras amigas. La cuestión es que no quería que esto volviese a ocurrir porque me enferma pensar la posibilidad de que Rachel pueda estar con otro que no se yo. Me mata por dentro. Sin embargo, tras una conversación muy tierna con Rachel me di cuenta de que era una estupidez y ahora confío completamente en que no va a existir nunca una relación amorosa entre ellos dos.

Quinn Fabray: es la novia de Puck y como he dicho antes, trabaja con Blaine en nuestra seguridad. Es una de mis mejores amigas y no le guardo ningún rencor por lo que pasó con Puck, básicamente porque ahora entiendo que lo que siente ella por Puck, es lo que siento yo por Rachel. El destino no nos quería juntos, al menos como pareja, y se lo agradezco con toda mi alma.

Y luego está ella... Rachel Barbra Berry. La mujer más dulce, adorable y sexy del mundo. La mujer con la que tuve la suerte de chocar aquella noche enclarecida de junio. No puedo describirla con una palabra o una frase, pero si tengo que elegir una frase diría esta: El amor de mi vida.

5 palabras, 5 hermosas palabras que son verdaderas como el aire que sentimos o el agua que bebemos. 5 que es el día en que nos conocimos y casualmente es mi número favorito (aunque estoy empezándome a replantear que no es una casualidad).

El papel de Rachel en todo esto, es más que el de una enviada. Ella realiza las estrategias, las tácticas y además hace un estudio exhaustivo de cada uno de nuestros objetivos supervisando todos sus antecedentes. Hace todo esto además de ser una especialista en artes marciales, armas y explosivos. Es una gran profesional. Y no lo digo porque esté enamorado de ella.

Y finalmente, pero no menos importante (o quizás sí) voy yo: Finn Cristopher Hudson. Soy un chico de 25 años, anormalmente alto, según Rachel muy atractivo (ya sé que no es muy objetiva) y como los otros vivo una vida medio normal.

Mi papel en todo esto es el de dirigir. Soy lo que se conoce como "líder". Sé que es un poco egocéntrico decirlo así, pero es la verdad. Doy todas las indicaciones a mis compañeros, superviso todos los aspectos relacionados con la misión que nos toca y soy el que nos pone en contacto con James, el elegido del Gobierno para comunicarnos en qué consiste la misión que tenemos que realizar.

Aun así, nuestra vida tiene un punto de normalidad ya que durante el día, Rachel y yo somos agentes inmobiliarios a tiempo parcial. Cada uno de nosotros tiene un trabajo "normal" por petición del Gobierno para no levantar sospechas a las personas que nos rodean.

Así somos nosotros y esto es lo que hacemos. Sin embargo todavía os estaréis preguntando por qué Rachel quiso matarme el día que nos conocimos. ¿Cierto? Os he explicado quiénes somos y qué hacemos pero no la razón exacta por la que mi novia quiso matarme.

Pues resulta que yo estaba en un bar esperando a una persona por una misión y cuando vino ella y dijo mi nombre la confundí por el informador. Sin embargo, lo que fue extraño es que ella me confundió con su misión e intentó clavarme el cuchillo que llevaba.

Al cabo de unos segundos apareció el informador, nos presentó y dijo que Rachel sería la nueva incorporación para nuestro equipo. Dos días después, Rachel ya trabajaba con nosotros con normalidad y una semana después empezamos a salir juntos. Des de aquel momento no nos hemos separado.

En fin. Nuestra vida es muy alocada pero no la cambiaría por nada.

-¡Finn!- su voz me despierta de sus pensamientos- ¿Se puede saber qué haces?

-Pensaba...- digo cortamente.

-¿Pensabas?- dice confundida.

-Exacto

-¿Y en qué pensabas?- pregunta con curiosidad.

-En muchas cosas... En el equipo, en estos últimos 5 años de nuestra vida, en el día en que nos conocimos, que por cierto estabas preciosa aquel día.

-¿Estaba?- dice haciéndose la ofendida.

-Lo estás. Lo eres. - me sonríe y me da un beso corto en los labios.- ¿Sabes de qué me he dado cuenta?- digo al separarnos.

-¿De qué?- pregunta.

-Del número 5.- digo simplemente.

-¿Del número 5?- pregunta confundida.

-Tú piensa. Nos conocimos hace 5 años un 5 de junio y la frase con la que te describo está formada por 5 palabras.

-¿Así?- dice de forma juguetona, poniendo sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello- ¿Y cuáles son estas palabras?- dice con una voz seductora que envía escalofríos por todo mi cuerpo.

Trago saliva, me agacho y le digo al oído con voz ronca que sé que le encanta:

-El amor de mi vida.- veo como se muerde el labio y me mira a los ojos.

-Y tú eres el mío. Siempre.- me besa con ternura y pasión al mismo tiempo. Es perfecta, toda ella.- Te quiero.

-Y yo a ti, Rach.

-Ven conmigo.- dice cogiéndome del brazo, guiándome a nuestra habitación.

-¿Qué pasa?- digo confundido.

-Tengo que enseñarte una cosa.

-¿Es lencería verdad?- digo.

-¡Finn!- se queja dándome un suave golpe en el hombro.

-¿Qué pasa? El otro día te pusiste lencería y la noche fue larga y muy pero que muy divertida. ¿Por qué no puede ocurrir otra vez?- pregunto abriendo los brazos.

-¡Céntrate!- me dice con una sonrisa.- Es sobre trabajo.

-¡Jo!- digo con cara de decepción.

-Anda ven.-me coge de la mano y entramos en la habitación. Coge una carpeta con algunos papeles dentro y me los da.

-¿ Qué es esto?- pregunto

-Léelo- dice. Lo miro y pone "Expediente de Ricardo Rodríguez.- Es el expediente de nuestro objetivo. Lee a partir de aquí.- me lo señala con el dedo y empiezo a leer: " _El Sr. Rodríguez conocido como " Doble R", antes de asesinar a sus víctimas siempre mantiene relaciones sexuales consentidas o no con ellas. Todas las víctimas del famoso traficante colombiano son mujeres delgadas y con el pelo negro._"- ¿Y?- dice ella esperando una respuesta.

-¿Y?- digo sin entender.

-Pues que es perfecto porque si a este hombre le gustan las mujeres delgadas y morenas, pues utilizamos a Santana como cebo para que lo seduzca y lo asesine.

-¡Claro! ¡Es un plan perfecto! ¡Eres una crack cariño!- digo abrazándola- Bueno, ahora que ya tenemos un plan podemos celebrarlo ¿no?- digo seductoramente en su oído y mordiéndole ligeramente el cuello.

-Muy hábil Casanova, pero de aquí diez minutos tenemos que estar en la guarida.- dice separándose de mi.- Así que date una ducha fría y apúrate.

-Pero...- intento decir.

-Pero nada.- dice saliendo de la habitación.- ¡Y apúrate!- dice con una sonrisa.

Me quedo embobado mirando cómo se aleja. ¡Dios mío como la quiero!


	2. CAPÍTULO 2: PREPARANDO EL PLAN

CAPÍTULO 2: PREPARANDO EL PLAN

POV RACHEL

Después de arrastrar a Finn al baño para que se dé una ducha fría, bajo a la guarida secreta que está debajo de nuestra clase. Bajo las escaleras hacia el sótano y muevo el marco de una foto en qué salimos Finn y yo para activar el pasadizo secreto que nos lleva a nuestra guarida. Cuando estoy allí enciendo las luces y todos los ordenadores que hay en la sala. Debo decir que para ser una guarida secreta es bastante grande y lo mejor de todo: que tiene un equipo de primera. Disponemos de ordenadores de última generación, de las mejores armas del mercado y de una pantalla enorme en medio de la habitación que es dónde hacemos nuestras explicaciones sobre los objetivos y también es el sitio por el que nos comunicamos con James.

El Gobierno nos proporcionó el lugar perfecto para poder planificar nuestros ataques aunque no me sorprende porque con la cantidad de favores que le hacemos… Podría decirse que lo que hacemos va en contra del sistema. Vamos al revés del mundo. A todos los policías, soldados, fiscales y jueces; les pagan por luchar por la vida y la seguridad de los ciudadanos. A nosotros nos pagan por matar.

Lo cierto es que la guerra y el terrorismo no son nada más que un negocio. Los gobiernos de todo el mundo se matan unos a otros para conseguir más y más poder, ya sea dentro de su país o fuera de él.

Por este motivo cuando algún estado del mundo quiere deshacerse de alguien y por alguna razón no puede, el estado en cuestión le pide ayuda a nuestro gobierno para que solucione el problema a cambio de una cantidad abismal de dinero. Nuestro gobierno nos lo comunica y nos proporciona un 40% de lo que le han dado. Entonces, nosotros actuamos y "solucionamos el problema".

No es nada ortodoxo, ya lo sé, pero nosotros nos ganamos la vida así. Al menos nos consuela que la mayoría de personas que debemos asesinar son unos psicópatas locos, que tenemos un sueldo de lujo y que encima no pagamos impuestos.

-Ya estoy aquí.- dice Finn apareciendo por la puerta con otra ropa puesta.

-Menos mal. Ya creía que la ducha te había tragado.- le digo de broma.

-No he tardado tanto y lo sabes.- dice acercándose.

-Ya lo sé, tonto.- rodeo su cuello con mis brazos.- Era sólo una broma.- nos besamos.

-Eres muy mala, ¿no lo sabías?- niego con la cabeza.- Pues sí que lo eres. Siempre me haces sufrir.- dice de broma.- Sobre todo cuando…-

-¡Finn!- no le dejo terminar la frase.- Nuestros amigos van a venir en cualquier momento.- hago una pausa.- Pero puede que luego tú y yo tengamos nuestro momento a solas.- le digo al oído mordiendo el lóbulo de su oreja. Me encanta provocarlo.

-¿Ves cómo eres mala? Me provocas y luego te haces la desentendida.- dice un poco frustrado.

-No sé de qué me estás hablando, Hudson.

-Sabes perfectamente de lo que te estoy hablando, Berry.

-Bueno.- digo jugando con el cuello de su camisa blanca.- Puede que luego me lo demuestres.- me muerdo el labio.

-Definitivamente eres muy mala.- me río.

-Anda. Ven aquí.- nos besamos. Un beso demasiado apasionado por estar en nuestro lugar de trabajo. Pero no nos podemos resistir. Nuestra relación siempre se ha caracterizado por una gran atracción sexual. Cuando el informador nos presentó como "es debido" el día que nos conocimos, nos gustamos nada más mirarnos. No sé si fue amor a primera vista pero fue algo parecido. La cuestión es que cuando estamos juntos en una misma habitación nos cuesta mucho no estar uno cerca del otro. No podemos dejar de tocarnos ni un segundo. Al principio creíamos que era porque al principio de una relación todas las parejas son así; pero nosotros llevamos cinco años pareciendo dos adolescentes con las hormonas revolucionadas. Sin embargo, nuestra relación no es sólo el sexo (aunque sea increíble). Es mucho más. Es la manera en que nos miramos, en que nos hablamos, es la manera en que nos decimos "te quiero", es la manera en que Finn me acaricia el pelo, es la manera en que nos besamos, es la manera que nos abrazamos después de hacer el amor… Es todo esto y mucho más. Para mí Finn, es el hombre más maravilloso del mundo. Es atento, guapo, romántico, tierno, sexy, buena persona y me trata como una princesa. Él es mi alma gemela y yo soy la suya, y sin él, yo no estaría del todo completa.

-Vaya, vaya. ¿Por qué siempre que llegamos aquí os encontramos enrollándoos?- dice Santana entrando por la puerta de la mano de Brittany. Finn y yo nos separamos en seguida.

-Esto no es cierto.- le digo contradiciéndola aunque sé que es verdad.

-Claro que sí.- dice la latina.- Tú y el gigantón estáis siempre igual, con vuestra cursilería. Al final tendremos que poner el escondite secreto debajo de nuestra casa así no os veríamos pegados como chicles día sí, día también.

-Anda Santana, ya basta de decir estupideces.- dice Finn.

-Sabes que es verdad. Por cierto, ¿dónde están los otros?- pregunta sentándose en una de las sillas.

-Todavía no han llegado.- contesto.

-Siempre llegan tarde.- dice Santana.

-Tampoco es tan tarde.- interviene Brittany.

-Esto es cierto.- digo.- Eres tú que eres una obsesa con la puntualidad, Santana.

-Y tú estás obsesionada con muchas otras cosas. Por ejemplo, el gigantón.- giro la cabeza y sonrío. No va a cambiar nunca. Al cabo de cinco minutos aparecen todos los demás y se sientan en las sillas de la guarida.

-Muy bien chicos.- dice Finn enciende la gran pantalla de la guarida.- Este es nuestro objetivo.- muestra una foto del hombre en la pantalla.- Se llama Ricardo Rodríguez pero se le conoce como "Doble R". Es un traficante de drogas colombiano que tiene una obsesión con el sexo y con las jovencitas morenas y delgadas.

-Pues menudo personaje.- dice Quinn.

-El plan.- intervengo.- Es que Santana, que es el perfil de chica que le gusta a este criminal, lo seduzca y lo lleve hasta la habitación del hotel donde se hospeda. Una vez allí, que lo maree un poco y que lo envenene con cianuro. Noah y yo ya esteramos dentro de la habitación cuando Santana entre con el tipo este, por si se complica la situación.

-¡Que original!- dice irónicamente la latina.

-La cuestión.- sigo.- Es que debe de parecer un suicido. Por este motivo.- cojo un papel de encima de la mesa.- Vamos a dejar esta carta de despedida falsa encima de la mesa de la habitación del hotel con su firma.

-¿Y cómo vamos a conseguir su firma?- pregunta Kurt.

Con esto.- les enseño un papel con una firma debajo.- Esta es una carta que nuestro objetivo envió hace tres días a uno de sus socios.

-¿Y qué dice la carta?- pregunta Quinn con curiosidad.

-Es un certificado de defunción. Resulta que su director financiero, Joaquín da Silva, murió de una sobredosis hace cinco días en Argentina. Pero es mentira.- digo con seguridad.- Rodríguez ordenó que lo matasen porque le debía dinero.

-La droga y el dinero tan inseparables como uña y carne.- dice Brittany.

-El asunto.- interviene Finn.- Es que es un plan discreto y que no deja sospechas. Y ya sabéis que estos son los cánones más importantes.- todos asienten.

-¿Y cuando entramos en acción?- pregunta Kurt.

-Este viernes.- les cuento.- Resulta que este tipo va a inaugurar su nueva empresa en un hotel de Seattle. Nos colamos en esta fiesta y actuamos con rapidez. Así de fácil. Es una misión bastante simple. Hemos estado en situaciones muy peores.

-Y tanto.- interviene Puck.- ¿Os acordáis del loco ese de los tatuajes? El muy perturbado se quería hacer explotar mientras tenía a Rachel en su hombro completamente inmovilizada.

-Ya ves.- dice Blaine.- Aquella vez estuvimos a punto de perderte, Rach.

-Afortunadamente.- interviene Finn.- No pasó nada aquella vez y estamos todos sanos y salvos.- pone uno de sus brazos sobre mi hombro derecho. Sé que todavía le cuesta mucho recordar ese episodio. Recuerdo que cuando llegamos a casa ese día, Finn se pasó toda la noche llorando abrazado a mí por el miedo de haberme perdido. Fue horrible. Aunque si hubiera sido al revés y hubiera sido él quién hubiera estado a punto de morir, yo habría reaccionado así o incluso peor. Sin embargo, este es el riesgo que tenemos que asumir. Somos los mejores, sí, pero esto no significa que seamos perfectos. Tenemos que estar muy concentrados porque un pequeño descuido como fue aquella vez, puede costarnos la vida.- Ahora sólo debemos de centrarnos en esta misión.

-Cierto.- digo.- El jueves por la tarde sale un avión hacia Seattle. Viajaremos Santana, Noah, Quinn, Blaine y yo; como siempre.- les doy los billetes de avión.- Ya sabéis que debemos disfrazarnos y no podemos hablar con nadie. Iremos en asientos separados y nos encontraremos el día siguiente en esa dirección.- les doy un papel con la dirección.- a las 8:15 ¿Alguna pregunta?- Noah levanta la mano, vete a saber que va a preguntar…

-¿Santana, Quinn y tú vais a llevar vestidos cortos?- Blaine le da un golpe en la cabeza.- ¡ Ouch! ¿Qué haces tío?

-Eres un imbécil, Puckerman.- dice el moreno.

-Gracias, Blaine.- le digo.

-Bueno chicos.- dice Finn.- Esto ha sido todo por hoy. El jueves a las 11 de la mañana quedamos aquí para acabar de pulir algunos detalles del plan y luego cada uno se va por su lado.- todos asienten y se van rápidamente uno por uno para no levantar sospechas. En menos de cinco minutos volvemos a estar Finn y yo solos.

-¿Estás bien, cariño?- le pregunto a Finn ya que lo veo un poco aturdido.

-Sí es sólo que…- dice con dificultad.

-El recuerdo del tipo de los tatuajes, ¿cierto?

-Sí.- dice en voz baja.- Es que no sé porque todavía me afecta tanto si al final acabé con él. Yo mismo lo encontré y lo maté. Debería haber sido suficiente y no lo fue. ¡No lo entiendo!

-Porque a veces la venganza nos hace avivar aún más el dolor y el odio que tenemos dentro, en vez de eliminarlos.

-Sí. Supongo.- dice.-

-Ven aquí.- se acerca a mí y nos abrazamos. A veces no hacen falta palabras entre nosotros. Con una mirada, un gesto o una expresión sabemos lo que necesita el otro.- ¿Estás mejor?- pregunto al separarnos.

-Sí. Gracias, cariño.- me da un beso en la frente.- Eres la mejor novia del mundo. Te quiero, ¿lo sabes no?

-Claro que lo sé.- le acaricio una mejilla.- Yo también te quiero.

-Y sabes que si te pasara algo me moriría por dentro, ¿no?

-Finn…-

-Contéstame. Por favor.

-Lo sé. Y yo me sentiría igual si a ti te pasara algo.- hago una pausa.- Pero no va a pasarnos nada, ¿sabes por qué?- niega con la cabeza.- Porque somos los mejores y no pueden con nosotros.

-Tienes razón.- nos besamos. Al principio es un beso tierno y suave pero poco a poco va subiendo de tono hasta convertirse en un beso muy apasionado. Tanto, que no podemos evitar gemir al separarnos.

-Mmm. Vamos a la habitación Finn…- le suplico. La verdad es que estoy muy excitada ahora mismo. Entre el juego de antes y este beso… Ya no me puedo contener más.

-Como usted desee, princesa mía.- nos reímos, me coge en brazos y cuando llegamos a la habitación me recuesta en la cama de nuestra habitación. Me quito el vestido en seguida quedando en ropa interior.- Mmm. Veo que alguien está un poco ansiosa, ¿no es así?- dice quitándose la camisa blanca.

-Sí, Finn. Estoy muy excitada, por favor.

-¿Ah sí?- me sonríe mientras se quita los vaqueros y se recuesta encima de mí, sólo con los calzoncillos puestos.- Vamos a ver si estás tan excitada como dices.- dice poniendo un dedo dentro de mis braguitas de encaje. Yo gimo al instante.- Joder, Rach. Estás empapadísma y no hemos hecho nada todavía.

-Ya te lo he dicho. Por favor, Finn. Hazme el amor como tú sabes hacerlo. Te necesito, enserio.- sonríe.

-Si me lo pides de esta manera no me puedo negar.- sonrío y me besa. Primero me besa en los labios y muerde suavemente mi labio inferior y luego baja sus labios por mi cuello hasta llegar a mis pechos y desabrochar mi sujetador. Me encanta que les preste tanta atención. Siempre me he sentido un poco insegura sobre mis pechos porque son pequeños pero Finn me hizo ver que todas las partes de mi cuerpo son hermosas. Él me hace sentir hermosa, hermosa y sexy; y me encanta sentirme así.

-Finn…- gimo cuando los labios de Finn van bajando y dirigiéndose a mi feminidad.

-¿Sí, Rachel?- dice burlándose un poco de mí. Le encanta torturarme y a mí me encanta que lo haga.- Eres tan preciosa.- dice cuando llega a mi entrepierna y me quita las bragas quedando desnuda ante él.- Sé que te he visto cientos de veces desnuda, cariño. Pero cada vez que lo hago me gustas más y más.- sé lo que se siente. A mí también pasa lo mismo con él.- Sé que estás muy excitada, cariño. Pero hace mucho tiempo que no me alimento de ti y con tu permiso lo voy a hacer ahora mismo.- y sin previo aviso, coge una de mis piernas, la pone encima de uno de sus hombros y su lengua entra en mi interior. Grito de placer al instante y tiro de las sábanas para contenerme.

-¡Dios santo! ¡Finn!- el sigue con su labor sin cesar una y otra vez. No me da descanso. Nunca me da descanso.

-Vamos, amor. Córrete para mi cielo.- me susurra y entre sus palabras, lo excitada que estoy y todo lo demás… no puedo evitar que un poderoso orgasmo se apropie de mi cuerpo y que un grito gutural salga de mi garganta. Me desplomo en el colchón, agotada y veo como Finn se vuelve a poner encima de mí y me da un beso tierno en los labios.

-¿Estás bien?- me aparta un mechón de pelo.

-En el cielo. Eres tan increíble.- le digo aún abrumada por la intensidad del orgasmo que he tenido. Él sonríe.- Pero no te creas que esto ha acabado aquí. Todavía no estoy satisfecha. Y sé que tú tampoco.- digo señalando la poderosa erección que tiene Finn debajo de los calzoncillos.

-Ven aquí.- me acerca más a él y me besa. Se separa un momento para quitarse los calzoncillos y vuelve a colocarse encima de mí.- ¿ Estás lista?- pregunta.

-Siempre.- le contesto y sin previo aviso entra en mí. Los dos gemimos.- Mmm Finn…- le digo clavando mis uñas en su musculosa espalda.- Más rápido, amor.

-¿Estás segura?

-Sí, Finn. No quiero que seas romántico ahora. Quiero que seas salvaje, quiero que pierdas el control.- le susurro y le muerdo el lóbulo de la oreja.

-Joder, Rach. Vas a matarme.- acelera sus movimientos y sus embestidas pasan de ser dulces a ser fuertes y profundas. Cada vez me embiste con más fuerza, incluso se sujeta al cabecero de la cama para llegar más adentro. Rodeo mis piernas alrededor de su cintura para profundizar aún más las penetraciones.

-¡Oh! ¡Finn! ¡Más! ¡Así! ¡No pares!- sólo puedo gemir y gemir porque este hombre me está volviendo loca.

-Rach…- gime. Me encanta el hecho de que sólo gima mi nombre.- Te quiero.- dice en mi oído.

-Y o a ti, amor.- nos besamos sin que las embestidas se detengan. La verdad es que estoy a punto. Casi ya no me falta nada.- Amor. Estoy a punto. Más rápido, por favor.- Finn me embiste con más rapidez aún.- ¡Finn!- y no puedo evitar correrme otra vez gritando su nombre con fiereza. Sin embargo, las embestidas no se detienen porque él todavía no ha llegado aunque le falte poco.

-¡Rach!- grita Finn cuando se corre dentro de mí. Nos quedamos unos segundos en la misma posición hasta que Finn me acomoda en su pecho y nos abrazamos.

-Eres increíble. Lo sabes, ¿no?- le digo a Finn.

-Tú sí que eres increíble.- dice rebatiéndome. Le acaricio el pelo.

-Te quiero Finn. A ti y a tu don para el sexo.- sonríe.

-Tú sí que tienes un don para el sexo, Rach.

-Mentira.

-Verdad. Los dos somos fabulosos en la cama. Dejémoslo así.

-Me parece justo.- digo riendo.- Te quiero, cielo.

-Y yo a ti, mi amor.- nos damos un beso y nos relajamos tanto uno en los brazos del otro que acabamos durmiéndonos.

POV FINN

Después de tomar una siesta con Rach. Me levanto y miro el reloj. Las siete y media de la tarde. Creo que ya va siendo hora de hacer la cena así que me levanto de la cama y me visto con la ropa que llevaba antes. No obstante, no puedo evitar observarla cuando duerme. Es tan preciosa que a veces duele. Su cuerpo desnudo está tapado por la sábana blanca de nuestra cama y su cabello está alborotado por la almohada. Tiene uno de sus brazos debajo de su cabeza y parece que sus labios forman una ligera sonrisa. Se la ve feliz y esto para mí es lo más importante.

No hay palabras para describir lo que siento por ella. La quiero más que a mi propia vida. Y por esto, lo más importante para mí, es que ella sea feliz. Nunca me perdonaría que ella fuera infeliz o que estuviera mal por mi culpa.

En fin, me acabo de vestir y voy a la cocina para preparar la cena. He pensado en preparar la comida favorita de Rachel: espinacas con queso. ¡Me encanta mimarla! Y a ella que la mime, claro.

Abro la nevera y cojo los ingredientes para hacer la receta. A continuación pongo las espinacas a hervir y corto el queso a cuadros. Justo cuando le pongo sal a la olla, aparece Rachel vestida con una de mis camisetas y unos shorts.

-Mmm. Qué bien huele.- dice.- ¿Qué estás preparando?- me abraza por la espalda.

-Tu plato favorito: espinacas con queso.

-¿Enserio? No hacía falta, cariño.

-Claro que sí. Mi princesa se lo merece todo.- sonríe y le doy un beso.

-Eres un cielo.

-Y tú eres un ángel.- acabo de hacer la comida, Rachel para la mesa y nos sentamos para cenar.- Enserio, Finn. No hacía falta que me hicieras mi comida favorita.- Sonrío.

Lo hago porque te quiero, ya lo sabes.- sonríe.- Además, sabes que me encanta mimarte.

-Ya lo sé pero a veces me da la sensación de que tú das más en la relación que yo y esto me preocupa porque tengo miedo de que si algún día te das cuenta, me dejes.- ¿Qué? ¡No puedo creer que piense esto! Me duele que piense así. Que no confíe en mí. Ahora mismo no sé qué decir.- Finn… Di algo por favor.

-No sé qué decir, Rach. ¿Acaso dudas por el amor que siento por ti?

-¡No!- contesta.- Sólo quiero que sepas que a veces me siento insegura porque tú eres más cariñoso y romántico que yo y esto me hace pensar que tal vez, quieras estar al lado de una persona más parecida a ti. Sólo eso.- suspiro.- Por favor no te enfades.- se levanta de la mesa, se sienta sobre mi regazo y rodea sus brazos en mi cuello.

-No me enfado. Sólo que me sorprende que después de estar 5 años juntos pienses estas cosas. Rachel. Si quisiera estar con una persona que se pareciera más a mí ya te habría dejado hace tiempo.- hago una pausa y ella baja la cabeza.- Pero no quiero… No quiero, ni puedo. Porque yo sólo te quiero a ti. Eres el amor de mi vida, mi alma gemela; y si hago todo esto es porque me apetece y porque me encanta verte feliz.- digo con sinceridad.

-Lo siento.- dice y me abraza.

-No pasada nada, cariño. Ya está.- le doy un beso en la frente.- Pero que sea la última vez que piensas estas estupideces.- asiente.- Te quiero.

-Y yo a ti Finn, mucho.- sonrío y nos damos un beso.

-Anda terminemos de cenar.

-Comemos y cuando terminamos lavamos y los platos y nos vamos a dormir. Ha sido un día muy largo y hay que coger fuerzas para mañana.

_4 de enero de 2017. Guarida Secreta. 11:15 de la mañana._

POV FINN

-Muy bien.- les digo a todos que están sentados delante de mí excepto Rachel que está a mi lado.- ¿Todo el mundo tiene claro lo que tiene que hacer?- todos asienten.- ¿Blaine? ¿Quinn?- se levantan de sus respectivas sillas y yo les dejo espacio para que puedan dirigirse a los demás.

-Las cámaras y alarmas del _Mediterranean Inn Hotel_ son fáciles de desconectar así que en principio no debemos de tener ningún problema a la hora de inhabilitarlas.

-Exacto.- dice Quinn.- El Sr. Rodríguez llega al hotel a las seis de la tarde y la fiesta empieza a las ocho. Esto significa que entre la siete y las ocho de la tarde dejará su habitación vacía sin más seguridad que la de las cámaras ya que querrá que todos sus hombres estén en la fiesta. Aun así yo iría armado por si la misión se complica.

-Esto es todo.- dice Blaine y él y Quinn vuelven a sus asientos.

-Perfecto. Britt.- digo y pone delante de todos, tal y como acaban de hacer Quinn y Blaine.

-Bien.- dice Brittany.- He investigado sobre la seguridad que habrá en la fiesta y he encontrado que las invitaciones para asistir a la inauguración no se han enviado a los invitados sino que se dan en el mismo hotel.

-¿Cómo?- pregunta Rachel sin entender. La cuestión es que ninguno de nosotros lo hemos entendido.

-Resulta que para que haya más seguridad, si alguien quiere asistir a la fiesta deberá de decir su nombre en el mostrador del hotel y sólo si figura en la lista le darán la invitación y podrá asistir. Por suerte la vuestra, he hackeado la lista de hotel y he añadido tres nombres, falsos por supuesto. Santana.- la mira.- Tu nombre es el de Rosario Cruz. El tuyo, Puck.- lo mira.- Es el de Robert Andrews. Y finalmente, el tuyo Rachel.- la mira.- Es el de Chelsea Keaton. Aquí tenéis los pasaportes falsos.

-¿Algo más?- pregunta Rachel.

-No. Es todo.- responde Britt y se sienta de nuevo a su silla.

-Muy bien.- digo.- Gracias Brittany. ¿Existe alguna duda?- Puck levanta el brazo. ¡Dios! ¿Qué estupidez dirá ahora?

-¿Quién va a falsificar la firma del tío?

-¿Pues quién va ser Puck?- interviene Santana antes de que pueda hacerlo yo.- Rachel. ¿Quién va a ser? Es la única capacitada para hacerlo.- sonrío de orgullo al pensar que Rachel es la única que puede hacerlo. Es tan especial.

-¡Vale señora "sabelotodo"!- le contesta Puck y Santana suspira.- ¡Ah! Y Santana.

-¿Qué quieres ahora pesado?

-No te olvides del chicle ¿eh? Que se te olvidan las cosas. ¿No te estarás haciendo mayor?

-Imbécil.- le contesta.

-¿Podemos centrarnos, por favor?- interviene Rachel.- ¿Hay algo que no haya quedado claro sobre el plan?- nadie dice nada.- Perfecto. Pues nos vemos mañana en Seattle.- dice y todos se marchan dejándonos a Rachel y a mí a solas.- Espero que todo salga bien.- me dice con algo de inseguridad en la voz.

-Va a salir todo a las mil maravillas. ¿Sabes por qué?- niega con la cabeza.- Porque tú estarás allí.- sonríe y nos besamos.- Te quiero, Rachel.

-Y yo a ti, Finn. Mucho.

-Lo sé.- y nos quedamos abrazados deseando que todo salga bien.


	3. CAPÍTULO 3: DOBLE R

CAPÍTULO 3: "DOBLE R"

_5 de enero de 2017. __Kimpton Hotel Vintage, Seattle. 8:05 de la tarde_

POV RACHEL

Me miro al espejo y suspiro. Empiezo a sentir pinchazos en el estómago e inevitablemente pongo las manos sobre la barriga y bajo la cabeza. Sólo son nervios me repito una y otra vez. Siempre me pongo nerviosa antes de un misión y nunca he entendido el por qué. Nunca he terminado de entender la razón por la que me preocupo tanto cuando al final siempre sale tal y cómo lo hemos planeado.

Sin embargo, últimamente siento una sensación extraña. Algo parecido a un mal presentimiento. Tengo la intuición de que algo malo va pasar y me preocupa mucho.

Subo de nuevo la cabeza y me vuelvo a mirar al espejo. Veo como mí vestido rojo y largo le quedan apenas dos dedos para llegar al suelo; y cómo mi escote elegante pero sensual, deja mucho que desear. Observo como mi pelo castaño y aparentemente liso se ondula con facilidad y como mis ojos y labios resaltan por el maquillaje que me he puesto.

El vestido me queda como un anillo al dedo. Lo cierto es que estoy muy atractiva. Definitivamente Kurt, es un especialista en moda. Él siempre nos proporciona los trajes y vestidos más adecuados para cada misión.

Respiro hondo y miro el reloj. Las ocho y diez de la tarde. Ha llegado la hora de pasar a la acción. Me aparto del espejo y cojo la pistola de encima de la cama de la habitación del hotel. La cargo, la coloco en mi muslo derecho y me pongo unos guantes de cuero de color negro. Luego, cojo el cianuro que está encima de la mesita de noche, lo pongo en el bolso y hago lo mismo con el otro par de guantes del mismo color que los otros. Me coloco el bolso en mi hombro izquierdo, apago las luces y salgo de la habitación. Bajo por el ascensor y pago la cuenta del hotel.

Salgo a la calle y camino hasta un callejón oscuro dónde están esperándome Santana y Noah.

-Llegas tarde.- me recrimina la latina.- Siempre llegas tarde.

-Mentira.- contesto.- Hemos quedado a las ocho y cuarto y todavía queda un minuto.

-Como digas, enana.- me dice algo enfadada.

-Chicas…- interviene Noah.- Tranquilas. Que haya paz.

-Bien.- digo.

-Perfecto.- dice Noah.- ¿Quién tiene los micros?

-¡Joder Puck!- dice la morena.- ¡Ya sabes que los tiene Rachel! ¿Por qué cada vez que tenemos una misión preguntas quién tiene los malditos micros, cuando sabes perfectamente que los tiene Berry? Eres un pesado, tío.

-¿Te puedes tranquilizar Santana? No sé qué es lo que te pasa últimamente, pero estás insoportable.

-¿Insoportable yo? Pero si eres tú el que siempre va haciendo el imbécil por ahí. Eres un idiota, ¿lo sabías?- ¡Oh no! Ya empezamos… Estos dos siempre están igual… No sé cómo lo hacen pero siempre acaban discutiendo.

-¿Podéis parar de una vez? ¡Al final vamos a llegar tarde!- meto mi mano izquierda en el bolso, cojo los micros y se los doy. Cuando los tienen se los colocan en las orejas. Yo hago lo mismo con el mío.- ¿Blaine, Quinn; nos oís?- pregunto des del auricular.

-Como la seda.- contesta Blaine.

-¿Finn tú también?- pregunto.

-Perfectamente, cariño.- sonrío.

-Muy bien.- dice Quinn.- Blaine y yo estamos en una furgoneta aparcada justo delante del _Mediterranean Inn Hotel_. Seguiremos vuestros movimientos des del ordenador a partir del momento en que os coloquéis los microchips.

-Justo después del comentario de Quinn, saco los microchips y se los doy. Nos los colocamos debajo de la ropa.

-¿Nos tienes Quinn?- pregunta Noah a través del micro.

-Afirmativo.- contesta.

-Perfecto.- digo.- Ha llegado la hora de entrar en acción.- Nos ponemos en marcha. Sin embargo, antes de cruzar la calle, cojo a Santana del brazo para que se detenga.- Espera.- saco el frasco de cianuro, un chicle de menta y los guantes de cuero negros que he puesto antes en el bolso; para que lo coja.- Tenemos que seguir el plan. Ya sabes que la discreción es lo más importante, Santana. Ya sé que te gusta mucho la sangre pero esto es lo que hay.- Lo coge todo de mala gana. Se pone los guantes y sin decirme nada, cruza la calle dejándome atrás. ¿Es que no puede ser amable por una vez en su vida?

Giro la cabeza y veo como Santana se ha ido por un lado y Noah por otro. Cruzo hacia la derecha y voy por un camino que no han cogido ninguno de los dos. Me volveré a encontrar con ellos dentro de unos minutos en el hotel. Durante el camino veo a unos adolescentes riéndose de un pobre indigente que se protege del frío con unos cartones. Justo en el momento en el que paso por delante de ellos, oigo como silban. Supongo que el vestido está dando el efecto deseado, aunque ser el objeto de deseo de unos críos con las hormonas alborotadas y de postre, maleducados; no es que me halague mucho la verdad.

Suspiro y sigo mi camino hacia el edificio. Cuando me encuentro delante del Hotel, entro y observo el vestíbulo. Es muy amplio, con dos sofás de color azul a la derecha, un ascensor a la izquierda y un amplio mostrador al centro. Avanzo hacia el mismo y me atiende un hombre moreno, bajito y joven, muy joven; de unos veinte pocos.

-¿En qué puedo servirle señorita?

-Vengo por la inauguración de "Rodríguez Enterprise SA".

-Por supuesto. Su nombre, por favor.

-Chelsea Keaton.- contesto sin vacilar.

-A ver.- dice mirando la lista de invitados.- ¡Ahí está!- abre una caja y me da una tarjeta.- Aquí tiene la invitación para acceder a la fiesta. Décima planta, tercera puerta a la derecha. Es en la terraza. Seguro que lo encuentra en seguida. Disfrute.- dice con una sonrisa.

-Muchas gracias.- subo por el ascensor hasta la décima planta y camino hasta la puerta que da a la terraza protegida por dos matones enormes. Les enseño la invitación y me abren la puerta. Salgo al exterior y una ráfaga de viento sacude mi cuerpo. Noto como el frío de Seattle se estaciona en cada rincón de mi organismo. Inevitablemente cruzo mis brazos para calentar un poco mi cuerpo.

Observo la terraza con detenimiento, no es un lugar muy espacioso pero da la sensación de que es más grande de lo que es realmente por la gran cantidad de gente se encuentra aquí. La terraza está decorada con flores y papeles de colores y hay un pequeño escenario en la parte izquierda. Miro al fondo de la terraza y veo a Santana en la barra, hablando con un camarero; y luego me fijo en Noah. Está apoyado en la pared bebiendo una copa de champán, fijándose en todo el mundo como es habitual. Él siempre ha sido muy observador y muy meticuloso. Se fija detalladamente en todas las acciones y comportamientos de todas las personas de su alrededor. Es como si quisiera controlarlo todo. Esta faceta de Noah, a veces me recuerda a Finn. Él también es muy atento y prudente con todo lo que sucede en su entorno. Supongo que algo tendrán que tener en común al ser mejores amigos…

La cuestión es que tener a dos personalidades así en nuestro equipo nos da mucha ventaja en las misiones ya que de esta manera no se nos escapa nada.

-Atención, damas y caballeros.- dice un hombre en medio del escenario con un micrófono en las manos.- Hoy nos hemos reunido aquí para celebrar la inauguración de la empresa de un gran hombre.- un gran hombre sí. Pienso irónicamente. Sobre todo cuando viola y asesina a jovencitas inocentes. ¡Malditos hipócritas! Aunque pensándolo mejor, es lo mismo que hacemos nosotros: matar. La única diferencia es que nosotros cobramos por ello y nunca hacemos sufrir a nuestras víctimas. ¡Además que nosotros no matamos a gente inocente! ¡Ellos sí! – Por favor, démosle un fuerte aplauso a Ricardo Rodríguez.- el tipo sube al escenario con una sonrisa y todos los invitados aplauden. Seguro que la mayoría de la gente que está aquí no conoce los chanchullos de este psicópata o si los conocen; o bien los ha sobornado o los ha amenazado para que no digan nada. ¡Menudo personaje! Y además, estoy segura de que todos los hombres del fondo son socios suyos; porque tienen una pinta de mafiosos…- Bueno.- empieza a hablar.- En primer lugar quería agradecer al _Mediterranean Inn Hotel_ para dejar que celebre la inauguración de mi nueva empresa aquí. Muchas gracias, de corazón.- se pone la mano sobre el pecho.- Luego, quiero agradecer también a todos mis socios, aquí presentes.- señala a los hombres del fondo. Veis, los que os decía.- Y en último lugar, quería agradecer a Joaquín da Silva, mi director financiero, que hoy no ha podido estar aquí con nosotros.- ¿Pero qué? ¿Cómo se atreve a nombrarlo? ¡Si fue él quien ordenó su muerte! ¡No me lo puedo creer! Menudo hipócrita…- Así que, hechos todos mis agradecimientos, doy por inaugurada mi nueva empresa. Muchas gracias.- se baja del escenario y la gente aplaude como si no hubiera un mañana. Yo me quedo flipando por la escena.

-Rachel.- dice Noah des del auricular.- Ha llegado el momento.

-Lo sé.- contesto.- ¿Santana?

-¿Sí?- contesta secamente la latina.

-Es la hora.- le mirándola des del otro lado de terraza. Giro la cabeza y miro a Noah. Nuestras miradas se encuentran y nos miramos con complicidad.

Giro sobre mis talones. Voy hacia la puerta y los matones de la entrada me abren la puerta para entrar de nueva al hotel. Cuando estoy dentro, giro a la derecha y me apoyo a la pared esperando a Noah.

Al cabo de unos veinte segundos se reúne conmigo en el pasillo.

-Muy bien.- digo.- ¿Blaine?- digo a través del auricular.- Estamos fuera.

-Perfecto.- contesta.- Hemos entrado en la base de datos del Hotel y por razones de seguridad, sólo podemos apagar las cámaras durante diecinueve minutos. Resulta que las cámaras se apagan y se vuelven a encender cada dos minutos. Sólo podremos retener el apagado total de las cámaras durante quince minutos una vez. Así que tenéis dos minutos para cambiaros y otros dos minutos para entrar en su habitación y esconderos antes de que lleguen. Cuando Santana entre en su habitación sólo tendréis quince minutos para liquidarlo y largaros antes de que se vuelvan a conectar las cámaras.

-Bien.- contesta Noah.- Anda Berry, vamos a cambiarnos.- dice mientras me coge del brazo.

-Si.- contesto.- Pero en baños separados, ¿eh? Que nos conocemos.

-Rachel. Contrólalo, por favor.- dice Quinn des del auricular de broma.

-Tranquilla, Quinn. Yo me ocupo.- le contesto riéndome.

-¿Pero qué he hecho?- dice Noah haciéndose el ofendido.

-El imbécil, como siempre.- le contesto.- Anda. ¡Tira!- lo empujo al baño para que se cambie. Yo voy al de al lado. Me quito el vestido rápidamente y me pongo una camiseta de tirantes negras con unos pantalones y unas botas del mismo color. Guardo el arma en mi cintura y me coloco de nuevo el auricular y el microchip. Salgo del baño y veo a Noah esperándome de vestido del mismo color que yo.

-Has tardado mucho.

-¿Pero qué dices? Si me han sobrado.- miro el reloj.- Cuarenta y cinco segundos.

-Pero yo he sido más rápido.

-Tú eres un chico. Los chicos tardáis menos en cambiaros.

-¿Por qué somos más inteligentes?

-¡No! ¡ Y no seas machista!- le doy un golpe en el brazo.- Porque ponerse y quitarse un vestido que te llegas hasta el suelo es mucho más difícil y más lento que quitarse y ponerse un esmoquin.

-¡Excusas!- dice con arrogancia.

-¡Tira!- lo empujo. Vamos hacia el ascensor y bajamos dos plantas hasta el piso de la habitación de Rodríguez. Atravesamos todo el pasillo del piso hasta encontrarnos justo delante de la puerta de la habitación dónde se hospeda.

-Tenéis un minuto para entrar.- dice Quinn.

-Está bien.- me coloco bien los guantes y cojo un clip del bolsillo trasero de los pantalones. Lo abro y lo coloco en la cerradura de la puerta. Lo giro hacia la derecha esperando que se abra la puerta. Sin embargo, no se abre.

-¡Date prisa Rachel! ¡Sólo nos quedan treinta segundos!- dice Noah muy nervioso.

-Un momento.- saco el clip de la cerradura y me lo meto en la boca. Lo afilo con los dientes y lo vuelvo a colocar en la cerradura. Lo giro de nuevo y la puerta se abre.

-¡Menos mal!- dice Noah.- Ahora a escondernos.- nos metemos dentro de un armario.

-Santana.- digo des del auricular.- Te toca.

-De acuerdo. Ha llegado la hora de la verdad.- a través del auricular oigo como los tacones de Santana tocan al suelo.- ¿Perdone?- dice.- Usted es el Sr. Rodríguez, ¿cierto?

-¡Lo ha encontrado! ¡Lo ha encontrado!- dice Noah entusiasmado. La verdad es que no sé por qué. No es ni la primera, ni la segunda vez que a Santana le toca hacer el papel de seductora en nuestras misiones.

-Si lo ha encontrado. ¡Ahora cállate!- le digo.

-Si yo soy Ricardo Rodríguez. ¿En qué puedo ayudarla?- le dice a Santana.

-Es que tengo que hablar con usted urgentemente sobre un tema personal.- dice Santana con una voz seductora y excitante. La verdad es que se la da muy bien esto.- Soy una gran admiradora suya, ¿no lo sabía?

-No. La verdad es que no.- dice el tipo con un tono amable y encantador. ¡Que falso por Dios!- Pero si tan urgente es, podríamos ir a mi habitación si lo desea.- ¡Toma! ¡Ya está en el bote!

-Me parece perfecto.- le contesta Santana.

-Entonces, ¿vamos?- le pregunta el Sr. Rodríguez.

-Vamos.- le responde Santana. Oímos cómo entran el hotel, bajan por el ascensor y atraviesan todo el pasillo hasta llegar a la habitación. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos oímos la puerta abrirse y vemos cómo entran en la habitación gracias a un pequeño agujero en el armario en que estamos escondidos.- Así que esa es su habitación. Es muy grande, ¿no? Y también es muy excitante.- Santana se acerca a él y lo rodea con los brazos. Pero justo en el momento en el que él va a besarla, ella se aparta y se pone el chicle de menta en la boca.- ¿Quiere uno?- El hombre muy sorprendido por el rechazo repentino de Santana, niega con la cabeza. No obstante, parece que le ha gustado que le haya rechazado en el primer contacto. Tal vez le gustan las mujeres difíciles. Qué raro que esto no estuviera en su informe.- ¡Qué lástima! Con lo que me a mí me gusta experimentar nuevos sabores.- Dice Santa guiñándole un ojo y caminando hacia el mini bar de la habitación.- ¡Anda mira si hasta hay un mini bar! Voy a buscar una botella de champán para celebrar su éxito. Un triunfador como usted se merece esto y mucho más.

-Claro que sí, preciosa.- dice el tipo mirando descaradamente el culo de Santana mientras ella se apoya en la barra para coger unas copas. ¡Qué asco!

-¡Ahí están! ¡Ya las tengo! Ahora sólo debo llenarlas de champán.- las llena hasta la mitad y se gira para mirarlo.- Espera un momento. ¿Qué es eso de allí?- pregunta haciéndose la loca señalando hacia la ventana.

-¿El qué?- el tío se gira y Santana aprovecha para ponerle el cianuro en la copa de champán. Con mucha rapidez lo vacía dentro de la copa y se guarda el frasco en el bolso. Luego, se saca el chicle de la boca y lo pega con mucho cuidado a la copa de champán.- Oye.- dice el hombre girándose.- Yo no veo nada.

-Da igual.- dice Santana dándole la copa de champán.- Debieron ser imaginaciones mías. Vamos a brindar, ¿no?

-Claro. ¿Por qué quiere brindar?

-Por la vida eterna.- dice Santana irónicamente. ¡Anda que no le gusta montar este tipo de escenas! Y luego dicen que yo soy la Reina del Drama…

-Por la vida eterna, entonces.- brindan y beben el champán. Al cabo de un segundo, el tío cae el suelo y Santana le mira el pulso para comprobar si aún está vivo.

-Está muerto, chicos. Ya podéis salir.- salimos del armario.

-Bien.- digo.- Tenemos que darnos prisa. Sólo nos quedan.- miro el reloj.- Siete minutos y medio.- Santana dame el chicle que has pegado en la copa y el frasco de cianuro.- me lo da todo.- Cojo el chicle y con un láser recojo las huellas digitales de nuestro objetivo. Luego las esparzo por el frasco de cianuro y por el bolígrafo que vamos a utilizar para falsificar su firma.- Bien. Esto ya está.- digo.- Ahora falta lo otro. ¿Tienes la carta Noah?

-Sí. La tengo aquí.- me lo da. Me siento en un escritorio del hotel. Cojo la carta que me ha dado Noah y con mucho cuidado copio la firma del Sr. Rodríguez en la su "supuesta carta de despedida". Cuando tengo hecha la firma me levanto y ayudo a Noah y Santana a recoger todo el estropicio y a asegurar de que no dejamos ninguna prueba.

-¡Chicos! ¡Tenéis que salir de allí!- dice Quinn a través del auricular.- ¡Sólo os quedan cuarenta y cinco segundos!

-¡Venga vamos!- digo y salimos de la habitación, alejándonos con la mayor rapidez posible de la habitación. Una vez en el ascensor suspiramos todos de alivio.

-Buen trabajo, chicos Gracias.- dice Blaine.- Volvemos a casa.

-Gracias a ti, Blaine. Y a ti también, Quinn Gracias a vosotros.- digo.


	4. CAPÍTULO 4: CICATRICES Y MALOS RECUERDOS

CAPÍTULO 4: CICATRICES Y MALOS RECUERDOS

_6 de enero de 2017. Residencia de los Hudson-Berry, NY. 1:35 de la tarde._

POV RACHEL

-¡A comer chicos!- digo llevando las bandejas a la mesa para comer.

-¡Ya vamos!- dice Noah.

-Ya que estás tan entusiasmado para comer podrías parar la mesa.

-¡Si señor!- dice.

-Idiota.- y para la mesa.

Hoy, como todos los sábados comemos todos juntos en nuestra casa. Cuando llevábamos tres meses trabajando juntos, acordamos que cada sábado organizaríamos una comida para preservar nuestra amistad y alejarla de alguna manera de las cosas desagradables que ocurrían en nuestro trabajo. Pactamos que conservaríamos nuestra amistad, costase lo que costase; y de este pacto nació una bonita tradición.

-Ya lo he hecho.- dice Noah cuando ha terminado de parar la mesa.

-Perfecto.- le sonrío.

-¿Qué has hecho de comer?- pregunta con curiosidad.

-Menestra de verduras con solomillo con patatas y de postre, pastel de chocolate.

-Mmm. ¡Qué bueno! ¿Pero tú no eras vegetariana?

-Y soy vegetariana.- aclaro.- Yo comeré verdura y una ensalada buenísima que tengo guardada en la nevera.

-Pues muy bien.

-¡Chicos! ¿Podéis venir de una vez? ¡Qué esto se va a enfriar!- todos se levantan del sofá y se sientan a la mesa, excepto Finn que no sé dónde está.- ¿Dónde está Finn?

-Ha ido a coger una botella de vino de la bodega.- contesta Kurt.

-¿Ahora?- digo un poco moleta.- ¿No podría ir antes?- justo en este momento, aparece Finn por la puerta.- ¿Dónde estabas?- le digo algo enfadada.

-He ido a buscar una botella de vino de la bodega.- dice con una sonrisa.

-¿Y tenías que ir ahora? Has tenido toda la mañana, Finn.- Estoy muy molesta con él.

-¡Uy!- dice mientras deja la botella de vino sobre la mesa.- Veo que alguien está algo nerviosa.- camina hasta a mi lado y me rodea con los brazos. Yo intento salir de su agarre pero no puedo. Es más fuerte que yo.

-¡Finn déjame! No estoy de humor.- me hace girar sobre mis talones poniéndome cara a cara.

-¿Puedes tranquilizarte, por favor?- me quita un mechón de pelo de la cara.- ¿Qué te pasa, Rach? Te veo algo distante.

-No lo sé.- le contesto sinceramente.- Estoy algo nerviosa.

-Pues estate tranquila.- suspiro y luego le miro. Tiene razón, estoy algo nerviosa. Más bien, muy nerviosa. Y está claro que he pagado mi nerviosismo con él.

-Lo siento, Finn. Lo he pagado contigo.

-No pasa nada, cielo.- nos miramos a los ojos y nos besamos.

-¿Podéis parar de comeros la boca y venir a comer? ¡Qué tenemos hambre aquí!- dice Santana.

-¡Ya va!- digo ahora con una sonrisa en la cara. Me siento en mi lugar y Finn se sienta a mi lado. Sirvo la comida y comemos todos juntos hasta que llega el postre.- Y ahora el postre.- digo.

-¿Todavía hay más comida?- pregunta Kurt.- ¡Dios mío Rachel! ¡Voy a explotar!

-No seas exagerado.- le contesto y sonrío.

-¿Qué hay de postre?- pregunta Blaine.

-Pastel de chocolate y a media tarde Quinn va a preparar unas galletas de rechupete.

-Es cierto.- dice Quinn.- Así que preparaos para comer.

-Yo no tengo ningún problema.- dice Noah.

-Yo tampoco.- contesta Finn y todos nos reímos.

-Vosotros nunca tenéis ningún problema para comer un poco más.- dice Britt.

-Nunca.- contesto mientras saco el pastel del horno y lo pongo sobre la mesa.

¡Menuda pinta! ¿Puedo hacer los honores?- dice Noah intentado coger un trozo le doy aparto la mano.

-¡De eso nada!- digo.- Hoy quién va a cortar el pastel va a ser Santana por su magnífico trabajo que hizo ayer en la misión.

-Me parece justo.- dice Finn.

-¡Por supuesto!- contesto y le doy el cuchillo a Santana.

-¡Pues vamos allá!- dic Santana. Corta el pastel en ocho trazos y los reparte entre todos.

-¡Te ha quedado buenísimo, cariño!- dice Finn y me da un beso en la mejilla.

-Gracias.- contesto y lo comemos. Cuando terminamos, todo menos Finn se van al salón a ver el partido de los _Yankees_. Hago un suspiro y justo cuando voy por recoger los platos y ponerlos al lavavajillas, Finn me lo impide. Yo la miro confusa.

-Ni se te ocurra.- me dice con una sonrisa.- Te has pasado toda la maldita mañana en la cocina. No voy a permitir que también laves los platos. Esto es trabajo mío.

-Pero Finn si no me cuesta nada.- digo.

-Me da igual. Yo me ocupo de esto y quiero que tú te vayas en el salón, te sientes en el sofá y estés con nuestros amigos.

-Finn…- intento decir pero él me interrumpe.

-Nada de Finn. ¡Al salón!- me dice con una ternura de la que no me puedo resistir.

-Ven aquí.- le digo y él lo hace.- Eres tan adorable que me vuelves loca.- le acaricio una mejilla y él me rodea con sus fuertes brazos.

-Tú siempre me vuelves loco.- sonrío y nos damos un beso.

-Bueno.- digo al separarnos.- Pues me voy al salón. No tardes, eh.

-Tranquila. Te voy a echar de menos si tardo mucho.- me guiña el ojo y yo me río a carcajadas. ¡Es tan tierno! ¡Me encanta! Salgo de la cocina y voy al salón dónde están todos mis amigos.

-¿Y Finn?- pregunta Noah mientras yo me siento en el sillón que queda libre.

-Está lavando los platos. No tardará mucho.

Suspiro y cierro los ojos. ¡Dios! He pasado una noche horrible. ¡No me puedo sacar este mal estar de mi cuerpo ni a la de tres! ¿Pero por qué sufro tanto? ¿Qué es lo que tiene salir mal? ¡Porque no lo entiendo! No entiendo porque tenga estas malas impresiones sobre nuestro futuro.

Estoy agotada. Llevo dos noches sin dormir y por primera vez en cinco años, Finn no es el causante de mi agotamiento. Tengo pesadillas cada vez que intento dormir y malos pensamientos cada vez que cierro los ojos.

Espero que sólo sea una mala racha y que todo sea un susto porque no puedo seguir así.

-¡Anda míralo! Pensábamos que te iba tragado el lavavajillas.- dice Kurt cuando Finn entra en el salón.

-Muy gracioso, hermano. Pero por si no lo sabías Rachel y yo nos repartimos las tareas de la casa, listo. ¿Verdad, cielo?- me mira.

-Cierto.- contesta y él se sienta en el reposabrazos del sillón dónde estoy sentada yo.- Cariño. Ponte aquí.- me levanto.

-Pero…- intenta decir.

-Pero, nada. Siéntate y yo me siento en tus piernas.- sonríe.

-Ya sabía yo que esto tenía trampa.- dice Noah.

-¡Cállate Puckerman!- dice Finn de broma.- Me parece perfecto.- se sienta y yo me siento en sus piernas. Apoyo mi cabeza a su pecho y acaricio su barbilla.- ¿Estás bien, cariño? Estás un poco apagada.

-No me pasa nada, tranquilo. Sólo es cansancio acumulado.

-¿Estás segura?- me aparta un pechón de pelo.

-Sí. No te preocupes.- me sonríe y me da un beso en la frente.

-¿Tú qué opinas Finn?- dice Blaine captándonos la atención.

-¿Sobre qué?- pregunta Finn.

-Sobre quién es mejor pitcher, ¿Bryan Mitchell o Addison Reed?- le dice Noah.- Yo creo que es mejor Reed pero Blaine dice que Mitchell tiene más técnica.

-¡Pues claro que tiene más técnica Mitchell! ¿Pero qué pregunta es esta?

-Tíos no tenéis ni idea.- contesta Noah indignado.

-Eres tú el que no tienes ni idea.- le contesta Blaine.

-Y ya empiezan a discutir de nuevo.- me dice Finn al oído.

-Ya ves. Siempre están igual cuando se trata de deporte.- pongo mi cabeza en el pecho de Finn y no puedo evitar bostezar.

-Cariño.- me dice Finn y yo lo miro.- No sería mejor que vayas a descansar un rato. Una siesta te irá bien. – niego con la cabeza.

-Finn. Tengo que contarte algo. Es algo delicado.- Puede que lo mejor sea contarle lo que me está pasando.

-Cariño no me asustes.- dice un poco nervioso.

-La verdad es que…- pero no puedo terminar la frase porque las galletas de Quinn se han acabado de hacer.

-¡Mis galletas ya están!- dice entusiasmada levantándose del sofá y dirigiéndose a la cocina.

-Espera cariño, que te ayudo.- dice Noah. Cuando se trata de comida, este es capaz de ir hasta el fin del mundo.

-¿Qué me querías contar?- me pregunta Finn dirigiendo su atención de nuevo hacia mí.

-Nada.- miento.- Sólo eso, que llevo dos noches sin dormir.

-¿Tienes insomnio?- me pregunta algo preocupado.

-Sí. Pero sólo es porque a veces hago la siesta y luego no tengo sueño por las noches.

-Está bien.- me da un beso corto en los labios y luego otro en la frente.

-¿Quién quiere galletas?- pregunta Quinn entrando en el salón con una bandeja llena de galletas de chocolate.

-¡Yo quiero!- dice Finn y coge dos galletas de la bandeja.

-¿Cómo puede ser que comas tanto y no engordes?- le pregunto alucinada con la cantidad de comida que come.

-Porque contigo quemo todas las calorías. Tú me mantienes en forma, cariño.

-¡Idiota!- le doy un golpe cariñoso en el hombro.

-Te quiero, Rachel.- me dice.

-Y yo a ti.- le contesto y nos besamos. Es un beso bastante más largo que los demás. Para profundizarlo, rodeo su cuello con mis brazos y él pone sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura para sujetarse mejor. Seguimos con el beso hasta que alguien nos interrumpe tosiendo. Nos giramos para ver de quién se trata y cómo siempre se trata de Santana.

-¿Qué pasa Santana?- pregunta Finn un poco molesto por la interrupción.

-¡Qué parecéis dos lapas!- contesta la morena.

-¡Ay Santana ya empiezas!- le contesto.- Estamos en nuestra casa. Podemos hacer lo que queramos.

-Ya lo sé, Berry. Sólo era para pinchar un poco.- giro la cabeza divertida. Nunca va a cambiar.

-Y hablando de esto.- continua Santana.- ¿Cómo han sido vuestras actividades amatorias últimamente?

-¡Santana!- grito sorprendida.

-¿Qué pasa? Estamos en confianza, ¿no?- contesta.

-Santana tiene razón.- interviene Noah. El que faltaba.- Tenemos derecho de saber cosas sobre vuestra vida íntima.

-¡Estáis enfermos!- les digo.- A parte de ser unos cotillas. Además, ¿por qué en casi todas las reuniones que organizamos, sale nuestra vida sexual como tema de -conversación?

-Porque siempre estáis como chicles y nos gusta reírnos un poco de vosotros.- contesta Santana con una gran naturalidad.

-¡Estáis como una cabra!- les dice Finn.

-Todo lo que quieras.- contesta Noah.- Pero no habéis contestado a la pregunta.- Finn va a decir algo pero lo interrumpo.

-Es fantástica.- miro a Finn.- Finn es increíble en la cama y no podía estar más satisfecha con él. Perdí la virginidad con él y no cambiaría absolutamente nada de aquella vez. Bueno ni de aquella, ni de ninguna otra; porque cada vez que hacemos el amor es mejor que la anterior. ¿Verdad, cielo?

-Verdad.- contesta y le doy un beso en los labios. Miro a los demás y los veo con la boca abierta.

-¡Dios mío!- dice Brittany.- Es la primera vez en cinco años que han hablado abiertamente sobre su vida sexual. Esto se merece un aplauso.- y todos aplauden como nunca.

-Sois unos idiotas.- dice Finn de broma.- ¿Tanto os sorprende que nuestra vida sexual sea tan increíble? ¿Acaso no creéis que si esto no fuera así, no seríamos tan felices?

-Sí. La verdad es que tiene lógica.- dice Kurt con sinceridad.

-Y ahora por favor apartemos el tema de nuestras actividades sexuales para siempre.- pido.

-Sí. Creo que será lo mejor.- contesta Finn.

Pasamos una tarde increíble con nuestros amigos hasta que empieza a anochecer y se van a su casa. Finn y yo nos quedamos un rato en el sillón besándonos y -abrazándonos, disfrutando simplemente de nuestra cercanía; hasta que se levanta.

-Cariño.-dice.- Voy a darme una ducha. ¿Quieres acompañarme?- pregunta con una sonrisa pícara. Me muerdo el labio.

-Me encantaría pero estoy muy cansada, amor.

-Tienes razón.- me da un beso en la mejilla.- No tardaré.- me guiña el ojo y le sonrío.

Suspiro, me levanto del sillón y voy a nuestra habitación para echarme una siesta. Estoy agotadísima. Subo las escaleras y sin embargo, cuando paso justo por delante del gran espejo que tenemos en la habitación; me detengo delante de él y me miro. Inevitablemente, me levanto un poco el jersey y me toco la cicatriz que tengo en la cadera. Suspiro y cierro los ojos pensando en cómo surgió:

_-Hola papá. Hola mamá.- les di un beso a cada uno y me senté en la mesa para comer._

_-¿Cómo ha ido hoy el instituto?- preguntó mi padre._

_-Muy bien. He sacado un 10 en Historia._

_-¡Felicidades cariño!- dijo mi madre._

_-Estoy muy orgulloso de ti, cielo.- dijo mi padre._

_-Señor Berry, ¿podemos pasar ya al segundo plato?- preguntó Charles, nuestro mayordomo._

_-Sí, Charles. Ya podéis traer el segundo plato._

_-Sí. Señor.- se retiró._

_-Papá._

_-¿Sí, hija?_

_-Sarah monta una fiesta este sábado en su casa, ¿puedo ir por favor?_

_-Rachel… No sé.- dijo dudando._

_-¡Por favor! ¡Por favor! Ya tengo diecisiete años y he sacado casi todo sobresalientes en el instituto._

_-Anda, cariño, déjala ir.- le dijo mi madre._

_-Está bien.- acabó diciendo.- Pero a las dos a casa._

_-¡Muchas gracias papá.- me levanté de la silla y le di un beso en la mejilla. De repente se oyó un fuerte estruendo, parecido a un disparo. Al cabo de unos segundos, apareció Ivan Rabinovich, el amigo de mi padre (o creíamos que lo era), con una pistola en la mano .Resulta que mi padre rechazó la oferta de Rabinovich para comenzar un negocio juntos. Este tipo era uno de los jefes más importantes de la mafia rusa y mi padre no quería involucrarse con gente tan peligrosa y corrupta._

_-Hola, Richard. Cuanto tiempo sin vernos. Emily, Rachel; encantado de veros._

_-¿Qué quieres Ivan? Ya te dije que no quiero hacer negocios contigo. Tengo una reputación que mantener._

_-Ganas 10 millones de dólares al día, Richard. ¿A quién demonios le importa tu reputación?_

_-A mis clientes, ¿tal vez?- dijo mi padre levantándose de la mesa.- Mira. No voy a negociar contigo. Es mi última palabra._

_-Está bien.- y sin darle a mi padre ninguna oportunidad de defenderse, lo apuntó en el pecho, lo disparó y mi padre cayó en el suelo._

_-¡Richard!_

_-¡Papá!- mi madre y yo corrimos hacia dónde estaba papá._

_-Emily, Rachel.- nos cogió a ambas de la mano.- Sed fuertes. Sed fuertes por mí.- y entonces murió. Mi madre y yo nos abrazamos y empezamos a llorar como nunca -habíamos hecho. Entonces, ella se levantó y se enfrentó a Rabinovich._

_-¿Cómo has podido? ¡Era tu amigo, Ivan! ¡Era tu amigo!_

_-Ya sabes porque lo he hecho, Emily.- le contestó él y allí fue cuando mi madre sin pensárselo dos veces, le pegó una bofetada en la cara. Luego se giró hacia mí para consolarme. Desgraciadamente, Rabinovich no había dicho su última palabra.- Emily. Una cosa más.- mi madre se giró de nuevo para ver lo que quería decirle y él le pegó un tiro en el estómago. Mi madre se desplomó en el suelo al instante._

_-¡Mamá!- grité como una loca y me tiré al suelo para cogerla de la mano.- Mamá, por favor. Tú no, tú no.- la cogí de la mano._

_-Rachel, escúchame. Tienes que marcharte de aquí. Tienes que esconderte.- me decía mientras llorábamos las dos._

_-Vale._

_-Tienes que ser fuerte, cariño. Sé que lo vas a ser porque eres increíble.- hizo una pausa.- ¿Sabes? Estoy muy orgullosa de ti y te quiero muchísimo.- decía mientras se le cerraban los ojos._

_-Yo también te quiero mamá. Mucho.- sonrió. Fue su última sonrisa._

_-Bien.- y entonces cerró los ojos para no abrirlos nunca jamás._

_-¡Mamá!- caí en llanto. Estuve mucho tiempo arrodillada sobre los cuerpos sin vida de mis padres, lamentándome sobre su muerte. Pero después pensé en lo que me dijeron. Así que me levanté y me enfrenté a Rabinovich._

_-¡Eres un desgraciado! ¿Por qué has matado a mis padres? Ellos eran buenas personas. Tú en cambio, no.-_

_-Ay chiquilla. Tú eres muy joven para entenderlo aún. Aunque tremendamente preciosa para tu edad. ¿Cuántos años tienes?-me preguntó mientras me acariciaba la mejilla. Le aparté la mano en seguida._

_-Diecisiete. ¿Por qué?_

_-Porque tal vez podrías madurar un poco antes.- me decía mientras se acercaba a mí y yo caminaba hacia atrás despacio hasta que choqué contra la mesa.- Estoy seguro de que la mayoría de chicos de tu colegio quieren salir contigo. ¿O me equivoco?- me agarró por las muñecas y me mordió el cuello.- ¿Sabes? Yo podría enseñarte muchas cosas. Cosas que después podrías utilizar con los niñatos estos de tu instituto._

_-¡Suéltame!- yo gritaba para que me soltara pero no me hacía caso._

_-Aunque antes de enseñarte nada tendré que quitarte esto.- dijo mientras intentaba quitarme la camiseta. Yo me movía de un lado al otro impidiéndoselo.- ¡Estate quieta joder! ¡Sólo quiero echar un polvo!_

_-¡Déjame en paz!- dije. Cogí un plato de la mesa y lo estampé contra su cabeza. Allí es cuando pude liberarme de su agarre y empecé a correr para esconderme._

_-¡Serás zorra!- oí que me dijo mientras corría. Desgraciadamente, él corría mucho más rápido que yo y me atrapó en seguida tirándome al suelo.- ¿Qué te creías eh? ¿Qué podrías escaparte de mí? ¿Sabes? Debería matarte tal y como he hecho con tus padres. Pero no lo voy a hacer, aún. Primero voy a divertirme un poco.- cogió una navaja que tenía en el bolsillo y me levantó la camiseta que tenía puesta.- Esto es por haber sido tan mala conmigo.- cogió la navaja y me rajó la cadera provocando mi cicatriz. Un grito gutural salió de mi garganta. Nunca había experimentado un dolor tan fuerte como aquel. Fue el peor dolor que he padecido en mí vida. Una explosión de sangre salió de mi cuerpo y yo cada vez tenía menos fuerzas. Se me cerraban los ojos y lo veía todo borroso.- ¿Ves? Esto te pasa por no hacerme caso. Y ahora voy a terminar lo que he empezado.- y justo en el momento en que este enfermo iba a besarme, apareció Charles y le dio un golpe en la cabeza con una sartén. Rabinovich se derrumbó al suelo inconsciente._

_-¡Señorita Berry! ¿Está usted bien? ¡Dios santo! Tiene que ir a un hospital inmediatamente._

_-Charles…- le dije y sonreí de satisfacción. _

_Luego cerré los ojos y lo último recuerdo es encontrarme en una habitación de un hospital con Charles sentado a mi lado._

-Cariño.- dice Finn despertándome de mis pensamientos.- ¿Qué haces delante del espejo tocándote el estómago? ¿Qué te duele la barriga o algo?-

-¿Eh? ¡No!- digo aún alterada por mis recuerdos.- No hago nada. Sólo creo que he engordado un poco y por esto me estaba mirando al espejo.

-¿Pero qué dices?- dice mientras se acerca sólo con la toalla puesta.- Me rodea con los brazos des de atrás.- Estás preciosa e increíblemente sexy, como siempre.- sonrío y me da un beso en el cuello. Se aparta.

-Tú sí que estás sexy recién salido de la ducha con sólo una toalla tapando tú increíble cuerpo, que por cierto aún está mojado.- me voy acercando a él hasta estar delante de él y rodear mis brazos a su cuello.- Estás sexy, como siempre.- se ríe y pone sus manos a mi cintura.

-¿Entonces si tan apetecible estoy, cómo es que no me has besado todavía?- sonrío.

-¡Ven aquí tonto!- nos besamos dulcemente.

-Te quiero tanto.- dice acariciándome una mejilla.- No sé qué haría sin ti. Tú me das las fuerzas que necesito para seguir adelante.- ¡Dios! ¡Ya no puedo aguantarlo más! ¡Tengo que contarle de una vez lo que me está pasando!

-Finn… Tengo que contarte algo.

-Claro.- nos sentamos en la cama. Estoy a punto de hablarle pero no puedo evitar fijarme en su cuerpo mojado. Miro como las gotas de agua pasan por sus bíceps, su pecho y su abdomen. No es exageradamente musculoso pero es perfecto para mí. Es como sí él estuviera hecho para mí. ¡Cómo me gusta este hombre!

-Pero antes vístete que si no me desconcentro.- se ríe, se levanta de la cama y se viste. Se pone una sudadera que yo a veces utilizo para dormir, los primeros calzoncillos que encuentra y unos pantalones de chándal. Lo miro y pienso que lleve lo que lleve me va a gustar igual. Vuelve hacia mí y se sienta conmigo de nuevo.

-¿Qué pasa cariño?- pregunta y lo cojo de las manos.

-La razón por la que no he dormido estos días y por la que he estado mirándome al espejo no tiene nada que ver con que duerma o no la siesta, o con que haya engordado o no.- frunce el ceño.- Tiene ver con que últimamente tengo como un presentimiento de que algo malo va a pasar.

-¿Cómo un mal presentimiento?- pregunta nervioso.

-He vuelto a pensar en él, Finn.- me suelta las manos y se pone las manos en la cara.- No puedo dormir por las noches porque cada vez que me duermo sueño con la noche en la que él mató a mis padres e intentó abusar de mí. No sé por qué me pasa de nuevo. Estoy muy asustada, Finn.- me mira y me vuelve a coger de las manos.

-Ven aquí.- me dice y nos abrazamos. Me da un beso en el hombro.- ¿Por qué no me lo has contado antes?- pregunta acariciándome la mejilla.

-Porque no quería asustarte. Además, esto ya me ha pasado muchas veces des que estamos juntos. No quiero agobiarte con siempre lo mismo. Deberías estar harto de todos mis malditos traumas.- le digo sinceramente.

-¡Eh! ¡Eh! ¡Ni se te ocurra pensar esto!- me dice un poco enfadado mirándome fijamente.- Yo estoy contigo y lo voy a estar siempre, pase lo que pase y quiero que me lo cuentes todo, ya lo sabes.

-Finn…- digo pero el que no me deja terminar.

-Si esto aún te duele porque es lo más normal del mundo, quiero que me lo expliques, ¿vale?

-Lo siento.- digo y no puedo evitar llorar.- Siento no habértelo contado pero es que tenía mucho miedo.

-Shht.- dice él y me abraza.- Lo sé, cariño. Sé que es horrible.- me da un beso en la frente.- Pero no quiero que pienses que me cansas explicándome estas cosas. Yo quiero que me las cuentes porque una relación se basa en la sinceridad y en la confianza. Quiero que confíes en mí.- hace una pausa.- Lo que te pasó fue horrible y es normal que aún estés herida por lo que te hizo aquel desgraciado. Sin embargo, quiero que sepas que yo voy a estar contigo porque te quiero. Eres lo más importante para mí, Rachel y ni esto ni nada podrán cambiarlo.

-Finn…- me ha dejado sin palabras. Es tan perfecto y lo quiero tanto.- Te quiero muchísimo.- digo mientras me limpio las lágrimas.

-Y yo a ti, Rach. Y yo a ti.- nos damos un beso y nos quedamos un rato abrazados. Puedo ser una asesina y matar por dinero, puedo ser valiente, atrevida e incluso algo sádica; pero cuando estoy entre sus brazos sólo soy una mujer que está con el hombre al que ama. Juro que sus brazos son el lugar más seguro del mundo.

-Finn. ¿Podríamos dormir abrazados esta noche?- digo sollozando un poco y él sonríe.

-Pues claro que sí, cielo. ¿Pero acaso no dormimos abrazados todas las noches?- asiento con la cabeza.- ¡Anda ven aquí! Nos acostamos en la cama. Finn nos tapa con la sábana y nos abrazamos. Me da un beso en la frente y cierro los ojos. Apaga las luces y me acaricia el cabello.- Si te sientes mal me lo dices, ¿vale?- Abro de nuevo los ojos y lo miro.

-Vale.- nos damos un beso de buenas noches y cerramos los ojos.

Puede que aún tenga muchas cosas que superar sobre mi pasado y puede que me lleven todavía un tiempo pero ahora mismo, en los brazos de Finn todos mis miedos y traumas del pasado se esfuman como las huellas en la arena de la playa. Él es el amor de mi vida, si hay alguien que me pueda ayudar con todo esto, es él.


	5. CAPÍTULO 5: DE PELEAS Y RECONCILIACIONES

CAPÍTULO 5: DE PELEAS Y RECONCILIACIONES

POV FINN

El Sol entra por la ventana de nuestra habitación y me despierto al instante. Miro a Rachel y sigue durmiendo. Parece un ángel. Está dormida sobre mi pecho y parece muy relajada. Espero que haya pasado una buena noche. Ayer me dejó muy preocupado con todo lo que me contó sobre sus sueños y malos presentimientos. Después de tanto tiempo le sigue afectando lo que le hizo aquel desgraciado y es lo más lógico del mundo porque sinceramente, yo creo que una experiencia así no se supera nunca.

Él mató a sus padres y luego intentó violarla cuando ella sólo tenía diecisiete años. ¿Cómo demonios no va afectarle todavía? Lo que me sorprende no es que esté mal ahora, sino que pudiera seguir adelante en su momento.

Cualquier otra persona se hubiera tirado des de un edificio o se hubiera pegado un tiro, pero no Rachel. Rachel tiene una fortaleza interior que nunca había visto en nadie. Mentalmente, es muy fuerte. La más fuerte de todo el equipo. Nunca se pone nerviosa y sabe mantener la cabeza fría cuando las situaciones se complican. Es increíble. La admiro muchísimo y la quiero como a ninguna otra persona.

Me levanto de la cama con cuidado de no despertar a Rachel. Bajo a la cocina y desayuno. Mientras me preparo el café se me ocurre la idea de hacerle el desayuno a Rachel. Tal vez hacerle su desayuno favorito la anime un poco. Así que cojo un plato y saco los arándonos de la nevera. Los corto y unto dos tostadas de mantequilla. Luego le hago el café corto, tal y como le gusta. Lo pongo todo en una bandeja y lo subo todo en nuestra habitación.

Cuando entro, ella todavía está durmiendo. Sonrío. Me acerco a ella y coloco la bandeja a la mesita de noche. Subo a la cama y le doy un beso en la mejilla. Se mueve un poco pero no se despierta, así que le doy un beso en el cuello. Hace un gruñido y se tapa mejor con la sábana. Me río. Es tan adorable. Parece que hoy no quiere levantarse.

Le quitó un mechón de pelo y veo como poco a poco abre los ojos. Bosteza y estira los brazos. Entonces, me mira y me sonríe.

-Buenos días, cariño.- le doy un beso en la mejilla.

-Buenos días, amor.- dice todavía con los ojos somnolientos.

-¿Cómo has dormido?- le pregunto mientras le acaricio el pelo.

-Muy bien.- dice con una sonrisa. Su respuesta me sorprende.

-¿Muy bien? ¿Así que no has tenido ni pesadillas ni malos presentimientos?

-No.- contesta sinceramente.- He tenido un sueño muy bonito.

-¿Así? ¿Qué has soñado?- le pregunto con curiosidad.

-He soñado contigo.- me mira fijamente.

-¿Enserio? ¿Y qué pasaba en este sueño? Porque sé que tienes mucha imaginación.- le digo de manera pícara.

-¡No he tenido este clase de sueño, tonto!- me da un golpe con una almohada y me río.- He soñado que me casaba contigo.

-¿De veras? Pues sí que es un buen sueño. Y esto significa que quieres casarte conmigo, cosa que me alegra mucho.

-¡Pues claro que quiero casarme contigo! ¿Acaso lo dudabas?

-No. Pero no está mal recordarlo de vez en cuando.- gira la cabeza divertida.- A propósito. Te he hecho el desayuno.- cojo la bandeja que había dejado sobre la mesita de noche.-

-¡Oh Finn! ¡No hacía falta!

-¡Pues claro que sí! Por ti, lo que sea.- le doy un beso en los labios.

-Gracias, cielo.

-De nada. ¿Estás mejor?- le pregunto algo preocupado.

-Sí. Estoy mucho mejor. Dormir contigo me ha tranquilizado mucho. Tú siempre me tranquilizas mucho.

-¡Ven aquí!- le doy un beso en los labios y luego uno en la frente.- Sabes que haría cualquier cosa por ti. Iría hasta el fin del mundo si hiciera falta.

-Lo sé.- me contesta.- Y yo haría lo mismo por ti.

-También lo sé.- nos sonreímos y nos besamos. Es un beso dulce y tierno.- Bueno.- digo al apartarme.- Voy a vestirme que de aquí nada va a venir Puck.

-¿Noah?- pregunta con el ceño fruncido con una tostada en la mano.

-Sí. Resulta que uno de los ordenadores de la guarida no acaba de funcionar bien y ayer me pidió que hoy le echásemos un vistazo.

-¿Y por qué no lo mira Brittany que es la que entiende más del tema?

-Esto mismo le dije yo pero insistió.

-¿No te parece un poco sospechoso?- pregunta con el ceño fruncido.

-Sí. La verdad es que sí. Pero es mi mejor amigo, qué se le va a hacer.

-Es cierto.- dice mientras me acaricia el brazo.- Eres un gran amigo, cariño.- se acerca a mí, me besa y la observo. Me sonríe pícaramente y se muerde el labio. Conozco esta sonrisa. Es la manera en que me sonríe cuando hacemos el amor. Rachel está excitada.- Eres el mejor amigo que alguien puede tener.- y entonces, aparto la bandeja y la tumbo de espaldas a la cama.- Finn…- me dice. Sé lo que necesita. Yo también lo necesito.

-Lo sé, cariño.- la beso en los labios y luego bajo mis labios hacia su cuello. Mientras tanto, le acaricio el muslo con una mano y desabrocho la blusa del pijama. Bajo mis labios a su clavícula y cuando estoy a punto de besar uno de mis pechos me suena el móvil.

-No lo cojas.- me dice Rachel algo agitada.

-Puede ser importante, amor.- digo. La miro y asiente con la cabeza. Cojo el móvil y veo un mensaje de Puck en la pantalla. Frunzo el ceño y lo abro: _"Finn. Tío. ¿Me puedes venir a recoger? Es que se me ha estropeado el coche. Gracias. Te quiero, hermano."_\- ¿Qué?- digo.

-¿Qué pasa, cielo?- pregunta Rachel frotándome la espalda.

-Es Puck. Dice que tengo que ir a recogerlo a su casa porque se le ha estropeado el coche. Cómo si no tuviera suficiente dinero para arreglarlo o comprarse otro nuevo…

-Vale.- dice Rachel.- Esto es todavía más raro que lo de antes.

-Sí. Lo sé.- suspiro.- Siento que te haya dejado a medias. Lo odio, ya lo sabes.- le acaricio la mejilla.

-No pasa nada, cariño.- dice mientras se abrocha de nuevo la blusa.- Podemos terminarlo luego, ¿no?- asiento con la cabeza y le sonrío. La beso y me cambio de ropa. Una vez vestido, cojo las llaves del coche que están en la mesilla de noche y cuando estoy a punto de salir por la puerta de nuestra habitación.

-Y desayuna, eh.- le digo a Rachel.- Que cuando vuelva tú y yo vamos a gastar muchas energías.- le guiño un ojo y mientras bajo por las escaleras oigo cómo se ríe a carcajadas

.

POV RACHEL

Mientras Finn va a recoger a Noah a su casa yo aprovecho para darme un baño. Necesito relajarme un poco. He pasado unos días malísimos y necesito desconectar un poco.

Así que cuando me acabo el desayuno dejo la bandeja en la mesilla de noche y entro en el baño. Me desnudo y abro el grifo de la bañera. Pongo la mano bajo el agua para comprobar la temperatura del agua. Está perfecta para mí. Tiro un poco de jabón en el agua para que salgan burbujas. Cuando la bañera está medio llena me meto dentro.

Gimo al notar que el agua está más caliente de lo que me ha parecido hace unos segundos, pero aun así me estiro dentro y cierro los ojos, relajándome.

Hoy he dormido de maravilla. No he tenido ninguna pesadilla, ni ningún mal pensamiento. Nada. Sólo he tenido el maravilloso sueño de Finn y yo casándonos.

Estábamos él y yo junto a nuestros amigos en Central Park rodeados de flores. Quinn, Santana, Brittany y Kurt eran mis damas de honor; y Noah era el padrino de Finn. ¡ Fue tan perfecto! Será tan perfecto…

Porque sé con certeza que este sueño que he tenido esta noche, un día se hará realidad. Y aunque no sea exactamente como lo he soñado, en Central Park y rodeados de flores; será magnifico e inolvidable. Será simplemente, impresionante.

Él lo desea y yo lo deseo… Hoy me llamo Rachel Berry pero algún día me llamaré Rachel Hudson y seré la mujer más feliz del mundo llamándome así.

Suspiro, cierro los ojos y pienso en Finn. Él siempre me protege y me cuida. Es mi persona, mi otra mitad; y estoy segura de que hoy he dormido tan bien porque ha estado a mi lado toda la noche.

POV FINN

Estoy en el garaje para buscar el coche e ir a recoger a Puck a su casa. Esto que me ha dicho de que se le ha estropeado el coche es muy raro. ¡Cómo si no tuviera suficiente dinero para arreglarlo! Cobrando quinientos mil dólares por misión tendría que tener de sobra, a no ser que tenga un Ferrari. Este está tramando algo y voy a averiguar el qué-

Lo cierto es que no me acabo de creer que haya un ordenador estropeado en la guarida. Los comprobé todos la semana pasada y estaban en perfecto estado. ¿Qué querrá? ¿Cotillear, hablar, o simplemente cabrearme? No sé porque pero tengo la intuición de que la tercera opción es la más acertada para responder a la pregunta porque siempre que empieza con estas historias acabo enfadándome con él.

Suspiro y giro a la esquina. Me alivia al pensar que al menos Rachel está bien. Hoy se ha levantado de muy bien humor y esto me hace muy feliz. Es lo que me hace más feliz. Me hubiera encantado estar con ella toda la mañana y acabar lo que teníamos pendiente… Pero el imbécil de Puck me ha chafado todos sus planes por sus paranoias y estupideces. ¡Es que me pone de los nervios! Es mi mejor amigo pero a veces lo estrangularía.

Giro a la derecha y luego a la izquierda. Al cabo de unos poco minutos llego a la casa de Quinn y Puck. Aparco el coche, salgo y toca el timbre. Enseguida sale Puck con una bolsa de basura en las manos.

-¿Qué haces con eso?- pregunto al verle.

-Quinn me ha dicho que tire la basura.- sale de su casa, tira la basura a uno de los cubos de la calle y vuelvo a mi lado.

-¿Se puede saber a qué ha venido el numerito del coche?- le pregunto.- Tío, tienes pasta. Arréglalo o cómprate otro.

-¡Shhhht!- dice tapándome la boca.- No hablemos de esto aquí que Quinn puede oírnos.- cierra la puerta de su casa.- No le ha pasado nada a mi coche.- ¡Lo veis! ¡Tenía razón! ¡Sabía que esto era una excusa barata! Un momento, pero si no es el coche ¿qué es lo que le pasa?

-¿Y entonces por qué me has mentido?

-Porque tengo que hablar contigo. ¿Podemos entrar por favor?- entramos en el coche.

-¿A qué viene tanto misterio?- pregunto mientras él mira algo por el retrovisor y yo arranco el coche.

-Es que quería charlar contigo a solas.

-Pues me lo dices antes, tío. Que nos has dejado a Rachel y a mí en medio de…-

-¿En medio de qué?- pregunta entusiasmado.

-Ya te lo puedes imaginar y no me cambies de tema. ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?

-Es Quinn.- contesta.- Creo que me está siendo infiel.

-¿Cómo? ¿Estás seguro de que no te has dado un golpe en la cabeza?

-¡Finn no bromees! Esto es algo muy serio.

-Pero a ver Puck, ¿cómo va a serte infiel Quinn? Esto es imposible. ¡Si ella te ama con locura!

-Se suponía que a ti también te amaba con locura y mira lo que te hizo.-

-Me engañó contigo.- le contesto.

-Exacto.

-Pero Puck esto fue hace mucho tiempo.- hago una pausa.- Además, a mí no me quería. Ella y yo salíamos por estar con alguien, no por estar enamorados de verdad, ya lo -sabes.

-Sí, bueno.

-A ver. ¿Qué es lo que te hace pensar que te está engañando?

-Pues que, últimamente está muy distante y para el colmo hace una semana que no hacemos nada de nada.

-¿Y qué?- le pregunto.

-¿Cómo que y qué?

-Puck. Todas las parejas tienen sus altos y bajos. Que llevéis una semana sin hacer nada no significa que te esté poniendo los cuernos.

-No lo sé.- dice con inseguridad.- Nunca nos habías pasado esto.

-Mira.- le digo.- Lo que tienes que hacer ahora es tranquilizarte. Si te pones nervioso va a ser peor. ¿Vale?

-Vale.

-Un momento.- digo de repente.- Si lo del coche es mentira, ¿entonces lo del ordenador estropeado también, no?

-¡Pues claro que es mentira! ¡Despierta Hudson!- me da un golpe en el hombro.

-Vale, vale.- sigo conduciendo hasta que llego a casa. Cuando estamos allí, meto el coche en el garaje y Puck y yo vamos a la guarida para poder hablar tranquilamente.

-Gracias, tío.- frunzo el ceño.

-¿Gracias por qué?

-Pues para ayudarme.

-Tío, para esto estamos los amigos.- chocamos los puños.- Además, ya te lo he dicho antes, no creo que Quinn te esté engañando. ¿Sabes? Creo que lo mejor será que hables con ella del tema. Estoy seguro de que esto sólo es un malentendido.

-Sí. Puede que sea una buena idea.

-¡Pues claro que es una buena idea! Viene de mí.- le guiño el ojo.

-Serás idiota, Hudson.- y nos reímos.- Y a propósito, ¿qué es lo que has dejado pendiente con Rachel?

-¡A ti te lo voy a contar!

-Anda, tío. Eres mi mejor amigo. Merezco saberlo, ¿no?

-¡Pues claro que no! ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Qué no te quedó claro ayer o qué?

-¡Por supuesto que me quedó claro! Pero quiero saber los detalles.

-Eres un enfermo.- le digo riéndome.

-Por favor, Finn.

-¿Pero por qué te interesa tanto mi vida sexual?

-Porque me interesa y punto.- niego con la cabeza riéndome.- Al menos dime si consigues que Rachel llegue al orgasmo.

-¡Pues claro que llega! ¿Tú que te crees?

-Yo que sé tío. Como nunca me cuentas nada… Yo en cambio, siempre te explico lo que hago con Quinn.

-Sí, es cierto. Y muchísimas veces podrías ahorrarte los detalles.- le contesto.

-Como si no te gustase oírlos.

-¿Cómo iba a gustarme escuchar lo que haces con Quinn en la cama? Es bastante desagradable, la verdad.

-Bueno, bueno. Pero no me cambies de tema.- suspiro.- ¿Qué es lo que le haces a Rachel?

-Puck se me está acabando la paciencia…- le aviso.

-¡Por favor! ¡Por favor!

-¡Está bien! ¡Joder! ¡Pareces un niño pequeño cuando quieres!- sonríe de satisfacción.- Rachel y yo hacemos de todo.

-Define todo.

-Pues eso, todo. A veces domino yo, otras ella; pero lo más importante es que disfrutamos los dos.

-Esto no son detalles, tío.- resoplo.

-¿Quieres detalles?- asiente.- Pues te daré detalles. Mira, el otro día después de la primera reunión sobre "Doble R", hicimos el amor y fue una pasada. Le practiqué sexo oral y no duró ni cinco minutos, chaval. Luego, la penetré y estaba tan excitada que me clavó las uñas en la espalda tan fuertemente que llevo cuatro días durmiendo de manera incomoda por culpa de los arañazos. Y esto sólo es un trocito de lo que hacemos. Hay veces que nos quedamos en la cama todo el día y hacemos apuestas a ver quién se corre antes.

-¿Enserio?- pregunta muy sorprendida.- ¿Y quién gana?

-¿Tengo que responderte a la pregunta?

-Tú.- contesta.

-¡Pues claro! ¿Y sabes por qué?- niego con la cabeza- Porque siempre sé exactamente lo que necesita, lo que desea; conozco su cuerpo de memoria. Conozco todos los -lugares que la enloquecen. ¿Contento?

-Contentísimo.

-¡Venga! Que te llevo a casa.-

-Salimos de la guarida y vamos al garaje. Cojo el coche y lo llevo a su casa.

POV RACHEL

Salgo de la bañera y me visto. Recojo la bandeja y la llevo a la cocina. La pongo en el lavavajillas y oigo el coche de Finn entrando en el garaje. Sonrío. Seguro que ha venido con Noah para comprobar lo del ordenador.

Bajo a la guarida para saludar a Noah y para saber qué es lo que le ha pasado al ordenador en cuestión. Sin embargo, cuando estoy a punto de entrar oigo que Finn y Noah están hablando y de repente oigo que mi nombre sale de la boca de Noah. Me acerco a la puerta, la abro un poco y me pongo detrás para escuchar lo que dicen:

_-Bueno, bueno. Pero no me cambies de tema ¿Qué es lo que le haces a Rachel?_

_-¿Quieres detalles? Pues te daré detalles. Mira, el otro día después de la primera reunión sobre "Doble R", hicimos el amor y fue una pasada. Le practiqué sexo oral y no duró ni cinco minutos, chaval. Luego, la penetré y estaba tan excitada que me clavó las uñas en la espalda tan fuertemente que llevo cuatro días durmiendo de manera incomoda por culpa de los arañazos. Y esto sólo es un trocito de lo que hacemos. Hay veces que nos quedamos en la cama todo el día y hacemos apuestas a ver quién se corre antes.- _¿Qué? ¿Finn está alardeando sobre sobre nuestra vida sexual? Esto no puede ser verdad…

_-¿Y quién gana?_

_-¿Tengo que responderte a la pregunta?_

_-Tú.- contesta._

_-¡Pues claro!-_ ¡Será fanfarrón! ¿Quién se cree que es? ¿El play boy del siglo o qué?-_ ¿Y sabes por qué? Porque siempre sé exactamente lo que necesita, lo que desea; conozco su cuerpo de memoria. Conozco todos los lugares que la enloquecen.- _Sí, claro… Cómo si yo no supiese los lugares que lo enloquecen a él. ¡Menudo imbécil!

Me aparto de la puerta y subo a la cocina antes de que me descubran. Bebo un poco de agua y pienso en lo que acabo de oír.

¡No me puedo creer que ahora Finn se dedique a alardear sobre nuestra vida sexual! ¿Des de cuando se comporta así? Hace cinco años ya, que estamos juntos y nunca había hecho algo parecido.

Puedo entender que le comente a Puck lo que hacemos él y yo en la cama. Todos los tíos lo hacen, es normal; y más después de la conversación que tuvimos ayer con nuestros amigos… Pero una cosa es esto y otra muy distinta es presumir de nuestra vida sexual y colgarse medallas por ser un "Dios del sexo".

Cuando Finn y yo terminamos de hacer el amor y yo le digo que es un "Dios del Sexo", lo digo porque sé que no hay nadie que nos esté escuchando, estamos a solas, en nuestra intimidad. Bueno, por esto y también porque sé que es verdad porque la manera en cómo me toca y me acaricia son increíbles… ¡Me vuelve absolutamente loca!

¡Rachel céntrate! ¡Se supone que estás enfadada con él! ¡No puedes dejarte llevar por tu deseo sexual! ¡Debes resistirte!

Es verdad. Debo centrarme. Estoy enfadada y muy enfadada y él lo va pagar.

Cojo aire y respiro hondo. Lo que necesito ahora es desahogarme y la única manera de hacerlo es pegar unos cuantos tiros. Así que bajo las escaleras y voy a la sala de tiros de nuestra casa. Me pongo los cascos y las gafas, agarro la pistola y empiezo a pegar tiros en la cabeza del dibujo del fondo de la sala, pensando que es Finn. ¡Os juro que ahora mismo lo mataría! ¡Me pone de los nervios cuando hace estas estupideces!

POV FINN

Después de llevar a Puck a su casa, meto el coche en el garaje de nuevo y subo a la cocina en busca de Rachel.

-¡Rachel! ¡Dónde estás!- subo a la habitación y no está allí, miro en el baño y tampoco. ¿Dónde se habrá metido? Bajo de nuevo hacia la guarida y nada. Entonces, oigo unos disparos provenientes de la sala de tiro. ¿Se habrá puesto a practicar? Entro y veo a Rachel, vestida con una camiseta de tiras negra y con unos pantalones ajustados del mismo color; con los cascos y gafas puestas disparando hacia la diana. No podría estar más sexy. Me acerco a ella hasta encontrarme a su lado.- ¿Estás pensando en el desgraciado de tus sueños?- le pregunto.

-No.- contesta secamente.- Estoy pensando en ti.- ¿Qué? No entiendo nada.

-¿Yo? ¿Pero qué pasa? ¿Qué te hecho, cielo?- le acaricio el hombro derecho. Me quita la mano, se quita las gafas y el casco y se gira para mirarme.

-¿Que qué me has hecho? Pues la próxima vez que quieras fantasmear sobre nuestra vida sexual me lo dices, ¿vale?

-Pero si fuiste tú la que les dijo a nuestros amigos que era muy bueno en la cama y todo esto.

-No me refiero a ayer, Finn.

-¿Entonces a cuando te refieres?

-A hoy. Cuando has traído a Noah y le has contado todas nuestras intimidades.

-Pero, cariño si esto fue de broma.

-¿De broma? Pues a mí no me ha hecho ni la pizca de gracia.

-¡Anda Rachel! ¿No me digas que te has enfadado por esta estupidez?

-¿Estupidez? Mira Finn, márchate antes de que te mate.- dice apuntándome de nuevo.

-¿Así?- la cojo del brazo y la pongo enfrente de mí. La aprieto contra mí, de modo que la pistola que lleva en la mano queda clavada sobre mi pecho.- Si tanto me odias, ¿por qué no me disparas?

-Finn…- dice sin terminar la frase. Aprieto a un más el arma hacia mi corazón. Un solo disparo y me despido de esta vida.

-¡Vamos, Rach!- la incito.- Yo te ayudo si quieres.- toco el gatillo sin llegar a apretarlo.

-Finn. No hagas estupideces.- dice con el miedo en sus ojos. Intenta apartar la pistola de mi pecho pero yo no la dejo, de hecho aprovecho para acercar más a Rachel hacia- mi cuerpo.- Estás loco.

-Como una cabra.- contesto.- Pero estoy loco por ti.- nos miramos fijamente a los ojos.- Todas las locuras que hago, las hago por ti.

-Eres un idiota, Finn Hudson.

-Sí. Pero soy un idiota con suerte.- y entonces nos besamos. No es un beso dulce e inocente, sino que es un beso salvaje lleno de deseo. Es un beso muy largo y cuando nos separamos para coger aire, bajo mis labios a su cuello y Rachel gime.

-Llévame a la cama, Finn.- dice agitada.

-Como usted quiera.- la cojo en brazos.

-Pero cállate. No quiero oírte en todo el rato.- me río y la llevo a nuestra habitación. Cuando estamos allí la dejo sobre la cama y me pongo encima de ella. Nos besamos de nuevo y rápidamente le quito la camiseta y los pantalones, dejándola en la ropa interior negra que lleva puesta. Antes de besarla de nuevo, la observo y juro que es la cosa más sexy que he visto en mi vida.

-Joder, cielo. Estás buenísima.

-Cállate y bésame.- la obedezco en seguida. Noto como su lengua entra en mi boca y yo hago lo mismo con la mía, empezando una lucha en nuestras bocas. Luchando por el dominio. Noto como sus manos intentan quitarme la camiseta blanca que llevo puesta.- Quítate esto.- me ordena. Sonrío y me quito la camiseta y los pantalones y luego dirijo mis labios hacia sus pechos. Oigo como gime mi nombre y siento cómo sus manos se enredan en mi pelo. Me separo un poco de ella y con mis manos desabrocho su sujetador. Se lo quita en seguida y yo sigo con mi labor. Luego bajo mis labios hacia su estómago y le beso en la pantorrilla.- ¡Finn déjate de historias y entra en mí de una vez!

-¿Estás segura?

-¡Sí!- grita agitada.

-Está bien.- le quito las bragas, dejándola desnuda ante mí, y yo hago lo mismo con los calzoncillos, quedándome desnudo yo también.- Te quiero, cariño.

-Shht.- contesta y sonrío. ¡Es que no puede ser más orgullosa! Ni siquiera el sexo la hace retroceder. Aunque tengo que reconocer que me excita mucho el reto de hacerla cambiar de opinión haciéndole el amor. La beso por última vez y la penetro. Gemimos los dos a la vez. Salgo de ella y la penetro de nuevo de una manera más profunda. La embisto una y otra vez con más fuerza.- ¡Finn!

-¡Oh Rach!.- contesto. La cojo de las muñecas y ella rodea mi cintura con sus piernas para profundizar más las penetraciones.

-¡Más rápido Finn!- Suelto sus muñecas para agarrarme en el cabecero de la cama para tener más fuerza y ella aprovecha para clavar sus uñas a mi espalda.- Estoy a punto.- gime.

-Yo también, cielo.- la beso y al cabo de tres o cuatro embestidas, los dos llegamos a la vez. Me quedo unos segundos sobre ella sujetándome con los brazos para no aplastarla, para recuperar el aliento. Le doy un beso en el hombro y salgo de ella, colocándome a su lado.- No hay nada mejor que el sexo de reconciliación.

-¿Quién te ha dicho que te haya perdonado?- subo las cejas.

-Puede que el orgasmo que acabas de tener.

-¿Ves? Ya empiezas con tu prepotencia otra vez.- hace una pausa.- Además. ¿Cómo sabes que he llegado? Puede que haya fingido y no te hayas dado cuenta.- me río.

-Por favor. Te conozco, Rach y sé cuando tienes un orgasmo, cielo. Llevamos cinco años juntos.- Me mira con desprecio y se gira dándome la espalda.- Pero también debo decirte que puede que antes me haya pasado un poco contándole todas nuestras intimidades a Puck.- Digo rectificando. Se vuelve a girar, mirándome.- Aun así, en mi defensa diré que me ha estado dando la plasta toda la mañana para que le cuente lo que hacemos tú y yo en la cama. Ya sé que nos es una excusa pero puede ser muy pesado si se lo propone.

-Tienes razón, puede llegar a ser insoportable.

-¿Esto significa que me perdonas?- pregunto ilusionado.

-Sólo si me prometes que no le vas a contar nada más a Noah.

-Te lo juro, mi amor. Voy a ser una tumba.

-Bien. Ahora ven y dame un segundo orgasmo.

-¿Así que has llegado antes, eh? Ya lo sabía yo.- se ríe.

-Anda cállate.- nos besamos y hacemos el amor de nuevo.

Definitivamente, el sexo de reconciliación es alucinante.


	6. CAPÍTULO 6: MADAME BISTURÍ

CAPÍTULO 6: "MADAME BISTURÍ"

_22 de enero de 2017. Guarida secreta. 3:10 de la tarde_

POV FINN

-Esta es Lorraine Delacroix, conocida como "Madame Bisturí".- dice Rachel a nuestros compañeros señalando una fotografía de nuestro objetivo. La imagen muestra a una mujer de unos sesenta años de mirada fría y con un rostro muy demacrado, probablemente por su adicción al tabaco. Fumar es uno de los hobbies más famosos de las mujeres francesas y sobre todo uno de las aficiones más preciadas de los psicópatas.

Han pasado tres semanas des del éxito del asesinato de "Doble R". Resulta que su muerte resonó muchísimo en los mercados de valores sur americanos y europeos. Era un tipo muy importante y por esto nos tomamos tantas molestias para asesinarlo.

La investigación sobre su muerte terminó hace justo una semana y los forenses y policías llegaron a la conclusión que se suicidó. Justo lo que queríamos, que creyeran que "Doble" R se quitara vida. Definitivamente, somos geniales.

Ahora mismo, nos encontramos todos en la guarida para preparar el asesinato de nuestra siguiente víctima: "Madame Bisturí".

-Se trata de una cirujana plástica retirada que se dedica a matar y a descuartizar a sus anteriores pacientes que tienen su misma edad.- dice Rachel.- Su "modo operandi", consiste en utilizar los instrumentos que utilizaba para operar a este gente con la intención de usar los cadáveres como sacos.

-¿Qué quieres decir cómo sacos?- pregunta Quinn y Rachel suspira y contesta.

-Primero los anestesia y a continuación, coge un bisturí, lo clava en el páncreas de la víctima y a partir de allí; clava el utensilio a cada uno de los órganos hasta llegar al cerebro. Evidentemente, el "paciente" muere desangrado y una vez muerto, limpia la sangre y quita los órganos del cuerpo para utilizar el cuerpo vacío para guardar sus instrumentos.

-¿Y por qué empieza por el páncreas?- pregunta Blaine.

-Porque es diabética.- intervengo.- Es una enfermedad que siempre le ha afectado mucho y por este motivo todas sus víctimas son personas completamente sanas y de su misma edad. Matar a aquellos que tienen la misma edad de ella y que no padecen diabetes, es una manera de exteriorizar su resentimiento hacia ellos.

-Venganza y resentimiento.- dice Santana.- Que psicópata más descuidada.

-¿Por qué dices eso?- pregunta Puck.

-Tío, eres más tonto a veces...- le contesta la latina.- Un asesino profesional no puede matar por rabia o rencor, tiene que hacerlo por placer, por pura profesión. No puede dejar que sus emociones lo dominen. Por este motivo nosotros somos tan buenos haciendo nuestro trabajo, porque no conocemos personalmente a nuestros objetivos y por lo tanto no podemos sentir ninguna emoción hacia ellos.

-Cierto.- contesta Rachel.- El hecho de que no conozcamos a nuestros objetivos provoca que no sintamos nada de compasión hacia ellos y que seamos fríos a la hora de asesinarlos, como tiene que ser.- hace una pausa.- ¿Lo has entendido ahora, Puckerman?

-Si señoras "Todo lo que sé tiene que ser obvio".- responde con ironía Puck. Que idiota puede ser a veces…-

-La cuestión.- intervengo para finalizar con la pelea.- Es que es una mujer que aunque aparentemente sea débil, es muy astuta y por lo tanto no podemos confiarnos. Tenemos que ser cautos.

-Estoy de acuerdo.- interviene Kurt.- Tenemos que idear un plan que sea discreto, rápido y hábil.

-Muy bien, Kurt.- dice Santana irónicamente.- Acabas de descubrir América. ¿Acaso estos no son los cánones principales que seguimos en todas las misiones?

-Si son los que utilizamos siempre.- le rebate Kurt.- Pero no sé porque tengo la sensación de que hay alguien que siempre intenta saltarse estos cánones porque le gusta mucho la sangre. ¿No sé quién será?

-Mira pues…- intenta contestarle la latina.

-¡Podéis parar de una vez, joder!- les grito muy enfadado.- ¿Podemos centrarnos, por favor?

-Sí. Esto estaría bien.- dice Brittany cogiéndole la mano a Santana.

-¿Pero tenemos o no un plan? Que estoy más perdido que Bill Clinton en una conferencia sobre fidelidad.- interviene de nuevo Puck.

-Si.-digo.- Tenemos un plan.

-¿Y en qué consiste?- pregunta Quinn.

-Consiste en que Rachel, Puck y Santana se cuelen en casa de esta señora y la asesinen por asfixia.

-¿Y cómo pretendes que entren en su casa sin que nadie los vea?- pregunta Blaine.- Es una cirujana famosa, su casa debe de tener decenas de guardias y de cámaras de seguridad. Ya sabes que Quinn y yo podemos desconectar las cámaras, pero ¿y los guardias? No podemos matarlos a todos, captaríamos demasiado la atención y esto es lo contrario de lo que queremos.

-No vamos a matar a nadie y Quinn y tú sólo tendréis que desconectar un par de cámaras, no muchas.- le contesto.

-¿Pero cómo?- sigue Blaine.

-Mirad.- muevo el ratón del ordenador y aparece los planos de la casa de "Madame Bisturí".- Esta es la casa de nuestro objetivo.- señalo un punto concreto en el plano.- Y esta es la puerta principal. Aunque parezca raro, es el lugar dónde hay menos guardias. Así que sólo debemos de entrar por ahí.

-¿Y cómo entramos?- pregunta Santana.- Llamamos a la puerta y cuando la anciana esta abra, le decimos: "Hola señora, hemos venido a matarla. ¿Qué prefiere que le peguemos un tiro o que la estrangulemos?". ¡Menuda estupidez que se te ha ocurrido Hudson!

-¡Santana! ¡No es una estupidez!- interviene Rachel.- ¿Por qué no le dejas terminar?

-Gracias, cielo.- le doy un beso en la mejilla.- Resulta que el día 25 a las cinco de la tarde, la Sra. Delacroix tiene previsto recibir un paquete en su casa.- hago una pausa y los miro.- Según las investigaciones que hemos hecho Rachel y yo, el paquete procede de una empresa que fabrica utensilios para cirujanos.

-Así que son los instrumentos que va a utilizar para asesinar a su próxima víctima.

-No si la matamos nosotros antes.- dice Rachel.- La furgoneta que lleva el paquete sale del _Barrio de Bercy_ a les cuatro y veinte de la tarde. El plan es fácil. Detenemos la furgoneta que lleva el paquete, entramos en la casa de esta mujer y la asesinamos asfixiándola.

-Vale.- pregunta Puck.- ¿Pero cómo sabemos dónde estará? Esta casa es enorme.- dice mientras mira el plano de la casa.

-Por las cámaras.- explica Brittany.- Quinn y Blaine tendrán el control absoluto de las cámaras y alarmas de la casa ¿no?- todos asentimos.- Pues que entren en la base de datos de las cámaras, las hackeen, localicen a esta mujer y se lo comuniquen a Rachel, Santana y Puck.

-¡ Bien hecho Britt!- choco la mano con ella.-

-Aquí tenéis los pasaportes falsos y los billetes de avión.- dice Rachel, mientras les da toda la documentación.- El vuelo sale mañana a las tres de la tarde y nos hospedaremos en esta dirección.- les doy un papel con la dirección.- Es una casa que era de mi padre y que ahora es mía.- Me giro de repente y la miro. ¿Cómo es que su padre tenía una casa en París? No sabía que sus negocios hubieran llegado a Europa…- Pues esto es todo por hoy. Nos vemos mañana.- todos se van y nos dejan a Rachel y a mí, solos.

-No sabía que tu padre tenía una propiedad en París.- le pregunto.

-Pues sí. La utilizábamos para veranear.-sonríe.- Todos los veranos íbamos a París a pasar unos días y después cogíamos una avión para ir a Córcega dónde teníamos una casa frente al mar. Me encantaba ir allí ¿sabes?- sonrío y le doy un beso en la frente.- Era precioso y me lo pasaba la mar de bien.- hace una pausa.- Además, allí es dónde me dieron mi primer beso.-

-¿Cómo tu primer beso?- le pregunto un poco nervioso.

-Pues eso, Finn. Mi primer beso.

-¿Y quién era este tío?

-No era ningún tío. Era un niño de trece años como yo.- frunce el ceño.- ¿No estarás celoso?- sonríe.

-¿Celoso yo? ¿Pero qué dices? ¿Cómo voy a estar yo celoso de un niño de trece años? Soy un adulto, Rachel.- digo intentando disimular.

-¿Estás seguro?

-Vale. Pero sólo un poquito.- le digo rápidamente y ella se ríe.

-¡Que tonto eres!- rodea mi cuello con los brazos y yo pongo mis manos en su cintura.

-Y dime, ¿cómo se llamaba el afortunado?

-Gio-. frunzo el ceño.

-¿Gio? Esto es italiano. ¿No?

-Sí. Su padre y el mío hacían negocios juntos y solíamos coincidir todos los veranos. Era muy mono y besaba muy bien.- contesta jugando.

-Ya bueno. Él podía ser muy bueno besando pero seguro que no te hacía retorcer de placer.

-¿Ah y tú sí?- me pregunta de manera desafiante y luego se ríe.

-Sabes que sí.- me acerco a su oído.- Ese tal Gio pudo haberte dado tu primer beso pero yo te he dado muchísimas otras cosas.- digo manera pícara.

-En esto tienes razón porque de lecciones de arrogancia me has dado ya unas cuantas.- dice con insolencia y yo le doy un leve mordisco en la oreja.- ¡Estás loco!- se aparta de mi riendo.- ¿Qué crees que hacía con este chico? ¡Si éramos unos críos!

-Ya lo sé, cielo.- le acaricio la mejilla.- Sólo quería picarte un poquito.

-¡Eres un idiota Finn Hudson!- sonrío.- Pero estoy locamente enamorada de ti.

-Y yo estoy locamente enamorado de ti, Rachel Berry.- nos besamos.- Y vas a hacerlo de maravilla en la misión, como siempre.

-Te quiero.- dice simplemente.

-Y yo a ti. Muchísimo.- sonríe y nos besamos. Nos quedamos un rato abrazados y luego subimos a casa para hacer las maletas para el viaje.

Sólo deseo una cosa ahora mismo: que todo salga bien y que Rachel vuelva sana y salva.

_25 de enero de 2017. Rue Saint Paul, Núm.12. París. 4:05 de la tarde_

POV RACHEL

-Muy bien.- digo.- Entonces, cuando estemos dentro de la casa de esta mujer y la encontremos, le metemos un trozo de queso en la boca y la ahogamos con un cojín para que parezca que se ha atragantado.

-¿Y qué hacemos con el cojín?- pregunta Noah.

-Ya empieza a decir estupideces…- dice Santana.

-¡No son estupideces! Es sólo una pregunta, ¿vale?

-Nos lo llevamos.- contesto ignorando sus disputas.- ¿Y cómo está el tema de las alarmas?

-Muy bien.- dice Quinn mientras trabaja con Blaine para desconectar las alarmas y las cámaras antes de tiempo.- Ya casi estamos dentro de su base de datos.

-¡Pam!- dice Blaine.- Ya está, Rachel. Podemos desconectarlo todo cuando queramos.- Cojo un frasco de cloroformo, lo envuelvo en un pañuelo y lo pongo en el bolsillo.

-¡Buen trabajo chicos!- los abrazo.- Santana, Puck; vámonos que tenemos que parar a una furgoneta y asesinar a una anciana.

-¡Si jefa!- dice Noah haciéndome un saludo militar.

-¡Imbécil!- decimos Santana y yo a la vez y salimos del apartamento.

Cuando estamos en la calle nos dirigimos al _Barrio de Bercy_ dónde se encuentra la furgoneta que tenemos que interceptar.

-¿Y cuál es el coche que tenemos que parar?- pregunta Santana.

-Brittany me dijo que se trata de un Renault Express de color gris.- le explico.- Y según lo previsto, debe de pasar por aquella esquina.- miro el reloj.- en tres, dos. uno...- miro la carretera y efectivamente aparece el coche.- ¡Ahí está! ¡Vamos chicos!- corremos hacia la carretera y nos detenemos delante del coche. El conductor sale del coche confundido.

_-Qu'est-ce qui se passe?_\- pregunto en francés.

_-Rien. Nous voulons juste vous poser quelques questions. Nous sommes une police secrète.-_ le contesto.

_-D'accord.-_ se acerca a nosotros y antes de que pueda reaccionar, cojo el cloroformo del bolsillo, lo acerco a su nariz y se desmaya al instante. Santana me ayuda a recoger el cuerpo del suelo con cuidado de que no nos vea nadie y Noah sube a la furgoneta para conducir.

-Venga chicas que vamos tarde.- dice Noah.

-Espérate un segundo, joder.- dice la latina. Ponemos el cuerpo en el maletero y subimos al coche. Nos sentamos detrás.

-Desconocía que sabías hablar francés, Rachel.- dice Noah arrancando el motor.

-Hablo 5 idiomas.- le contesto con orgullo.

-¡Qué fuerte!- dice muy sorprendido.

-Mi padre era un empresario muy importante y mi madre y yo teníamos que acompañarlo en muchos eventos en todo el mundo.

-¡Pues normal!- dice Santana y yo sonrío. No suelo hablar sobre mi pasado. Con el único que he hablado sobre mis malditos traumas y malas experiencias, es con Finn. No es que no confíe en mis amigos, ni mucho menos, lo que sucede es que recordar aquellos sucesos es demasiado doloroso para mí.

-¡Pues manos a la obra!- dice Noah y nos dirigimos hacia la casa de nuestro objetivo. Durante el camino, Santana y yo nos ponemos unos guantes blancos, unas gafas de Sol, una gorra para que no nos reconozca nadie y los micros para comunicarnos con Quinn y Blaine que se encuentran en el antiguo apartamento de mi padre. Cuando llegamos cerca de la casa, Puck aparca y Santana y yo salimos con el paquete que llevaba el repartidor en su camioneta.

-¿Sí? ¿Quinn, Blaine? ¿Nos oís?- pregunto a través del micro.

-Sí. Te oímos perfectamente, Rachel. Las alarmas ya están desconectadas y cuando estéis dentro os informaremos dónde tenéis que ir- responde Quinn.- Pero escuchad, tenéis 25 minutos para hacer el trabajo así que no os entretengáis.

-Lo dice por ti Berry.- me dice Santana de mala gana.

-Cállate, Santana.- le contesto con el mismo tono.- Vale, perfecto Quinn.

-Anda vamos.- me dice la latina y yo asiento. Salimos del coche y caminamos unos doscientos metros hasta llegar a la gran mansión de la cirujana.- Joder. Menuda casa tiene la loca esta.- Se trata de una gran casa de color marfil con un gran compartimiento al medio y dos alas a los laterales. Parece el palacio de Buckingham

-Hombre es una cirujana muy famosa. Se supone que debe ser rica, ¿no?

-Nosotros cobramos una pasta por misión y no vivimos en casas así.

-Ya pero a cambio disponemos de armas, ordenadores, coches… y muchísimos artilugios. Ya lo sabes. Además, mi casa tiene piscina.- le digo con orgullo.

-Gracias por restregármelo, Berry.

-¿Perdona? No tienes piscina porque quieres. Punto.

-22 minutos.- nos dice Blaine a través del auricular.

-¡Chicas!- interviene Quinn.- ¿Podéis parar de discutir y tocar al timbre de una vez? Luego nos quejamos de que no tenemos tiempo...

-Lo siento, Quinn.- digo. Caminamos hacia la casa y tocamos el timbre. Al cabo de unos segundos, abre la puerta un señor mayor con un esmoquin blanco y con un sombrero del mismo color. Está muy gracioso.

_-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?_\- nos pregunta el señor.

_-Bonjour. Nous venons prendre un paquet pour Madame Delacroix.- _le respondo con la mayor naturalidad posible.

_-C'est bien. Passe.- _entra en la casa y le indico a Santana que entremos. Cuando accedemos en la mansión, lo primero que vemos es una sala enorme con una gran escalera en el centro y dos puertas a cada lado de la sala.

_-Laissez le paquet en bas à droite.- _nos dice el hombre.

_-D'accord. Merci.- _le digo.

-¿Qué ha dicho?- me pregunta Santana con voz baja.

-Dice que dejemos el paquete al fondo a la derecha.

-¿Al igual dejan entrar a los mensajeros en casa y les indican dónde dejar el paquete? ¿Acaso no tienen buzones? Estos franceses están locos.- me contesta y yo pongo los ojos en blanco.

-Anda vamos.- vamos al lugar dónde nos ha indicado el mayordomo y dejamos el paquete.- Bien, Quinn.- digo a través del auricular.- Ya hemos dejado el paquete. Nos tienes que indicar dónde tenemos que ir.

-Bien.- dice.- Según las cámaras, la Sra. Delacroix se encuentra en la segunda torre. Por lo tanto mirando el mapa de la casa, tenéis que subir las escaleras, ir hacia la derecha y travesar un pasillo muy largo sin que os descubran.

-Perfecto. Vamos, Santana.- subimos las escaleras y hacemos todo el recorrido que nos ha indicado Quinn vigilando que nadie nos vea.- Bien, Quinn. Ya estamos aquí. ¿Ahora qué?

-Bien. Ahora tenéis que ir hacia la izquierda y subir otra escalera. Allí os encontraréis con una gran puerta cerrada con llave. Tendréis que abrirla con una aguja y _¡Voilà! _Allí está nuestro objetivo. Disponéis de 10 minutos para llegar a la habitación y de 6 para matarla. Así que no os encantéis_._

-Bien.- dice Santana.- Vamos Berry que tenemos trabajo por hacer.- Asiento con la cabeza y hacemos el trayecto indicado por Quinn, de nuevo hasta que nos encontramos delante de la gran puerta cerrada con llave. Santana y yo nos miramos y yo cojo una aguja que tengo en el bolsillo de mis vaqueros y me pongo los guantes de látex que siempre llevo conmigo. Pongo la aguja en la cerradura y se abre enseguida. Entramos y cerramos la puerta muy silenciosamente para que no note nuestra presencia. Observo la habitación y resulta ser un espacio muy pequeño con un sofá y una ventana en el fondo. Sobre el sofá hay un cojín de color azul. Vemos a la Sra. Delacroix sentada en una silla mirando hacia la ventana, limpiando uno de sus utensilios llenos de sangre. ¡Pero qué sádica! Santana y yo nos miramos y nos acercamos a ella.

Coge el trozo de queso del bolsillo y ponte los guantes.- le digo a mi compañera casi en un susurro para que ellano nos oiga. Santana hace lo que le digo y yo cojo el cojín del sofá.

-¿Estás preparada, Berry?

-Sí.- y de golpe, la mujer se gira y nos ve. Santana y yo nos quedamos petrificadas.

_-Qui êtes-vous? Que voulez-vous?- _pregunta la señora muy asustada.

_-Nous sommes venus pour rendre justice. J'espère que vous avez eu une bonne vie Madame Delacroix parce que votre vie se termine aujourd'hui_.- le digo y entonces le tapo la boca para que no grite y le quito el instrumento que estaba limpiando. La inmovilizo y le indico a Santana que le meta el trozo de queso en la boca. Cuando lo ha hecho, le paso el cojín para que la ahogue mientras que yo la sujeto. Santana aprieta y aprieta hasta que notamos que ya no respira. Entonces la dejamos y le miramos el pulso.

-Está muerta.- dice Santana.

-Bien. ¿Blaine? ¿Quinn? ¿Cuánto tiempo nos queda?

-Os quedan 7 minutos para salir de allí. ¡Daos prisa!- contesta Blaine.- Vamos Santana.- cerramos la puerta y vigilando que nadie nos vea, volvemos a la entrada dónde nos encontramos con el mayordomo de nuevo. El señor nos mira con cara de pocos amigos e intuyo que sospecha de nosotras. Nos mira muy fijamente.

_-Je suis désolé que nous étions perdus, c'est pourquoi nous avons pris si longtemps. __C'est une très grande maison !- _Le digo para reconducir esta situación a nuestro favor. Y entonces se le cambia la cara completamente y nos sonríe.

_-Cela m'est aussi arrivé. C'est une belle demeure mais elle a beaucoup de portes et il est très facile de se perdre. Passez un bon après-midi.- _suspiro aliviada.

_-De même. Adieu_.- le contesto.

_-Adieu.-_ dice.

Y entonces salimos de la mansión y hablo con Quinn y Blaine:

-¿Chicos?- pregunto a través del auricular.- Ya estamos fuera.

-¡Bien hecho chicas! Os han sobrado 15 segundos.- dice Blaine.- Un poco justo pero suficiente. ¡Volvemos a casa gente!-

Santana y yo nos sonreímos y caminamos hacia la furgoneta dónde nos está esperando Noah. Subimos a la furgoneta y volvemos al apartamento de mi padre. Mientras Noah conduce, Santana me pregunta:

-Berry, una pregunta.

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Qué le has dicho a la vieja loca antes de saltarle al cuello?

-¡Ah eso!

-Sí, eso.

-Pues ella me ha preguntado quiénes éramos y que queríamos y yo le he contestado que veníamos a hacer justicia. Y luego le he dicho que espero que hubiera tenido una buena vida, porque hoy terminaba.

-¡Joder Rachel! Y luego dices que Santana y yo somos sádicos...- interviene Noah.

-Ya. La verdad es que no es muy propio de ti decir este tipo de cosas a los objetivos.- dice la latina.

-Ya lo sé.- les contesto con sinceridad.- Pero no sé. Me he sentido poderosa.

-Pues la verdad es que parecías la « Viuda Negra ».

-¡Anda no seas exagerada!- le contesto.

-Apuesto 50 dólares que este « sentimiento de poderío » también lo siente cuando está con Finn en la cama.

-¡Serás imbécil Noah!- le doy un golpe en el hombro y la furgoneta se desvía un poco.

-Por favor, dejemos la vida sexual de Berry y el gigantón y volvamos a casa.

-Me parece que nunca he estado tan de acuerdo contigo, Santana.-

Y volvemos al apartamento de mi padre para coger un vuelo de vuelta a casa.


	7. CAPÍTULO 7: LA VERDAD PUEDE SER MARAVIL

CAPÍTULO 7: LA VERDAD PUEDE SER MARAVILLOSA

_1 de febrero de 2017. Residencia de los Hudson – Berry, NY. 10 de la mañana_

POV FINN

-¿Enserio Rachel que tenemos que ir?- le pregunto a mi novia desde nuestra habitación.

-Ya sabes que sí. Cada año vamos y se trata de tu hermano, Finn.- me responde des de la ducha. Resulta que cada mes de febrero, Kurt celebra una fiesta para conmemorar la fundación de la agencia. Nunca he entendido porque lo hace ya que todos nosotros, excepto Rachel, ya nos conocíamos antes de entrar en todo esto. Si fuese para conmemorar el día en que nos conocimos pues todavía tendría sentido pero no es el caso. ¡Es una fiesta que no sirve para nada y punto! Estoy completamente seguro de que Kurt lo hace con la excusa para presumir de "lo bonita que tiene la casa". Es mi hermano y lo quiero pero a veces me pone de los nervios. No obstante, lo que me sorprende es que la celebre tan pronto este año. Normalmente la celebra a medianos de mes, no el primer día. Supongo que no podía esperar a enseñarnos su casa. Como si no la hubiésemos visto nunca…

En resumen, busco la ropa en mi armario para asistir al evento y de pronto oigo que mi móvil suena. Miro quién es y resulta ser Puck. ¿Qué querrá este ahora? Hoy estoy de muy mal humor para aguantar sus idioteces. Aun así contesto porque si no, no parará de molestarme en toda la mañana.

-¿Sí?- digo al contestar.

-Tío. Tengo que contarte una cosa muy importante.- me dice muy alterado.

-¿Qué pasa?- le contesto un poco preocupado por su tono.

-Tengo la prueba definitiva que confirma que Quinn me engaña con otro.- suspiro.

-Joder, Puck. ¡Todavía estás con esto!

-¡Pues sí! Y ahora verás que tengo razón.

-¡Dios mío! ¡Estás loco!

-¡No lo estoy! ¡Y ahora escúchame de una vez!- dice.

-Está bien. ¿Qué has encontrado?

-He encontrado ropa que no es mía.

-¿Cómo?- le pregunto sin entender.

-Pues eso. Que hoy cuando me he levantado, he ido al armario para elegir qué ponerme para asistir al evento de Kurt, me he encontrado unos zapatos y una camiseta que no son míos.- ¿Qué?

-A ver a ver. Un momento. Antes de llegar a conclusiones precipitadas. ¿Estás seguro de que esta ropa no es tuya? A lo mejor te la regalaron hace mucho tiempo, no te acabó de gustar, la guardaste en el armario, te olvidaste y ahora la has encontrado.

-Que no, Finn. Que esta ropa no es mía y esto significa que Quinn está con otro tío. Y lo peor es que si tiene la ropa aquí es que se lo ha tirado en nuestra cama. ¡Dios! ¡No me lo puedo creer! ¡Y yo que creía que me quería!- está muy alterado el pobre.

-Puck. Tranquilízate un poco. Respira y expira.- le digo a través del aparato.

-Vale.- dice. Oigo que lo intenta pero en seguida se le va de la pinza de nuevo y oigo que tira algo en la pared de su casa.- ¡Es que me los imagino allí en la cama y me pongo enfermo! ¡Voy a descubrir quién este tío y lo voy a matar te lo juro!

-¡Puck para! ¡Tú no vas a hacer nada! Primero porque te van a meter en la cárcel y te van a expulsar de la agencia. Y segundo porque esto de la ropa sólo es una prueba circunstancial.

-¿Circunstancial? ¿Pero has escuchado lo que te he contado, Finn?

-Claro que sí, tío. Pero no sabes de dónde ha sacado esta ropa, ni tampoco sabes que hará con ella. A lo mejor es un regalo para un amigo suyo o un pariente, yo qué sé.

-No es que tenga muchos amigos Finn…- dice aun dudando.

-Nunca lo sabes. Y a propósito, ¿por qué no me hiciste caso cuando te dije que hablaras con ella? ¿Si no vas a seguir mis consejos, por qué me pides uno?

-Ya… Lo siento, tío.- dice ahora mucho más calmado.- Es que no me atreví a hablar con ella. ¿Y si es cierto que está con otro? Se me rompería el corazón, tío.

-¿Y entonces por qué te empeñas en creer que te está engañando?

-Porque creo que si lo descubro yo antes, tendré más tiempo para asumirlo y así cuando ella me lo cuente, me dolerá menos.

-Tío pero esto es horrible. No puedes vivir así. Tienes que hablar con ella, ya. O al final te volverás loco. Bueno, más de lo que ya estás.- oigo como se ríe.

-Sí. Seguro que tienes razón. Hoy, después de la fiesta de Kurt hablará con ella.

-¡Este es mi mejor amigo!- hago una pausa.- Suerte, tío.

-Gracias, Finn. Eres un gran amigo.

-De nada, hombre. Y cambia esta actitud.

-Lo haré. Anda, hasta dentro de un rato.

-Adiós.- y cuelgo.

¡Este hombre me va a matar en dos días! ¿Cómo puede tener tantas paranoias? Aunque en parte lo entiendo. Lo cierto es que si yo creyera que Rachel me estuviera engañando, también actuaría así o peor. Pero la diferencia entre Puck y yo, es que yo confío plenamente en Rachel.

En cambio, Puck no es que no confíe en Quinn; es que él es muy inseguro. Bajo esta figura de chico guay y un poco prepotente, se esconde un chico inseguro y desconfiado en el amor.

En fin, mientras Rachel sigue en la ducha, aprovecho para estirarme de nuevo sobre la cama y cerrar los ojos. Estoy agotado. Hoy no he dormido en toda la noche. Bueno ni yo, ni Rachel. Ya me entendéis.

Teníamos que recuperar el tiempo perdido mientras estuvimos separados por la misión de París. Estuvimos toda la noche sin parar. Y estuvo increíble, como siempre. Pero lo malo de hacer el amor durante toda la noche (si es que hay algo malo), es levantarse temprano el día siguiente. Respiro hondo.

-¿Pero todavía estás así?- me pregunta Rachel y yo abro los ojos para mirarla. Está en la puerta de nuestra habitación y ¡dios mío! Está descalza, con el pelo mojado y lleva puesta una toalla para tapar su cuerpo desnudo. ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan sexy? Ya estoy notando una parte de mi cuerpo que empieza a reaccionar. Juro que me vuelvo loco. La sonrío y la miro pícaramente y ella me regala una sonrisa inocente cruzándose de brazos.- ¡Ni se te ocurra!- me advierte con el dedo.- Conozco esta mirada y la respuesta es que no.

-¿Pero qué he hecho?- digo haciéndome el desentendido.

-Sabes perfectamente de lo que te hablo, Hudson.

-Pero…- me levanto de la cama y antes de que ella pueda escaparse la envuelvo en mis brazos y los rodeo en su cintura. Me mira y me sonríe.

-¿Acaso no tuviste suficiente con ayer?

-Yo nunca tengo suficiente de ti, ya lo sabes.- le contesto y ella gira la cabeza sonriendo.

-¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?- me pregunta.

-Mmm. A mí se me ocurren muchas cosas que podrías hacerme…- le doy besitos en el cuello y oigo que suspira. Me encanta tener este efecto en ella.

-Pues ahora que lo dices.- susurra en mi oído mientras bajo mis besos en su hombro derecho.- Se me ocurren muchas cosas por hacerte.

-¿Así?- le contesto siguiéndole el juego.- ¿Y cuáles son?

-Por ejemplo. Mmm- hace una pausa.- Dejarte a medias.- y sin darme cuenta, consigue soltarse de mi amarre y me empuja separándose de mí.

-Eres muy mala.- le digo mientras ella se ríe.

-Y puedo serlo aún más. Así que, métete en la ducha y vístete que llegaremos tarde y tu hermano nos matará.

-Vale. Ya voy. Pero esta me la debes.- la señalo con el dedo.

-Sólo si te portas bien.- me contesta.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué quieres decir con esto?- contesto sin entender.

¡-A la ducha Hudson!- me grita riéndose.

Me río y hago lo que me dice. ¡Madre mía! ¡Esta mujer me va a volver loco! Pero siempre en el buen sentido, por supuesto.

POV RACHEL

Después de enviar a Finn a la ducha, seco mi cuerpo mojado con la toalla y a continuación seco mi pelo con el secador. Me quito la toalla y después, me pongo un sujetador blanco y unas bragas de encaje que estaban preparados en una de las sillas de nuestra habitación.

Voy al armario de nuestro cuarto y elijo un jersey blanco con unos vaqueros y unas botas altas de color negro para la fiesta de Kurt. Me pongo la ropa que he elegido. Busco en el armario mi abrigo de color negro y lo pongo encima de la misma silla en que estaba mi ropa interior hace apenas unos minutos. Luego me peino, dejándome el pelo suelto.

Me miro en el espejo y veo que todavía me falta algo, así que abro los cajones debajo de mi mesita de noche y saco mi equipo de maquillaje. Me pinto discretamente los labios y los ojos, y vuelvo a guardar el equipo al cajón.

¡Ahora sí que estoy perfecta!

No me gusta maquillarme mucho, la verdad. Creo que menos es más. Aunque tengo que admitir que antes de conocer a Finn, me maquillaba mucho más porque si no lo hacía no me sentía guapa y sexy. Sin embargo, cuando lo conocí, me hizo ver que ya soy guapa y sexy de por sí, y que no hace falta maquillarme para serlo.

A veces, un poco de maquillaje va bien para resaltar los ojos y los labios sobre todo, aunque este puede ser muy importante cuando tengo que hacer el papel de "seductora" en las misiones (sin embargo, prefiero que sea Santana, quién se ocupe de interpretar este papel).

La cuestión, es que Finn me ha enseñado a amarme a mí misma y para mí, el amor no es sólo amar a la otra persona si no también conseguir que la otra se ame a ella misma.

Cada día que pasa estoy más convencida de que pasaré el resto de mi vida con él. Lo quiero tanto y él me quiere de la misma manera y aunque a veces me saque de quicio, como ha sucedido hace unos minutos, lo adoro.

Lo que no entiendo es como puede estar tan descansado y alegre después de no haber dormido durante toda la noche. No es que me queje ni nada, al contrario, si fue increíble. De hecho, cada vez que hacemos el amor es mejor que la anterior y a él no se le da nada mal complacerme y a mí no se me da nada mal complacerlo a él… Pero el tema es que yo estoy por los suelos y él está fresco como una rosa e ¡incluso quería hacerlo otra vez! Lo he tenido que rechazar, primero porque hubiésemos llegado tarde a la fiesta de Kurt y este nos hubiese matado (aunque mirando la hora puede que esto pase igualmente); y segundo porque no creo que pueda aguantar otro asalto sin perder el conocimiento. Al menos por ahora.

El problema es que este hombre me vuelve absolutamente loca y lo malo de esto (si es que tiene algo malo), es que me deja agotada.

¡Aun así cuando estoy con él no puedo parar! No tengo ni idea de cómo lo hace pero cuando veo que no puedo más, me toca de una manera que no le puedo decir que no.

El cese de la ducha, me despierta de mis pensamientos y al cabo de unos segundos aparece Finn, descalzo y completamente mojado tapado sólo con una toalla. Veo como las gotas de agua bajan hacia su cintura y como sus músculos del abdomen y bíceps se contraen mientras se rasca la cabeza con su mano derecha. ¡Veis! ¡Este es el efecto que tiene este hombre hacia mí! Estoy babeando ahora mismo…

-Mmm. ¿Y ahora quién es la que está haciendo miraditas extrañas?- me pregunta de manera pícara.

-Yo no estoy haciendo nada.- le digo haciéndome la desentendida.

-¡Claro que sí! A mí no me engañas, Rach. Sé cuando estás excitada y sé cuando estás pensando en sexo.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué ahora también sabes leerme la mente?- le digo rebatiéndole.

-Puede que sí o puede que no, pero no hace falta leerte la mente para saber cuándo estás pensando en eso.

-¿Y así cómo lo sabes?- le pregunto y me cruzo de brazos.

-Pues muy fácil.- lo miro incrédula.- Cuando estás excitada, te muerdes el labio unas tropecientas veces, cierras las piernas para contener tu deseo y haces una risita de lo más tonta.

-Esto no es verdad. Yo no río de manera tonta.

-¿Enserio?- pregunta rebatiéndome.

-Enserio.- lo miro fijamente, desafiándolo.

-Pareces muy convencida de lo que dices.

-Y tú también.-

-Muy bien. Pues vamos a comprobarlo.- dice y antes de que pueda reaccionar, Finn corre hacía mí, me tira sobre la cama con él encima y empieza a darme cosquillas. Yo me río y río a carcajadas.- ¿Ves cómo tienes una risa tonta cuando estás excitada? Te conozco como a nadie, Rach.

-Esto no es justo.- digo entre risas.- Me río así no porque esté excitada, si no porque me estás matando con las cosquillas.

-¡Menuda excusa!- dice y continúa con las cosquillas.

-¡Finn por favor! ¡Para!- digo entre risas.

-De acuerdo.- dice y para.- Pero antes, admite que estabas excitada.

-Puede.- levanta una ceja.- Vale. De acuerdo. Estaba excitada.- sonríe complacido y se quita de encima de mí.- ¿Por qué es tan importante para ti que lo diga? ¿Es orgullo o qué?

-No es orgullo. Lo que pasa es que me ha hace mucha gracia la cara que pones cuando lo admites.

-Pues a mí no me hace nada de gracia.- le digo haciéndome la enfadada.

-¡Anda cielo no te enfades!- se acerca de mí y me bajo de la cama.- ¡Rach! ¡Que era una broma, cariño!

-Pues últimamente te estás luciendo con las bromas.

-Joder. Mi amor, lo siento. Enserio. No quería hacerte sentir mal.- dice acercándose a mí. Hasta ahora él ha jugado conmigo y ahora me toca a mí jugar con él, fingiendo que me he enfadado.- Ya sabes que nunca haría algo que te hiciera sentir mal.- me toca los hombros des de atrás y yo no puedo contener la risa. Me giro y él me mira confuso.

-Si me conocieses de verdad, sabrías cuando estoy enfadada de verdad y cuando sólo estoy fingiendo.

-Serás…- me dice y yo me río a carcajadas.- ¡Es que mira que eres mala!

-Ya te lo he dicho antes que podía ser muy mala.

-Y que lo digas.- gira la cabeza riéndose.- ¡Anda ven aquí!- me coge de un brazo y nos miramos. Acaricia una de mis mejillas con su mano derecha y yo cierro los ojos disfrutando de la caricia.- Te quiero, Rachel.- vuelvo a abrir los ojos y le sonrío.

-Yo también te quiero, Finn. Muchísimo.- Me sonríe y nos besamos y nos abrazamos durante unos minutos.- Bueno. Deberías vestirte que si no, Kurt nos cortará en trocitos.

-Sí. Es una buena razón para vestirse.- dice pensativo.

-¡Entonces vístete ya! Yo te espero abajo.

-¡Si mi general!- me hace el saludo militar.

-¡Idiota!- salgo de la habitación y mientras bajo por las escaleras oigo como se ríe a carcajadas.

POV FINN

Mientras me pongo unos calzoncillos de color blanco pienso en lo que me acaba de hacer Rachel. ¡Es que es tan mala cuando quiere! ¡Anda que no le gusta dejarme a medias por hacerme sufrir! Pero no me puedo enfadar con ella porque la amo con locura.

Me visto con la ropa que he elegido antes, con unos vaqueros, un jersey de color negro y unos zapatos del mismo color. Me peino un poco y cojo las gafas de Sol que tengo en mi mesilla. Aunque estemos en pleno invierno, hoy es un día soleado y sin ellas, no puedo conducir.

Bajo las escaleras y voy hacia el comedor, cojo la mi cazadora negra que se encuentra sobre el sofá y me la pongo. Me dirijo al comedor dónde me encuentro a Rachel esperándome con unas gafas de Sol puestas sujetando su abrigo de color negro con su mano derecha. Me sonríe al verme y yo le devuelvo la sonrisa. Nos hemos visto hace apenas unos minutos y ya nos echábamos de menos.

¿Qué puedo deciros? Nosotros somos así.

La tomo de la mano y la beso, entrelazamos nuestros dedos y luego le doy un beso en la frente. Bajamos el garaje y abro el coche. Rachel pone el abrigo en el maletero y subimos al coche. Yo me siento en el asiento del conductor y Rachel se sienta a mi lado. Nos abrochamos los cinturones de seguridad y arranco el coche

Abro el garaje con el mando automático, salgo a la carretera y la puerta del garaje se cierra automáticamente.

Conduzco hacia la casa de Kurt que se encuentra en apenas 15 minutos de nuestra casa. Durante el camino no hago más que pensar en lo de Puck y Quinn. ¿Lo estará engañando de verdad? Si lo piensas bien, tampoco sería tan raro viendo los antecedentes de Quinn. Es decir, ella me engañó. Sin embargo, no me engañó con cualquiera si no que fue con Puck, porque estaba enamorada de él. Y des de entonces, llevan casi 10 años juntos.

De alguna forma, siempre han sido un ejemplo de estabilidad porque son los que llevan más años juntos de todos los de la pandilla.

No lo sé. La verdad, es que ya no sé qué pensar.

-¿Estás bien, cielo?- me pregunta Rachel mientras me acaricia el brazo.- Se te ve un poco distraído.

-Sí, mi amor. Sólo es que estaba concentrado en la carretera.

-¿Estás seguro?- me pregunta algo preocupado.

-Sí. No te preocupes.- le cojo la mano y la beso. Me mira extrañada, veo que no la he convencido del todo y me tenso.

-Finn, a ti te pasa algo.- suspiro.

-¡Pues sí! ¡Estoy muy nervioso!- le confieso casi gritando.

-¿Y me contarás lo que te pasa o tengo que leerte la mente?- suspiro y dudo un poco antes de contestarle.

-Creemos que Quinn está engañando a Puck.

-¿Qué?- grita incrédula.

-Pues eso que Puck tiene pruebas que demuestran que Quinn le está siendo infiel.

-¿Qué tipo de pruebas?- pregunta con curiosidad.

-Hace tiempo que no intiman, Quinn tiene comportamientos extraños y hoy por la mañana, Puck ha encontrado ropa de hombre en su armario que no es suya. Creemos que esta ropa pertenece al tío con el que Quinn se acuesta.

-¿Creemos?- grita algo enfadada.- ¿No la habréis seguido?

-¿Cómo?- digo algo alterado.- ¿Cómo puedes pensar que la hemos seguido? Puck y yo no somos de este tipo de hombre.- me mira levantando la ceja.- Vale. Yo no soy de este tipo de hombre, ya lo sabes.

-Esto es cierto. Yo nunca podría estar con un hombre controlador. ¡Qué asco!

-Pues lo que te decía.- le contesto.

-Aun así no creo que Quinn esté engañando a Puck. Lo ama con locura.

-No lo sé, Rach. Quinn ya engañó a uno de sus novios.

-¿Te refieres a ti?- asiento con la cabeza.- Ambos sabemos por qué hizo aquello y creía que ya lo tenías superado.

-Y lo tengo superado.- le digo con seguridad para que piense que no siento nada por ella.

-¿Entonces? ¿Por qué tanta desconfianza hacia Quinn? Sinceramente, pienso que tú y Noah estáis siendo muy injustos con ella. No podéis juzgar a alguien por su pasado porque si no tú y yo no nos habríamos conocido nunca- la miro, analizo sus palabras y veo que tiene razón. Siempre tiene razón.

-Pero…- intento decir algo pero es inútil. Ya me ha ganado la discusión, como siempre. Ella sabe que lo ha hecho y me mira con superioridad. Lo único que puedo hacer es reconocer su victoria.- Vale. Está bien. Tienes razón. Puede que a Puck y a mí, se nos haya ido un poco la olla con este tema. ¡Pero es que me vuelvo loco con sus paranoias! Des de aquel día que me llamó para que lo ayudase con los ordenadores supe que me traería problemas.

-¡Claro! ¡El día de los ordenadores! Yo también pensé que era muy raro.- dice mi novia atando cabos sueltos.

-Pues sí.- mientras giro a la derecha y me planto justo delante de la casa de Kurt y Blaine. Aparco el coche justo delante de la casa. Me desabrocho el cinturón y Rachel hace lo mismo. No obstante, cuando está a punto de salir del coche, le cojo de la mano, impidiéndoselo.- Gracias, Rach. Tú siempre me haces ver la realidad tal y como es y me muestras el camino correcto.- me sonríe y nos damos un beso en los labios.

-De nada, cielo. Es un placer.- le acaricio la mejilla.- Además.- continúa.- Una pareja también consiste en esto, ¿no? En mostrar a la otra persona los posibles errores que está cometiendo y guiarla hacia el buen camino.- la sonrío. Ella siempre sabe qué decirme. Es la mejor.

-Te quiero.- le digo simplemente.

-Y yo a ti.- nos besamos y salimos del coche. Nos cogemos de la mano y caminamos hasta la puerta. Tocamos el timbre y Kurt nos abre la puerta.

-¡Ya era hora! Creía que ya no veníais.- dice mi hermano medio gritando.

-Joder, Kurt. Deberías agradecernos que hemos venido. Con lo bien que estábamos en la cama Rachel y yo haciendo…- pero antes que pueda continuar la frase, Rachel me pega un puñetazo en el brazo.- ¡ Ouch! ¡Rachel! Esto ha dolido.- le recrimino.

-No le hables así a tu hermano.- me contesta Rach.

-¡Uy sí! No vayas a morirte ahora por el dolor.- me dice Kurt de broma. Muevo la cabeza indignado.- ¡Anda pasad! ¡Deprisa! Tenéis que esconderos antes de que llegue Puck.

-¿Puck?- pregunto al entrar en la casa detrás de Rachel.

-¿No le has contado el plan?- le pregunta Kurt a Rachel mientras cierra la puerta.

-¿Plan? ¿Qué plan?- Pregunto. No entiendo nada.

-No. No le he contado nada. Quería mantener el misterio.- contesta mi novia.

-¿Misterio? ¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí?- pregunto.

-Ya lo entenderás.- me dice Rachel cogiéndome de la mano.

-Vamos a la cocina.- dice mi hermano y hacemos lo que nos dice. Vamos a la cocina y vemos a Blaine, Santana y Brittany escondidos detrás de la puerta.

-¿Pero por qué os estáis escondiendo? Somos Rach y yo, no "Jack el Destripador".- les digo.

-No nos escondemos por ti, idiota. Nos escondemos por Puckerman.- dice Santana.

-¿Por Puck? ¿Pero qué…?- y no puedo terminar la frase.

-Ya vienen, ya vienen.- dice Kurt que hasta ahora estaba observando por la ventana.- ¡Todo el mundo en su puesto!

-¿Cómo qué a sus…?- pregunto.

-¡Anda ven aquí!- dice Rachel mientras me coge de la mano y me lleva detrás de la puerta. Kurt cierra la luz de la cocina y va abrir a Quinn y Puck. Oigo cómo la puerta se abre y cómo saludan a Kurt. Se acercan a la cocina y cuando entran, todos salen de su escondite y gritan: "¡Felicidades Puck!" ¿Qué? Un momento, un momento. ¿Es el cumpleaños de Puck? ¡Mierda! ¡Es cierto! Mañana es su cumpleaños y lo he olvidado… ¿Pero qué especie de amigo soy? ¿Qué tío olvida el cumpleaños de su mejor amigo? Seré imbécil…

-¿Cariño? ¿Estás bien?- me dice Rachel mientras pone sus manos a mis mejillas y yo la miro incrédulo.

-Yo…- no sé qué decir, me siento fatal. Y entonces veo cómo Blaine saca un pastel de la nevera y cómo veo como todos le cantan el "Feliz Cumpleaños" a Puck.- Sí.- le digo a Rach.- Estoy bien.

-Vale.- dice simplemente.

-Ven, cielo.- le dice Quinn a Puck.- Te hemos hecho un regalo.

-No hacía falta, cariño.- le contesta Puck.

-Claro que sí.- dice dándole el paquete y Puck los abre. Veo que sonríe y saca una camiseta y unos zapatos de la caja. ¡No puede ser! Esta ropa debe ser la que se ha encontrado esta mañana Puck en su armario. Y esto significa que Quinn no lo está engañando. Por esto Kurt ha celebrado su evento tan pronto este año. ¡Y claro! Rachel sabía que Quinn no lo engañaba porque sabía lo de la fiesta y lo del regalo. ¿Pero por qué no me lo ha contado?

-Dios mío.- digo en voz baja para que no oigo nada. Veo que Puck le da un beso a Quinn y se acerca a mí con una sonrisa cómplice.

-¡Tío!- se acerca a mí y me da un abrazo.- Muchísimas gracias, amigo. Ahora entiendo por qué estabas tan seguro de que Quinn no me engañaba. Sabías lo de la fiesta y no podías contármelo porque era una sorpresa, ¿cierto?

-¡Claro!- digo intentando disimular.

-Bueno. Me voy con mi chica.- dice guiñándome el ojo.

-Pásatelo bien.- giro la cabeza y busco a Rachel con la mirada. La busco y la encuentro sentada en el sofá hablando con Brittany.

-¿Brittany?- le digo y gira la cabeza.

-¿Sí? ¿Qué pasa?

-¿Puedo robarte a mi novia un segundo?- le pregunto.

-Claro.- contesta Britt y Rachel se levanta para hablar conmigo.

-¿Qué pasa, cielo?- me pregunta.

-¿Se puede saber por qué no me has contado lo de la fiesta? Acabo de quedar como un imbécil.

-Sí. La verdad es que sí.

-¿Ah sí? Muchísimas gracias, cielo.- le digo de manera irónica y se ríe.

-Cariño, no te lo he contado porque no queríamos que se lo contaras a Noah.

-Muy bien, muy bien.- digo en el mismo tono.- A sí que ahora no confías en mí. Bien.- me estoy alterando.

-Amor, amor.- me dice con las manos en mi mejillas.- No es que no confíe en ti, es que tú eres el mejor amigo de Noah y además eres un buenazo.- pongo los ojos en blanco.- Y sé que al ver a Noah así de preocupado le hubieras contado lo de la fiesta sólo para calmarlo. ¿No es cierto?- Pues la verdad es que sí. Tiene toda la razón del mundo. Lo he pasado fatal por Puck todo esto tiempo y si hubiera encontrado alguna manera de calmarlo seguro que la hubiera utilizado.

-Sí. Si es cierto.- Rachel sonríe y me da un beso en los labios. Le devuelvo la sonrisa y la abrazo.

-¡Anda cariño! ¡Vamos a divertirnos que es una fiesta!

-Tienes razón, vamos.-le digo riéndome.

-Y nos lo pasamos la mar de bien. Hoy es un día de celebración. Hoy celebramos el cumpleaños de Puck, que Quinn y Puck están bien y sobre todo celebramos que la verdad también puede ser maravillosa.

-Celebramos que la vida puede ser maravillosa si estás con tus seres queridos porque no hay nada mejor que el amor y la amistad.


	8. CAPÍTULO 8: EL AMOR ES UN CAMPO DE BATAL

CAPÍTULO 8: EL AMOR ES UN CAMPO DE BATALLA

_2 de marzo de 2017. Residencia de los Hudson – Berry, NY. 7:30 de la mañana_

POV FINN

Ha pasado un mes des de la fiesta de cumpleaños de Puck y las cosas no podrían ir mejor. Des de la fiesta, él y Quinn están mejor que nunca y me alegro muchísimo, la verdad. Después del calvario que tuvimos que pasar… ¡Pero ya está! ¡Ya ha acabado! Ahora tenemos que centrarnos en nuestro trabajo, que por cierto hace casi un mes que no nos adjudican ninguna misión.

La verdad es que es muy raro porque entre misión y misión, suelen pasar dos semanas, o tres como máximo (y por esto creo que no van a tardar mucho a comunicarse con nosotros). Supongo que el Gobierno tendrá otras prioridades…

¡Estoy extremadamente intrigado por el próximo objetivo! Nunca me ha pasado pero esta vez tengo una especial curiosidad por saber quién es la persona que tendremos que aniquilar.

Estos últimos dos meses nos hemos cargado a un traficante de drogas colombiano (menudo _cliché_) y a una cirujana francesa (que por cierto, la autopsia determinó que murió por atragantamiento así que salimos victoriosos una vez más). Me pregunto cómo será el perfil del siguiente: ¿Será hombre o mujer? ¿Cuál será su nacionalidad? ¿Cuáles serán sus cualidades y sus debilidades? Y lo más importante, ¿qué crimen o crímenes habrá cometido para que nos pidan su eliminación?

No hay una explicación racional que revele mi intriga. Seguramente es el hecho de que haya un intervalo de tiempo tan grande entre objetivo y objetivo.

Pero bueno, sea quien sea, lo estudiaremos a fondo y lo asesinaremos; tal y como hemos hecho con todos los demás. Debemos de estar preparados por cualquier cosa y por esto, hoy tal y como hago tres días a la semana, estoy entrenando en el mini gimnasio que tenemos Rachel y yo en nuestra casa.

Sé que mi papel sólo consististe en dirigir al equipo pero esto no significa que pueda tomarme el lujo de no estar a la altura de los demás. Al contrario, debo de estar a un nivel por encima de los otros porque si a alguno de los enviados les pasa algo (recemos para que esto no ocurra), soy yo el que tendría que substituirlo o substituirla.

Tengo que estar física y mentalmente al cien por cien y debo de mantener mis tácticas de artes marciales, mi práctica de tiro y mi destreza para conectar y desconectar explosivos. ¿Y cómo se mantiene todo esto? Pues entrenando.

Ahora estoy practicando mi lucha cuerpo a cuerpo mientras atizo el saco de boxeo de color rojo que está enganchado al techo del gimnasio por una cuerda.

Doy dos puñetazos al saco, primero con el puño derecho y después con el izquierdo. Luego le doy una patada con mi pierna derecha y me protejo. Vuelvo a repetirlo todo cambiando sólo la pierna derecha por la izquierda. Me agacho, salto, hago una finta y vuelta a empezar.

Es la decimonovena que lo hago todo… una vez más y habré finalizado este ejercicio. Lo hago y ¡_C'est finit_! ¡A por el siguiente ejercicio!

Aparto el saco y al hacerlo me miro en el gran espejo que está en el fondo de la sala. Veo cómo mi camiseta de deporte gris está empapada por el sudor, cómo mi cabello está completamente despeinado y cómo mis pantalones azules de deporte están enganchados en mis piernas.

Siempre he sido un chico que suda mucho y si no me creéis preguntadle a Rachel…

En fin, me centro de nuevo y veo que me toca reforzar los brazos así que me estiro en el suelo tocándolo con mi abdomen y coloco mis manos sobre el suelo. Levanto mis brazos haciendo un ángulo de 90 grados. Estiro mis piernas y las acerco hasta que se tocan mis pies.

Cuando estoy correctamente colocado, empiezo con la primera flexión y hago otra y después otra y así sucesivamente hasta hacer cincuenta…

Esto de mantenerse en forma puede ser un palo a veces…

POV RACHEL

Un ruido en la ventana me despierta de golpe. Abro los ojos y miro el reloj de mi mesilla de noche: las siete y media de la mañana. Soplo y pongo mi cabeza debajo de la almohada. Cierro los ojos y me doy cuenta de que estoy sola en la cama. ¿Dónde se habrá metido Finn?

Me levanto de la cama y abro la ventana. Una ráfaga de viento me sacude y enfría mi cuerpo. Me tapo con los brazos por el frío y observo la calle. No hay nadie. Cierro la ventana y voy al baño. Abro el grifo y me mojo la cara para acabar de despertarme. Luego me lavo los dientes y cuando termino, cojo una toalla y con ella me quito el resto de pasta de dientes de los labios.

Mientras tanto, pienso dónde ha podido ir Finn. ¿Habrá salido a correr? No lo creo, con este frío de mil demonios… ¡Maldito invierno neoyorquino! Juro que adoro esta ciudad y me encanta cuando nieva pero hace un frío que mata a cualquiera…

No creo que haya salido a casa, puede que esté en el gimnasio haciendo ejercicio o en la sala de tiro practicando. Últimamente está un poco obsesionado con los entrenamientos, no es que me queje ni nada, al contrario si los resultados son alentadores porque cada día está mejor físicamente y yo soy la que más se beneficia de esto. Supongo que ya adivinaréis porque. Y yo que creía que no podía ser más sexy…

Bueno, admito que me equivoqué. Todo el mundo se equivoca, ¿no?

Pero dejando de lado su mejora física, a mí me da la sensación de que se está preparando para tener que intervenir en las misiones en cualquier momento, como si supiera que nos va a pasar algo a Puck, a Santana o a mí; y estuviera esperando su oportunidad.

Es muy inteligente y aterrador al mismo tiempo ya que por una parte él debe de estar en el mismo nivel físico y mental que nosotros por si nos pasa alguna desgracia a alguno de los tres (que esperemos que no).

Pero por la otra, no hace falta que esté tan obsesionado con esto, él tiene otro papel en el equipo que es dirigir. No puede obsesionarse ahora con los entrenamientos, a menos que tal y como he dicho, sepa que nos va a pasar algo o que al menos tenga un mal presentimiento.

En fin, suspiro y salgo del baño. Voy hacia el armario. Me quito la camiseta de Finn que utilizo muchas veces para dormir y las bragas blancas que llevo. Me visto con un sujetador de deporte color negro y unas bragas del mismo color, con una camiseta blanca de tiras muy cómoda y unos leggins negros. Me pongo unos calcetines bajos y mis zapatillas. Finalmente, me pongo una chaqueta de chándal gris por encima.

Me miro al espejo de nuestra habitación, me peino con mi cepillo y me hago una coleta. Sonrío, salgo de la habitación y bajo las escaleras en busca de Finn. Voy a la sala de tiro y no está. Oigo un ruido que proviene del gimnasio y voy hacia allí. Cuando estoy justo en la puerta veo a Finn haciendo flexiones y no puedo evitar que mi boca se haga agua. ¡Dios! ¡Está increíble!

Me muerdo el labio y entro en la sala diciendo:

-Vaya, vaya. ¿A quién tenemos aquí?- digo y se gira para mirarme. Nos sonreímos y me acerco a él.

-Pues no lo sé. Supongo que es un chico que está haciendo ejercicio para serle más atractivo a su novia.- pongo mis brazos alrededor de su cuello.

-¡Tonto!- digo de broma.- Tú ya no puedes ser más atractivo para mí.

-¿Estás segura?- me pregunta pícaramente.

-Segurísima.- le sonrío y le doy un beso en los labios.- Buenos días, cielo.

-Buenos días, cariño.- me dice y me da otro beso en los labios. Nos separamos.

-¿Y se puede saber que estás haciendo a esta hora, tan temprano?

-Pues creo que es obvio, ¿no?- se ríe.- Estoy entrenando.

-Ya veo.- digo un poco preocupada.- ¿Finn? ¿Podemos hablar un momento?

-Claro, mi amor. ¿Qué pasa?

-Lo cierto es que estoy un poco preocupada por ti.- le digo con sinceridad.

-¿Por mí?- pregunta incrédulo.- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué he hecho?

-No has hecho nada, ni pasa nada sólo que veo que últimamente estás entrenando mucho.

-¿Y?- pregunta sin entender.

-Pues que no sé si lo haces por una razón concreta o no.- me mira confundido.- Es decir, yo entiendo que en el caso en que nos pasara algo a los enviados, tú serías el que tendría que substituir a la baja y por lo tanto, debes de estar en forma.- veo como asiente con la cabeza.- Pero estos últimos días tengo la sensación de que te lo estás tomando demasiado a pecho, como si tuvieras la certeza de que nos va a pasar algo malo y te estuvieras preparando para intervenir.

-¿Qué?- grita incrédulo y pone sus manos en mis hombros.- No es nada de eso, Rach. No tengo la certeza de nada, ni tampoco tengo un mal presentimiento, ni nada -parecido.- hace una pausa.- Sólo hago esto porque debo de estar en el mismo nivel con vosotros, ya lo sabes.- respira hondo.- Aunque pueda que estos últimos días, lo haga más porque me ayuda a despejarme, no sé.- asiento con la cabeza.- ¿Por qué me lo preguntas? ¿Acaso he hecho algo malo? O peor, ¡te tengo desatendida!- dice aterrado y yo me río a carcajadas.

-No, cielo. No es nada de eso.- pongo mis manos en sus mejillas.- Y tranquilo que no me tienes desatendida.- suspira de alivio y sonríe.- Es sólo que estaba un poco preocupada, nada más.

-Ah vale, vale.

-¿Y cuantas flexiones llevabas?- le pregunto cambiando de tema.

-Veinte.- me contesta.

-¿Y cuantas tenías que hacer?- le vuelvo a preguntar.

-Cincuenta.

-Vaya. Veo que te lo estás tomando enserio.

-¡Pues claro que sí! Debo de mantener el título de "mejor luchador".- ¿Cómo? Esto tenemos que verlo, Hudson.

-¿Perdón? ¿Des de cuando eres el mejor luchador?- le pregunto un poco picada.

-Des de siempre, cielo. Igual que soy el mejor colocando explosivos y disparando.- ¿Qué? ¿De dónde viene esta chulería?

-Esto no te lo crees ni tú, chaval.- digo retándolo.

-¿Cómo qué no? ¿Crees que eres mejor que yo?- me pregunta con mismo tono que el mío.

-No es que lo crea, es que lo sé.- le guiño un ojo y se ríe.

-Claro, claro.- dice irónicamente.- Mira, cielo. Eres muy buena haciendo tu trabajo pero yo soy mejor y lo sabes.- giro la cabeza sonriendo.

-Si estás tan seguro, ¿por qué no lo demuestras?

-Pues porque no me apetece empezar a pegar tiros por toda la casa y hacer explotar un coche de la calle. Es demasiado temprano para eso.

-Yo no me refería a esto.- le digo.

-¿Ah no? ¿Y a qué te referías?- pregunta con curiosidad.

-A una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo. Tú y yo.- le digo con seguridad.

-¿Qué? ¿Estás loca? No voy a pelar contigo, Rach.

-¿Por qué no? ¿Acaso tienes miedo?- le digo para pincharle.

-No tengo miedo de ti. Tengo miedo de hacerte daño.

-Que egocéntrico eres.

-Todo lo que tú quieras pero me niego a pelear contigo. Es mi última palabra.- dice recogiendo la toalla del suelo con la intención de marcharse.

-Si no peleas conmigo habrá consecuencias, te lo aviso.- le digo de manera juguetona.

-¿Así? ¿Y qué clase de consecuencias?

-Pues quedarte sin sexo durante dos semanas.- le digo y se ríe a carcajadas.

-Cielo. Admito que sería un gran castigo para mí pero también lo sería para ti, así que no cuenta.

-¿Crees que no podría aguantar dos semanas sin hacer el amor contigo?- pregunto y él asiente con la cabeza.- Bueno. Esto no lo sabemos con certeza pero lo que sí sabemos es que mañana voy con las chicas a comprar lencería nueva.- veo cómo su rostro cambia de repente, pasando de un estado de confianza a uno de nerviosismo.

-Esto es un farol para que ceda.- dice inseguro.

-Llama a Santana y pregúntaselo.- lo miro y veo cómo traga con dificultad. Sonrío, me encanta tenerlo bajo mi merced.- ¿Sabes? Ya lo tengo pensado. Voy a comprarme tres atuendos de tres colores distintos.- me acerco a él y pongo mis manos en su pecho y lo acaricio.- El primero, será de color negro. Ya sabes que me encanta este color.- veo cómo asiente mientas me mira embobado y yo aprovecho para rodear mis brazos alrededor de su cuello- El segundo, será de color rojo. El color de la pasión. Y el tercero, será de un color que te encanta. O más bien que te encanta como me queda, el color blanco. Sé que te vuelve loco porque siempre dices que es muy- me acerco a su oído y le susurro.- virginal y esto te pone a cien.- le muerdo el lóbulo de la oreja y me separo de él. Me fijo en él y veo que tiene un pequeño bulto en la entrepierna. Perfecto, lo tengo dónde quería.- ¿Entonces qué? ¿ Peleas o no conmigo?- veo que se vuelve a concentrar y me presta atención

-De acuerdo.- dice y yo sonrío con satisfacción.- Pero con una condición.

-¿Cuál?- pregunto.

-Que si lo hago me recompensarás generosamente comprándote estos atuendos y los utilizarás conmigo.-me muerdo el labio.

-Concedido.

-Muy bien.- dice.

-Muy bien.- contesto.

-¿Estás preparada para perder, cielo?

-Te veo con mucha confianza, amor.

-Es la misma que tengo cuando hacemos el amor y cómo has podido comprobar estos últimos años, los resultados son más que satisfactorios.- Cómo le gusta fanfarronear… Qué suerte tiene de que estoy locamente enamorada de él porque si no… Lo habría matado hace tiempo.

-¡Qué idiota que eres!- se ríe a carcajadas y yo le doy una patada pero la que esquiva.

-Buen intento. ¿Es todo lo que sabes hacer?- dice vacilándome.

-Esto sólo es el calentamiento, mi vida.- le guiño el ojo.- Ahora viene la parte seria.

-¿Así? ¡Pues vamos allá!- y entonces le intento atizar con mi puño izquierdo pero lo esquiva. Hago mismo con el otro y su mano izquierda lo para. Lo miro fijamente e intento pegarle una patada pero se protege con sus manos. Él me sonríe con superioridad y yo enfurezco. Intento darle golpes con mis puños y con mis piernas, pero él los esquiva y los detiene. Intento a hacerlo de nuevo pero él no me deja.- ¡Vamos, Rach! ¿Qué te pasa?- ¡Y encima me vacila! ¡Es que lo mato! Vuelvo a la carga pero es inútil. Detiene todos mis movimientos. ¡Así es imposible! ¿Pero por qué no me ataca? Lo único que ha hecho hasta ahora es esquivar y protegerse de mis golpes, nada más.

-¡Finn así no!- le digo enfurecida.

-¿Así cómo?- dice fingiendo desconocer de lo que le estoy hablando.

-Ya lo sabes.- cojo aire.- No has hecho nada en todo el rato, sólo me has esquivado. Así no vale

-Pero…- intenta decir.

-O te lo tomas enserio o no hay trato.- le advierto y me quito la chaqueta del chándal.

-Está bien.- dice y esta vez es él, el que intenta darme un puñetazo en la barbilla pero no lo consigue porqué lo detengo con la mano.

-¡Así me gusta!- le digo.

-Esto es lo que me dices cada noche cuando estamos en la cama.- dice y me guiña el ojo.

-¡Serás imbécil!- y le doy una patada en todo el estómago. Esta vez sí que acierto.

-¡Ouch!- hace una mueca de dolor.

-Esto te pasa por fanfarrón.

-¿Así?- y a continuación me hace un amago con su puño que me deja desorientada, lo aprovecha para pegarme una patada en mi gemelo derecho, de modo que pierdo el -equilibrio y me caigo al suelo.- ¿Necesitas ayuda, amor?- dice con tono burlón teniéndome la mano.

-Puedo yo sola. Gracias.- le contesto levantándome y volvemos a la carga. Nos llevamos algunos golpes los dos pero ninguno con importancia hasta que en un momento dado, Finn me tira el suelo y mi cabeza se golpea fuertemente contra el parquet. La verdad es que el sonido del golpe ha sido mucho más acentuado que el golpe en sí.

-¡Rachel! ¡Rachel!- dice Finn muy asustado mientras se agacha para ver cómo estoy.- ¿Estás bien?

-Sí. No te preocupes.

-¿Ves por qué te he dicho que no era buena idea? Ya te he hecho daño. No sé en que estaría pensando...

-No me has hecho daño, tranquilo.- le acaricio la mejilla.- Y estabas pensando en tus necesidades más primitivas.- se ríe.- Pero tranquilo amor, porque el premio de consolación va a ser muy reconfortante.

-¿Cómo de consolación?- y antes de que pueda reaccionar, le doy un puñetazo al estómago y se cae, me pongo encima de él y lo inmovilizo.

-¿Y quién es la mejor ahora?- le digo con superioridad.

-Qué mala eres.- dice sonriendo.

-Soy la mejor. Punto.

-Puede que seas la mejor, sí. Pero tienes un punto débil de bastante gravedad.

-¿Y se puede saber cuál es?- pregunto soltándolo y cruzándome de brazos.

-¡Las cosquillas!- y empieza darme cosquillas por mi estómago y mis costados. Yo río y río a carcajadas y él aprovecha para ponerse encima de mí.- Sí. Está claro que las cosquillas son tu punto débil.- dice mientras para.

-¡Eres un tramposo!- le contesto.

-Se llama estrategia, Rachel. ¿Ahora quién es el mejor?

-¡Tonto! ¡Ven aquí, anda!- me mira dudando.

-¿Qué quieres hacerme?- pregunta desconfiando de mí.

-¡Nada!- le contesto.- Sólo quiero darte un beso.

-¿Estás segura?

-¡Finn!

-Vale, vale.- se acerca a mí y nos besamos.- Te quiero, Rach. Incluso cuando me obligas a hacer cosas que no me gustan.- Sonrío.

-Y yo también te quiero Finn. Y no digas que no te ha gustado.

-Bueno. Me ha gustado un poco.-dice admitiéndolo.- Per lo cierto es que me gusta practicar otro tipo de ejercicios contigo.

-¿Así? ¿Cuáles?

-Por ejemplo, esto.- y me besa con mucha pasión, tanta que no podemos evitar gemir. Mentiría si dijera que "nuestra pequeña disputa" no nos ha excitado. Nos ha excitado y mucho. Aunque creo que ya lo estábamos de antes…-

-Finn.- jadeo mientras empieza a besar mi cuello y aprovecho para enredar mis dedos en su pelo despeinado y mojado por el sudor. ¡Dios como me pone Finn cuando está sudado!- Quítate la camiseta, por favor- él me obedece y lo hace. Cuando se la quita, me quedo embobada mirándolo. ¡Es que cada día está más sexy!- ¡Dios Finn! Eres como el vino, cuando más pasa el tiempo, más bueno estás.- le acaricio el torso.

-Pues hace a penas unos minutos, me has dicho que no podría ser más atractivo de lo que ya soy.

-Pues lo siento. Supongo que te he subestimado.

-No te preocupes.- y vuelve a besarme acariciándome por debajo de la camiseta con sus mágicas. Está apunto de quitármela cuando su móvil suena.- ¡Debes de estar de broma!- grita frustrado.

-No lo cojas.- le digo dándole besitos en el cuello y suspira.

-Tengo que hacerlo, mi vida. Puede ser del trabajo.- asiento y lo dejo. Se levanta y coge el teléfono móvil.- Es un mensaje de James. Supongo que nos adjudicará otra misión. Después de tanto tiempo…

-Ponlo en manos libres.- le pido y él asiente. A continuación Finn, reproduce el mensaje: _¡Hola mis queridos colaboradores_!- es la voz de James, nuestro colaborador_.- Después de tanto tiempo, tenéis una nueva misión.-_ Finn y yo nos miramos_.- La persona que tenéis que asesinar esta vez es un hombre llamado Thomas Wilson aunque es más conocido por el mote "Wilson, el escurridizo. Se trata de un traficante de órganos australiano. ¡Así que os toca ir a Australia! En concreto a Sídney_\- hace una pausa_.- Como siempre os deseo mucha suerte y os comunico que todos los documentos para la información que necesitaréis para matarlo, acaban de ser enviados al ordenador de Rachel._ _Y también os digo que a partir de ahora los períodos de tiempo entre misión y misión van a ser más largos. Así que espero que os vaya bien_. _Adiós_.-

-¿Australia?- digo mientras me levanto del suelo.- Nunca habíamos viajado tan lejos.

-Lo sé.- dice con sinceridad.- Cosas del trabajo.

-Sí. ¿Crees que deberíamos de viajar todos, esta vez?- me mira extrañado.- Lo digo por seguridad.- se toca la barbilla con su dedo índice y piensa en lo que le acabo de decir.

-Puede que tengas razón. Puede que sea más seguro para todos.

-Esto es lo que decía.

-Pero bueno, ahora esto da igual- dice cambiando de tema.- ¿En dónde estábamos tú y yo?- dice Finn poniendo sus brazos en mi cintura.

-Lo siento, cielo. Pero antes debo de comprobar los documentos que me ha enviado James.

-¿Me estás vacilando?- contesta incrédulo.

-Pues no.- le doy un beso en los labios y me dirijo a la puerta dejándolo incrédulo.- Pero antes de ponerme a trabajar tengo que darme una ducha. ¿Quieres acompañarme?- le pregunto con una sonrisa pícara.

-¿Qué si quiero? ¡Anda ven aquí!- corre hacia mí y me coge en brazos.- Ahora vas a ver el gran campeón que soy.- me dice mientras sube las escaleras y yo me río.

-Mmm. Creo que esto va a ser más divertido que pelearse.- le doy un beso en los labios.

-Lo va a ser mucho más, te lo aseguro.- me da un beso en el cuello y suspiro.

Dicen que el amor es un campo de batalla pero no está mal pelearse de vez en cuando ¿no? Y más si las reconciliaciones son tan reconfortantes como esta.


	9. CAPÍTULO 9: WILSON, EL ESCURRIDIZO

CAPÍTULO 9: "WILSON, EL ESCURRIDIZO"

_7 de marzo de 2017. Guarida Secreta. NY. 10:05 de la mañana._

POV RACHEL

-Bien, chicos.- les digo a mis compañeros que están sentados delante de Finn y de mí.- Este tipo.- les muestro la foto en la pantalla gigante.- Es Thomas Wilson y es conocido con el mote de "Wilson, el escurridizo". Es un traficante de órganos australiano de 27 años y uno de los hombres más ricos de todo Sídney.

-¿Por qué todos tienen motes raros?- pregunta Santana.- Menudos frikis.

-Supongo que les hace sentir importantes.- les contesta Kurt.

-Pues vaya.- dice la morena.

-La cuestión.- intervengo.- Es que el día 15 de marzo de este mes se celebra en Sídney el concurso internacional de surf y este tipo va a participar.

-Así que tendremos que viajar a Sídney los de siempre, vale. ¿Y después?- dice Blaine. Finn y yo nos miramos.

-Has acertado casi todo el plan, Blaine.- dice Finn.- Excepto por una cosa.- nos mira extrañado.- Esta vez, viajaremos todos juntos.

-¿Qué?- dice Brittany exaltada.- Pero sí nunca hemos viajado todos juntos.

-Ya lo sé, Britt.- digo.- Pero hemos considerado que al ser tan lejos, deberíamos de hacerlo por razones de seguridad.

-Pero lo haremos con pasaportes falsos, ¿no?- pregunta la rubia.

-Por supuesto.- contesto.

-Pues a mí parece bien.- dice Noah.- Mientras no nos descubran…-

-No nos van a descubrir.- dice Finn con toda la seguridad del mundo.-

-Muy bien.- interviene Quinn.- ¿Cuál es el plan, entonces?

-El plan es muy simple.- digo.- Consiste en cambiar la tabla de surf que va a utilizar en el concurso por una que está manipulada y que es exactamente igual.- hago una pausa.- La idea es que cuando se suba a la tabla que está manipulada y se introduzca en el mar, su tabla de surf se rompa y caiga sobre unas rocas que se encuentran en el horizonte.

-¿Unas rocas?- pregunta Kurt incrédulo.- ¿A quién se le ocurre celebrar un concurso de surf habiendo rocas en el horizonte? ¿No es exageradamente peligroso?

-¡Esta es la gracia, Kurt! Como más peligroso, más emocionante.- le contesta Noah.1

-¿Y dónde está la "falsa" tabla de surf?- dice Quinn volviendo al plan.-

-Buena pregunta, Quinn.- le digo y voy hacia la puerta principal. La abro, me pongo unos guantes de látex para no dejar huellas y cojo la tabla que se encuentra justo detrás de la puerta. A continuación, la coloco en la mesa para que todos puedan observarla.- Es esta y es clavada a la que utilizará el psicópata ese el día del concurso. Tiene la misma textura, el mismo color y su peso es el mismo que la tabla original. Es imposible que se dé de cuenta.

-¿Y cómo lo habéis hecho para manipularla?- pregunta Britt.

-Primero, hemos estudiado las características de la tabla original: su volumen, su peso, su longitud etc.- explica.- Luego hemos cogido la tabla "impostora", le hemos sacado la madera de su interior y la hemos remplazado por cerámica y espuma de célula. Y finalmente, la hemos cubierto de madera y la hemos pintado y cortado igual que la original.

-¿Cerámica?- pregunta Santana muy sorprendida.

-Si, cerámica.- contesto.- La cerámica es un material muy traicionero porque aparentemente es fuerte cuando en realidad, es muy débil. ¿Qué pasa cuando dejas caer un jarrón de cerámica al suelo?- todos me miran expectantes.- Pues que se rompe, ¿no?- todos asienten y sonríen.- ¿Y qué pasa cuando llenas de agua un jarrón de cerámica?- ponen la misma cara de hace un momento.- Que no le pasa nada. ¡Y es aquí el tema! La cerámica es un material que es resistente al agua pero que es extremadamente frágil, de modo que cuando la tabla toque el agua no se va a hundir porque la espuma lo va a impedir pero cuando la ola de 8 o de 10 metros que tendrá que surfear este tío, choque contra la tabla esta no aguantará la presión y se romperá. Entonces, el tío caerá contra las rocas y morirá en el acto.

-¿Y cuándo haremos el cambio?- pregunta Brittany.

-La noche anterior al campeonato.- digo.

-¿Y cómo lo haremos? Porque no creo que este tío esté solo. Si has dicho que es uno de los tíos más ricos de Sídney, seguro que tiene una treintena de guardias en su casa.- dice Blaine.

-Exacto.- contesto.- Y ahí es dónde entráis vosotros. La tabla que tenemos que cambiar se encuentra en una casita a 20 metros de su casa. Es muy difícil acceder a ella y además necesitamos una contraseña para entrar.- hago una pausa.- Así que necesitamos que tú y Quinn desconectéis las alarmas y las cámaras de la casa; y que Britt hackee la base de datos de esta pequeña casa para averiguar la contraseña.- los miro y asienten.- Lo único malo, son los guardias.

-¿Qué pasa con ellos?- pregunta Noah.

-Que son muchísimos y no creo que podamos los tres solos.- le contesto con sinceridad.- Necesitaremos al menos una persona más.- Finn y yo nos miramos.- Y por esto, Finn y yo hemos decidido que él tendrá que intervenir esta vez.- se vuelven todos los locos y empiezan a gritarnos como si estuviésemos chiflados.

-¿Pero te has vuelto loca, Berry? Finn no tiene suficiente práctica para hacerlo. Lleva demasiado tiempo sin intervenir. Está demasiado oxidado.

-¿Perdón?- pregunta Finn indignado.

-Santana.- le digo con voz baja para tranquilizarla.- Finn entrena 3 veces a la semana y está en una increíble forma. Además, es el segundo mejor luchador de aquí.- miro a Finn y le guiño el ojo. Él sonríe.- Así que no os preocupéis. Finn está plenamente capacitado para hacer perfectamente su trabajo.

-Vale, vale.- dice Noah.- Finn va a intervenir pero no podemos matar a los guardaespaldas, sería demasiado sospechoso.

-Ni tampoco podemos pegarles una paliza así como así, porque cuando se levanten se van a acordar de nosotros y van a denunciar que alguien ha entrado en la casa de este tío.- murmura la latina.

-Hemos pensado en esto.- dice Finn.- Kurt.- lo mira.

-Esto.- se saca un frasco del bolsillo con un líquido dentro.- es un especie de cloroformo que te hace olvidar lo que te ha pasado en las últimas 12 horas.

-¿Así que es un líquido que te borra la mente?- pregunta Noah.

-Exacto.- contesta Kurt.

-Resumiendo.- dice Santana aclarándose.- Tenemos que entrar en la casa de este tío, deshacernos de los guardas y tirarles este líquido raro, entrar a la casa pequeña esta y cambiar la tabla de surf. ¿He dicho algo mal?

-Lo has dicho perfecto.- contesta Finn.- ¿Hay alguna otra duda?- pregunta y todos niegan con la cabeza.

-¡Pues ya está chicos!- les digo.- Aquí tenéis los billetes de avión y los pasaportes falsos.- les doy toda la documentación.- El avión sale el día 12 de marzo a las 9 de la mañana. Será un vuelo muy largo así que tomáoslo con calma y como siempre los asientos del avión serán separados. Cuando lleguemos allí nos reuniremos en un apartamento que se encuentra en esta dirección.- les doy un papel con la dirección del apartamento.- Allí acabaremos de pulir el plan.

-¿Qué pasa Berry? ¿Es otro apartamento de tu padre?- pregunta Noah para pincharme.

-No.- le contesto con frialdad.- Este me lo ha alquilado una lugareña.

-Muy bien.- interviene Finn.- Esto es todo. Hasta la semana que viene.- los demás se despiden y me quedo con Finn a solas.

-A ver cómo sale.- le digo algo inseguro.

-Va a salir bien, como siempre.- y nos besamos.

_14 de marzo de 2017. State of New South Wales Street. __Núm. 126. Sídney. 10:15 de la noche_

POV FINN

-¿Puedes darte prisa, Hudson?- Estamos Santana, Rachel, Puck y yo; vestidos de color negro, con unos guantes del mismo color y con un frasco con el líquido que nos recomendó Kurt en nuestros bolsillos; cruzando la calle de delante de la casa de nuestro objetivo.

-¿Te puedes tranquilizar, Santana?- le dice Rachel defendiéndome con la tabla que tenemos que cambiar en las manos.- Si empezamos a discutir des de un buen principio no vamos a llegar a ninguna parte.

-Estoy de acuerdo con Berry.- dice Puck.

-Bien.- dice Rach.- ¿Quinn, Blaine? ¿Nos oís?- pregunta a través del auricular.

-Como la seda.- contesta Blaine.

-Perfecto.- dice.- ¿Britt, estás preparada?

-Sí. En un minuto ya tendré la contraseña.

-Muy bien, chicos.- dice Quinn a través del auricular.- Las alarmas y las cámaras del jardín estarán desconectadas durante 6 minutos y 6 más para cuando volváis. Así que tenéis que daros prisa.- hace una pausa.- Y en cuanto a las cámaras de la "casita", podremos desconectarlas sólo durante 8 minutos. Tendréis que hacerlo muy rápido, chicos.

-Esto no va a ser difícil para Finn. ¿Verdad, tío?- lo miro sin entender a qué se refiere.- ¿Tú no eres de los que acaban rápido?- ¿Pero qué dice? ¡Será idiota!

-¿Pero qué dices imbécil? Ya te gustaría durar lo que duro yo, chaval.- le contesto con rabia.

-Que sólo era una broma, tío. ¡Joder! Qué carácter…-

-Chicos.- nos dice Rachel mirándonos.- Basta.

-Ha llegado la hora.- dice Santana y todos asentimos.

-Muy bien.- digo.- El jardín está a la parte del este y tal y como ha dicho Quinn sólo tenemos 6 minutos para saltar la valla y travesar el jardín. Sólo nos hace falta su señal.

-Pongámonos en marcha, entonces.- dice Rach y caminamos hasta la puerta del jardín.

-¡Joder! ¡Pero si esto tiene 6 metros al menos!- dice Santana.- Tendremos que ayudarnos porque no saltamos tanto ni de coña. Somos asesinos, no ninjas.

-Si, tendremos que auparnos para poder saltarla.- digo.

-Pero uno tendrá que hacerlo solo.- dice Rachel.

-Cierto.- contesta Puck.- ¿Quién será?

-Yo.- digo con seguridad.- Soy el más alto, ¿no?- y todos asienten.- Lo haremos así, chicos. Primero tiraremos la tabla hacia el otro lugar. Después ayudaremos a Puck que es el segundo que pesa más, luego a Santana y luego te ayudaré a ti, Rach.- la miro y me sonríe.

-Perfecto.- dice Santana.

-¿Blaine, Quinn? ¿Cómo vamos?

-¡Sólo un segundo…¡ ¡Y ya está!- dice Blaine.- El tiempo corre a partir de ahora.- Rachel coge la tabla y la tira hacia el otro lado.

-¡Vamos chicos subidme!- dice Puck. Ponemos nuestras manos en el suelo y Puck se pone encima de ellas. Nos levantamos con él encima y lo impulsamos para que salte. Lo hace, se sujeta encima de la valla y salta hacia el otro lado. ¡Bien!.- Santana te toca a ti.- Asiente y Rachel y yo hacemos lo mismo que hemos hecho con Puck y Santana logra saltar hacia el otro lado con facilidad.- Ahora te toca a ti, Rach. Te voy a coger por los pies y te voy a lanzar, ¿vale?

-Vale. Confío en ti, Finn.- le hago un guiño y sonríe. Suspiro y la cojo en brazos. La levanto y la cojo por los pies. Hago un esfuerzo sobre humano para mantenerla sobre mi cabeza.

-¿Estás preparada?

-Siempre.- y entonces, la lanzo y se sujeta en la parte superior de la valla. Luego, salta al otro lado. Bien. Ahora me toca a mí. Joder, nunca había saltado algo tan alto. Pero siempre hay una primera vez, ¿no? Espero que todo el entrenamiento haya servido de algo… Doy 10 pasos hacia atrás y me fijo en la pared de al lado de la valla. Debo de saltar por allí, es la única manera. Cojo aire. Cierro los ojos y me concentro pensando que puedo conseguirlo. Abro los ojos y empiezo a correr muy rápido, lo más rápido que puedo. Cuando me encuentro a medio metro de la vello salto como nunca lo he hecho hacia la pared y con ella me impulso para llegar a lo más alto de la valla. Lo consigo. ¡Lo he conseguido! Mira hacia abajo y veo a mis compañeros alucinados. Les sonrío y salto hacia dentro del jardín.

-¿Cuánto tiempo nos queda?- les pregunto a Blaine y a Quinn a través del auricular.

-Os quedan 2 minutos, ¡daos prisa!- contesta Quinn. Rachel coge la tabla del suelo y todos empezamos a correr lo más rápido que podemos. Cuando hemos recorrido el jardín, nos escondemos detrás de una pared y observamos a los guardias. Son muchísimos.

-¿Britt, cómo está el tema de la contraseña?- pregunto.

-Está más que listo.- contesta la rubia.

-Bien. Cuando Blaine y Quinn nos den luz verde, entramos en acción.

-Al fin un poco de acción.- dice Santana.

-¿Qué?- le pregunta Puck.

-Ya sabes. Un poco de pelea. Las dos últimas misiones han sido un truño para mí.

-Ya están apagadas, chicos. Podéis empezar.- dice Blaine.

-¡Allá vamos!- dice Rachel y deja la tabla detrás de la pared, ocultada. Luego, salimos de nuestro escondite para atacar a los guardias. Corremos hacia ellos y ellos hacia nosotros, esto parece una escena dela película _Braveheart_. Al primer tío que me encuentro le pego un puñetazo que lo dejo inconsciente y mis otros compañeros empiezan a luchar como si no hubiera mañana. Nos vamos deshaciendo de todos los guardias hasta que quedan todos al suelo.

-Esto ya está.- dice Puck.

-Santana y Puck, inyectad el líquido que nos dio a Kurt, a cada uno de los guardias. Rachel y yo, cambiaremos la tabla.- Puck y Santana empiezan a inyectar el especie de suero y Rachel va a buscar la tabla que hemos dejado detrás de la pared antes de la pelea. Luego nos dirigimos a la pequeña casa.

-Ya estamos aquí, Britt.- dice Rachel cuando nos encontramos delante de la casa.

-Bien, chicos.- dice Brittany.- La contraseña es: LCCL19911998APPA.- Rachel introduce la contraseña y la puerta se abre en un santiamén. Entramos y observamos la casa. Es un lugar más grande de lo que parece hecho de madera y lleno de trofeos y de tablas de surf.

-¡Dios!- digo.- Este tío es un fanático del surf.

-Venga, vamos.- dice Rachel cogiéndome de la mano.- Tenemos que encontrar la tabla original.- La busco con la mirada y le encuentro encima de una tarima.

-¡Está allí!- la señalo con el dedo y Rachel cambia la tabla.- Perfecto. Vámonos.- salimos de la casa y vemos a Santana y a Puck hablando.- ¿Ya está?

-Sí. Ya hemos acabado.- dice Puck.

-¡Pues vámonos!- digo.

-¿Tiempo?- pregunta Rachel a través del auricular.

-4 minutos.- contesta Quinn.

-¡A correr chicos!- dice Santana y corremos hasta llegar a la valla del jardín. Salimos cómo hemos entrado antes y salimos a la calle.

-Objetivo conseguido.- digo.

-¡Muy bien chicos!- dice Quinn.- Os ha sobrado un minuto y medio.- Todos sonreímos y Rachel y yo nos damos un beso.

-Ya tenemos la mitad del trabajo hecho.- le digo.

-Sí.- contesta.- Ahora queda la otra mitad.- y volvemos al apartamento.

_15 de marzo de 2017. Manly Beach. Sídney. 5:30 de la tarde_

POV RACHEL

-¡Este sí que es un lugar para vivir! Todo el año de sol y de playa.- dice Santana estirada en una tumbona con un bikini de color negro y unas gafas de sol puestas.

-Esto no es del todo cierto.- le digo.- Nos encontramos en el hemisferio sur, Santana. Esto significa que cuando en Estados Unidos es invierno aquí es verano y viceversa, no que aquí sea verano todo el año.- le digo sentándome en una tumbona al lado de la suya. A diferencia de ella, yo llevo un bikini de color naranja e igual que mi compañera, llevo unas gafas de sol puestas.

-Aguafiestas.- contesta.

-Muy bien, chicas. ¡Que empiece la fiesta!- dice Noah que viene junto con Finn. Ambos llevan una camisa hawaiana, unas gafas de sol y unos pantalones cortos. Noah nos da una botella de agua a cada una.

-¡Joder Puck! Ya nos podrías haber traído unos mojitos o algo.- se queja Santana.

-No estamos de vacaciones, Santana.- le dice Finn.- Estamos trabajando y ya sabes que no podemos beber cuando estamos trabajando.- Santana le saca la lengua en descuerdo.

¡-Chicos centrémonos!- digo.

-¿Dónde están Quinn y Blaine?- pregunta Puck.

-Estamos justo detrás de vosotros. Pero no os giréis. Tenemos que disimular.- dice Quinn a través del auricular.

-Shht, chicos.- dice Finn.- Que le toca a Wilson.

_-Y ahora es el turno del 5 veces campeón del mundo de surf: ¡Thomas Wilson_!- dice el comentarista del campeonato y todo el mundo aplaude.

-Ahí está.- dice Noah.

-Puede ser un psicópata y todo lo que tú quieras, pero el tío no está nada mal.- dice Quinn.- Es como uno de los hermanos Hemsworth.

-Ya ves.- digo casi sin pensar.

-¿Qué?- se quejan Noah y Finn. Santana se ríe a carcajadas.

-¡Seréis pringados! Tenéis a vuestras novias aquí y las dos se fijan en el mismo tío. No podéis ser más patéticos.

-¡Santana!- le grito.- ¡No le metas más leña al fuego! Y en cuanto a ti.- miro a Finn.- No debes de preocuparte por esto. Sólo ha sido un comentario, cielo. Ya sabes que para mí, tú eres el único.- Me sonríe y nos besamos.

-Ahora recuerdo la razón por la que estaba en contra de que Finn viniera con nosotros… ¡Para evitar la maldita cursilería de Finchel!

-Lo que le ha dicho Rachel a Finn, se lo digo a Puck.- dice Quinn.- Lo que pasa, amor, es que yo no puedo besarte, tengo que disimular.

-No pasa nada, pequeña, cuando volvamos tendremos todo el tiempo del mundo para besarnos.

-Voy a vomitar con tanta cursilería.- dice Santana.

-¡Chicos callad!- dice Blaine.- Que se acaba de meter en el agua.

_-Y allí está, Thomas Wilson, esperando una ola que merezca la pena._\- dice el comentador del concurso.- _Levanta la cabeza. Creo que ha visto algo. Avanza y efectivamente ha visto algo. ¡Se va a arriesgar a la primera ola! Se dirige hacia la gran ola. Se adentra cada vez más y cada vez va más rápido. Está a punto de levantarse para coger la ola. Lo hace y pasa por debajo del agua_.- nos miramos entre nosotros y volvemos a poner atención al horizonte.- _Está haciendo un ejercicio perfecto… pero un momento, parece que se está resbalando_.- sonrío.- _No está seguro encima de la tabla, avanza el pie derecho, ¡y dios mío! ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Se le ha roto la tabla y ha caído encima de las rocas_!- cojo la mano de Finn y le guiño el ojo. Él me devuelve el gesto.- _Salen los equipos de emergencia en busca de Wilson_.- los médicos cogen el cuerpo y lo llevan a la orilla. Todo el mundo corre a ver cómo está el surfista. Entre ellos, vamos Finn y yo. Nos acercamos con toda la genta y vemos que tiene la cabeza llena de sangre.

-Está muerto. No hay nada que hacer- dice uno de los médicos. Sonrío.

-Misión cumplida, chicos.- digo muy bajito a través del auricular.- Volvemos a casa.

-Volvemos a casa.- repite Finn y me da un beso en la mejilla.

Y este es otro día de nuestra alocada vida. Otra misión cumplida, otro objetivo eliminado, otro trabajo hecho.


	10. CAPÍTULO 10: DE SECRETOS Y CABOS SUELTOS

CAPÍTULO 10: DE SECRETOS Y CABOS SUELTOS

_20 de marzo de 2017. Residencia de los Hudson – Berry, NY. 4:05 de la tarde._

POV RACHEL

-¡Finn! ¡Tráeme un paño mojado!- le grito des del desván mientras quito el polvo de unos libros. Hoy, hemos decidido hacer limpieza en el desván que está hecho un asco y de paso, deshacernos de cosas que ya no utilizamos para nada.

-Aquí tienes, cielo.- dice Finn entrando por la puerta y dándome el paño mojado.

-Gracias.- lo cojo y lo utilizo para limpiar una mesa que está pegada en la pared mientras Finn tira en bolsas de basura todos aquellos trastos inútiles. Cuando termina barre el suelo y yo ordeno las estanterías y reviso los armarios para comprobar si hay algo que se puede conservar.- Cariño.- me dice y yo me giro al verlo.- Voy a tirar esto que ya no nos sirve.

-Vale.- le contesto.- Pero llévate esto que ya no nos hace falta.- le doy un par de libros, una funda y un enchufe roto.

-Perfecto. No voy a tardar.- me da un beso en la mejilla y se va.

Yo sigo con mi labor de revisar los armarios hasta que encuentro algo que capta mi atención. Está en el fondo de uno de los armaros. Alargo mi mano y lo saco. Se trata de un maletín de cuero marrón. No sé porque pero me resulta familiar. Lo cojo con mis manos, la giro y veo las siglas "RB" en el medio. Entonces lo recuerdo… ¡Es el maletín de mi padre! ¡Es el que utilizaba para ir a trabajar! ¿Pero cómo ha llegado hasta aquí? No recuerdo haberlo traído… Meto las manos dentro y siento que está lleno de papeles. La vacío y caen todos al suelo. Los miro y lo primero que veo es un papelito que dice:

_Señorita, Rachel_

_He metido el viejo maletín de su padre para que descubra lo que pasó realmente y por qué pasó. Es lo que los señores hubieran querido y además creo que es lo que se merece. Todo el mundo tiene derecho a saber la verdad._

_Siempre a su servicio, Charles_

¿Charles? ¿El mayordomo de confianza de mi padre metió en mi equipaje el maletín de mi padre para que descubra la verdad? ¿Qué verdad? ¿Acaso mis padres me ocultaron cosas que podían hacerme daño o ponerme en peligro?

Me siento al suelo y sigo mirando estos papeles. Me doy cuenta de que la mayoría son documentos relacionados con el trabajo de mi padre. Los leo todos con atención y cuando acabo de leerlos, los dejo en un rincón para no mezclarlos con los otros. Cojo el siguiente y leo la fecha: 23 de noviembre 1988. Lo reviso y veo que se trata de un crédito de 5000 dólares para la benefactora "_Berry R. Enterprises"_ Era a la empresa de mi padre pero que yo recuerde la "R" no estaba, el nombre era "_Berry Enterprises_" a secas. En fin, supongo que luego lo cambió.

Bajo mis ojos hacia el final del papel y alucino con lo que veo: _Recordamos que este crédito ha estado solicitado por Richard Berry e Ivan Rabinovich y que en caso de quiebra deberán de responder personalmente de las deudas_. ¿Qué? ¿Mi padre y Rabinovich crearon _Berry Enterprises_? ¡Claro! ¡Por esto había la R! Pero, ¿por qué mi padre hizo negocios con él cuando era tan joven? ¿Acaso Rabinovich no lo mató por no querer hacer negocios con él? No entiendo nada…

Dejo este documento y leo otro. Resulta ser un comprobante del pago de una fianza para sacar de la cárcel a alguien:

_Yo, Richard Berry prometo sacar de la cárcel a mi socio y amigo Ivan Rabinovich pagando un importe de 25 000 dólares a cambio de que esta cantidad se utilice para comprarle la parte del negocio al Sr. Rabinovich y que por lo tanto Berry. R Enterprises pase a ser sólo Berry. Enterprises_

_Firmado, Richard Berry e Ivan Rabinovich_

_11 de septiembre de 1990_

¿Qué? ¿Mi padre lo sacó de la cárcel a cambio de su parte del negocio? ¡Dios mío! ¡Esto es una locura! Ahora sí que ya no entiendo nada…

A ver, recapitulemos. Mi padre fundó su empresa con Rabinovich y luego le compró su parte para sacarlo de la cárcel, ¿pero por qué? ¿De qué se conocían? ¿Se conocían de la universidad, de algún trabajo?

Mis padres nunca me habían hablado de él como alguien que fuera de su confianza, al contrario. Ellos siempre me decían que era alguien en que no se podía confiar, alguien que siempre se metía en embrollos y en asuntos contrarios a la ley. Yo siempre les he creído y más después de que pasara lo que pasó. Sin embargo, ahora me siento muy confusa, ¿si era alguien tan malo por qué demonios hizo negocios con él?

¡Si mi padre no quería involucrarse con los asuntos de este tipo! Yo que creía que esta era la razón por la que este desgraciado asesinó a mis padres… Y ahora resulta que no. Resulta que hay algo más, ¿pero el qué? ¿Estaría resentido porque mi padre le compró la parte del negocio? La verdad es que no tengo ni idea… No se me ocurre nada.

Busco entre los papeles alguna respuesta pero no encuentro nada importante, sólo un sobre abierto que dice "Para Emily". Meto la mano dentro y veo que hay una carta. La saco y veo que está escrita con la letra de mi padre:

_15/3/1983_

_Querida Emily,_

_Hoy, como todos los dos días del curso te he observado en clase y estabas preciosa, como siempre. La verdad es que no entiendo porque estabas tan preocupada por tu nuevo peinado porque te queda fenomenal. No sé cómo lo haces, ¡pero todo lo que te pones te queda bien!_

_Ya sabes que yo no me preocupo por mi imagen, o al menos era así hasta que el día en que te conocí…_

_¿Te acuerdas de ese día? Fue el 16 de mayo de 1977. Teníamos 11 años y tú estabas jugando en casa de Iluso. Él me invitó para que jugásemos los tres juntos, y entonces te vi: llevabas un vestidito de color rosa con unas medias blancas y una diadema gris que te sujetaba el pelo. Juro que aquel día vi a un ángel, el ángel más hermoso que ha existido en la Tierra… Supe des de aquel momento que eras el amor de mi vida._

_No obstante, ya sabes que después de aquel día las cosas se complicaron ya que Iluso y yo nos convertimos en mejores amigos y tú empezaste a salir con él. El día que me contasteis que estabais juntos mi corazón se rompió en mil pedazos pero por respeto a los dos como mis mejores amigos, fingí una sonrisa y simulé ser feliz por vosotros. _

_Pero ya no puedo más. No puedo soportar ver cómo te abraza, cómo te besa y cómo susurra palabras de amor a tu oído. ¡Es que me muero por dentro cada vez que os veo! Y por esto quiero decirte que te quiero y que voy a luchar por ti. _

_Te lo digo en una carta porque no me atrevo en hacerlo en persona. Lo siento, supongo que soy demasiado cobarde y ya ves, puede que no sea tan hombre cómo lo es él. Esto seguramente explica porque estás con él y no conmigo._

_En fin, yo sólo quería decirte que te quiero y que no voy a renunciar a ti. _

_Siempre a tu lado,_

_Rocky_

¡Qué bonito! ¡Mi padre le escribió una carta de amor a mi madre! ¡Y con sólo diecisiete años! ¡Que mono!

Sin embargo, no acabo de entender por qué se autodenomina "Rocky" y ¿quién es ese tal "Iluso"? ¿Quién utilizaría este mote? Porque en la carta dice que era el novio de mi madre cuando eran adolescentes… Supongo que debe de ser uno de los numerosos amigos de mi padre. Se me ocurren tantos que no podría elegir cuál de ellos puede ser.

En fin, al menos he descubierto algo sobre el pasado de mis padres…Muy poco pero algo es algo.

Guardo los papeles de nuevo en el maletín, excepto la carta que la pongo en mi bolsillo de los vaqueros. Cierro el maletín y lo escondo detrás del armario. Acabo de limpiar el desván y justo cuando acabo oigo la puerta abrirse. Ha vuelto a Finn. Oigo cómo cierra la puerta y cómo sube corriendo por las escaleras. Siempre las sube corriendo…

Camina el pasillo hasta que entra por la puerta.

-Menos mal que dijiste que no ibas a tardar… Un poco más y tengo que llamar a la policía para buscarte.- le digo de broma.

-¡Mira que eres exagerada!- nos reímos.- Lo que pasa es que he tenido que coger el coche para tirar la basura porque el camión se ha llevado el cubo.- asiento la cabeza.- ¿Qué hay que hacer?

-Pues creo que ya hemos acabado.- le contesto.

-¿Enserio?

-Sí. Sólo hace falta fregar.

-Perfecto. Voy a por la fregona.- se gira hacia la puerta pero yo lo tomo del brazo y vuelve a girarse, mirándome.

-Finn. Puedo hacerlo yo, ¿eh?- le digo con una sonrisa.

-¡De eso nada! Tú has estado limpiando todo este rato mientras yo hacía vueltas con el coche porque no encontraba un lugar dónde tirar la basura.- me río a carcajadas.

-¡Pero esto no ha sido culpa tuya!- digo aun riéndome de la situación.

-¡Esto no importa! La cuestión es que te he dejado aquí sola con todo esto...-

-¡Pero tú también me has ayudado!- le digo muriéndome de la ternura poniendo mis manos a sus mejillas.

-Ya pero era me toca a mí, así que sal de esta habitación y vete a dar el baño más relajante del mundo mientras yo acabo de fregar.- me muerdo el labio.

-Pero con una condición.- le digo.

-¿Cuál?

-Que cuando acabes te unas a mí.

-Rachel…- dice dudando.

-¿Por favor?- le suplico poniéndole ojos de cachorrito.

-Rachel. No puedo.

-¿Por qué no puedes?- pregunto cambiando mi expresión a una más seria.

-Pues porque no puedo sólo bañarme contigo.- sonrío.

-¡Serás tonto!- le doy un golpe en el hombro.- Yo sólo quiero relajarme un poco con mi chico y sabes que a ti también te irá bien.- lo señalo con el dedo.

-Está bien. Pero si mis manos se desvían hacia determinadas partes de tu cuerpo de manera inconsciente, lo siento.

-¿De manera inconsciente?- le pregunto levantando una de mis cejas.

-Claro. Se llaman reflejos, cielo.- giro mi cabeza divertida.-

-¿Reflejos?- le repito riendo.

-Sí, reflejos. Como cuando vas al médico y este te da un golpe en la rodilla y la pierna se levanta sola. Pues esto es lo mismo.

-O sea que cuando estoy desnuda y tus manos pasan por ciertos lugares tú consciencia no tiene nada que ver, ¿no? Son tus manos que van solas.

-Exacto.

-¡Anda tira! Ve a buscar la fregona que te espero en el baño.

-¡Joder Rachel! Esto sí que ha sonado excitante.- dice de broma. Nos reímos.

-¡Idiota!- sonríe y le doy un beso en los labios.

Salgo del desván y voy al dormitorio. Elijo la ropa que me pondré después del baño. Se trata de unas bragas y un sujetador de color blanco, unos pantalones de chándal negros y una camiseta de manga corta.

Coloco las prendas encima de la cama y me desnudo. Pongo la ropa que llevaba puesta en la cesta de la ropa sucia. Entro en el baño y deshago la trenza del pelo y en su lugar me recojo el pelo con un moño para no mojármelo. Me miro en el espejo y pienso en lo que he descubierto… Todavía estoy flipando. Y lo cierto es que no sé si es mejor que lo haya descubierto o que no. Puede que hubiera sido mejor no haberlo descubierto nunca…

¿Pero qué le vamos a hacer? Lo hecho, hecho está.

Respiro hondo y enciendo el grifo de la bañera. Compruebo que el agua esté bien y dejo que se llene la bañera. Cuando está medio llena, cierro el grifo y tiro un poco de champú para que haya un poco de burbujas. Luego, cojo un par de velas que se encuentran en el baño y las enciendo para que sea más romántico y relajante.

Espero que Finn no tarde mucho porque si no esto se va a enfriar…

Meto un pie en el agua y con cuidado entro en la bañera. Cierro los ojos, relajándome y espero que Finn llegue pronto…

POV FINN

Voy a la cocina a buscar la fregona mientras Rachel está preparando el baño. ¡Joder! ¡Tengo a la mejor novia del mundo! Y esto significa que tengo que estar a la altura. Por esto motivo me he ofrecido para fregar el suelo del desván, bueno por esto y porque se lo merece, por supuesto. Ella ha limpiado casi todo el desván mientras yo estaba haciendo vueltas con el coche… Lo último que puedo hacer es acabar de limpiar yo, ¿no creéis?

Subo las escaleras con la fregona y el cubo entre mis manos. Empiezo a fregar el suelo del desván hasta que queda reluciente. Devuelvo el cubo y la fregona en su sitio y subo a la habitación.

Allí, me desnudo y pongo la ropa que llevaba puesta en el cesto de la ropa sucia. Y con esto, tengo que decir que últimamente Rachel está muy pesada con el tema de la ropa… No para de regañarme porque dejo la ropa en todos los lugares de la casa y la verdad es que tiene toda la razón. Tengo que reconocer que yo no soy muy ordenado y a Rachel no le gusta esta faceta de mí, ¿Pero qué le vamos a hacer? ¡No hay nada perfecto! Nuestra relación ya es bastante perfecta…

Me centro, entro en el baño y veo a Rachel en la bañera con un par de velas encendidas en el borde de esta. ¡Dios mío! Si parece un ángel. Está estirada en la bañera con una pierna fuera, llena de espuma, con el ojos cerrado y con el pelo recogido en un moño. ¡Es increíble! Juro que nunca he visto a nada más perfecto que ella… Definitivamente, soy el hombre más afortunado del mundo.

-Y luego dices que me controle. ¿Cómo me voy a controlar si estás así de sexy?- le pregunto medio bromeando y ella se ríe a carcajadas.

-¡Anda déjate de historias y ven aquí!

-Ya voy, ya voy.-avanzo hacia la bañera y ella me hace sitio para que me siente detrás de ella. Entro en la bañera y me siente en el espacio que me ha dejado. La rodeo con -los brazos y ella pone su cabeza en mi pecho. Nos relajamos al instante.- Esto sí que es relajante.- digo cerrando los ojos.

-Ya te lo he dicho, cielo.

-Y como siempre, tienes razón.- le doy un beso en el cuello. Estamos unos minutos con los ojos cerrados disfrutando de nuestra cercanía hasta que Rachel quita mis manos de su cintura y se gira para mirarme los ojos.

-Finn. Te tengo que contar una cosa.- dice un poco preocupada y yo me temo lo peor.

-¿El qué? ¿Vuelves a tener pesadillas?- le pregunto asustado.

-No, no. Pero es algo relacionado con esto.- frunzo el ceño sin entender.- Mientras estaba limpiando el desván, encontré un maletín.

-¿Un maletín?

-El maletín de mi padre.- ¿Cómo? ¿El maletín de su padre?

-¿Qué? ¿Qué hacía el maletín de tu padre en nuestro desván?

-El criado de mi padre lo coló en mi equipaje cuando me fui.- lo miro incrédulo.- Lo decía una nota que se encontraba dentro del maletín.

-¿Y has encontrado algo más?- asiente.- ¿El qué?

-He descubierto que la empresa de mi padre fue creado por mi padre y por…- me quedo con la intriga.

-¿Y por quién?- Rachel agacha la cabeza. Pongo mis manos a sus mejillas para que levante la cabeza. Lo hace y me mira con inquietud.- Rachel. ¿Qué pasa?

-Mi padre creó su empresa asociándose con él, Finn; con el tipo que lo mató.-veo cómo sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas y yo la abrazo fuertemente.

-¡Dios! Lo siento, cariño.- le doy un beso en el hombro y vuelve a mirarme limpiándose las lágrimas de los ojos.

-No pasa nada.- dice.- Al menos ya sé algo más sobre el pasado de mi familia.- le doy un beso en la mejilla.

-¿Y has descubierto algo más?

-Sí. He encontrado que mi padre le pagó una fianza para que saliese de la cárcel a cambio de su parte del negocio. Después de esto, mi padre se convirtió en el único propietario de _Berry Enterprises._

-Vaya. Esto sí que es fuerte. A saber en qué líos estaba metido este desgraciado…

-Pero también he descubierto algo bonito.- su expresión cambia de tristeza a felicidad en un santiamén y se vuelve a girar, apoyando su cabeza en mi pecho como antes.

-¿A sí? ¿El qué?

-He encontrado una carta de amor de mi padre a mi madre cuando tenía diecisiete años.

-¿Enserio? ¡Qué guay!

-Sí. Es tan bonita… Mi padre era una romántico y quería muchísimo a mi madre y al revés también.

-No tengo ninguna duda.- le contesto y le doy un beso en la frente.

-¿Sabes? Mi madre y yo siempre hablábamos sobre el amor y sobre el día de mi boda y estas cosas.- sonrío.- Recuerdo que me decía que cuando conociese a la persona adecuada, mi corazón me lo diría.- hace una pausa.- Y luego mi padre me decía que el chico con el que me casase tenía que tener tres cualidades para poder entrar en nuestra familia.- escucho atentamente.- Tenía que ser amable, guapo y fan de los _Yankees_.- nos reímos y la brazo con fuerza.

-Bueno, supongo que cumplo con las tres cualidades así que superaría la prueba, ¿no?- pongo mi cabeza en su hombro.

-Les habrías encantado, Finn.- levanto la cabeza y ella aprovecha para girarse de nuevo.

-¿Sabes que me hubiera encantado conocerlos, no?- le digo apartándole un mechón de pelo.

-Lo sé.- y acaricia una de mis mejillas. Yo le quito la mano y la beso y luego le doy un beso en los labios.

-Rachel. Yo sé que no has tenido la vida que hubieras deseado tener. Desgraciadamente, has tenido muchas pérdidas y has sufrido lo que no está escrito.- veo cómo su rostro se entristece de nuevo y le acaricio la mejilla con una de mis manos.- Pero yo te juro que voy a hacer todo lo que esté en mi mano para hacerte feliz. No puedo borrar tu pasado, ni puedo hacerte olvidar los horrores que has soportado a lo largo de tu vida; pero puedo ayudarte a cicatrizar las heridas que tienes en tu corazón y a honrar la memoria de tus padres dándote la vida que te mereces.

-Finn…- empieza a llorar a otra vez.

-Rach, no. ¿Acaso he dicho algo que te ha molestado o entristecido? Yo lo hacía con la mejor intención del mundo, te lo juro.

-¡No! No son lágrimas de tristeza sino de felicidad. Tú ya me haces muy feliz, Finn. Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida y lo que me acabas de decir es lo más bonito que me han dicho nunca.- suspiro de alivio y sonrío.

-Pues no son sólo palabras, Rachel. Lo que te he dicho va muy enserio.

-Lo sé y por esto mi madre tenía razón porque cuando te vi por primera vez, a parte del incidente del cuchillo.- nos reímos.- mi corazón me dijo que eras tú el indicado y esto será así siempre.

-Te quiero, Rachel.- le digo.

-Y yo a ti, Finn.- y nos besamos.

Y en este preciso momento sólo hay una palabra que puedo describirnos: amor, puro e innegable amor.


	11. CAPÍTULO 11: COMO DOS GOTAS DE AGUA

CAPÍTULO 11: COMO DOS GOTAS DE AGUA

_1 de abril de 2017. Residencia de los Hudson – Berry, NY. 12:15 de la mañana_

POV FINN

-¡Oh Finn! ¡Me encanta, mi vida!- gime Rachel mientras está desnuda a horcajadas de mí en nuestra cama, haciéndome el amor. Llevamos toda la mañana así, haciéndolo casi sin descanso. Hay veces, como hoy, que se nos va la pinza por completo y nos comportamos como dos salvajes. Supongo que es una de las consecuencias del loco amor que nos tenemos el uno al otro.

-Esto es, cielo. Déjate llevar.- le digo mientras una de mis manos viaja a uno de sus pechos, acariciándolo; mientras que la otra se centra en su cintura.

-Mmm, Finn. No voy a aguantar mucho.- acelera sus movimientos y las penetraciones son cada vez más profundas. Clava sus uñas en mi pecho para contenerse y hago una pequeña mueca de dolor. Pero no se detiene, ahora no puede. Ni yo tampoco. La miro y veo que cierra los ojos y que echa la cabeza hacia atrás por el placer que está sintiendo.

-Rachel.- gimo. Coloco de nuevo en su cintura, la mano que tenía en su pecho y sin previo aviso me siento en la cama con ella encima de mí. Detenemos nuestros movimientos durante unos segundos. Me mira confusa.- Lo siento, cielo. Es que necesito hacerlo así.- le digo agitado. Me sonríe, nos besamos y entro en ella de nuevo. Gemimos al instante y Rachel vuelve a coger las riendas de la situación con la diferencia de que ahora puedo besarla por todas partes y eso lo hace aún más placentero que antes.- Te quiero.- le susurro al oído, luego le muerdo el lóbulo de la oreja y ella grita de deseo.

-Y yo a ti.- y nos besamos, aunque el beso queda interrumpido por nuestros gemidos. Nos falta muy poco a los dos así que le acaricio la espalda, la acerco más a mí y le muerdo ligeramente el cuello. Le susurro a la oreja.

-Vamos mi amor. Dámelo. Sé que no te falta nada.- le doy un beso en el lóbulo.- Córrete para mí, Rachel. Estás tan sexy cuando lo haces…- y entonces, un grito gutural sale de su garganta y un poderoso orgasmo sacude su cuerpo. Se debilita por completo y la sujeto por la espalda para que no se caiga pero mis penetraciones no se detienen, no hasta que al cabo de unos segundos me libero yo también. La abrazo y nos quedamos así durante unos minutos. Luego nos acostamos en la cama y Rachel coloca su cabeza en mi pecho como si fuera un cojín.

-Esto ha sido de otro mundo.- dice después de darle unos cuantos besos a mi torso.

-Sí. Ha sido increíble.- cierro los ojos.

-Estamos un poco locos, ¿no crees?- abro los ojos y la miro.

-¿Por qué?

-No lo sé. Llevamos toda la mañana en la cama haciendo el amor. ¿No es un poco depravado?- dice medio bromeando.

-En absoluto. Hacemos el amor porque nos queremos y porque eres increíble en la cama.- le guiño un ojo y se ríe. Me encanta hacerla reír. Su risa es mi sonido favorito.

-Hombre, a tú tampoco se te da nada mal esto. ¿Verdad señor Dios del Sexo?- sonrío.

-Yo no soy ningún Dios del Sexo.- le contesto con sinceridad.- Yo sólo quiero darte todo el placer que pueda.

-Pues permita que le diga Sr. Hudson, que lo hace estupendamente.

-Me alegro mucho de esa noticia, Srta. Berry.- y se ríe.

-¡Pero qué bobo eres Finn! Ya sabes que me encanta cómo eres en la cama. Llevo 5 años diciéndotelo…- Se levanta para mirarme a los ojos y le aparto un mechón de pelo.

-Ya lo sé, boba.- sonríe.- Pero me gusta que me lo repitas. No si es orgullo, egocentrismo o algo más, pero me gusta que lo digas.

-No es ninguna de esas cosas, es amor.- le sonrío.- A mí también me gusta que me digas que estás complacido en este sentido. El sexo no lo es todo en una relación pero es -un gran complemento y si la pareja se encuentra satisfecha en este aspecto pues es muy beneficioso para los dos. Así que si una de las dos personas le gusta que la otra le diga que es bueno o buena en la cama, no es egocentrismo u orgullo, es asegurarse de que la da a la otra persona todo lo necesario para hacerla feliz. Y este sentimiento sólo puede ser el amor.

-Y como siempre, tienes razón.- y nos besamos.

-Esto intento.- sonríe y gira la mirada hacia la mesilla de noche.- ¡Dios santo Finn! ¿Has visto qué hora es?- pregunta saliendo de la cama corriendo.

-No.- digo frunciendo el ceño.- ¿Qué pasa?

-Son las doce y veinte, Finn. De aquí media hora tenemos que estar en casa de tu hermano. Hoy comemos con él y con Blaine. ¿Acaso lo habías olvidado?

-Hombre, estaba ocupado haciendo el amor con mi novia. No sé tú, Rach pero no pienso precisamente en Kurt mientras tú y yo tenemos sexo. Se me cortaría el rollo por completo.- le contesto cerrando los ojos.

-Pues tenemos que darnos prisa si no nos va a matar. ¿Por qué siempre que quedamos con él llegamos tarde?- pregunta mientras busca en el armario, la ropa que quiere ponerse.

-Porque siempre tenemos cosas más excitantes que hacer que estar con él.- pongo mis brazos detrás de mi cabeza y me relajo.

-Muy gracioso.- contesta irónicamente y me río.

-¡Pero si es verdad!

-Todo lo que tú quieras pero ahora debes darte prisa.- dice mirándome mientras coloca la ropa que se va a poner en una silla.- Así que sal de la cama y vete a la ducha.

-¿A ducharme contigo? Me parece perfecto, Rach.- le contesto jugando.

-No, tonto. Yo me ducho en este baño y tú en el de abajo.- me sonrisa se desvanece.

-¡Buah! Para esto me quedo en la cama.- cierro los ojos de nuevo.

-¡Ni se te ocurra! O te das una ducha en el baño de abajo o…- Intenta amenazarme.

-¿O? ¿O me dejarás dos semanas sin sexo? Creo que hoy se ha demostrado que no podrías, cielo.- le digo con superioridad.

-Esto cierto. No podría.- sonrío complacido.- Pero sino bajas y te duchas en el baño de abajo en diez segundos, le voy a contar a Noah que olvidaste su cumpleaños.- ¡Mierda! No había contado con esto. Abro los ojos de inmediato y la miro.- A ver cuál será la opinión que tendrá sobre ti cuando sepa la noticia. ¿Seguirá creyendo que eres el mejor amigo del mundo o creerá que eres el peor por no acordarse de su cumpleaños?

-¿No serás capaz?- le pregunto con inseguridad.

-Pruébame.- me desafía con la mirada. No me queda otra salida que hacer lo que me dice.

-Está bien, está bien. Ya me levanto.- sonríe de satisfacción.- Es que ya eres mala cuando quieres, eh.

-Ya te lo he dicho muchas veces, Hudson.- sonríe y cierra la puerta del baño.

Salgo de la cama, cojo la ropa que quiero del armario y la pongo encima de la mesilla de noche. Bajo las escaleras y voy al baño para ducharme. ¡Maldita Rachel! Es la única persona que me puede manipular de esta manera. Pero en el fondo me gusta que sea así. Me gustan estos juegos entre nosotros. Estoy seguro de que si la gente supiera que hacemos eso, probablemente pensaría que somos unos tontos y estúpidos. Pero a mí me daría igual porque aunque fuéramos así, seríamos unos tontos y estúpidos locamente enamorados el uno del otro.

En resumen, entro en el baño antes de que Rachel me mate de verdad. Enciendo el grifo y compruebo la temperatura del agua. Está perfecta así que entro en la ducha y mojo todo mi cuerpo desnudo. Agarro el champú y me enjabono el pelo. Me enjuago el pelo y luego enjabono y enjuago el cuerpo.

Cierro el grifo, aparto la cortina de la ducha y salgo. Cojo una toalla y la coloco en mi cintura. Salgo del baño y subo las escaleras hacia nuestra habitación. Cuando entro veo a Rachel en ropa interior secándose el pelo. Sonrío. Incluso cuando está sin maquillar, con el pelo mojado y despeinado, está preciosa. Siempre lo está, al menos para mí.

-Vaya.- digo mientras me dirijo a la mesilla de noche por mi ropa.- Parece que has sido más rápida que yo esta vez. Creo que es la primera vez en cinco años que te has duchado más rápido que yo.

-Eso es porque yo sí que tengo una motivación para ir deprisa a diferencia de ti.- dice y deja el secador en la mesilla de noche.

-En esto tienes razón.- mientras me pongo los calzoncillos de color blanco que he preparado.

-¡Anda mira! ¡Si son los calzoncillos que te regalé por Navidad!- dice mirándome.- Hacía tiempo que no te los ponías. Me encanta que lo hagas.- se acerca a mí.- No sé si lo sabías pero te hacen condenadamente sexy.- me susurra al oído y sonrío. Se aleja de mí.

-No. No lo sabía pero estate tranquila que a partir de ahora me los pondré más a menudo.- se ríe y se viste con un jersey gris y con una falda negra que le quedan fenomenal, como todo lo que se pone.

-Más te vale.- coge el secador y entra de nuevo en el baño. Yo aprovecho para vestirme. Me pongo unos vaqueros, una camiseta blanca debajo y un jersey negro. Luego, me -coloco unos calcetines blancos y unos zapatos negros.

-¡Ya estoy cariño! Tú me has podido ganar con la ducha pero yo he sido el más rápido en vestirme.

-Esto es porque no te tienes que peinar, ni secarte el pelo, como yo.- contesta saliendo del baño completamente peinada y un poco maquillada. Lo justo. Tal y como a mí me gusta.

-Excusas.- digo y ella me saca la lengua de broma. Me río.

-Sólo me hacen falta los zapatos.- se los pone.- ¡Ya estoy! ¿Qué hora es?- miro el reloj.

-Son las doce y treinta y cinco.- le contesto.

-Pues puede que lleguemos a tiempo y todo. Vamos.- salimos de la habitación y bajamos las escaleras. Cojo las llaves del coche, las gafas de sol de la mesa del comedor y bajamos al garaje. Abro el coche y entramos. Cerramos las puertas y nos abrochamos los cinturones.

-¿Estás preparada para que mi hermano te de la lata con las últimas tendencias de moda y musicales de Broadway?- arranco el motor y se abre el garaje.

-Ya sabes que me encanta hablar de estos temas con Kurt. En primer lugar, porque me interesan mucho. Y en segundo lugar, porque lo adoro. – salimos del garaje y cuando estamos en la carretera, se cierra automáticamente.

-Conduzco unos diez minutos hasta que llego al barrio en que vive Kurt y aparco justo delante de su casa. Salimos del coche, lo cierro y tocamos el timbre. Unos segundos después, Kurt abre la puerta.

-¡No me lo puedo creer! Es la primera vez des de que estáis juntos que habéis llegado puntuales. Esto se merece un aplauso.

-Anda cállate y dame un abrazo, hermano.- sonríe y lo hace. Después abraza a Rachel y entramos en su casa.

-¿Qué ha pasado, Finn? ¿Hoy no tenías cosas más "interesantes" qué hacer con Rachel? ¿Por eso habéis llegado puntuales?- me río con ironía.

-Pues no.- le contesto.- Porque lo hemos estado haciendo toda la mañana para quedar satisfechos antes de venir aquí.- Kurt pone cara de asco y Rachel aprovecha para pisarme el tobillo.- ¡Ouch Rach! ¡Me has hecho daño! ¿Por qué siempre me pegas así?

-Porque no quiero que tu hermano piense que soy una depravada por tus comentarios. Llevamos cinco años juntos y siempre dices estas cosas delante de él. Menos mal que es mi mejor amigo porque si no…- y coloca su cabeza en el hombro de Kurt y este le da un beso en la mejilla.

-Ay mi querida, Rachel.- se separa de ella.- Yo no pienso que seas una depravada porque sé de buena tinta que el depravado es él.- ¿Qué? ¿A qué viene esta ahora?- Cuando estábamos en tercero de instituto, lo amenacé diciéndole que le enseñaría a su madre su "estimulante" historial de internet si no me invitaba a una fiesta.

-¿Enserio? No sabía que te gustaban este tipo de páginas, Finn.- me dice Rachel aguantándose la risa.

-Tenía diecisiete años, ¿que querías que hiciese? Tenía las hormonas revolucionadas. ¿Qué hacías tú con diecisiete años, a ver?- y entonces veo cómo el rostro de Rachel se entristece de golpe. ¡Oh mierda! ¡Seré insensible! Me acerco a ella y la abrazo.

-¿ Qué pasa?- pregunta Kurt sin entender.-

-¡Nada!- le digo.- Sólo que estamos un poco sensibles con esto de la primavera. ¿De veras, Rachel? – le digo y ella asiente con la cabeza.- ¿Y dónde está Blaine?

-Está en la cocina. Venid.- Mientras Kurt camina hacia la cocina, pongo mis manos en la cintura de Rachel.

-Lo siento, cielo. Se me ha ido la pinza.- le doy un beso en la frente.

-No pasa nada, mi amor. Estoy bien.- pone una de sus manos en mi mejilla y la acaricia.

-¿Está segura? Podemos irnos…-

-No, Finn. Estoy perfectamente.

-Está bien, vamos.- la cojo de la mano y vamos a la cocina.

-¡Hola chicos!- dice Blaine al vernos y nos abraza.- ¿Cómo estáis?

-Muy bien.- contesto.

-Tranquilos que la comida está casi lista.- dice mi cuñado.

-Perfecto.- contesto.

-Y a propósito, Finn.-dice Kurt.- ¿Me has traído las revistas que te pedí?

-¿Qué revistas?- le contesto sin saber de qué revistas me está hablando.

-Sí. Las revistas de vestidos de boda de los años 80 de mi madre que tenías. Estaban en tu desván, creo.- ¡Mierda! Ahora sí que me acuerdo y creo que las tiré a la basura. ¡Dios! ¿Ahora cómo se lo digo sin que me mate?

-Mmm. Verás, Kurt.- le digo.- Hay un problema con estas revistas.

-¿Qué clase de problema?

-Bueno, resulta que Rachel y yo limpiamos el desván el otro día y tiramos a la basura todos los trastos viejos que ya no nos servían de nada; y puede que entre esos trastos estuvieran tus revistas.

-Será una broma…- pregunta enfadado.-

-Me temo que no.- le contesto tragando saliva y esperando que no me eche una gran bronca.

-¡No puedo creer que hayas tirado mis revistas de vestidos de boda!- Vale, con lo enfadado que está seguro que no me libro de una buena bronca.

-Lo siento, Kurt.- le digo con sinceridad.- No sabía que eran tan importantes para ti.

-¿Qué no lo sabías Finn? ¡Tú nunca sabes nada! ¡Siempre haces lo que quieres y nunca te fijas en los demás!

-¡Eh! ¡No te pases ahora tampoco!- le contesto levantando la voz.- Esto no es cierto.

-¿Ah no? Dime, ¿cuál es el cumpleaños de boda de nuestros padres?

-Ahora mismo no lo recuerdo.- le contesto cabizbajo.

-Ni ahora, ni nunca Finn. ¡No te acuerdas porque no te importa! Y es muy triste, la verdad.- levanto de nuevo la cabeza cuando oigo lo que me acaba de decir.

-¡Eso es mentira! ¡Sí que me importa y lo sabes!- estoy empezando a cabrearme de verdad.- Y lo que es triste de verdad, Kurt, es que me estés echando todo esto en cara -por haber tirado unas estúpidas revistas.

-¡No son estúpidas! Y si prestaras un poco más de atención, te darías cuenta de que son importantes para mí. Pero tú nunca me prestas atención y lo sabes.- Vale. Esto me ha dolido mucho más que todo lo demás.- Dime, ¿cuándo es la última vez que has hecho algo por mí?

-En el instituto, ¿por ejemplo?- le contesto con resentimiento.

-¿Perdón?- dice como si estuviera mintiéndole.

-¿Cómo que perdón? En el instituto yo era el que te protegía de los matones. Si no hubiera sido por mí, aquellos tíos te hubieran matado.

-Eso no lo hiciste por mí. Lo hiciste porque mi padre te lo dijo, no porque lo sintieses de verdad.- No puedo creer lo que estoy oyendo. ¿Cómo es posible que mi hermano piense así de mí?

-¿Acaso te has dado un golpe en la cabeza o algo así? ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¿Estás loco o qué te pasa?

-Niégalo si quieres. Pero yo sé la verdad y la verdad es que no te importo, Finn. En la vida lo has hecho, ni lo harás jamás.

-Nunca he creído que podrías decirme algo así, Kurt… Pero si realmente piensas eso de mí creo que lo mejor será que nos distanciemos durante un tiempo.- le digo haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no llorar.

-Eso parece una ruptura amorosa.- contesta con el rostro entristecido.

-Es una ruptura de hermanos.- le digo.- Vámonos, Rachel.

-Pero…- intenta decir algo pero no la dejo.

-¿Y la comida qué?- pregunta Blaine.

-Lo siento, Blaine. Pero si mi hermano no me quiere, será mejor que me vaya. Venga, Rachel- la cojo de la mano y salimos de la casa de Kurt. Entramos en el coche y arranco para volver a casa. ¡Qué pérdida de tiempo! ¡Y todo por unas malditas revistas! ¡No puedo creer que mi hermano me haya dicho todas estas cosas! Estoy muy dolido ahora mismo.

-Que sepas que no me ha gustado lo que has hecho.- dice de repente Rachel.

-¿Cómo?

-Eso de marcharte en vez de intentar hablar con él. Me parece muy inmaduro, la verdad.

-¿Así? ¿Y lo qué me ha dicho él no es de inmaduro? Me ha acusado de no quererle y de despreciarle.

-Puede que tenga parte de razón.- me contesta. Ahora sólo me faltaba Rachel con sus sermones…-

-¿Qué? Mira Rachel, voy a fingir que no he oído eso y a continuar con lo que estaba haciendo.

-¿Huir?- contesta.

-Exacto. Huir. Ya conoces a la regla 315_**: **__"Un buen asesino es aquel que huye cuando no puede enfrentarse a su enemigo__**"**_.- digo mientras doblo la esquina de nuestro barrio y conduzco hasta llegar a nuestra casa.

-Pero no es un enemigo, es tu hermano.- suspiro.- Además parece que has olvidado la regla 220: "_Un buen asesino es aquel que se enfrenta a sus miedos y temores"_.- abro la puerta del garaje son el mando automático y entro el coche al garaje y se cierra.

-¿Mira quién habla de enfrentarse a sus temores? La que lleva ocho años huyendo de su pasado.

-¿Qué?- me mira con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. ¡Oh no! ¿Qué he hecho? ¿Cómo se me ocurre decirle eso? Se me ha ido la almendra por completo- No puedo creer que me hayas dicho eso, Finn.- se desabrocha el cinturón.

-Rachel.- la cojo del brazo pero se aparta en seguida.

-¡Déjame Finn!- dice llorando y sale del coche. Joder, ahora sólo me faltaba eso. Me desabrocho el cinturón, salgo del coche y lo cierro. Corro hacia ella hasta alcanzarla. La agarro del brazo y la pongo enfrente de mí.

-¡Rachel por favor!-

-¡Déjame en paz!- intenta deshacerse de mi agarre pero se lo impido.

-Lo siento, vale. No sé cómo se me ha ocurrido decir eso.- se queda quieta.- Ya sabes que no pienso así. Nunca lo haría. Sé lo que has sufrido, lo que hemos tenido que luchar para poder estar bien y ya sabes que yo siempre estaré para ti y para lo que necesites. De nuevo, lo siento.- suspiro.- Supongo que he pagado mi enfado con Kurt contigo.

-¿Supones? Porque yo creo que es la pura realidad.- contesta con un tono más tranquilo del que hace unos segundos.

-Perdóname, mi amor. Te lo juro que no quería hacerte daño. Es que estoy muy dolido por lo que me ha dicho mi hermano y estoy cabreado con el mundo.

-Lo sé. Yo también debería pedirte disculpas.- frunzo el ceño.- Lo que te he dicho en el coche sobre Kurt, no es verdad. Sé que amas a tu hermano con locura y qué harías cualquier cosa por él. Esta es una de las mil razones por las que me enamoré de ti.

-Gracias.- nos abrazamos.- ¿Esto significa que estamos bien?- asiente con la cabeza.

-Pero haces tú la comida que por culpa de vuestra disputa nos hemos quedado sin comer.- sonrío.

-Encantado, ¿pero me darás un beso antes?

-¡Bobo!- se acerca a mí y me da un beso tierno y dulce.- Bien. Ahora a hacer la comida.

-¡Sí mi capitán!-

Subo las escaleras y voy a hacer la comida.

_4 de abril de 2017. Residencia de los Hudson – Berry, NY. 10:30 de la mañana_

POV RACHEL

Han pasado tres días des de que Finn y Kurt se pelearon y las cosas no podrían ir peor. Finn sigue con su enfado y no quiere bajarse del burro ni a la de tres. ¡Es que mira que es testarudo cuando quiere! Se pasa el día con un humor de mil demonios y con el rostro entristecido, ¿y adivinad quién está pagando su mal genio? Pues yo, ¿quién iba a ser sino?

Yo no sé cómo están Kurt y Blaine, pero me apuesto lo que sea a que Kurt se está comportando igual que Finn y que Blaine no tiene más remedio que aguantarlo…

¡Y es que Finn y Kurt son iguales en el fondo!

Se pasan el día discutiendo porque no concuerdan en casi nada y porque aparentemente son muy distintos. ¡Pero lo cierto es que son idénticos! En la manera de comportarse, de hablar... ¡Incluso a veces hacen los mismos gestos! Y evidentemente son igual de orgullosos y testarudos.

Sé que no son hermanos biológicos y que por lo tanto no comparten la misma genética. No obstante, hay veces que por su forma de actuar, me hace pensar que son más que dos hermanos "adoptivos".

En resumen, son dos cabezas huecas que prefieren morirse de la tristeza antes que pedir perdón al otro. Pero yo voy a cambiar eso.

Cojo mi móvil y marco en el número de Blaine. Juro por Dios que Finn y Kurt van a reconciliarse por las buenas o por las malas:

-¿Rachel?- contesta Blaine.

-Sí, Blaine. Tenemos que hablar sobre Kurt y Finn.- hago una pausa.- Yo no sé cómo está Kurt pero Finn se pasa todo el día quejándose de todo y haciendo el idiota por ahí.

-Pues Kurt está igual. Ayer se vistió con la ropa que había usado el día anterior. Nunca lo había visto hacer esto. Está muy mal, Rachel.

-Entonces estaremos de acuerdo en que tenemos que hacer algo. No podemos dejarles así, son hermanos. A parte de que esto podría perjudicar gravemente al equipo.

-Tienes razón.- dice.- Tienes un plan, ¿me equivoco?

-No. No te equivocas. Pero es complicado porque tendremos que convencer a las dos personas más testarudas de este planeta para que hagan las paces.- suspira.

-Sí. Definitivamente va a ser complicado.- afirma.-

-Creo que esto va a ser más complicado que las misiones.- le digo bromeando y se ríe.

-Sí. En los últimos meses, nos hemos enfrentado a un narcotraficante colombiano, a una psicópata francesa y a un traficante de órganos australiano; y lo que nos costará más será unir a nuestras parejas. Es de locos.

-Lo sé. Así que yo hablo con Finn y tú con Kurt y en cuando consigamos que bajen del burro, nos avisamos y quedamos en mi casa para que hagan las paces.- respiro hondo.- A ver si hay suerte…-

-A ver.- contesta.- Adiós Rachel.

-Adiós Blaine.- Cuelgo el teléfono y me lo pongo en el bolsillo de nuevo.

Salgo de la habitación y voy a buscar a Finn. Seguro que está en el sofá mirando la televisión. Es lo único que ha hecho estos días. No ha salido a correr, no ha realizado sus entrenamientos semanales, ni siquiera se ha duchado. Tiene un aspecto lamentable tanto por fuera como por dentro. Más deprimido no puede estar.

Bajo las escaleras, voy al comedor y efectivamente está en el sofá. Me acerco a él, agarro el mando a distancia y apago la televisión.

-¡Eh! ¿De qué vas?- me dice.

-¡Ya basta!- le contesto con un tono de advertencia.

-¿Qué? ¿Basta de qué?

-De todo este numerito, Finn. Llevas 3 días tirado en el sofá sin hacer nada con un humor de mil demonios y sin asearte.- suspira.

-Este es mi problema, Rach.

-No. No lo es. ¿Acaso crees que puedes hacer lo que te da la gana sin ninguna consecuencia? ¿Crees tus acciones sólo te afectan a ti? ¿Que no me duele verte así? Pareces un fantasma que ronda por la casa, Finn.

-Estoy sufriendo, Rachel.

-Lo sé. Y me rompe el corazón verte así. Pero no puedes seguir de esta manera. Tienes que hacer las paces con Kurt.

-¿Qué? ¡Ni de coña! Que venga él a pedirme perdón.- me contesta gritando.

-De eso nada, Finn. Tú eres el que tiró a la basura sus revistas.

-¡Fue un maldito accidente! Además, ¿tú crees que es normal que me dijera todo lo que me dijo por unas estúpidas revistas?

-Tal vez esas revistas eran importantes para él.

-Kurt tiene cientos y cientos de revistas de vestidos de boda, Rach. Puede ver todos los vestidos que quiera y además estas revistas eran de los años 80. Los vestidos eran muy anticuados.

-No me refiero a los vestidos, Finn.- frunce el ceño.- Me refiero a las revistas en sí.

-No te entiendo, Rach.

-A ver, Kurt dijo que estas revistas eran de su madre, ¿no? Es posible que fueran uno de los pocos recuerdos que le quedaban de ella.- me mira atónito y nos quedamos en silencio durante unos segundos.

-¡Mierda! ¡Y yo voy y las tiro a la basura! ¡Seré imbécil!- pone sus manos en su rostro.- Por eso estaba tan dolido. ¿Pero por qué no me lo dijo?

-Ya sabes cómo es Kurt. Puede parecer muy extrovertido y abierto pero cuando se trata de temas personales, se cierra en sí mismo.- digo.

-En eso tienes razón. Pero estarás de acuerdo conmigo en que lo que me dijo no estuvo bien.

-¡Por supuesto que estoy de acuerdo contigo! Lo que te dijo estuvo totalmente fuera de lugar.- le contesto con firmeza.

-Ya.- me mira a los ojos.- ¿Tú crees que lo piensa de verdad?

-¿Tú piensas de verdad lo que me dijiste en el garaje después de vuestra discusión?

-No.- me responde con sinceridad.

-¿Y si no lo piensas por qué me lo dijiste?- le pregunto para que se ponga en la piel de Kurt.

-Porque estaba dolido y pagué mi resentimiento contigo.- asiento.- Igual que Kurt.

-Exacto.

-Gracias, Rach.- y nos abrazamos.- Voy a llamar a Kurt.- dice cogiendo el móvil.

-Sí. Pero antes date una ducha, aféitate y lávate los dientes.- sonríe.

-Encantado.- me da un beso en la mejilla y va al baño.

-Bueno, al final ha sido más fácil de lo que pensaba.

_5 de abril de 2017. Residencia de los Hudson – Berry, NY. 11:45 de la mañana_

POV FINN

Estoy súper nervioso. No estaba tan nervioso des de que tuve mi primera cita con Rachel. Al menos me consuela que aquello salió bien, muy bien.

¡Ay Dios! ¿Y si sigue enfadado conmigo y no quiere hablarme nunca más? ¿Y si no me perdona en la vida? Me temo lo peor… Kurt es un chico muy sensible y muy frágil y le costó mucho unir a nuestra familia. Me siento fatal por haberle hecho tanto daño…

¡Joder! Si parece que quisiera salir con él o algo así. Me río solo. Vale. Ahora sí que parezco idiota.

Pero volviendo con lo de Kurt, a ver lo que sentimos es amor. Amor de hermanos. Pero es amor al fin y al cabo ¿no?

-Ya están aquí. Voy a abrir- dice Rachel y yo asiento con la cabeza. Oigo cómo Rachel abre la puerta y cómo saluda a Kurt y a Blaine. Oigo cómo entran en casa y oigo sus pasos por el pasillo hasta que los veo entrar por la puerta del comedor, dónde estoy yo. Saludo a Blaine con un abrazo y luego me pongo delante de mi hermano.

-Kurt.- digo.

-Finn.- me contesta.

-Tenemos que hablar. Ya te lo dije ayer por teléfono.- asiente.- Mira. Yo sólo quiero decirte que lo siento. No debería de haber tirado tus revistas a la basura sin habértelo preguntado.- cojo aire.- No sabía que eran tan importantes para ti hasta que me di cuenta de que eran uno de los pocos recuerdos que te quedaban de tu madre. De nuevo, lo siento.

-Sí. Lo cierto es que es así. Esas revistas tenían un gran valor sentimental para mí.- asiento con la cabeza.- Y yo también quería pedirte perdón, Finn. Lo que te dije sobre el -instituto, no fue justo. La verdad es que si no hubiera sido por ti, me hubieran hecho mucho daño.- hace una pausa.- Quiero que sepas que no pienso de verdad todo lo que te dije sobre que no te importaba y todo eso. Eres un gran hermano mayor. El mejor.- sonríe y sin poder contenerme más, le doy un abrazo.

-¿Estamos bien?- le pregunto al separarnos.

-Estamos bien.- sonríe y nos damos otro abrazo.

-¡Menos mal!- dice Rachel.- Blaine y yo ya creíamos que tendríamos que meteros en un agujero durante unas horas para que hicierais las paces. ¡Es que sois tan testarudos! Hay veces que sois tan iguales como dos gotas de agua.

-Como dos gotas de agua.- repito sonriendo.

-Sí. Iguales, idénticos, exactos; como dos gotas de agua.- dice Rachel.

-Me gusta.- y le doy un beso en los labios.

Sonríe y luego comemos todos juntos y al fin celebramos la comida que teníamos pendiente. Después, pasamos toda la tarde jugando y haciendo el tonto. Nos lo pasamos de maravilla

Y es en este justo momento cuando me doy cuenta de que existe sólo una alma gemela, que en mi caso es Rachel. Pero también existe alguien que forma parte de ti; alguien que te aporta cosas que otros no pueden; alguien que aparentemente puede ser muy distinto a ti pero en el fondo ser exactos, tan exactos como dos gotas de agua…

Este alguien para mí, es Kurt. Él es mi hermano, mi amigo, una parte de mi alma.


	12. CAPÍTULO 12: SI QUIERES OTRA MISIÓN, TIE

CAPÍTULO 12: SI QUIERES OTRA MISIÓN, TIENES QUE IR A JAPÓN

_10 de abril de 2017. Residencia de los Hudson – Berry, NY. 9:30 de la mañana_

POV FINN

-Buenos días, mi vida.- le digo a Rachel cuando entra en la cocina mientras yo estoy preparando el desayuno.

-Buenos días, amor.- me da un beso en los labios.

-¿Quieres café?

-Si, por favor.- le doy una taza de café.- Gracias.- se sienta.

-He hecho tostadas integrales, de las que te gustan.

-¡Oh eres un cielo!- se levanta de la silla y rodea sus brazos en mi cuello.

-Tú sí que lo eres.- me sonríe y nos besamos.- Toma.- le doy un plato con las tostadas.

-¿No quieres que te ayude?- me pregunta.

-No. Tranquila. Ya casi estoy.- se sienta de nuevo y unta las tostadas con mermelada y mantequilla.- Es raro que todavía no nos hayan adjudicado ninguna misión, ¿no crees?

-No lo sé. James ya nos avisó de que a partir de ahora habría períodos de tiempo más elevados entre misión y misión.

-Ya lo sé.- me siento en la silla y bebo un poco de café.- Pero aun así creo que ha pasado demasiado tiempo. La última misión fue el 15 de marzo. Hace casi un mes, Rach. ¿Crees que está pasando algo malo?

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-No lo sé. Tengo la sensación de que algo no está bien. Algo que no podemos controlar.

-Y yo que creía que la de las pesadillas era yo…- dice medio bromeando.

-Estoy hablando enserio, Rachel.- le contesto. Se levanta y se sienta en mi regazo.

-Lo sé, cielo. Pero creo que son imaginaciones tuyas. Hace tiempo que no entramos en acción y nuestro cuerpo lo nota.- frunzo el ceño.- Somos asesinos, Finn. Matar es -nuestra manera de descargar nuestra rabia interna. Cuando estamos un tiempo sin asesinar a nadie nuestro organismo sufre una especie de bajón. Lo necesitamos, es nuestra naturaleza.-sonrío. ¿Cómo puede ser tan inteligente y lista? ¿Cómo sabe exactamente lo que debe decirme en cada momento? ¿Cómo puede ser tan increíble en general?

-¿Alguna vez te he dicho que te quiero?- sonríe.

-Creo que me lo has dicho cientos de veces, para no decir miles. Pero me encanta escucharlo.

-En este caso… Te quiero.- nos besamos.

-Yo también te quiero, Finn.

-Gracias, Rach.- le aparto un mechón de pelo.

-¿Por qué?

-Por todo. Por aceptarme, por amarme… Simplemente, gracias.

-¡Oh Finn!- me acaricia una de las mejillas.-Gracias a ti también, Finn.- estamos a punto de besarnos de nuevo cuando mi móvil suena y nos interrumpe.

-¿Enserio?

-Anda, cielo. Cógelo.- Rachel se aparta y yo me levanto para coger el móvil que está encima de la encimera de la cocina. Miro quién es y resulta ser James.

-Hablando del rey de Roma…- digo.

-¿Es James?

-Sí.- desbloqueo el teléfono y lo pongo en manos libres.

_-¡Buenos días mis queridos colaboradores! Antes de todo quería felicitaros en nombre del Gobierno por el éxito de vuestra última misión. La autopsia del Sr. Wilson concluyó que fue un terrible accidente surfeando y descartó por completo que fuera intencionado. Así que de nuevo, felicidades_.- hace una pausa_.- En cuanto a la siguiente misión. El objetivo que tendréis que eliminar esta vez, se llama Ichito Nakahara aunque es más conocido como "El sádico de Osaka". Se trata del último heredero del Escuadrón 731.-_ Rachel y yo nos miramos extrañados.- _El escuadrón 731 fue un programa encubierto de investigación y desarrollo de armas biológicas del Ejército Imperial Japonés durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Este programa, llevó a cabo letales experimentos médicos sobre civiles, sobre todo sobre civiles chinos_.- ¡Dios santo! ¡Tendremos que asesinar a un lunático genocida! Vamos de mal en peor…- _Vuestra misión consistirá en viajar a Tokio para encontraros con nuestro contacto: Kyo Usui. Después, viajareis con ella a Osaka dónde se encontrará vuestro objetivo. No os preocupéis, la Srta. Usui es una infiltrada del gobierno japonés. Podéis confiar plenamente en ella. De hecho, es la única persona en la que podréis confiar cuando estéis allí. Japón está repleto de espías que trabajan para esto tipo. Es un país democrático, sí, pero el Sr. Nakahara tiene muchísimas influencias. Todo el mundo quiere protegerlo y matarlo no será nada fácil, por este motivo os recomiendo que viajéis todos juntos tal y como hicisteis en la misión anterior.-_ suspira.- _Y esta ha sido toda la información que me permiten daros por teléfono. El resto acaba de ser enviado en el ordenador de Rachel, como siempre. Os deseo toda la suerte del mundo y os pido la mayor discreción posible. Suerte chicos_.- se corta la llamada.

-¡Genial! Ahora tendremos que asesinar a un genocida perturbado obsesionado con el pasado cuyo único objetivo es torturar y matar a todos aquellos que no piensan igual que él. ¡Perfecto!- digo irónicamente.- ¿No sé a qué me recordara?- digo haciendo referencia a las acciones que llevaron a cabo los nazis en aquella época. No me extraña que fuesen aliados…-

-Sí. Los objetivos son cada vez más perturbados y sádicos.

-Ya lo dice el mote, Rach: "El sádico de Osaka".

-Exacto.- nos quedamos unos segundos en silencio.- Bueno, supongo que tendremos que analizar los documentos que nos ha enviado James, ¿no crees?

-Sí. Supongo.- digo pensativo.- Aunque hay una cosa que no he acabado de entender.

-¿El qué?

-¿Por qué el Gobierno nos ha enviado a un intermediario? Nunca lo ha hecho. Siempre nos las hemos arreglado nosotros solos.

-No lo sé.- contesta sinceramente.- Puede que sea muy difícil acercarse a él y la única forma de aproximarse al objetivo sea a partir de alguien que lo conoce bien. De las -pocas cosas que sé de Japón es que sus ciudadanos son bastante desconfiados. Y además, ninguno de nosotros sabe hablar japonés. Sería un poco peligroso ir allí sin saber el idioma, ¿no crees?

-Sí que lo sería.

-Entonces, ¿vamos a buscar sus puntos débiles?- pregunta.

-Vamos.- salimos de la cocina y vamos a la guarida. Allí, encendemos el portátil y abrimos los archivos que nos han enviado y los imprimimos. Después, los leemos atentamente para descubrir los puntos débiles del tipo ese.

-He encontrado algo, Finn.- la miro.

-¿Qué has encontrado?

-Escucha con atención.- hago lo que me ha dicho.- _Como heredero del Escuadrón 731, la misión de Ichito Nakahara es erradicar a todos aquellos que alguna vez han atentado contra el poderoso e inigualable Imperio Japonés. Aunque sea conocido por sus abominaciones contra la vida humana, es uno de los hombres más respetados de todo Japón. Por este motivo, su protección podría considerarse como una "prioridad nacional" y ha sido así durante muchos años, recibiendo protección del propio Gobierno. Sin embargo, estos últimos meses el gobierno japonés ha alejado de las manos de Nakahara sus operativos policiales para limpiar su imagen y por este motivo, han acordado su eliminación. Actualmente, el Sr. Nakahara dispone de guardaespaldas altamente entrenados que lo vigilan las 24 horas del día. El Escuadrón 731 lleva años funcionando, su abuelo, Daiki Nakahara, era el presidente del programa que al morir dejó el "negocio" a su primogénito, Hachiro el cual murió hace apenas unos meses convirtiendo a Ichito en el nuevo heredero._

-¡Dios mío! ¿Me estás diciendo que la familia de este loco lleva más de 70 años experimentando con humanos?

-Exacto. Pero lo más interesante viene ahora.- suspiro.-_ No obstante, el escuadrón 731 puede que haya llegado a su fin ya que la salud del "Sádico de Osaka" se encuentra en un estado bastante crítico y no tiene hijos que puedan ocuparse de su cargo en el que caso que muriese. Hace apenas unas semanas, se le detectaron graves problemas de corazón y debido a este infortunio, tiene que inyectarse una medicina por vena en el Hospital Central de Osaka cada semana._

-¡Pues ya está, Rach! Nos colamos en el hospital, cambiamos la vacuna por veneno y se la inyectamos.

-No podemos hacerlo así, Finn.

-¿Por qué no?

-Pues porque si lo envenenamos se darán cuenta de que se trata de un asesinato en cuanto le hagan la autopsia. Además, no podemos colarnos en un hospital así como así. Lo ideal sería que la intermediaria lo hiciera pero no sabemos sus cualidades.

-Colarse en un hospital no puede ser un problema, Rach. En cuanto a lo otro…-

-¿Ah no? ¿Acaso sabías que los hospitales japoneses están llenos de cámaras por todas partes? Incluso hay cámaras en las habitaciones.

-¿Y tú cómo sabes esto?

-Me lo contó mi padre después de que volviera de un viaje de negocios. Resulta, que uno de sus colaboradores se puso enfermo y tuvo que ir a visitarle al hospital.

-¿Entonces, por qué me has mentido antes? ¿Por qué me has dicho que lo único que sabes de Japón es que sus ciudadanos son desconfiados cuando sabes más cosas?- le pregunto un poco enfadado.- Y a propósito, si hay cámaras les pedimos a Blaine y a Quinn que las desconecten.

-No te he mentido. He dicho que "de las pocas cosas que sé de Japón es que sus ciudadanos son bastante desconfiados" no "lo único que se de Japón". No es lo mismo, Finn. Y en cuanto a lo otro, sí, podemos pedirles a Quinn y a Blaine que desconecten las cámaras de seguridad pero esto es una hospital. Estas cámaras están puestas por el propio gobierno japonés y esto dificulta su acceso. Aun así creo que podrán hacerlo.

-Bueno ya veremos cómo lo solucionamos. Tal vez, nuestra intermediaria pueda acceder a ellas con más facilidad. Pero volviendo al plan, ¿qué demonios hacemos?

-A ver.- dice pensativa.- Lo que has dicho no está mal del todo. Si encontramos una manera de colarnos en el hospital y cambiamos la medicación por algo que pueda matarle sería ideal, la verdad. Parecería un accidente y nadie sospecharía de nosotros. Pero la pregunta es, ¿qué sustancia metemos en la jeringuilla para matarlo? Está claro que no podemos utilizar cianuro u otro veneno porque sería demasiado sospechoso. Tenemos que encontrar algo que aparentemente sea inofensivo pero que también sea mortal.

-¿Ácido clorhídrico?- pregunto.

-He dicho algo inofensivo, Finn.

-¿Así? Pues no sé si sabes que durante la digestión, nuestro estómago suelta casi 2 litros de ácido clorhídrico al día.

-Pues claro que lo sé, listillo. Pero tú mismo lo has dicho, el estómago. Si inyectas por vena ácido clorhídrico, el paciente puede sufrir síntomas como quemaduras internas o vómitos de sangre y esto se aleja mucho de una "muerte natural" que es lo que buscamos. Asimismo, tendríamos el mismo problema que con el cianuro: los forenses se darían cuenta en seguida.

-Está bien, Dra. Berry.- se ríe.

-Tenemos que encontrar algo indetectable.

-¡Pero esto es imposible Rachel! ¡Todo es detectable! Sea líquido, gas o sólido. ¡Tendríamos que matarlo con algo invisible!

-¡Esto es! ¡Finn eres un genio!- dice Rachel y me da un beso. ¿Qué? No entiendo nada.

-¿Cómo? ¿Qué pasa Rachel? No entiendo a qué ha venido eso.

-¡Has dado en el clavo! Tú has dicho que tendríamos que utilizar algo que es invisible y sólo hay una cosa que lo sea.

-¿El qué?

-Lo estás tocando, Finn. Lo tienes a tu alrededor. Siempre.- levanto los brazos sin entender.- El aire, Finn.

-¿El aire?

-El aire puede ser letal si lo inyectas en la sangre ya que puede generar hemiplejias e infartos.

-Pero no en todos los casos el aire mata, ¿no?

-No. Mueren 30 de cada 100 pacientes sanos. Sin embargo, este no es un paciente sano.

-Porque padece problemas cardiovasculares. Y esto también significa que la dosis de aire que le tendremos que inyectar será menor, de modo que será aún más difícil detectar. Si es que es destacable, claro.

-Exacto.

-¡Es un plan perfecto! Eres increíble, cielo.- le doy un beso.

-Puede. Pero no olvidemos que has sido tú el que me has dado la idea.

-Ya bueno.- suspiro.-Pues ya tenemos plan. Ahora sólo tenemos que viajar a Japón y encontrarnos con nuestro contacto.

-Después de contárselo a los demás.

-Después de contárselo a los demás, sí.

-Mmm. Creo que voy a darme una ducha.- dice Rach y sonrío pícaramente. Ella se levanta de la silla y camina hasta la salida. La sigo. Cuando ve mis intenciones se gira para hacerme frente.- ¿A dónde crees que vas?- pregunta levantando una ceja.

-A ducharme contigo. Hay sequía, Rachel. Tenemos que ahorrar y cuidar del medio ambiente.

-¿Y a ti des de cuando te interesa el medio ambiente?

¿-A mí? Des de siempre.- se ríe.

¡-Anda tira!- me empuja.

-¿Pero puedo ducharme contigo o no?- le pregunto mientras sube por las escaleras.

-¡No!- se para y vuelve a girarse hacia mí.- Y que no se te ocurra intentar entrar en el baño porque cerraré la puerta con pestillo.

-¿Esto es una advertencia o un hecho?

-Es un hecho y no hagas que se convierta en una advertencia.- me señala con el dedo y acaba de subir las escaleras dejándome solo.

-Un día de estos va a acabar matándome.

_12 de abril de secreta, NY. 11:45 de la mañana_

POV RACHEL

-A ver un poco de atención, chicos.- digo y me hacen caso.- Este es Ichito Nakahara también conocido como "El Sádico de Osaka".- señalo la foto en la pantalla de la guarida de un hombre de unos cuarenta y pocos, asiático y con la cara un poco demacrada.- Este tipo, dirige el _Escuadrón 731_ que para quién no lo sepa, se trata de un programa creado en la Segunda Guerra Mundial para experimentar con seres humanos y para torturarlos.

-Joder. Vamos de mal en peor.- dice Santana.- Hemos pasado de un traficante de drogas a un sádico que hace experimentos con civiles.

-Esto es lo que pensé yo cuando James nos dio el caso.- dice Finn.

-El plan consiste en viajar a Tokio la semana que viene y encontrarnos con esta chica.- la pantalla muestra la foto de una chica japonesa bastante atractiva de unos veinticinco o treinta años.

-¿Quién es?- pregunta Noah.- Está buena.- Quinn le da un golpe en el estómago con el codo.- ¡Ouch!

-Esta chica.- continúo.- Se llama Kyo Usuin y es una infiltrada del gobierno japonés. Tenemos que encontrarnos con ella para que nos dé información.

-¿Qué clase de información?- pregunta Brittany.

-No tenemos ni idea.- le contesta Finn.- Sólo sabemos que tenemos que encontrarnos con ella.

-¿Y tenemos algún plan o algo?- dice Blaine.

-Sí.- contesto.- Tenemos un plan. Resulta que este tipo tiene problemas de corazón y debido a esto ha de inyectarse una medicación en el hospital. Nuestro plan consiste en cambiarle la jeringuilla de la medicación por una jeringuilla llena de aire.

-¿De aire?- pregunta Kurt.

-Sí. De aire.- interviene.- La inyección de aire puede ser letal y más para una persona que sufre problemas cardiovasculares.

-El problema.-digo.- Es que los hospitales japoneses están llenos de cámaras y estas son muy difíciles de desconectar. Por esto, el plan no está del todo terminado, no hasta que hablemos con nuestra intermediaria. Ella conoce todas las debilidades de su país, sabe cómo hablar con la gente y evidentemente habla su idioma. Es la única que sabe hablar japonés, chicos. ¿No creéis que será de gran ayuda?

-¿La única que sabe hablar japonés?- dice Noah.- Creía hablabas muchos idiomas, Rachel.

-Y hablo muchos idiomas.- le contesto firmemente.- Pero no el japonés.

-Sólo hace falta que hable japonés, con lo sabelotodo que es…- dice Santana.

-¡Eh! Cuidado con lo que dices.- le contesto.

-Bueno, chicos. Esto es todo.- dice Finn.- La semana que viene viajaremos a Tokio y nos encontraremos con la Srta. Usuin. Después viajaremos a Osaka y allí acabaremos de pulir el plan.

-Sí. Estos son los billetes de avión y los pasaportes falsos.- les doy los documentos a cada uno de ellos.- Viajaremos todos juntos esta vez y nos disfrazaremos de turistas para no captar la atención.

-Muy bien.- dice Finn.- Esto es todo por hoy.- se marchan todos excepto él.

-¿Japón?- le digo con inseguridad.

-Podremos aprender japonés.- dice de broma.

-En esto mismo estaba pensando yo.- le digo irónicamente y nos abrazamos.

Japón… Un destino nuevo y esto significa un destino peligroso, muy peligroso.


	13. CAPÍTULO 13: EL SÁDICO DE OSAKA

CAPÍTULO 13: "EL SÁDICO DE OSAKA"

_18 de abril de internacional de Tokio, Japón. 11:45 de la mañana_

POV FINN

Después de 13 horas de vuelo aterrizamos en el Aeropuerto Internacional de Tokio disfrazados de turistas. Recogemos nuestro equipaje y buscamos con la mirada a nuestra intermediaria. No la encontramos.

-¿A dónde has dicho qué se encontraría esta mujer?- me pregunta Puck.

-No lo he dicho.- le contesto con sinceridad.- No nos lo ha dicho.

-¡Perfecto!- dice Santana irónicamente.- Estamos en un país extranjero solos, sin conocer a nadie y sin hablar el idioma. Es la situación que todos habríamos soñado…-

-¿Podéis tranquilizaros, por favor? Esta chica aparecerá en un momento a otro.- dice Rachel.- Y cuando lo haga, podremos poner en marcha nuestro plan. Lo más importante por ahora es cambiar la moneda. Me he informado y en este mismo aeropuerto hay oficinas de intercambio de moneda.

-¿Pero cómo vamos a cambiar el dinero?- dice Puck y lo miramos todos extrañados.- ¡Nos descubrirán!

-¡Pero mira que eres bobo Puckerman!- le dice Kurt.- ¿Cómo nos van a descubrir si llevamos todos pasaportes falsos? ¡No nos vamos a identificar con nuestros nombres reales!

-Shht.- dice Rachel.- ¿Podéis no gritar tanto? Al final sí que nos van a descubrir si no mantenemos la boca cerrada.

-Vale.- interviene Blaine.- Pues vamos a cambiar la moneda. Espero que hablen nuestro idioma porque si no…

-Por supuesto que hablan nuestro idioma.- dice Quinn.- Se dedican a cambiar monedas extranjeras y lo más lógico es que sepan el idioma extranjero, ¿no creéis?- todos asentimos.

-Perfecto.- digo.- Ahora que sabemos lo que tenemos que hacer, hagámoslo.

-Sí.- dice Britt.- ¿Dónde están estas oficinas?

-Allí.- señala Rach a la izquierda.- Vamos.- Caminamos hacia las oficinas. Hago la poca cola que hay y cambio el dinero que llevo encima por yenes. Salgo de la cola y al hacerlo me doy cuenta de que hay alguien que nos observa. Hago una vuelta de 360 grados para saber de quién se trata y entonces la veo. Veo a Kyo Usuin. Está sentada sobre la base de una escultura del aeropuerto con unas gafas de sol puestas y leyendo un periódico para disimular. Me acerco a ella despacio y me siento en el otro lado de la estatúa, de modo que quedamos de espalda.

-Finn Hudson.- dice en voz baja.- ¿Me equivoco?

-No. No se equivoca. Y usted es Kyo Usuin, ¿cierto?

-Cierto. Me han hablado muy bien de usted Sr. Hudson. Dicen que es un gran líder y un magnífico asesino. Lo que hicieron usted y sus colaboradores en Australia fue increíble. Sois muy buenos.

-Vaya.- digo algo sorprendido.- Muchas gracias. Pero la verdad, es que yo no suelo participar en las misiones.

-Pues claro que no. Usted tiene que dirigir, es el jefe. Aunque he oído que la que de verdad manda en vuestro equipo es la Srta. Berry. ¿O acaso es mentira?

-No. No lo es. Rachel es la que en realidad manda, sí. Es la mejor que tenemos.

-¿Esto lo dice por qué es verdad o per qué sus vínculos emocionales con ella lo ciegan?

-¿Cómo sabe tanto sobre nosotros?- le pregunto alucinado.

-Responderé a su pregunta cuando responda a la mía.

-Lo digo de verdad.- la contesto con sinceridad.- Ella es mi pareja, sí, pero es la que más cualidades reúne con diferencia. Es letal con cualquier tipo de arma, en lucha cuerpo a cuerpo o con la colocación de explosivos; habla idiomas; es inteligente y sabe mantener la cabeza fría en situaciones límite. No hay nadie como ella.- suspiro.- Ya le he respondido a mi pregunta, ahora le toca a usted.

-Llevo 5 años trabajando para el gobierno japonés y como usted sabrá, después de la Segunda Guerra Mundial el gobierno japonés y el gobierno estadounidense se convirtieron en aliados. Cuando mi gobierno tomó la decisión de deshacerse de Nakahara contactó con el suyo para que se hiciera cargo y allí es cuando los americanos nos hablaron de ustedes. Como Nakahara es uno de los hombres más importantes de Japón, los dos gobiernos acordaron que se utilizaría a un intermediario en esta operación. Que como usted ya sabe, soy yo. Al involucrar a una tercera persona se llegó a la conclusión de que el intermediario, en este caso intermediaria, necesitaría información sobre los que tendrían que realizar el trabajo. Por este motivo y de forma secreta y segura, el gobierno americano nos cedió vuestras fichas técnicas que luego fueron destruidas, claro.

-¡Vaya! Pues yo no contaba con esto…-le contesto atónito por lo que me ha contado.

-¡Por supuesto que no contaba con eso! Es una misión súper secreta.

-Ya. Supongo.

-Muy bien, Sr. Hudson. Se acabó la charla. Nos vemos de aquí 5 minutos en un callejón oscuro que encontrará 100 metros a la izquierda de la puerta de salida del aeropuerto ¿Entendido?

-Entendido.- se levanta y va hacia la salida. Cuando se pierde entre la gente yo también me levanto y voy en busca de mi equipo. Veo que todavía están en la cola para el intercambio de moneda. Camino hacia ellos y espero a que terminen.- Muy bien, chicos. Tenemos que salir de aquí inmediatamente.- cogen las maletas del suelo y me siguen.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunta Rachel mientras caminamos todos hacia la salida.

-Ahora lo entenderéis.- salimos por la puerta y sigo las indicaciones que me ha dicho la Srta. Usuin.

-¿Qué está pasando, Finn? ¿A dónde vamos?- pregunta Kurt.

-Ahora lo sabréis. Tened un poco de paciencia.- atravesamos la calle y seguimos recto hasta que efectivamente nos encontramos con un callejón oscuro. Giramos a la izquierda y nos encontramos con una furgoneta de nueve plazas de color negro. De ella sale nuestra nueva aliada.- Ahí la tenéis.

-Kyo Usuin.- dice Rachel.

-Efectivamente, Srta. Berry.- le contesta.- Y ahora, ¿quieren subir al coche o prefieren quedarse hablando?- Nos miramos y hacemos los que nos dice. Primero colocamos nuestro equipaje en el maletero. A continuación, nos subimos en al coche. Yo me siento en el asiento del copiloto al lado de Kyo Usuin que lleva al volante. Los demás, se acomodan en los asientos de atrás.

-¿A dónde vamos?- pregunta Puck mientras Kyo arranca el coche.

-Vamos al cuartel general.- dice mientras sale del callejón y entra en la carretera.

-¿Cuartel general? ¿Qué cuartel general? - pregunta de nuevo mi mejor amigo.

-El cuartel general del gobierno japonés y ahora que lo sabe Sr. Puckerman, le pido que no haga más preguntas hasta que lleguemos.

-¿Sabe todos nuestros nombres?- pregunta Rachel.

-Si, Srta. Berry. Sé todos vuestros nombres.

-¿Cómo es posible?- pregunta mi novia.

-¿Todos ustedes saben el mío, no? ¿Acaso no es lógico que si ustedes saben mi nombre, yo sepa el vuestro? - Veo des del retrovisor cómo Rachel agacha la cabeza.- Pero si quiere saber la razón exacta por la que sé vuestros nombres pregúntaselo a su compañero sentimental.

-¿Cómo que mi compañero sentimental? ¿También conoce las relaciones que tenemos entre nosotros? ¿Finn?- me giro para verla.

-Resulta que como hay un intermediario, que en este caso es ella, los gobiernos estadounidense y japonés acordaron darle a ella información sobre nosotros.- Rachel se tensa.

-No se preocupe Srta. Berry.- dice Kyo Usuin.- Toda la información que me han facilitado sobre ustedes ha sido destruida de inmediato. No sufren ningún peligro de ser descubiertos.- Rachel suspira de alivio y yo me giro y le acaricio la mejilla.- ¡Oh que dulce!- dice de manera ambigua. Lo cierto es que no sé si lo ha dicho irónicamente o de verdad.- ¿Cómo pueden mantener su profesionalidad cuando trabajan con vuestras parejas? ¿Acaso no tienen miedo de que le pase algo a la otra persona? ¿No es peligroso que tengan vínculos emocionales tan fuertes?

-Pues claro que tenemos miedo pero los sabemos controlar para ser profesionales.- le contesta Rachel.- Y en cuanto a nuestros vínculos emocionales, son los que nos hacen invencibles. Si no nos quisiéramos tanto, no nos cubriríamos las espaldas y seríamos un equipo s mediocre.

-Interesante reflexión.- le contesta nuestra colaboradora.- Pero no creo que esto tenga un futuro prometedor.

-Pues llevamos 5 años haciéndolo así.- le dice Rachel desafiándola.

-Y lo han hecho maravillosamente. Sin embargo, no creo que vivan más de dos o tres años con ese sistema.- le contesta Kyo con el mismo tono.- Al final tendrán que elegir entre el amor o el trabajo.

-Puede.- le contesta Rachel con valentía.- Pero hasta que no llegue este momento, seguiremos haciendo nuestro trabajo tal y como lo hemos hecho hasta ahora.

-Créeme, Srta. Berry. Este momento está más cerca de lo que piensa.- Kyo vuelve a contragolpear… Esto se está tensando.

-Puede ser pero…- Intenta decir Rachel pero la interrumpo.

-¡Rachel!- digo antes de que se maten entre las dos.- ¿Por qué no te relajas un poco? Estás un poco tensa cielo.- le toco el hombro.

Dicho esto, nos callamos todos y nos pasamos todo el camino en silencio. Cuando llegamos allí, observo el edificio y veo que es color gris y está un poco deteriorado. Hay una barrera delante de la construcción con dos vigilantes para controlar las entradas y las salidas y decenas de soldados vigilan la zona. Avanzamos hasta la barrera y Kyo Usuin les muestra la identificación para que nos dejen pasar. Los vigilantes dan su aprobación y accedemos a la zona.

Entramos en un túnel subterráneo hasta llegar a un pequeño parking. Nuestra colaboradora para el coche y salimos de él.

-Síganme.- dice y hacemos lo que nos dice.

-Subimos unas escaleras y llegamos a un pasillo. Allí dejamos el equipaje en una especie de chimenea. Kyo Usuin nos cuenta que nuestras maletas serán enviadas en un lugar seguro que iremos después.

-Luego, giramos a la derecha y después a la izquierda hasta que nos encontramos con una puerta de acero gigante con un telefonillo con números a la derecha y con un identificador de huellas dactilares a la izquierda. ¡Viva la seguridad japonesa!

-Kyo marca los números y pone su dedo índice en el identificador. La puerta se abre y entramos en seguida.

-Aquí es dónde planeamos todas las misiones secretas del gobierno japonés.- dice Kyo. Se trata de una sala enorme, llena de ordenadores, artilugios de última generación y armas de gran calibre. Es como nuestra guarida secreta pero diez veces más grande.- Siéntense allí.- nos sentamos en unas sillas y ella se sienta delante de nosotros.- Muy bien. Supongo que les han hablado del Sr. Nakahara y de sus despreciables acciones, ¿no?

-Por supuesto.- le contesta Rachel con seriedad.

-¿Y qué conclusiones han sacado?

-Que es un tipo muy poderoso y que no va a ser nada fácil asesinarlo.- le contesto con sinceridad.- Aun así creemos haber encontrado la forma de hacerlo.

-¿Enserio? ¿Y cuál es?- pregunta la japonesa.

-Hemos leído que este hombre tiene problemas de corazón y que debe de inyectarse una sustancia cada semana en el hospital.- dice Rachel.- Por este motivo, creemos que la manera más adecuada para eliminarlo es mediante la inyección…-

-Por aire.- se anticipa Kyo.

-¿Cómo lo sabe?- le pregunto un poco asustado.- Estoy empezando a dudar sobre la seguridad de nuestro país.

-No. La seguridad de su país es la mejor del mundo aunque duela decirlo. Lo sé porque yo también había llegado a esa conclusión. Creo que es un plan discreto y rápido que no deja sospechas.

-Esto mismo es lo que pensé yo.- contesta Rach.- No obstante, hay cosas que no acabamos de tener claras.

-¿Se refiere a la cantidad de cámaras que hay en los hospitales? ¿O la imposibilidad de desconectarlas?- le contesta Kyo.

-Ambas.- dice mi novia secamente.

-Espera. ¿No se pueden desconectar las cámaras de los hospitales? ¿Por qué?- pregunta Blaine.

-Nuestro país tiene una política de tolerancia cero ante la piratería y los hackers. Y después de la Segunda Guerra Mundial y de todo el espionaje aliado que consiguió obtener información de gran importancia del imperio japonés, el gobierno invirtió una gran cantidad de dinero en seguridad informática. Es prácticamente imposible acceder a los datos de cualquier operativo japonés sea público o privado.

-¿Entonces? ¿Qué hacemos?- pregunta con preocupación Quinn.

-Tendrán que utilizar el método tradicional de todos los asesinos y espías del mundo.- le contesta la japonesa.- La…-

-Distracción.- dice Rachel antes que Kyo pueda hacerlo. Esta vez ha sido Rachel quién se ha adelantado. ¡Dios! Esto se está convirtiendo en un duelo de divas.

-Si.- dice Kyo.- La distracción.

-¿Y cómo lo hacemos?- pregunta Puck.

-Yo había pensado en que ustedes podrían montar un escándalo en la zona H, el lugar dónde hay menos vigilancia de todo el hospital y dónde sólo hay una cámara.- hace una pausa.- Y que en medio del embrollo alguno de ustedes se coloque disimuladamente delante de la cámara y yo aproveche para cambiar la medicación por la jeringuilla llena aire.

-Me parece muy buen plan.- dice Rachel con sinceridad. Y yo me sorprendo gratamente-

-Gracias.- dice Kyo.

-Supongo que ya tiene una jeringuilla idéntica a la original y sabes qué jeringuilla es la que va dirigida al Sr. Nakahara ¿o me equivoco?- le pregunta mi novia.

-No. No se equivoca.- le contesta Kyo y le sonríe. ¡Uf! Al menos ha bajado un poco la tensión entre ellas...

-¡Perfecto! Ahora sólo falta decidir cómo distraemos a los vigilantes y cómo tapamos la cámara.- digo y todos miramos a Rachel.

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso debo de saberlo yo todo?- dice y sonrío.

-¡Anda cielo! No digas que no has pensado en algo porque sé que es mentira.

-¡Pues sí! He pensado en algo.- nos reímos todos.- Había pensado en una escena pasional, una escena22 de cuernos.

-¿Cuernos?- pregunta Kyo al desconocer la palabra.

-Una infidelidad amorosa.- le explica Rachel.- Mi idea consiste en que hay dos parejas: Santana y Noah y Finn y yo. Pero las parejas se engañan entre sí, es decir, Santana engaña a Noah con Finn y Noah engaña a Santana conmigo.- la miramos con la boca abierta.- El plan consiste en que cuando Santana, Noah y yo, entremos en el hospital disfrazados y empecemos a hablar de nuestras relaciones, Noah le confiese a Santana que la está engañando conmigo; y ella se ponga histérica. Luego, entrará Finn y Santana le explicará lo mío con Noah y se "pelearán". En medio de todo este desorden, los seguratas intervendrán para separarnos y aquí es cuando Finn, que es el más alto, se pondrá delante de la cámara para taparla y la Srta. Usuin podrá aprovechar para cambiar la medicación por la jeringuilla llena de aire.

-Me parece muy bien plan.- dice la japonesa.

-Gracias.- responde a Rach-

-Pregunta.- digo mirando a Kyo.- ¿Cuando viajamos, dónde y con qué?

-Viajaremos mañana con el tren bala que sale a las 8:45. A las 11: 45, llegaremos a Osaka y nos quedaremos en el hotel hasta la mañana del día siguiente.

-¿Y después?- pregunta Britt.

-Los que tengamos que intervenir, nos disfrazaremos, cogeremos un taxi e iremos al el hospital. El Sr. Nakahara tiene hora a las 9 en punto de la mañana, por esta razón -sería adecuado estar allí antes. Y los demás, se quedarán en el hotel y se comunicaran con los que están interviniendo. Si necesitamos ayuda, ya les avisaremos, por supuesto.

-¡Pues ya tenemos plan!- le doy un beso en la mejilla a Rachel.

-Sí.- dice Kyo.- Y ahora que ya lo conocen, les recomiendo que descansasen un poco. Sé de buena mano que el _jet lag_ es horrible.

-¡Y que lo diga!- dice Kurt.- ¡ Que dolor de cabeza!- Kyo sonríe.

-Al fondo de la sala hay unos sofás muy cómodos y hay un frigorífico con comida por si tienen hambre.

-¡Perfecto! ¡Estoy muerto de hambre!- dice Puck y va corriendo hacia la nevera.

-Debo decir. Que usted es una gran colaboradora y una gran profesional.- le dice a Rachel a Kyo.

-Gracias. Le digo exactamente lo mismo.

-Hemos tenido un comienzo un poco amargo pero quiero decirle que va a ser un placer trabajar con usted.- le dice mi novia.

-De nuevo, lo mismo digo.- se dan la mano y yo me quedo alucinado. Dos mujeres fuertes con mucho carácter y sobre todo con mucho egocentrismo, dejando atrás sus diferencias para cometer uno de los crímenes más importante de este siglo… Esta es una de las razones por las que adoro este trabajo.

_19 de abril de 2017. Línea Shinkansen Tokaido con destino a la Estación de Shin, Osaka. 9:30 de la mañana_

POV RACHEL

-¿Sabes Rach?- me dice Finn mientras estamos disfrutando de un lujoso viaje en tren con asientos de cuero y comida de lo más sofisticada.- Me sorprendió mucho lo que le dijiste ayer a Kyo Usuin. Me sorprendió muy gratamente, la verdad.

-¿Enserio? ¿Por qué?- le pregunto.

-Hombre, no se puede decir que empezasteis con buen pie.

-Esto es verdad.- le contesto con sinceridad.

-Y había momentos que parecía que querías estrangularla.- se ríe.- Sin embargo, dejaste tu orgullo a un lado y te pusiste de acuerdo con ella como nada.

-Primero de todo diré que eres un poco exagerado. No quería estrangularla, lo que pasa es que estoy acostumbrada a ser quién idea las estrategias y cuando te encuentras a una persona que hace lo mismo que tú no es fácil y por esto había algo de tensión entre nosotras.- respira hondo.- Y en segundo lugar, esto es un trabajo en equipo. Tenemos que llevarnos bien porque si no confiamos los unos con los otros, las consecuencias pueden ser catastróficas.

-Cada día me sorprendes más, Rachel Berry.- me dice y sonrío.

-Pero, ¿para bien o para mal?

-Mmm, depende.- dice de broma. Le doy un golpe en el hombro y se queja.- Es una broma cariño. ¡Claro que es para bien!

-Ya lo sé, bobo.- y nos besamos.

-Por cierto, este lugar es increíble.- comenta al separarnos.- Es lujoso, rápido y efectivo.

-Sí, lo cierto es que no está mal, nada mal.

-Y suerte que el gobierno japonés nos ha pagado los billetes…-

-Sí. Eso también.

-¿Cuándo cuesta un billete de ida?

-Cuesta 15 000 yenes.- Finn me mira confuso.- Unos 135 dólares.

-Pues está bastante bien teniendo en cuenta la comodidad y la rapidez.

-Cierto.

Hablamos durante todo el viaje y cuando llegamos a nuestro destino, salimos de la estación de Osaka, cogemos un taxi y nos hospedamos en el hotel que nos dijo Kyo con nombres falsos, por supuesto.

Nos pasamos todo el día en el hotel pasando completamente desapercibidos, relajándonos en nuestras habitaciones y cuando son tocadas las nueve de la noche, nos vamos a dormir

_20 de abril de 2017. Hotel Midi, Osaka. 8:15 de la mañana_

POV RACHEL

-¿La ha llenado ya toda?- le pregunta Kurt a Kyo Usuin cuando está realizando una tarea de lo más complicada: administrar aire en la jeringuilla.

-No se tiene que llenar toda, Sr. Hummel.- le explica.- Sólo el 80%. Si no la jeringuilla explotaría.- Cierto. No puede tener más razón.

-Pero si sólo es aire.- le contesta inocentemente.

-El aire puede ser letal. ¿O no se ha dado cuenta todavía?- le contesta con un tono dulce y soberbio al mismo tiempo.

-Es verdad.- le dice secamente.

-Esto ya está.- dice la japonesa.- Ya podemos ponernos manos a la obra.

-¿Cómo es posible que conozca esta palabra y no la de " cuernos"?.- le pregunta Finn con curiosidad.

-Supongo que es porque los japoneses somos muy trabajadores y por esto, de las primeras cosas que nos acordamos de los idiomas extranjeros son palabras y expresiones relacionadas con el trabajo. Y además, los japoneses no somos muy infieles porque el honor a nosotros mismos ya nuestro familia es muy importante y una infidelidad es la muestra de la deshonra y de la vergüenza.

-Pero el adulterio no está penado, ¿no?- pregunta de nuevo Finn.

-Po supuesto que no, Sr. Hudson. Estamos en una democracia y por ente, los ciudadanos son libres de hacer lo que quieren siempre y cuando no perjudiquen a los demás. Pero esto no significa que no existan acciones que aun siendo legales no pueden afectar a las tradiciones y a las creencias de las familias japonesas.

-¡ Muy bien chicos!- digo para que dejen de tener esta interesante charla y para que me hagan caso.- Ahora que ya casi está todo a punto, ¿ tenéis claro el plan?- Todos asienten. A continuación, Kurt nos da los disfraces que ha conseguido y que utilizaremos en la misión: Para Kyo Usuin, Kurt le ha proporcionado un uniforme de medico normal y corriente y una peluca rubia con un flequillo tan largo con el que apenas se les ve los ojos. A Noah, le ha subministrado una peluca rubia, unas gafas de sol negras y un traje gris, ya que tiene que hacerse pasar por un hombre de negocios europeo igual que Finn. Pero a diferencia de Puckerman, este lleva un sombrero de copa y unas gafas de sol azules. En cuanto a Santana y a mí que fingiremos ser dos contantes de k-pop, mi mejor amigo nos ha proporcionado una peluca roja para Santana y una de color naranja para mí, unas gafas cuadradas de color verde y unos vestidos cortos llenos de colores vivos. Parecemos dos cantantes de los años 80.

-Como el agua.- dice Noah.

-¿Blaine, Quinn? ¿Tenéis los auriculares a punto?- les pregunto.

-Un momento.- dice la rubia.- ¡Ya están! Aquí los tenéis.- nos los da y los colocamos en las orejas.

-Estamos a punto.- digo.

-Muy bien.- dice Kyo Usuin.- ¡Pues en marcha!- salimos del hotel y cogemos un taxi cada uno rumbo al hospital. Cuando llegamos al hospital, miro el reloj: las ocho cuarenta. Ha llegado la hora de la acción.

-Entramos en el hospital todos juntos excepto Kyo Usuin y Finn. Subimos hacia la zona H, el lugar dónde se encuentra la medicina que tenemos que cambiar. Subimos por el ascensor y cuando llegamos allí nos encontramos con la Srta. Usuin de nuevo, la cual ha pasado completamente desapercibida. Intercambiamos miradas durante unos segundos y luego ella baja los ojos hacia la carpeta sujetada por sus manos. Tiene que hacerse pasar por un médico así que tiene que disimular, ¿no?

-Observo el pasillo y veo que la única cámara que hay en esta planta está en la derecha y las medicinas, a la izquierda. Están frente a frente. ¿Creéis que es una casualidad? Porque yo creo que no.

-Pues lo que os decía, Mariah Carey ha vuelto a ser la protagonista de otro escándalo mediático.- dice Santana ya entrando en el papel.

-¿Enserio?- le contesto siguiéndole el rollo.

-Pues sí, chica, sí.

-Esta mujer debería de meterse en una habitación y no salir jamás.- dice Noah entrando en la conversación.

-¡Ay! Tampoco seas tan radical, cielo.- dice Santana cuando da un beso en la mejilla a Puckerman. Me río un poco. Todavía no me creo que estos deben de fingir que están juntos… ¡No pegan ni con cola!- Y por cierto amiga. Mañana organizamos una fiesta y tienes que venir.

-¿Enserio? Es que mañana tengo planes.-.

-¿Otra vez?- contesta haciéndose la ofendida.- Ya eres como él.-señala a Noah.- Ya no quieres hacer nada conmigo...

-La verdad es que.- digo fingiendo resentimiento.- Tenemos que contarte una cosa.- Noah y yo nos cogemos de la mano.

-¿El qué?

-El otro día tuvimos un roce.

-¿Cómo un roce?- contesta Santana fingiendo un enfado.

-Nos acostamos.- comenta Noah.

-¿Qué?- dice la latina y se abalanza sobre mí para "golpearme".- ¡Te voy a matar desgraciada! ¿Cómo te atreves a hacerme algo así? ¡Te juro que te mato!- y justo en este momento aparece Finn.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?- pregunta.

-¿Que qué está pasando?- le contesta Santana gritando como una loca. La verdad es que sabe interpretar muy bien su papel. Sería una buena actriz.- ¡Que la zorra de tu novia se ha acostado con mi novio!

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo has podido tirarte a mi novia?- le dice Finn a Noah haciéndose el indignado.- Y tú.- me señala con el dedo.- ¿Cómo has podido? ¿Creía que me querías?- hace una pausa.- Aunque supongo que me lo merezco. Me han dado de mi propia medicina…-

-¿De qué estás hablando?- le pregunto.

-Nosotros también nos acostamos el otro día.

-¿Qué?- grito.- ¿Vosotros, quiénes?

-Ella y yo.- señala a Santana y yo me hago la enfurecida.

-¿Tú? ¡Te juro que te mato!- me abalanzo sobre Santana y Noah se abalanza sobre Finn.

-¡Te voy a matar cabrón!- le grita Noah a Finn y los dos caen al suelo y dan vueltas y vueltas hasta el fondo de la planta. Santana y yo no paramos de hablar y de discutir hasta que los médicos del hospital y los seguratas nos agarran a los dos. Finn y Puck siguen "peleándose" y cuando ven que toda la atención de los médicos y seguratas, la tenemos nosotras, se levantan y Finn se coloca de espaldas y tapa la cámara. Justo en este momento, Kyo Usuin, saca la jeringuilla llena de aire y la cambia por la que contiene la medicina para el Sr. Nakahara. Todo pasa en cuestión se segundos y sale a la perfección. Luego, la Srta. Usuin se va por dónde ha venido y las autoridades se ocupan de Finn y Noah y nos echan a los 4 del hospital. Cuando estamos a fuera, travesamos la carretera y esperamos a que nuestra colaboradora salga del edificio. Esperamos unos dos minutos hasta que sale por la puerta principal, nos ve en y se une a nosotros.

-¿Creéis que habrá funcionado?- pregunta Santana.

-Sólo hace falta esperar un poco.- le contesto. Esperamos diez o quince minutos aproximadamente cuando de pronto vemos que una camilla con un cuerpo tapado sale del hospital.

-¿Creéis que es…?- pregunta Finn.

-Vamos a averiguarlo, Finn.- le contesto.

-No. Voy yo- dice Kyo Usuin.- Ustedes no saben hablar japonés y sería un poco raro que preguntasen de quién se trata sin ser parte de su familia. Además, todavía voy vestida de médico. A lo mejor cuela.- atraviesa la carretera y habla con los médicos que rodean la camilla con el cuerpo. Alguno de ellos, está llorando. Al cabo de unos minutos, vuelve.

-¿Qué han dicho?- pregunto impaciente.

-Me han dicho que ha sido un ataque al corazón y que no han podido hacer nada.

-¿Pero se trata de él o no?- pregunta Finn un poco nervioso.

-Por supuesto que se trata de él.- contesta la japonesa como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.- Lo sé des de que he visto la camilla.

-¿Y entonces por qué no nos lo ha dicho des de un buen principio?- le replica Finn.

-Porque quería asegurarme.- le contesta simplemente.

-¿Y cómo lo ha sabido?- le pregunto con curiosidad.

-Por el reloj. El Sr. Nakahara siempre lleva un reloj en su muñeca derecha. Si observan la camilla, verán que le sale un brazo al cuerpo y si se fijan atentamente, se darán -cuenta de que lleva un reloj- observamos la camilla y vemos que tiene razón.- Es un _Relox Bao Dai_. Está valorado en 4 millones de dólares. Se trata de un legado familiar.

-Bueno.- dice Finn.- Entonces, podemos decir "misión Cumplida", ¿no?

-Sí. Misión cumplida.- repito.- Ha sido un placer trabajar con usted Srta. Usuin. Espero volver a colaborar con usted en un futuro cercano.

-Lo mismo digo, Srta. Berry.- me da la mano.- Igual que todos ustedes. Sois unos grandísimos profesionales.

-Igualmente, Srta. Usuin. – le dice Finn y ella asiente. Se despide de Noah y Santana y después, coge un taxi y se va.

-Bueno. No ha salido tan mal lo de la colaboradora, ¿no crees?- le digo a Finn.

-Pues no. Ha salido todo a la perfección.

-Como debe ser.

-Como debe ser.- repite y nos besamos.

Y es aquí, en una de las calles de Osaka dónde hemos mostrado lo loca e inusual que es nuestra vida. Sin embargo, y tal como he dicho ya muchas veces, no la cambiaría por nada del mundo.


	14. CAPÍTULO 14: PESADILLAS Y SORPRESAS

CAPÍTULO 14: PESADILLAS Y SORPRESAS

_20 de abril de 2017. Residencia de los Hudson-Berry, NY. 3:05 de la mañana_

POV RACHEL

_Desperté de golpe en una habitación de hospital. _

_-Srta. Berry. ¿Cómo se encuentra?- me dijo Charles que estaba sentado en una silla de la habitación._

_-Charles.- dije y empecé a llorar como una niña pequeña. Aun no creía lo que me había pasado. Lo que Rabinovich me había hecho. Él se levantó y me abrazó. Era la única persona en que podía confiar- ¿Qué ha sido de él? ¿Qué ha sido de Rabinovich?_

_-Huyó.- dijo al separarse de mí._

_-Y usted me trajo aquí, ¿no?- le dije._

_-Sí. Usted había perdido mucha sangre y necesitaba que la atendiesen con urgencia.- asentí._

_-Y…- respiré hondo para hacer esa pregunta.- ¿Y qué ha sido de los cuerpos de mis padres?- Charles puso mala cara._

_-Los han quemado, Srta. Berry.- lloré de nuevo._

_-¿Cómo que los han quemado?- pregunté entre lágrimas.- ¿Por qué?_

_-Resulta que Rabinovich tenía contactos dentro de la casa y les dio la orden de quemarlos una vez haberlos matado._

_-¡ Dios mío!- grité histérica.- Esto es una pesadilla. Que alguien me despierte, ¡por favor!_

_-Lo siento, Srta. Berry.- me dijo con sinceridad._

_-Usted es la única persona en quién puedo confiar._

_-Me temo que sí. Aunque hay unos hombres fuera que quieren hablar con usted. Dicen que son del Gobierno._

_-¿Del Gobierno?_

_-Sí. ¿Les digo que pasen?- me preguntó y asentí. Se separó de mí y fue a abrir la puerta. Entraron dos hombres muy altos y fuertes vestidos con traje._

_-Hola Srta. Berry.- dijo uno de ellos.- Somos el agente Smith.- señaló a su compañero.- Y el agente Truman. Hemos venido a hacerle unas preguntas._

_-Yo no he hecho nada.- dije asustada._

_-Claro que no, pero necesitamos toda la información posible para resolver el caso. Necesitamos que nos diga que ha pasado exactamente._

_-Pues.- Me limpié las lágrimas e hice un esfuerzo sobre humano para no llorar otra vez.- Estaba cenando con mis padres y…- respiré hondo.- apareció Rabinovich y les mato. Y luego intentó… violarme. Y si no hubiera sido por Charles, lo hubiera conseguido. _

_-¿Sabe la razón de por qué lo hizo?- preguntó el otro agente de la FBI._

_-Sólo sé que Rabinovich quiso hacer negocios con mi padre y él lo rechazó. Pero no sé nada más._

_-Gracias Srta. Berry. Y ahora tenemos que hablar de otro tema. Sin embargo, tendríamos que hacerlo a solas.- dijo uno de los agentes mirando a Charles._

_-Bueno yo puedo salir un momento si lo desean.- comentó Charles caminando hacia la puerta._

_-¡No!- lo detuve.- Lo que tengan que decir delante de mí, díganlo delante de Charles. Él me ha salvado del animal de Rabinovich y es la única persona en la que confío._

_-Bien. Pues empecemos. Usted debe saber, Srta. Berry, que después de lo sucedido y de la declaración que acaba de dar es propensa a entrar en el Programa de Protección de Testigos de la FBI. Y esto conlleva, cambiar de nombre, de lugar de vivienda, de vida; incluso que se le borren las huellas dactilares. A partir de ahora, usted tiene que ser invisible para evitar que Rabinovich la encuentre y la mate._

_-Lo rechazo.- les contesté de manera contundente._

_-¿Cómo?- gritaron los dos agentes muy sorprendidos. _

_-Pus eso. No pienso cambiar mi identidad. Mi padre luchó durante años para que nuestro apellido fuera respetado y recordada. Mi identidad es el legado de mi familia y mi deber es conservarlo._

_-Lo entendemos Srta. Berry.- dijo uno de los agentes.- No obstante, estamos hablando de su vida, de su protección._

_-Lo sé.- contesté firme.- Pero tengo que hacerlo, es mi obligación._

_-Bien.- dije el otro agente.- Si usted quiere mantener el nombre, puede conservarlo siempre y cuando nos dé el consentimiento para borrar algunos datos cruciales sobre su nombre para garantizar su protección. ¿Qué le parece?_

_-Me parece muy bien.- contesté satisfecha. _

_-Y también le recomendamos que cambie de casa. El Gobierno le proporcionará una casa dónde usted quiera._

_-Vale. Lo acepto.- los agentes sonrieron._

_-Dicho esto, le comunicamos que le proporcionemos toda la seguridad posible hasta que sea mayor de edad. Dispondrá de dos guardaespaldas personales y de dos guardas -que vigilaran la casa en la que vivirá de aquí en adelante. _

_-Bien. Me parece perfecto._

_-Aun así, tenemos que informarle que su mayordomo no podrá acompañarla en su nueva vida. _

_-Ya me lo imagino.- dije algo decepcionada. _

_-Y esto es todo. Si tiene alguna otra petición…-_

_-Sí. Quiero trabajar para el Gobierno, quiero ser asesina._

_-¿Qué?- preguntaron los dos agentes muy sorprendidos._

_-Tal y como han oído. Ustedes saben cómo funciona eso, ¿verdad?- les pregunté y asintieron.- Ustedes han dicho que el gobierno me dará protección hasta que sea mayor de edad y ¿después qué? Tengo que aprender a defenderme sola, a ser autosuficiente y la única manera de conseguirlo es aprender de los mejores, ¿no creen? Quiero demostrar que soy más que una niña rica y mimada. Quiero demostrar que puedo ser inteligente, ágil, fuerte…Quiero demostrar que puedo ser letal._

_-Vaya.- Charles fue el primer en hablar.- No me esperaba esto, Srta. Berry. Pero lo cierto es que estoy muy orgulloso de usted.- se acercó y me dio un abrazo._

_-Gracias, Charles.- le contesté._

_-Supongo que podemos ayudarla, Srta. Berry. Al fin y al cabo, no es la primera ni la última vez que nos hacen este tipo de peticiones.- contestó uno de los agentes._

_-Bien. Confío en ustedes.- les dije y nos estrechamos las mano._

_-Le informaremos en breve.- dijo el otro agente y luego se fueron de la habitación, dejándonos a Charles y a mí a solas de nuevo._

_-Voy a echarla de menos, Srta. Berry.- comentó._

_-Yo también, Charles. Prométeme que se va a cuidar._

_-Por supuesto.- sonrió.- Mientras usted estaba dormida, fui a su casa y le hice las maletas. No se preocupe, está toda su ropa, sus objetos más preciados y también le puse algo de dinero._

_-Muchísimas gracias, Charles. Enserio. No sé qué hubiera hecho yo sin usted…- lo abracé de nuevo._

_-De nada, Srta. Berry. Si no le importa, me voy a quedar aquí hasta que le den el alta. No voy a separarme de usted hasta que los médicos me aseguren que está perfectamente. Después ya me espabilaré para irme. Usted no se preocupe por mí.-me sonrió.- Creo que una siesta le sentará bien.- asentí con la cabeza y me dormí de nuevo con la esperanza de que mi nueva vida fuera mejor de la que dejaba._

Me despierto de golpe en medio de la noche y respiro hondo. Miro el reloj. Las tres de la mañana. Suspiro. No puede creer que me haya vuelto a pasar… Llevo toda la semana teniendo pesadillas por las noches y alusiones sobre mi pasado.

Ayer soñé que me encontraba a Rabinovich por la calle, hoy he soñado con el día en que me desperté en el hospital y hablé con los agentes de la FBI que me llevaron a mi vida de ahora… Cada día sueño cosas distintas pero todas están relacionado con lo mismo: mi horrible pasado.

Soy consciente de que esta experiencia siempre me va a acompañar y que es una parte de mí pero es insoportable. ¡Y es que llevo 8 años teniendo pesadillas por las noches y sufriendo al día a día! ¿Es que no se va a ir nunca?

Cojo aire y cierro los ojos para tranquilizarme un poco. Los vuelvo a abrir cuando siento los brazos de Finn que acarician mi espalda. Me giro para verlo:

-Lo siento, cielo. No quería despertarte.

-No pasa nada.- contesta con los ojos aún somnolientos.

-Sí que pasa, Finn. Llevas casi toda la semana sin dormir por mi culpa y no es por motivos precisamente placenteros.- se ríe y me aparta un mechón de pelo.

-No es tu culpa que tengas estas pesadillas, Rach. Sólo hay un culpable de que las tengas y ambos sabemos quién es.

-Lo sé.- me vuelvo a estirar en la cama y Finn me abraza.- Pero ya sabes que siempre me he sentido muy culpable con todo esto. Si hubiera hecho algo más puede que mis -padres aún estuvieran…- Finn pone un dedo en mis labios para que me calle.

-Ni se te ocurra pensar esto. Tú no tuviste la culpa de nada. Quién mató a tus padres fue aquel desgraciado. Y ya está.- asiento con la cabeza y él me da un beso en la frente.- Sé que te sientes mal, Rach. Es normal, lo más normal del mundo. Y aun así, nunca dejas de sorprenderme.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?- me aparto un poco para verlo mejor.

-Tu fortaleza me sorprende. Eres tan fuerte, Rach… Más de lo que te imaginas y cuando te des cuenta de lo que eres capaz, serás imparable. Bueno, más imparable de lo que ya eres.- Estoy flipada con lo que me está contando. Fuerte, ¿yo? Pero si no he podido superar un suceso de casi diez años atrás… Yo no soy fuerte. Soy débil, muy débil.

-Finn. Llevo 8 años teniendo pesadillas

-¿Y qué?

-¿Cómo qué y qué? Pues que demuestra que no lo he superado,

-Rachel.- se pone serio.- Que te siga afectando todo esto no significa que seas débil, ni mucho menos.- Me acaricia el brazo derecho.- Sé que tienes miedo pero serías poco inteligente si no lo tuvieras. Y si hay algo que te define Rach, es la inteligencia. Eres fuerte, muy fuerte. Cualquier persona que estuviera en tu lugar, se habría vuelto loca o se habría suicidado. Sin embargo, tú te levantaste y seguiste. Rehiciste tu vida y te convertiste en una mujer fuerte, madura y con carácter. Eres fuerte, inteligente y perspicaz y por esto nos has cambiado a todos.- coge aire.- Tus aportaciones, tus intervenciones en las misiones… Todo lo que has hecho nos ha cambiado. Antes de tu llegada éramos un equipo de segunda y ahora somos los mejores.-me mira a los ojos.- Una persona que ha conseguido todo esto, no puede ser débil. Tener miedo no es de cobardes, Rach. Lo que es de cobardes es no admitir que lo tienes. Lo que es de cobardes es dejar que el miedo se apodere de ti y te controle y tú no se lo estás permitiendo. Estás luchando contra él.-respira hondo.- Así que te pediría que nunca más digas que eres débil porque es mentira.

-Finn…- me que he quedado sin palabras. Él siempre me deja sin palabras.

-Debes de confiar más en ti misma, Rachel. Vales más de lo que tú te crees. Hazme caso.- le abrazo y nos besamos.

-Gracias, Finn. Gracias. SI no hubiera sido por ti, no hubiera mejorado tanto. Me has ayudado muchísimo y te lo agradezco.

-No me lo agradezcas. Te he dicho muchas veces que estamos juntos en esto, tanto en los momentos buenos como en los malos. Somos una pareja y las parejas se apoyan -siempre.

-Te quiero.- le digo simplemente.

-Y yo a ti.- nos besamos.- ¿Quieres intentar dormir?- asiento con la cabeza.- Bien.- me da un beso en la frente y nos abrazamos. No tardamos nada en quedarnos dormidos. Esta vez, sin pesadillas.

POV FINN

La luz del Sol pasa por la ventana de la habitación y me despierta. Abro los ojos y observo a Rachel. Duerme plácidamente y parece muy tranquila. Está agotada. Lleva una semana sin poder dormir por culpa de sus malditas pesadillas.

Después de tanto tiempo, las sigue teniendo. Sin embargo, las pesadillas no aparecen periódicamente sino de manera irregular. Es decir, no ocurren pasado un tiempo determinado si no que Rachel puede estar días, semanas o inclusos meses sin tener este tipo de visiones; pero de pronto, aparecen de la nada.

Salgo de la cama con cuidado de no despertar a Rachel y entro en el baño. Me miro en el espejo y abro el grifo. Me mojo la cara y recuerdo la primera vez que Rachel me contó lo que le pasó:

_Estábamos en el sofá de mi antigua casa besándonos. Apenas llevábamos un mes de relación y ha habíamos declarado nuestro amor. ¡Y es que era de locos! Hacía muy poco que la conocía y ya sentía que Rachel era la mujer de mi vida._

_Nunca había sentido nada parecido por nadie. Sentí que la amaba con todo mi corazón._

_Nuestros besos eran cada vez más apasionados y la temperatura de nuestros cuerpos subía por segundos. Nos separamos para coger aire y la miré a los ojos. Le aparté un mechón de pelo y se mordió el labio. Sonreí y empecé a darle besitos por todo su cuello. Rachel cerró los ojos y suspiró. Le gustaba lo que le estaba haciendo así que bajé mis labios de su cuello a su clavícula y le aparté un pongo la manga de su camiseta para poder besar su hombro derecho._

_Volví a sus labios y ella se subió a mi regazo para que fuera todo más fácil. Los besos eran cada vez más apasionados y todo era perfecto. Creí que era el momento para dar un paso más en nuestra relación, cuando de pronto se asustó, se apartó de mí y se sentó de nuevo en el sofá. _

_No entendí nada, no sabía porque había reaccionado así. ¿Acaso no me quería? ¿No le gustaba? ¿No me deseaba? La miré y estaba respirando con dificultad pero no por nuestra sesión de besos, era por otra cosa. Aquí había algo más y tenía que preguntárselo:_

_-¿Rachel, estás bien?- le acaricié la mejilla.- ¿He hecho algo malo? ¿Me he traspasado contigo?_

_-No, no.- contestó rápidamente.- No has hecho nada malo. Es sólo que…_

_-¿Si...?_

_-Que soy…- la miré expectante.- virgen.- Me quedé atónito. No me lo esperaba para nada. ¿Rachel virgen? Pero si era lo más perfecto que había visto en mi vida. Una chica tan sexy y dulce debía de haber tenido mil pretendientes antes que yo… Y sin embargo nadie había conseguido traspasar esta línea con ella._

_-¿Qué?- respondí simplemente. No sabía qué decir.- ¿Por qué no me lo has contado antes?_

_-Pues porque tenía miedo de que te enfadases conmigo tal y como lo estás ahora._

_-Rachel. No estoy enfadado contigo. _

_-¿Ah no?_

_-¡Pues claro que no! ¿Cómo me voy a enfadar contigo por esto? Lo que pasa es que estoy sorprendido. Es muy chocante para mí saber que la chica más preciosa que he conocido en mi vida no haya estado íntimamente con nadie._

_-Pues créetelo. Por muy patético que sea es verdad._

_-Eh.- le acaricié la mejilla.- No es patético. Es precioso y muy valiente._

_-¿Valiente?_

_-Sí. Yo encuentro muy valiente el hecho de que quieras esperar a la persona indicada para hacerlo porque tal y como están los adolescentes hoy en día...- sonrió.- Aunque espero que el afortunado sea yo._

_-¡Pues claro que serás tú! Es sólo que todavía…-_

_-No estás preparada.- me anticipé a sus palabras y ella asintió con la cabeza.- Rach, no pasa nada. Yo sólo quiero que estés bien. No voy a forzarte a hacer nada. Quiero que cuando lo hagamos estés completamente segura y que disfrutes al máximo.- le acaricié el cabello.- Además, quiero que nuestra primera vez sea romántica y preciosa._

_-Gracias, Finn.- nos besamos._

_-¿Estás mejor ahora que me lo has contado?- asintió con la cabeza. No obstante, vi en sus ojos que todavía tenía que contarme algo. Vi que ocultaba otra cosa y me dio la sensación de que era algo mucho más oscuro de lo que me acababa de contar.- Rachel. ¿Qué pasa? Hay algo más, ¿cierto?_

_-Sí. Y esto es mucho más serio.- ¡Lo sabía! Sin embargo, desconocía que lo que me iba a contar a continuación fuera tan fuerte y doloroso.- Cuando tenía 17 años, un conocido de mi padre entró en nuestra casa mientras cenábamos y mató a mis padres.- abrí la boca sorprendido y me puse las manos en la cabeza._

_-¡Dios! ¡Esto es horrible! ¡Lo que has tenido que sufrir!- grité._

_-Sí pero aún no es todo._

_-¿Cómo? ¿Es que hay más?_

_-Desgraciadamente, sí. Después de matar a mis padres, vino hacía mí y me agarró por la cintura. Yo me escapé de él dándole en la cabeza con un plato pero él me atrapó.- sentí cómo su corazón latía con fuerza y cómo respiraba con dificultad.- Me tiró en el suelo e intentó…- sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y la cogí de las manos.- Intentó violarme. Lo último que recuerdo después, es despertarme en una habitación de hospital con el mayordomo que me salvó. Allí me visitaron unos agentes de la FBI y gracias a ellos entré en el Programa de Protección de Testigos. Este fue el escaparate para convertirme en lo que soy ahora, una asesina. He mejorada mucho estos tres años pero hay veces que tengo pesadillas por las noches y recuerdos de aquel día.-respiró hondo.- Por esto me cuesta tanto que me toques porque cada vez que cierro los ojos, me traslado en aquel horrible momento.- Me levanté del sofá y di un puñetazo en el aire. ¿Cómo alguien podía ser tan cruel? ¿Cómo alguien pudo hacerle daño a la mujer más buena y más dulce de la tierra? ¡ Qué injusto! Tenía tanta rabia en mi interior que lo único que quería en aquel momento era encontrar al tío que le hizo todo esto y matarlo con mis propias manos._

_-¡Será desgraciado este tío! ¡Voy a matarlo! ¡Te juro que lo voy a matar! _

_-Finn, no.- dijo con un hilo de voz.- No puedes. Ni siquiera sabes cómo se llama._

_-Me da igual. Lo conseguiré.-caminé hasta la puerta con la intención de ir a buscarlo pero Rachel me lo impidió._

_-¡Por favor Finn! No puedes hacerme esto. Les prometí a los del Programa de Protección de Testigos que no se lo contaría a nadie. Si le haces algo, me destruirás.- la miré y vi el miedo en sus ojos. No podía hacerle esto. No podía perjudicarla cuando lo que tenía que hacer era protegerla. _

_-Lo siento.- la abracé.- La ira se ha apoderado de mí. Perdóname.- El hecho de pensar que alguien le había hecho tanto daño me mataba por dentro. Me mata por dentro._

_-Lo sé.- me acarició la mejilla._

_-Te prometo que voy a estar contigo siempre y que vamos a superar esto juntos.- _

_-Finn, tienes que jurarme que esto no se lo vas a contar a nadie. Es un secreto._

_-De acuerdo. Lo juro.- le dije y nos abrazamos con la esperanza de que su dolor despareciese para siempre. Sin embargo, tal y como ya sabéis, no tuvimos esa suerte._

Cierro el grifo y salgo del baño. Entre de nuevo en la habitación y veo que Rachel está despierta. Sigue tumbada en la cama y tiene los ojos aun somnolientos. Se da cuenta de que la estoy mirando y me hace un gesto con la mano para que me siente con ella. Me acerco y me siento a su lado. Le doy un beso de buenos días y ella sonríe.

-¿Y cómo te encuentras esta mañana, mi vida?- le pregunto.

-Muy bien. Muy mucho mejor. Han sido unos días muy duros y sólo necesitaba descansar.

-Sí, supongo.- le acaricio la mejilla.- ¿Quieres que te prepare el desayuno?- le pregunto para que se sienta mejor. Asiente con la cabeza.

-Eres un cielo y te quiero.

-Yo también te quiero.- le doy un beso en los labios. Me levanto y salgo de la habitación con dirección a la cocina. Espero que su desayuno favorito la anime un poco…-

_27 de abril de 2017. Residencia de los Hudson-Berry, NY. 10:05 de la mañana_

POV RACHEL

Ha pasado una semana des de que mis sueños y visiones volvieron a las andadas. Pero ya han cesado. Por ahora. Soy consciente de que de aquí a un tiempo no muy lejano, volverán. Por este motivo prefiero centrarme en lo que realmente importa, en vez de pasarme todos los días triste preguntándome cuando van a volver.

Aun así, debo confesar que estos últimos cuatro o cinco días no me encuentro nada bien físicamente. Estoy muy cansada, tengo mareos y hoy cuando me he levantado, he vomitado. Intento convencerme de que es debido a algo que he comido y me ha sentado mal o que es por culpa del cambio de tiempo. Sin embargo, tengo la sospecha de que es mucho más grave que esto. Estoy empezando a creer que estoy… embarazada. Tengo tan claras mis sospechas que ayer fui a la farmacia y me compré un test de embarazo a espaldas de Finn. No lo he usado pero creo que va a ser positivo.

Llevo una semana y media de retraso y yo nunca he tenido un retraso. Pero lo que más me reconcome es, ¿cómo ha podido pasar? Es decir, ya sé cómo ha pasado y sé lo que hemos hecho Finn y yo para que suceda. No obstante, nosotros siempre usamos protección. ¡Por Dios! ¡Si llevo cinco años tomándome la píldora!

Entonces, ¿qué ha pasado?

¿Han fallado las pastillas? Al fin y al cabo no son fiables al cien por cien. Ningún anticonceptivo es plenamente seguro. ¿Olvidé de tomármelas algún día? Seguramente sea eso. Porque puede que por culpa del estrés que pasé la semana pasada por las pesadillas y todo eso, me olvidara de tomarlas en algún momento.

¡Ay Dios mío! ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora? Porque no es que tenga una vida adecuada para ser madre: asesina, con traumas del pasado y con un psicópata suelto que después de 8 años sigue obsesionado conmigo. No, definitivamente no es el ambiente más estable para un bebé.

No digo que no me haga ilusión, simplemente creo que ahora no es el momento. ¡Y Finn! ¿Cómo se lo tomará? ¿Le hará ilusión o se enfadará? Hemos hablado muchas veces de casarnos y de tener hijos pero los dos creemos que todavía somos demasiado jóvenes…

¡Joder! ¡No sé qué hacer! Pero sé de algunas personas que pueden ayudarme. Cojo mi móvil y marco los teléfonos de Santana, Brittany y Quinn para hacer una llamada a 4 bandas. Necesito un consejo de mis amigas:

-¿Sí?- contesta Quinn.

_-Snix_ al habla.- comenta Santana.

-Y aquí está Britt des del teléfono de Santana.- dice Brittany.

-Chicas.- cojo aire.- Necesito que vengáis ahora mismo a mi casa. Tengo que contaros una cosa.

Corto el teléfono y espero a que lleguen pronto. Necesito una solución


	15. CAPÍTULO 15: CASI FELICIDAD

CAPÍTULO 15: CASI FELICIDAD

POV RACHEL

Espero inquieta en el sofá a mis amigas. Tiro la cabeza hacia atrás y respiro hondo. ¿Cómo les cuento que puedo estar embarazada? ¿Qué me van a decir? Sé que son mis amigas y me quieren pero nunca se sabe. Tengo miedo.

Suena el timbre y voy a la puerta. La abro y veo a Santana, Brittany y Quinn. Las abrazo y les digo que pasen.

-Está muy tranquila esta casa, ¿dónde está el grandullón?- pregunta Santana.

-Finn ha salido a correr.- le contesto.- Sentaos en el sofá, por favor.- me hacen caso y suspiro. No puedo estar más nerviosa.- Chicas. Tengo que contaros una cosa.

-Ya. Esto ya nos lo has dicho por teléfono. Ve al grano, Berry.- dice la latina. Cojo aire.

-Creo… creo que estoy embarazada.- La sala queda en un incómodo silencio y puedo ver la sorpresa en sus rostros.- ¿No vais a decir nada?

-¿Qué?- grita Santana.

-¿Enserio Santana? ¿No sé te ocurre otra reacción?- le pregunto.

-Lo siento, Berry. No todos los días te cuentan que una de tus mejores amigas está embarazada del grandullón de Hudson. ¿Por qué es de Finn, no?

-¡Pues claro que es de Finn! ¿De quién si no?- le contesto. ¿Cómo puede dudar sobre eso?

-¿Pero te has hecho el test?- pregunta Quinn.

-Todavía no. Lo he comprado pero no me atrevo a hacérmelo por miedo.

-¿Entonces cómo sabes que estás embarazada?- pregunta Britt.

-No he afirmado que "esté" embrazada. He dicho que "creo" que estoy embarazada. Aun así, sospecho que lo estoy. Llevo una semana y media de retraso, estos últimos días no me he encontrado muy bien y hoy por la mañana, he vomitado.

-Personalmente, creo que no es tan grave. Lo que viene es un bebé, no un arma de destrucción masiva.- comenta Quinn.

-¿Pero tú y Finn no tomáis precauciones?- pregunta Santana.

-¡Por supuesto! Pero puede que la semana pasada no me encontrase muy bien y olvidara de tomarme la píldora.

-Yo estoy de acuerdo con Quinn.- dice Brittany.- Tampoco es tan malo.

-Ya lo sé.- contesto.- Pero no creo que sea el momento para tener un hijo. ¡Somos muy jóvenes todavía! Asimismo, no creo que unos padres asesinos sean un ambiente estable para criar a un niño.

-Puede que sea así.- dice Quinn.- Sin embargo, te has olvidado de lo más importante de todo. Y es que Finn te quiere, tú lo quieres y los dos querréis a este niño con la misma intensidad. Sin olvidar la pasta que poseéis… Tenéis mucho más de los recursos necesarios para sacar a un niño adelante. Podrías tener cien hijos y seguiríais siendo ricos. Dedicarse a este trabajo también tiene sus ventajas…-

-Esto es cierto.- intervienen la latina.- Finn y tú podéis criar a un niño sin ningún tipo de problema.

-¡Y es otro tema!- comento.- ¿Cómo creéis que se lo va a tomar Finn? ¡Ay Dios! Creo que la va a dar un infarto.

-¡Claro que sí Rachel!.- dice Santana irónicamente.- Causa de la muerte: novia embarazada.

-¡No hace gracia Santana!

-Pues yo apuesto diez dólares a que se desmaya.- contesta su novia

-Y yo diez más a que se lo toma bien y después echan un "polvo de celebración".- replica Santana.

-¿Así?- interviene Quinn.- Entonces yo apuesto diez dólares a que Finn se lo toma bien pero que no hay "celebración".- ¡No me lo puedo creer! Están apostando dinero para adivinar cómo se lo va a tomar Finn. ¡Están como una cabra!

-Que aburrida eres, hija de verdad.- le contesta Santana.

-¡Chicas! ¿Podéis parar por favor? ¡Necesito vuestra ayuda!

-Rachel.- me dice Quinn suavemente para que me tranquilice.- Tienes que hacerte el test. Lo que no podemos hacer, es estar discutiendo sobre algo que no sabemos con certeza.

-Tienes razón. Tengo que hacerme el test. Tengo que salir de dudas.

-Exacto.- contesta.- Nosotras estaremos contigo en todo momento.

-Bien.- suspiro.- Voy a buscarlo.- subo las escaleras y abro el cajón de abajo del armario de la ropa. Saco todas las prendas y cojo el test que tenía escondido allí. Entro en el baño y me hago la prueba. Cuando he acabado, cojo el test sin mirar el resultado. Bajo las escalaras y voy al salón dónde están mis amigas expectantes.

-¿Qué dice?- pregunta Britt.

-No lo sé.- le contesto con sinceridad.- No he podido mirarlo.

-Dame esto.- dice Santana y me coge el objeto de la mano.- A ver qué dice - lo mira y todas estamos pendientes de su respuesta.- Enhorabuena futura Sra. Hudson, está embarazada.- ¡ Lo sabía!

-A ver.- me da el test y lo miro. Es positivo. No obstante, no me siento tan mal como creía que estaría. Será porque en el fondo ya lo tenía asumido.-¡Os lo he dicho chicas!- me tiro al sofá y entierro mi cara en uno de los cojines.

-Rachel.- me dice Britt y aparto la almohada de mi rostro.- Te voy a hacer una pregunta y quiero que seas sincera.

-Vale.

-¿A ti te hace ilusión tener un hijo con Finn?

-Si pero…- intento darle alguna explicación pero me corta.

-¿Sí o no?- dice tajante.

-¡Pues claro que sí!- le respondo con toda la sinceridad del mundo.- ¿Cómo no voy a querer tener un hijo con el amor de mi vida? Casarme con él y formar una familia es lo que más deseo en este mundo.

¡Pues ya está Rachel!- me dice la rubia.- Si tú quieres y él quiere ya está. No hay nada más qué hablar, nada más que discutir; ¡adelante Rachel!- Tiene toda la razón del mundo pero y ¿si Finn no quiere?

-Tú misma lo has dicho, si lo queremos los dos. Existe la posibilidad de que Finn…- De nuevo no me dejan terminar la frase.

-¡Finn lo amará, Rachel!- interviene Quinn.- Y en el fondo lo sabes. Sólo habla con él, ¿vale? Estoy segura de que todo saldrá bien.

-Eso espero.- le contesto con preocupación.

-Sólo tienes que tranquilizarte un poco.- me dice Britt.- Bebe un poco de agua, respira hondo e intenta contárselo con la mayor naturalidad posible.

-Sí. Lo voy a hacer.-Justo después de decir esto, oigo la puerta abrirse. Es Finn. Ha vuelto de correr y esto significa que ha llegado la hora de contárselo. Entra en casa y en seguida aparece con una botella de agua en la mano en el salón, dónde estamos nosotras.

-¡Hola chicas!- dice al verlas.- ¿Estáis haciendo una reunión de chicas o algo así?- se acerca a mí.- Hola, cielo.- me da un beso en los labios.

-Más o menos.- le contesta Britt.

-Os abrazaría pero estoy sudado y creo que no os gustaría mucho que os manchase con mi sudor.

-El sudor de Hudson. ¡Puag! ¡Quita! ¡Quita!- dice Santana asqueada.

-Bueno creo que os daría cosa a todas menos a Santana.- le contesta Finn y empieza a perseguirla para abrazarla.

¡Aléjate de mí Hudson! ¡Te juro que si me tocas te mato!- Finn se detiene y se ríe.

-En fin, con vuestro permiso voy a darme una ducha.- se marcha del salón y sube las escaleras hacia el baño.

-¡Esto sí que es una buena idea! Al menos no me harás tanto asco como ahora.- le dice Santana y oigo como Finn se ríe mientras sube las escaleras.- Idiota

-¿Estás bien?- me pregunta Quinn.

-Sí. No te preocupes.

-Puedes hacerlo, Rachel.- me dice.- Te has enfrentado a miles de psicópatas y los has vencido sin ningún problema.

-Que irónico, ¿no creéis? He matado a no sé cuántos hombres y no puedo hablar con el mío.

-Puedes. Y lo harás.- dice Quinn y me abraza. Luego abrazo a Santana y a Brittany.

-Gracias, chicas.

-De nada, mujer.- contesta Britt.- ¿Para qué están las amigas?

-Os acompaño.- las acompaño hasta la puerta y se van.

Me siento de nuevo en el sofá y espero a Finn a que salga de la ducha. Me relajo durante unos minutos hasta que oigo cómo baja por las escaleras. Me giro y lo veo completamente vestido con una camiseta blanca y unos vaqueros y con el pelo mojado. Sonríe cuando me ve y se sienta a mi lado.

-¿Ya se han ido?- pregunta.

-Sí.- le respondo algo nerviosa.

-¿Rach, estás bien? Estás muy pálida.- me acaricia la mejilla.

-Es que tengo que contarte una cosa muy delicada y es posible que te enfades conmigo.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Has encontrado algo más cosas sobre tus padres?

-No. No tiene nada que ver con mis padres. Es algo que nos afecta a los dos, tanto individualmente como pareja.

-Rachel, me estás asustando.- cojo aire y cierro los ojos.

-Estoy embarazada.- abro los ojos y veo su reacción. Está muy pálido y creo que está asustado. Ya sabía que se lo iba a tomar mal…-

-¡Esto es increíble Rachel!- se levanta del sofá de golpe y su expresión cambia de confusa a feliz.- ¡Es lo mejor que nos ha pasado en mucho tiempo!- se -sienta de nuevo.

-¿No estás enfadado?- le pregunto atónita.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo iba a enfadarme contigo por eso?

-No lo sé. Porque puedes creer que he buscado esto expresamente y que he dejado de tomar la píldora aposta.

-Y si fuera así, ¿qué pasaría? Rachel, tú y yo hemos hablado muchas veces sobre casarnos y tener hijos.

-Ya lo sé. Pero somos muy jóvenes, Finn. Y no creo que nuestra profesión sea la adecuada para criar a un hijo.

-¿Tú quieres tenerlo?- me pregunta y me quedo boca abierta.

-¡Claro que quiero tenerlo! ¿Cómo voy hacerle esto a nuestro hijo? ¿Acaso crees que no me hace ilusión? Me hace muchísima ilusión.- se levanta y me abraza.

-¡Pues ya está! Tú lo quieres y yo lo quiero. Ya sé que tenemos muchas cosas que solucionar y mucho que aprender. Pero lo haremos juntos, como siempre. Sé que no será fácil pero saldremos adelante, te lo prometo.- nos besamos. Él es el único que logra tranquilizarme cuando estoy histérica, cuando estoy triste o preocupada. Él es el único que me da la calma que necesita mi alocada personalidad y el que mantiene mis pies en la tierra cuando mi egocentrismo y mi ambición me pierden. Él es Finn Hudson, el amor de mi vida el padre de mi futuro hijo. Y ahora sé que no podría estar más feliz por eso.

-¡Te quiero!- me abalanzo sobre él y caemos en el sofá. Nos reímos a carcajadas.

-Y yo a ti, mi vida.- nos besamos y estamos un rato abrazados en silencio.- ¿Y qué crees que será? ¿Niño o niña?

-No lo sé. Todavía es muy pronto para saberlo. Me he hecho el test hace apenas media hora.

-Y por esto estaban todas las chicas aquí, ¿verdad?

-Verdad. Necesitaba un consejo de una amiga y las he llamado.- suspiro.- Compré el test ayer pero tenía mucho miedo de hacérmelo. Aunque si soy sincera, ya me lo imaginaba.

-¿Des de cuando lo sospechabas?

-Ya sabes que he estado un poco enferma estos días.- asiente con la cabeza.- Me mareaba, me dolía el estómago y hoy por la mañana he vomitado; y luego he recordado que la semana pasada con toda la historia de las pesadillas, olvidé de tomarla un día y bueno lo demás no hace falta que te lo cuente, ¿no?

-No. No hace falta.- se ríe y me da un beso en la frente.

-¿Por qué me has preguntado si creo que es niño o niña?

-Porque tengo un nombre perfecto para el bebé.

-¿Qué dices? ¡Pero si no tenemos ni idea de lo que será!

-Ya lo sé. Pero se me ha ocurrido uno

-¿Y puedes decirme cuál es?

-Pues claro. Si es un niño, me gustaría llamarlo Richard. Como tu padre.- me quedo completamente helada. ¿Quiere poner el nombre de mi padre a nuestro hijo?

-¿Por qué?

-Pues porque quiero que mi hijo lleve el nombre de alguien digno, trabajador y buena persona; tal y como era tu padre. Por desgracia, yo no he podido conocerlo, ni nuestro hijo podrá conocer a su abuelo. Sin embargo, podemos ponerle el nombre de tu padre y así cuando sea mayor le podremos explicar quién fue. Podremos contarle que su abuelo fue una persona que luchó por tirar adelante a su familia, que antepuso a los suyos ante cualquier cosa y que murió como un hombre honrado y honesto y protegió a su querida hija hasta el final.- No me puedo creer lo que me está diciendo. Siento que mis mejillas se llenan de lágrimas, lágrimas de felicidad. Llevo cinco años con él y nunca deja de sorprenderme.- ¿Te gusta la idea?- Limpia mis lágrimas.

-Me encanta, Finn. Me encanta.

-A mí me encantas tú.- y nos besamos.

-Eres increíble, ¿lo sabías?

-Me lo has dicho alguna vez. Y en cuanto a ti.- me toca la barriga con la mano.- Vas a ser perfecto.- me da un beso en el estómago y muero de ternura.

-Vas a ser un gran padre, Finn.-le acaricio el pelo.- Que no te quepa ninguna duda.- se sienta de nuevo.

-Y tú vas a ser una gran madre, Rachel. Lo sé.

-Eso espero.

-Lo serás. Confía en mí.- le sonrío y nos besamos y al separarnos, Finn sonríe de manera pícara. Sé lo que está pensando.- Y hablando de nuestro futuro hijo.- me da besitos en el cuello y va bajando hasta mi hombro.- ¿ No crees que deberíamos celebrar que dentro de nueve meses va a nacer el niño más inteligente, guapo e increíble del mundo? Sé que lo será porque saldrá como su madre.- me da un beso en la mejilla y me río. Sabe cómo hacerme la pelota. Aun así, yo me hago la indiferente.

-¿Tú crees que saldrá como yo?

-Claro que sí.- contesta mientras me da besos por mi brazo derecho.

-¡Que tonto eres!- lo aparto cariñosamente de mi cuerpo.

-Sí. Pero este tonto está loco por ti.

-Y yo por ti.- me abalanzo sobre él y lo beso apasionadamente.

-Muy bien pequeñín.- dice hablándole a mi barriga.- Te pido que no te muevas mucho durante la próxima hora porque tus padres van a hacer el amor.

-¡Finn sólo hace una semana que estoy embarazada! ¡No puede moverse aún porque es súper pequeño!

-Yo tenía que avisarlo, Rachel. Ahora ya estoy tranquilo. Ah y mañana pediré hora para el médico.- frunzo el ceño.- Quiero que todo esté bien.

-¿Algo más?- le pregunto un poco frustrada.

-Sí.

-¿El qué?

-Ven aquí.- me coge de la cintura y se levanta conmigo en brazos.- Ahora vamos a recordar lo divertido que fue el proceso de quedarte embarazada.- Subimos por las escaleras hasta llegar a la habitación. Allí, Finn me deja con cuidado sobre la cama y yo me acomodo bien. Él aprovecha para quitarse la camiseta y los vaqueros y luego se acuesta en la cama.

Creo que llevas demasiada ropa, Rach.

-¿Eso crees?- le contesto jugando y le muerdo el labio inferior.

-Sí. Eso creo.- Y entonces me quita el jersey gris y la falda negra, dejándome en ropa interior. Tira la ropa al otro lado de la habitación.- Eres tan sexy y tan preciosa Rachel…- nos besamos apasionadamente y cuando nos separamos para coger aire, Finn aprovecha para darme besos por todo el cuello. Y luego, baja sus besos des de mi cuello a m clavícula y de esta a mis pechos.- Eres espectacular, cielo.- dice mientras sus manos desbrochan mi sujetador negro.- Pero creo que lo eres más sin esto.- me quita la prenda y la lanza en el lugar dónde está las demás ropa. Me sonríe pícaramente y empieza a besar y a lamer mis pechos. ¡Le encantan! Y mí me encanta que lo haga por esto no paro de gemir y de jadear como una demente. Él sabe cómo enloquecerme…

-Finn…- gimo y meto mis manos en su pelo mientras él adora mis pechos. Cuando se ha deleitado de estos, sigue con sus besos deteniéndose especialmente en mi barriga. Me da besitos dulces y tiernos que me hacen cosquillas y me río. Finn se da cuenta de esto y empieza a acariciarme esta parte de mi cuerpo. Siento como sus manos tan suaves y perfectas pasan por mi piel de manera lenta y premeditada. Ya sé que es extraño e inusual pero me excita mucho que me acaricie la barriga. Es una de las cosas que me excitan más. Aparta sus manos y me da un último beso allí. A continuación, sus manos y sus labios llegan a mi feminidad y antes de que pueda darme cuenta, estoy totalmente expuesta ante él. Finn aprovecha para quitarse los calzoncillos y se coloca de nuevo sobre mí. Hoy no queremos juegos. Hoy sólo queremos hacer el amor.

-Te quiero Rachel.- dice y sin avisar, entra en mí y gemimos los dos.

-Y yo a ti Finn.- me penetra de nuevo de y a partir de este momento, no para. Las penetraciones son cada vez más rápidas y más profundas. Los dos jadeamos embestida, tras embestida y cada vez nos cuesta más respirar. En un momento dado, pongo mis manos a su espalda y le clavo las uñas. Oigo cómo se queja del dolor pero no se detiene.- ¡Dios Finn!

-Mmm Rachel…- Finn acelera aún más el ritmo y yo noto que me coy a correr.

-Finn voy a…- y no puedo terminar la frase porque un maravilloso orgasmo sacude mi cuerpo. Finn llega unos segundos después y nos abrazamos.

-Nos espera una vida maravillosa, lo sabes ¿no?

-Mi vida ya es maravillosa.- le contesto mirándolo.

-Bueno pues más maravillosa.

-Sí. Lo sé.

Y nos quedamos así, abrazados. Esperando que nadie nos quite la felicidad que sentimos en este momento. Esperando que nadie se interponga en nuestro camino. Esperando que las heridas de nuestro pasado no pasen factura a nuestro futuro.


	16. CAPÍTULO 16: EL DESTINO Y SUS TRAVESURAS

CAPÍTULO 16: EL DESTINO Y SUS TRAVESURAS

_3 de mayo de 2017. Residencia de los Hudson-Berry. NY. 1:05 de la tarde_

POV RACHEL

Han pasado unos días des de que le dije a Finn que estaba embarazada y las cosas no podrían ir mejor. ¡Estamos extremadamente ilusionados! Por este motivo, hemos decidido organizar una comida en nuestra casa para celebrarlo con nuestros amigos.

Después de contarle la noticia a Finn, llamé a Kurt y a Blaine para explicárselo, ¡y no os lo perdáis! En el momento en que nombré la palabra "embarazada" a Kurt, se desmayó. Yo gritaba y gritaba su nombre por el teléfono súper asustada porque creía que le iba pasado algo grave y él no me respondía…

Menos mal, que luego Blaine cogió el teléfono y me contó todo lo que estaba pasando. Gracias a Dios que todo esto se quedó en una simple anécdota…

Asimismo, cabe decir que el día siguiente de que ocurriera todo esto, Finn me acompañó al médico y confirmamos mi embarazo. Suena un poco aterrador esto de ser padres pero si estamos los dos unidos lo conseguiremos. Estoy completamente segura.

-¿Dónde están los vasos, Rachel?- pregunta Noah mientras me ayuda a parar la mesa.

-Están en el segundo cajón al lado de nevera.- le contesto. Los coge y los coloca en la mesa.

-¿Sabes? Me parece muy fuerte que estés embarazada de Finn. Cuando Quinn me lo conté, flipé.

-Sí. Lo cierto es que ha sido bastante chocante para todos. Kurt se desmayó cuando se lo conté.

-¿Enserio?- contesta mientras pone los platos y los cubiertos.- Aunque viniendo de Kurt tampoco me sorprende tanto.

-Ya. El pobre es algo sensible.- le contesto.- ¿Te has dado cuenta de que esto de que tú yo paremos la mesa se ha convertido en una tradición?

-Es verdad. Pero ya sabes que sólo lo hago porque es la única manera de poder acercarme a tu cocina sin que te cabrees.- Me río.

-Correcto pero me gusta que me ayudes Noah. Me gusta hablar contigo.

-¡Ahora no te pongas sentimental Berry! ¡Que los dos tenemos pareja!- dice de broma.

-Imbécil.- le doy un golpe en el hombro con el puño.- ¡Chicos a comer!- grito y aparecen todos por la puerta con Finn detrás de ellos.

-Rachel.- me dice Finn.- Lo siento, pero no he podido encontrar la botella de vino que me has pedido.- ¿Cómo es que nunca encuentra nada de lo que le pido? Lo quiere como a nadie pero hay veces que lo mataría.

-¡Ay de verdad! Es que no encontrarías ni agua en el mar. Es que enserio eh.- salgo de la cocina y voy en busca de la maldita botella de vino.

POV FINN

Mientras Rachel va en busca de la ansiada botella, el resto y yo nos sentamos y la esperamos para comer.

-¡Es increíble que Rachel y tú os seáis padres en apenas unos meses!- comenta Kurt.

-Tan increíble que te desmayaste cuando te lo contaron.- dice Puck y Quinn le da un golpe en el brazo.

-Si.-contesto a mi hermano.- La verdad es que estamos muy contentos e ilusionados con todo eso. Todavía tenemos algunos asuntos para resolver pero bueno.

-¿Qué clase de asuntos?- pregunta Blaine.

-Pues por ejemplo…- Mi móvil me interrumpe. Lo cojo y miro quién es: James.- Chicos, creo que nos van a adjudicar una nueva misión.

-Pon el alta voz.- dice Santana y le hago caso.

_-¡Buenos días compañeros!-_ suena la voz de James.- _Tal y como hago siempre antes de empezar, os felicito por la anterior misión. Quería deciros que la muerte del Sr. Nakahara ha sido catalogada como "muerte natural" y que como consecuencia de eso, el escuadrón 731 ha sido destruido_.- sonrío de satisfacción.- _Y en cuanto a la nueva misión, esta vez tendréis que asesinar a un tipo de la mafia rusa que se llama Ivan Rabinovich. Es conocido como "Ivan, el Terrible" y es un maldito psicópata. Ha cometido casi todos los delitos que se pueden cometer e incluso ha desafiado a su propio gobierno. Y este precisamente es el motivo por lo que el Gobierno Ruso, a pesar de la mala relación con el nuestro, nos ha pedido ayuda para matar a este delincuente. Así que ya tenéis una nueva misión. Y contestando a la pregunta que os estaréis haciendo muchas ahora, la respuesta es no. No va a intervenir ningún tercero esta vez. Estáis solos ante el abismo_. _Como siempre, el resto de la información ha sido enviada al ordenador de Rache_l- suspiro.-_ Y esto es todo. Mucha suerte chicos. _

-Pues ya tenemos misión.- dice Brittany.

-Sí. Al menos no es un loco que hace experimentos con humanos.- comenta Quinn.

-Cierto.- digo.- Pero no sé por qué, tengo la sensación de que este tío nos va a dar más problemas de lo que parece.

-¿Por qué dices eso?- me pregunta Puck.

-No lo sé. Pero tengo un mal presentimiento. Este tipo no me da buena espina.

-Hombre, es un psicópata. Es normal que no te dé buena espina.- contesta mi hermano.

-Ya lo sé. Pero hay algo que me dice que el tío ese, es diferente a todos los personajes a que nos hemos enfrentado. Pero no me hagáis caso. Sólo son paranoias mías.

-Supongo que después tendremos que hablar con Rachel para idear un plan.- dice Britt.

-Sí. Después de contarle lo que acabamos de oír.- comenta Blaine.

-Bueno. Todo a su tiempo.- digo.- Primero tenemos que esperar a que venga Rachel, se lo contamos y después comemos tranquilamente. Después ya discutiremos todo lo que tenemos que discutir.

-Me parece muy bien plan.- contesta Puck.

-¡Pues claro que te parece bien! ¡A ti te parece bien todo lo que tenga que ver con la comida!- Justo en este momento aparece Rachel con la botella de vino en las manos.

-¡La has encontrado!- le digo.

-¡Por supuesto!- contesta con aires de superioridad como hace siempre que está un poco enfadada.- se sienta con nosotros y coloca la botella de vino en el medio de la mesa.

-¡Anda no te piques!- le doy un beso en la mejilla y no puede evitar sonreír.

-¿Sabes Rachel? Nos acaban de adjudicar una nueva misión.- le cuenta Kurt.

-¿Enserio? ¿De quién se trata?

-Se trata de un tipo llamado Ivan Rabinovich o algo así.- contesto y se le escurre de las manos, la jarra de agua que estaba sujetando. Esta cae sobre la mesa y provoca un estropicio.

-¿Cómo has dicho que se llamaba?- vuelve a preguntar y yo cojo un paño y seco el agua expandida.

-Ivan Rabinovich. ¿Por qué?- le respondo de nuevo y veo cómo su cara se vuelve de color blanco, cómo los latidos de corazón laten peligrosamente rápido y cómo le cuesta respirar cada vez más. Se levanta de la silla y casi se cae.- Rachel, ¿qué pasa? ¿Es el niño?- niega con la cabeza y yo me levanto con ella.- Estás muy pálida, cielo. Me estás asustando.

-El hombre que has dicho. Es… es él, Finn. Es el que me hizo tanto daño. Y ahora.- casi no puede hablar.- Ahora, tengo que encontrarme con él.- ¡No puede ser! ¡No puede ser! ¿Cómo demonios la ha encontrado? ¡Si estaba protegida por el Gobierno! ¡Dios! ¡Esto es lo peor que nos ha podido pasar!

-¡Dios santo Rachel!- le acaricio la mejilla.

-Finn…- una lágrima cae por su mejilla y de golpe, se desploma en el suelo.

-¡Rachel ¡ Rachel!- me agacho y le toco la cara para que se despierte pero no reacciona.- ¡Ayudadme por favor!- les digo a mis amigos. Brittany, Santana y Quinn se agachan. Britt empieza a tocarle la cara y a inspeccionarla un poco. Coge un poco de agua y se la tira en la cara. Rachel abre los ojos pero tiene la mirada completamente perdida. Está medio incosciente.

-Se pondrá bien, Finn. Sólo ha sido un desmayo. Aun así, yo llamaría un médico para que la revise.- me explica Brittany y yo asiento con la cabeza.

-Ya llamo yo. Voy a llamar al Dr. Robson que siempre está de guardia- dice Quinn.

-Bien.- digo y la cojo en brazos para llevarla al dormitorio. La acuesto con cuidado en la cama y le aparto un mechón de pelo. Intento no llorar pero es inevitable. Ha luchado tanto tiempo por superar este trauma y para seguir adelante. ¡Joder! ¡Que ha tenido que convivir con la muerte de sus padres y un intento de violación sin consultar con ningún profesional! Yo le he dado todo el amor y todo el cariño que he podido. Ya sé que estas dos cosas no son suficientes para hacer olvidar este tipo de experiencias pero yo estaba convencido de que íbamos a seguir adelante. Y más ahora con lo del niño. Pero no. El destino no ha querido que fuera así. Entonces yo pregunto, ¿qué tenemos que hacer? ¿Qué tenemos que hacer para ser felices? Porque no se puede vivir así. Simplemente, no se puede.

-El médico dice que vendrá en seguida.- me explica Quinn y yo me limpio disimuladamente las lágrimas.

-Perfecto.- le contesto y Puck pone una de sus manos sobre uno de mis hombros como símbolo de consuelo. Le agradezco el gesto y le regalo una media sonrisa. El Dr. Robson no tarda en llegar y lo acompaño hasta la habitación dónde está Rachel. Le revisa la respiración y el corazón. Le hace algunas pruebas y en seguida sale de la habitación.

-¿Cómo se encuentra?- le pregunto.

-La Srta. Berry está bien y el niño también.- suspiro de alivio.- No tardará en recuperarse pero tiene que descansar.

-Muchas gracias, doctor. Se lo agradezco muchísimo.- nos estrechamos la mano.

-No es nada, Sr. Hudson. Sin embargo, ¿ puedo hacerle una pregunta?

-Claro.- le contesto.

-¿Sabe si la Srta. Berry ha sufrido algún disgusto o ha recibido alguna mala noticia en las últimas horas?-

-La verdad es que sí, Dr. Robson.

-Pues lamento informarle que los tres primeros meses de embarazo son de riesgo y que cualquier disgusto o noticia fuera de lo común, puede poner en peligro la vida del niño.- Empiezo a respirar fuertemente y a ponerme nervioso. ¡Es lo único que me faltaba por oír!- Pero de momento, no debe de preocuparse por nada. La Srta. Berry y su futuro hijo están perfectamente. Sólo se lo decía para que lo tuviera en cuenta y que en el caso que tuviera que contarle algo que pudiera perjudicarla, le recomiendo que lo haga con tacto.

-Así lo haré, doctor. De nuevo, muchas gracias. Le acompaño hasta la puerta.- lo guio hasta la salida y vuelvo a la habitación para estar con Rachel. La miro y veo que está bastante mejor de lo que estaba. Al menos ya no tiene la mirada perdida…- ¿Cómo te encuentras?- Me siento en la cama.

-Mejor.- me contesta con un hilo de voz.- ¿Y tú cómo estás? Has llorado, lo veo en tus ojos.

-Sí. He llorado un poco. Me has asustado mucho cuando te has desmayado. Creí que te habías hecho daño a ti y al bebé. Pero el doctor me ha dicho que estáis bien y esto me alegra.- le acaricio la mejilla.

-¿Y lo otro?

-No tengo ni idea, Rach. No sé qué va a pasar.

-Tengo miedo Finn.

-Lo sé, cielo. Lo sé. Y yo quiero que sepas que voy a estar contigo. Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida y te voy a proteger pase lo que pase- nos abrazamos.

-¿Crees que ha llegado el momento de contárselo a los demás?- me pregunta.

-No lo sé Rach. Esto debes decidirlo tú.

-Finn. Quiero saber tu opinión no lo que crees que quiero oír.

-Bueno. Yo creo que se me merecen una explicación.- Asiente con la cabeza.- Ya sé que el que te ha impedido muchas veces que les explicases la verdad soy yo. Pero ahora la situación ha cambiado.

-Esto es verdad.

-Aun así tampoco quiero perjudicarte, Rach. Esto es un secreto de estado.- suspira y pone sus manos en su cara.- Lo siento. Te estoy estresando, ¿cierto?

-Un poco.- dice con sinceridad-

-¿Y qué hacemos?

-Diles lo que está pasando.

-¿Estás segura?

-Sí, Finn. Estoy harta de tantas mentiras.

-Bien.- cojo aire.- Será mejor que descanses un poco, Rach.- nos besamos.- Tú no te preocupes por nada.- asiente con la cabeza y se tumba de nuevo. Me levanto de la cama y cierro la puerta con cuidado. Bajo las escaleras y voy hacia el salón dónde están todos nuestros amigos esperándome.

-¿Cómo está?- pregunta Kurt des del sofá.

-Está bien. Ella y el bebé se podrán bien. El doctor ha dicho que sólo necesita descansar.

-¿Pero qué ha pasado Finn? ¿Por qué Rachel se ha puesto así?- pregunta Blaine.

-Es por el hombre que tenemos que asesinar.- digo con la voz temblando.

-Este hombre. ¿Qué? ¿Quién es este tío?- pregunta Puck un poco nervioso. Cojo aire y respiro hondo.

-Vosotros ya sabéis que Rachel casi nunca habla de su pasado, ¿no? Y esto es per culpa de este tipo.

-¿Cómo?- grita Brittany.

-Este psicópata…- Cierro los ojos, suspiro y los vuelvo a abrir.- Este psicópata asesinó a sus padres e intentó violarla cuando apenas era una adolescente.

-¿Qué?- Santana se levanta del sofá indignada.- ¿Y por qué no nos lo ha contado nunca? ¿Acaso no somos sus amigos? ¿Acaso no confía en las personas que le cubren las espaldas en qué cada misión? ¡Maldita sea! ¡No me lo puedo creer!

-No podía contároslo, Santana.

-¿Y por qué no?- pregunta la latina con recelo.

-Después de lo sucedido entró en el Programa de Protección de Testigos del FBI y fue invisible durante un tiempo. No obstante, no quiso cambiarse el nombre. Ella dijo que "honraría el nombre de su familia hasta su muerte". Es una decisión que tomó y supongo que debemos respetarla. De todas maneras, borraron sus huellas dactilares, la obligaron a cambiar de casa y de vida e incluso tuvo que cambiar su forma de ser.- hago una pausa.- Podemos decir que Rachel está "informáticamente muerta". Si buscas su nombre por internet no sale nada. Todos sus datos están controlados de manera secreta por el Gobierno, por esto puede hacer este trabajo.

-¿Y cómo es que yo no me he dado cuenta de esto nunca?- pregunta Brittany como la informática del grupo.

-El Gobierno se ocupó de que nadie de vosotros lo supierais. Incluso tú, Britt.

-Pues vaya.- contesta la rubia.

-Chicos, os juro que ha habido muchas veces que ha querido contároslo pero yo mismo se lo he impedido.- les digo y soplan todos.- Entendedme. ¡No quería perjudicarla! ¡Es un secreto de estado!

-¿Y si tan secreta es su identidad, por qué no eligió otro trabajo? ¿No había profesiones más discretas que esta?- pregunta ahora Quinn.

-Porque se prometió a si misma que a partir de aquel momento se defendería ella sola y que nunca más permitiría que alguien le hiciese el daño que le causó Rabinovich. Luego, el FBI se encargó de entrenarla y llegó hasta nosotros.

-¿ Des de cuando lo sabes?- pregunta Blaine

-Des de que empecé a salir con ella. Llevábamos un mes o así cuando me lo contó.

-O sea.- dice Puck.- Que lo sabes des del principio. ¿Y cómo es que tú eres el único que ella se lo contó?

-Creo que la respuesta es obvia, Puck.- le contesta Kurt.

-Sí, bueno.- digo.- Cuando tienes 20 años, estás enamorado, tienes las hormonas revolucionadas y tu pareja no quiere intimar contigo, te haces preguntas. ¡Y más con las reacciones que ella tenía! La tocaba un poco y se asustaba un montón.- cojo aire.- Un día cuando nos estábamos besando en el sofá de mi antigua casa, se apartó de mí de repente. Estaba aterrada y le pregunté que le ocurría. Y entonces, me lo contó. Como os podéis imaginar, me volví loco y lo primero que se me pasó por la cabeza fue matar al desgraciado que le hizo tanto daño pero no lo hice porque no sabía su nombre.-hago una pausa.- No lo sabía hasta hoy.

-Un momento.- dice Quinn muy sorprendida.- ¿No sabías quién era el tío que le hizo todo esto a Rachel?

-No, Quinn. No lo sabía. Ni tan sólo yo sé toda la verdad sobre esta historia. Bueno, creo que ni ella lo sabe todo.

-¿A qué te refieres?- pregunta Kurt.

-Rachel cree o creía, yo ya no lo sé, que Rabinovich mató a sus padres porque su padre no quiso hacer negocios con él. Cosa bastante normal porque ahora que hemos visto el historial de este tío… No es que sea un ángel la verdad.

-Pero, ¿por qué después intentó violarla?- pregunta Santana de una manera mucho más tranquila que antes.

-No lo sé.- le contesto con sinceridad.- Este tío está muy enfermo así que puede que le diese morbo. No obstante, Rachel me contó que Rabinovich tenía la intención de matarla después. Supongo que no quería que quedasen testigos.

-Que fuerte.- comenta Kurt.- Lo que ha tenido que pasar, lo que habéis tenido que pasar… Porque un psicólogo no, ¿no?- niego con la cabeza.

-Ni de coña. ¡Es que maldita sea! - No lo puedo evitar y exploto. Saco de dentro toda la rabia contenida y tiro un jarrón de cerámica en el suelo. Todos se asustan.- ¡Ha sido y sigue siendo horrible para ella! Lleva ocho malditos años de su vida teniendo pesadillas por las noches por culpa de lo que le hizo este desgraciado. Nunca ha podido tratar su trauma con un psicólogo o un profesional porque rompería su acuerdo de confidencialidad con el FBI. Y como podéis comprender no es lo mismo que me lo cuente a mí que se lo cuente a ellos.- cierro los puños para intentar contenerme de la angustia que tengo en mi interior.- Llevo cinco años que es el tiempo que hace que estoy con ella, presenciando sus ataques de ansiedad y su sufrimiento. Y no he podido hacer nada para ayudarla. ¡Nada! La he mimado, amado y le he dado todo el cariño y el apoyo que he podido; pero esto no es suficiente. Nunca es suficiente.- siento como mis lágrimas bajan por mis mejillas. Ya no puede más. Ya he aguantado demasiado sin llorar.- Y ahora que parecía que habíamos encontrado la felicidad con todo lo del embarazo y tal... ¡Pam! Nos pasa esto. Yo ya no puedo más, chicos. No podemos vivir así. No es justo. Siento decirlo pero no es justo.-me siento en la silla que tengo al lado, cruzo los brazos, los pongo sobre mis rodillas y empiezo a llorar como niño.

-Tranquilo, Finn. Tranquilo.- dice Kurt. Levanto la cabeza y veo que viene hacia mí y nos abrazamos.

-Por favor.- les digo lloriqueando.- Por favor, no os enfadéis con Rachel. Ella os quiere mucho y juro que os tiene toda la confianza del mundo.

-Ya lo sabemos, Finn.- dice Kurt de nuevo.- ¿Verdad chicos?- todos asienten con la cabeza y yo sonrío.- Y ahora que lo sabemos todo, os prometemos que vamos a estar aquí para lo que haga falta.

-Muchos gracias, chicos. Os quiero.

-Y nosotros a ti, grandullón.- dice Britt y vienen todos a abrazarme.

Sé que Rachel y yo acabamos de entrar en el infierno. Un infierno del que tal vez no salgamos nunca. Sin embargo, dónde estoy yo ahora mismo, con mis amigos, con su amor y su admiración hacia mí me hace olvidar de que estoy en el infierno y me traslada en un cielo azul dónde no existe el dolor, ni la tristeza. Sólo existe el amor y la amistad.

Es un lugar dónde el destino es nuestro y que por lo tanto, no nos da disgustos como los de hoy.


	17. CAPÍTULO 17: NO HAY SUFICIENTES LÁGRIMA

CAPÍTULO 17: NO HAY SUFICIENTES LÁGRIMAS PARA LLORAR

POV RACHEL

El sonido de un objeto cayéndose al suelo me despierta y soplo frustrada. Meto la cabeza debajo de la almohada y cierro de nuevo los ojos. Todavía no me creo que tengamos que ir a por Rabinovich.

¿Por qué tiene que ser justamente él? ¿Acaso no existen miles y miles de psicópatas en el mundo que podemos asesinar? Ahora que las cosas iban sobre ruedas… Ahora que sé que voy a tener un hijo con el hombre más maravilloso del mundo. Ahora que estábamos haciendo un gran trabajo en la agencia. Ahora que todo era perfecto… ¡Plas! Se interpone este gran obstáculo en el camino.

Lo cierto es que cuando entré en el Programa de Protección de Testigos de la FBI, creí (y seguía creyendo hasta hace apenas una hora) que no lo volvería a ver nunca más. Ellos me prometieron que Rabinovich no podría encontrarme en la vida y que tenía que estar tranquila porque estaba segura.

¡Pues vaya seguridad que tenemos! Dicen que es el país más seguro del mundo. ¡Y un cuerno! Si esto fuera así, el 11-S, los asesinatos de Lincoln y Kennedy y el atentado de Boston; no hubieran ocurrido nunca.

Abro los ojos y respiro hondo. Pienso en ellos, en mis padres. Eran las dos personas más leales y sinceras que he conocido nunca. Eran los mejores padres que un niño quisiera tener. Y aunque pueda sonar falso e hipócrita, a mí no me importaba el dinero que tenían. Creedme. Para mí, el mejor momento del día era cuando mi padre llegaba de trabajar y me abrazaba. Recuerdo que siempre cenábamos los tres juntos y yo les contaba lo que había hecho en el instituto.

Era la chica más alegre y más feliz del planeta hasta que él entró en mi vida. Cuando lo vi por primera vez supe que me traería problemas. Sin embargo, nunca pensé que sería capaz de hacer lo que hizo… ¡Y es que mató a mis padres y lo hizo además sin darles la oportunidad de defenderse! El muy cobarde…

Una lágrima baja por mi mejilla e intento tranquilizarme. Pongo mis manos sobre la mesilla de noche y respiro hondo. Estoy asustada y confundida y no sé qué hacer.

Qué gracia, ¿no? Casi diez años después de lo ocurrido, vuelve a aparecer en mi vida. Supongo que es el destino.

¡Un momento! ¡Eso es! El destino. ¿Y si esta es mi oportunidad de superar mis traumas y demonios del pasado, enfrentándome a él? ¿Y si el destino me está poniendo a prueba? Porque que yo sepa, no existe una manera más eficaz de dejar atrás un miedo que enfrentándose a él.

¿Y si acepto la misión? Sé que puede parecer una locura y puede que lo sea pero es mi última oportunidad, mi última oportunidad de ser feliz para siempre.

Estos últimos cinco años que he pasado con Finn, han sido los mejores de mi vida pero si soy totalmente sincera, tengo que admitir que siempre me ha faltado algo para estar bien conmigo misma. Y este es el momento de llenar este vacío que tengo dentro.

Aunque Finn me haya ayudado mucho con mis traumas, hay cosas que tengo que resolver yo sola. Cosas como asesinar al tipo que ha arruinado mi vida...

Oigo como la puerta de nuestra casa se cierra y también oigo motores de coches encendiéndose. Deduzco que nuestros amigos se han ido y que nos hemos quedado Finn y yo solos. Supongo que esta no es la comida que todos habíamos deseado.

Salgo de la cama y bajo las escaleras. Voy hacia el salón y veo a Finn sentado en una de las sillas con la mirada perdida. Levanta la cabeza cuando me ve.

-¡Rachel!- grita sorprendido.- Creí que estabas durmiendo.

-Me ha despertado un ruido.

-¿Un ruido?- Frunce el ceño.

-Sí. Como algo rompiéndose.

-¡Oh mierda! Lo siento, Rach. He sido yo. Se me ha ido la olla y he roto un jarrón. Perdona.

-No pasa nada.- le acaricio una mejilla.- ¿Dónde están los demás?

-Se han ido a comer algo. No tardarán en volver.

-¡Pero si la comida ya estaba hecha!

-Esto mismo les he dicho yo. Pero no me han hecho caso.- respira hondo.- ¿Cómo estás? ¿Quieres un vaso de agua?

-Sí. Gracias.- coge un vaso lo llena de agua y me lo da. Bebo un poco.- Estoy mucho mejor.

-Mañana hablaré con James para que nos cambie de objetivo.- dice de repente.

-¿Cómo?- pregunto sorprendida.

-Pues esto. Que voy a intentar de convencerlo ya que está claro que no puedes intervenir en la misión, Rach. Tú eres el cerebro del grupo y ya sabes que Puck y Santana no pueden hacerlo solos.

-Pues creo que no va a hacer falta que hables con James porque voy a aceptar el caso.- Veo cómo su rostro pase de preocupación a sorpresa en apenas unos segundos.

-¿Qué?- grita como un desesperado.- ¿Te has vuelto loca? ¿Cómo vas a aceptar la misión? Este tío…

-Mató a mis padres e intentó violarme. ¿Crees que no lo sé? Pero tengo que aceptarla, Finn. Porque es la única opción que tengo para superar todo esto de una vez.

-¿No te das cuenta de que este loco sólo quiere verte muerta?

-¿Qué crees? ¿Que no lo sé?

-Te prohíbo que vayas a la misión.- ¿Cómo? ¿A qué viene esto ahora?

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo te atreves a prohibirme nada? Lo voy a hacer, te guste o no te guste.- hago una pausa.- Además, ¿quién eres tú para decirme lo que tengo que hacer?

-Oficialmente soy tu jefe.- contesta secamente.- Y sabes que tengo autoridad para prohibírtelo.

-¿De veras que quieres jugar con esto Finn? Creía que era tu novia…-

-No estoy jugando a nada, Rachel. Y precisamente porque eres mi novia no voy a permitir que te enfrentes al psicópata ese. Y menos estando embarazada de mi hijo.

-¿Tu hijo?- pregunto furiosa.- Creía que era nuestro hijo.

-No voy a dejar que lo hagas.- dice con tono de advertencia.

-Sabes que lo haré.- le contesto con el mismo tono.

-Si lo haces tendrás que responder ante mí como tu superior.- ¿Qué? No puedo creer lo que estoy oyendo. ¿Des de cuando me habla así? No lo reconozco.

-¿Y qué vas a hacer? ¿Despedirme? No puedes despedirme y lo sabes.- estoy furiosa con él.

-Puedo hacer otras cosas.

-No puedo creer que me estés amenazando, Finn.

-¡Y yo no puedo creer que quieras poner en riesgo tu vida y la vida de nuestro hijo por una estúpida venganza!

-¡No es una estúpida venganza! ¿Es que no lo entiendes?- le grito.

-Pues no, no lo entiendo.- nos quedamos unos segundos en silencio.

-Antes me entendías siempre y respetabas todas mis decisiones, ¿por qué ahora no? ¿Qué ha cambiado?- le pregunto dolida.

-Pues ha cambiado que las decisiones que tomabas antes eran normales y coherentes. En cambio, ahora se te ha ido la pinza por completo.- Contesta con una frialdad que nunca había visto en él.- No voy a dejar que vayas a la misión. Es mi última palabra.

-¿Des de cuando eres tan frío?- le pregunto dolida.

-Yo siempre he sido así.-

-Mentira.- le replico.- Tú nunca has sido así. Has perdido el norte, Finn.

-¿Qué yo he perdido el norte? ¡Mira quién habla! La que quiere hacer la estupidez más grande la historia.

-Últimamente, me da la sensación de que no paras de controlarme y no me dejas hacer nada.

-¡Esto no es cierto y lo sabes! Yo siempre te he apoyado y siempre lo haré, igual que siempre he respetado tu espacio y tu libertad. Lo que pasa es que no estás siendo razonable, Rach. Te estás dejando llevar por tus sentimientos.

-¿Acaso no es esto lo que hacemos? Siempre hemos ido con los sentimientos por delante.

-Tal vez este sea el problema. Puede que nos hayamos aferrado demasiado en lo que sentimos sin pensar en las consecuencias.- Un momento. No estará insinuando que…-

-¿Perdón? ¿Qué estás intentando decir?

-Exactamente eso, Rach. No podemos dejar que nuestras emociones nos consuman en horas de trabajo. ¡Y esto es exactamente lo que tú harás con esta misión! ¡Y no lo tolero!- ¿Qué no lo tolera? ¡Dios mío? ¿Quién es este hombre que tengo adelante? Porque está claro que este no es el chico del que me enamoré- Ya lo dijo Santana una vez: "Somos los mejores haciendo nuestro trabajo porque no conocemos a nuestras víctimas y no podemos sentir nada hacia ellas".- respira hondo.- Antes, cuando…-

-Cuando yo no estaba, ¿no?- digo mientras mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas.- Querías llegar a este punto. ¿No es cierto? Hace unos días me dijiste que mi llegada es lo mejor que le ha pasado al equipo. Que gracias a mí, nuestro grupo pasó de ser un equipo de segunda división al mejor que existe. ¿Y ahora me dejas caer que mi implicación emocional ha arruinado al grupo? Muy bien, Finn. Muy bien.

-Rachel, yo…- intenta decir algo pero no lo dejo.

-Pues quiero que sepas que voy a enfrentarme a él. Con tu consentimiento o sin él.

-Muy bien.- dice irónicamente.- Entonces, ya puedes ir olvidándote de mí.

-¿Estás amenazando en dejarme?- lo miro fijamente y veo como sus ojos se humedecen. Sé que está sufriendo como yo pero no me puedo ablandar. ¡Y es que se ha comportado como imbécil!

-Creía que me querías, Rachel.- Vale. ¡Esto ya es el colmo! ¿Cómo puede dudar del amor que siento por él? Tal vez dude porque ya no me quiere…-

-Yo también creía que me querías. Pero ahora ve que no, o al menos no me quieres lo suficiente.- respiro hondo.- ¿Y sabes qué?- le digo con rabia.- Cuando pasó lo de mis padres creí que nunca más podría sentir un dolor similar a aquel y hoy tú me has demostrado que sí podría sentirlo. Así que muchas gracias por romperme el corazón, Finn Hudson.- sin ni siquiera mirarlo avanzo hacia la puerta del comedor.

-¡Rachel! ¡Espera!- me coge del brazo pero me deshago de su agarre.

-¡Déjame Finn! ¡No pienso hablarte nunca más!- salgo del comedor pero me giro de nuevo hacia él.- ¡Ah! ¡Y me quedo con la habitación!-

Me vuelvo a girar y camino hasta el dormitorio. Doy un portazo, me tiro en la cama y empiezo a llorar como no he llorado nunca.

¿Lo habremos dejado de verdad?

POV FINN

Son las tres y media de la mañana y todavía no he conseguido pegar ojo. La discusión que he tenido con Rachel me ha dejado hecho polvo… Hemos tenido muchas discusiones a lo largo de nuestra relación pero nunca como la de hoy. Ha sido horrible. Lo peor ha sido cuando se ha echado a llorar. Odio verla llorar. Se me rompe el corazón. Lo que más me duele en este mundo, es verla sufrir.

Me encantaría disculparme y hacer las paces con ella pero no puedo. No puedo disculparme con Rachel. ¡Porque no tiene razón! ¡Soy yo el que tengo razón!

¡Se ha vuelto loca al querer asistir a esta maldita misión! Sinceramente, no entiendo por qué se ha enfadado tanto conmigo. ¿Qué esperaba? ¿Qué me quedara con los brazos cruzados sin hacer nada mientras ella pone en peligro su vida y la vida de nuestro hijo?

¿Acaso cree que he perdido el juicio? Rachel aceptará la misión por encima de mi cadáver. Antes tendrá que matarme si quiere enfrentarse a este enfermo.

Y es que es tan testaruda… Cuando se le mete algo en la cabeza no hay nadie que pueda hacerla cambiar de opinión. ¡Es insoportable! La mujer más insoportable que he conocido en mi vida. Es la persona más cabezota, fastidiosa y egoísta que he visto. ¡Me saca de quicio!

¡Hay veces que la mataría! Pero al mismo tiempo, la abrazaría y no la dejaría ir nunca porque es la mujer más entusiasta, inteligente, perspicaz, misteriosa, preciosa, dulce y sexy; que he conocido en mis 25 años de existencia. Me vuelvo loco pero la quiero. Es la mujer de mi vida.

Suspiro y me pongo las manos a la cabeza. Voy a la cocina y bebo un poco de agua. No tengo ni idea de lo que tengo que hacer. Estoy entre la espada y la pared.

Me tomo una pastilla para dormir y vuelvo a cerrar los ojos.

Me han disparado, han intentado acuchillarme, ahogarme, aplastarme, hacerme explotar… Me han intentado matar de miles maneras posibles y me han herido otras mil.

Pero ni el dolor de todas las heridas juntas se acerca al dolor que siento ahora mismo. ¡Y mucho menos al dolor que sentiría si la perdiese! ¡No podría soportarlo! Por esta razón, no quiero que acepte el trabajo.

¿Y si sale mal? ¿Y si se…muere? ¿Qué hago yo después? ¡Decídmelo! Porque no se me ocurre nada. Y es que una vida sin Rachel es esto, ¡es nada! Una vida sin Rachel sería un día a día miserable y terroríficamente vacío. No podría vivir sin su sonrisa por las mañanas, sin su maravilloso olor o sin su manera tan dulce de despertarme. No podría soportar estar sin sus abrazos, sus besos y sus caricias. ¡Incluso echaría de menos sus broncas y sus sermones cuando dejo la ropa tirada o me olvido de poner los platos en el lavavajillas!

Y contestando a la pregunta que os estaréis haciendo ahora mismo: ¡La respuesta es sí! Me he comportado como un idiota con ella y le he dicho cosas que no pienso de verdad porque tengo miedo.

Tengo miedo de perderla para siempre. ¡Y no voy a permitir que esto ocurra! ¡Llamadme egoísta si queréis pero no voy dejar que lo haga! Básicamente porque prefiero mil veces que me deje y se vaya con otro sabiendo que estará bien, que dejarla hacer esta insensatez y que muera habiendo podido impedirlo. No me lo perdonaría nunca… Además, ya sabéis que yo no tengo la fuerza mental que elle tiene ni por asomo. Así que, ¡ni de coña!

¡Aunque ahora tampoco quiero que me malinterpretéis! Sigo y de momento seguiré enfadado con ella. Puede que haya admitido mis sentimientos aunque sólo sea para mi mismo. Pero no os penséis que la perdonaré así como así porque me ha hecho mucho daño con las cosas que me ha dicho.

¡Es que os juro que ahora mismo la odio con toda mi alma! Sin embargo y paradójicamente no puedo evitar quererla con locura porque no puedo estar más enamorado de ella.

Subo las escaleras, voy a la habitación de invitados y me acuesto. A ver si ahora puedo dormir.

¡Ay Rachel Berry! ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?

POV RACHEL

Son las cuatro de la mañana y no he dormido nada. No puedo sacarme de la cabeza la discusión que hemos tenido, su tono al hablarme y sobre todo lo que me ha dicho al final. ¿Cómo ha podido amenazarme en dejarme? ¡Es un idiota!

¿Total, por qué? ¿Para ir a una misión y superar de una vez todos mis demonios del pasado? ¡Es horrible! Nunca pensé que podría llegar a ser así.

Cuando lo conocí, me pareció el hombre más maravilloso del mundo y todo el tiempo que hemos pasado juntos ha sido como un cuento de hadas. No obstante, puede que este cuento haya llegado a su fin. Esta discusión me ha hecho ver que el hombre con el que he estado todo este tiempo, tal vez no sea quién crea que es. ¡Finn nunca ha actuado así! ¿Tanto le afecta que me enfrente a Rabinovich? ¿Por qué de repente ha dejado de confiar en mí?

Siempre hemos admirado mucho nuestros trabajos. Él era mi gran apoyo, el que me animaba a continuar en esto, el que siempre ha creído en mí. Y sin embargo, ahora no me ve capaz de matar a un tío. Como si fuera la primera vez…

¡Se ha vuelto totalmente loco! Ha pasado de ser flexible a autoritario, de cariñoso a distante, de generoso a egoísta, de ser adorable a detestable. En definitiva, ha pasado de ser el mejor hombre que he conocido nunca a uno de los peores.

¡Y es que no termino de entender por qué se ha comportado así!

¡ Se trata de Finn!. La única persona en que he confiado de verdad para contarle toda esta historia. El que me ha ayudado con mis traumas y con mis pesadillas durante todos estos años dándome todo el amor y todo el cariño que se le puede dar a alguien.

Las veces que me he despertado llorando por las noches y él me ha consolado y me ha tranquilizado diciéndome que todo estará bien. Las veces que hemos soñado los dos juntos con una vida mejor sin depresiones, ni malos rollos; una vida llena de amor, amor y más amor.

Y sin embargo, cuando le doy una solución para acabar con mis demonios del pasado y poder tener esta vida que hemos soñado junto con nuestro futuro hijo, se le va la pinza por completo y me rechaza de esta manera.

¿Por qué? ¿A qué le teme?

¿Tiene miedo a que me maten? Él sabe que puedo controlar cualquier tipo de situación. Que sí, que sí, que ya sé que esta no es una "situación cualquiera". Ya sé que se trata de Rabinovich y que por lo tanto se trata de un escenario más complejo y peligroso por la implicación emocional que existe. ¡Pero esto también puede ser un punto a favor!

¡Y es esto lo que no quiere entender! No quiere entender que aunque Rabinovich conozca mis puntos débiles (que en esto estaríamos de acuerdo), yo también conozco los suyos. Además, yo soy su debilidad y como ha dicho el propio Finn antes, este tío está obsesionado conmigo. ¡Y es que el muy imbécil me ha dado la razón sin darse cuenta! Porque si Rabinovich está obsesionado conmigo puedo aprovecharlo y hacerle daño.

¿Qué si tengo miedo? Estoy aterrada. En la vida, había sentido tanto miedo del que siento ahora mismo. Pero justamente hago esto, ¡para no tener miedo nunca más! Y Finn tiene darse cuenta de esto. Hasta que no lo haga y venga a mí para pedirme disculpas, no pienso hablarle por mucho que me duela y esté sufriendo lo que está no escrito. ¡Juro con que me llamo Rachel Barbra Berry que no voy a ablandarme y voy a mantenerme firme!

¡Es un idiota de categoría! El chico más imbécil que he conocido en mi vida…

Pero estoy perdidamente enamorada de él. Estoy enamorada de su pelo, sus ojos, su boca; de su cuerpo y de sus piernas. Estoy enamorada de su sentido del humor, de su sonrisa por las mañanas, de su ternura, de sus abrazos, del modo en qué me pregunta si estoy bien después de hacer el amor, del modo en qué va amar a nuestro hijo… ¡De todo!

Es el amor de mi vida y por consiguiente, mi debilidad.

Suspiro y bajo a la cocina a buscar un vaso de agua. Tal vez me ayude a dormir. Bebo un poco y subo de nuevo a nuestra habitación.

No tengo ni idea de lo que tengo que hacer… De momento, intentaré dormir un poco.

¡Ay Finn Hudson! ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?


	18. CAPÍTULO 18: ¿TU ORGULLO TE QUIERE MÁS Q

CAPÍTULO 18: ¿TU ORGULLO TE QUIERE MÁS QUE YO?

_8 de mayo de 2017. Residencia de los Hudson-Berry. NY. 9:05 de la mañana._

POV FINN

Me despierto por la alarma del móvil. Me levanto y la apago. Cierro los ojos, frustrado. Respiro hondo y vuelvo a estirarme en la cama. Toco mi espalda con mi mano derecha con la intención fallida de darme un mini masaje y aliviar el dolor que tengo allí. ¡Maldita cama de la habitación de invitados! ¡Me destroza la espalda! Quito mis manos de allí y las coloco detrás de mi cabeza. Observo el techo con atención.

Han pasado cinco días des de nuestra discusión y Rachel yo seguimos sin hablarnos.

Dormimos bajo el mismo techo, cocinamos en el mismo sitio y miramos la misma televisión pero casi no nos vemos. Cuando yo estoy fuera corriendo o haciendo la compra, ella está en casa y viceversa. El único momento del día en que coincidimos es por la noche, antes de ir a dormir. Y no nos dirigimos la palabra ya que dormimos en habitaciones distintas. Y luego viene la mañana dónde tampoco comulgamos porque cuando me despierto, Rachel ya no está así que…

Esta es nuestra vida ahora.

Una vida muy diferente a la que estábamos acostumbrados pero es lo que hay. Si os digo la verdad, no tengo ni la menor idea de cuándo va a durar todo esto pero mientras ella no me pida disculpas y reflexione sobre lo que está a punto de hacer, no pienso decirle nada.

Ya sé que ella piensa que tiene razón y que espera que yo dé el primer paso, sin embargo esto no va a suceder ni por asomo. ¡Esto tenedlo por seguro! Puede que la quiera y que sea la mujer de mi vida pero yo también tengo orgullo y dignidad, y ¡Finn Hudson no se deja pisotear por nadie!

Así que si ella sigue con su silencio yo también.

Salgo de la cama con la espada dolorida y bajo a la cocina para hacerme el desayuno. Entro en el salón y sorpresivamente, me encuentro a Rachel y a Quinn desayunando. ¿Qué está haciendo aquí? Creía que había salido.

Seguro que es una estrategia que ha planeado para que me ablande y me humille delante de ella y de Quinn, y no voy a caer.

-Buenos días, Quinn.- digo ignorando por completo a mi novia o a mi ex novia, eso aún no se sabe.- ¿Cómo estás?

-Buenos días, Finn. Estoy muy bien. ¿Y tú?

-Estoy perfectamente.- miento.- Nunca me había sentido tan bien. ¿Sabes cuándo te quitas un gran peso de encima y te sientes plenamente aliviado?- le digo mirando a Rachel y Quinn asiente con la cabeza.- Pues me siento exactamente así.

-Pues me alegro mucho por ti, Finn.

-Gracias, Quinn. ¿Sabes? Creo que voy a salir a correr. ¡Hoy hace un día fantástico!- Bebo un zumo de naranja y un poco de café y salgo por la puerta.- Me ha gustado verte, Quinn.

-Igualmente.

Subo las escaleras y voy al cuarto de invitados. Me encierro en el baño que está a dentro y empiezo a llorar como un niño pequeño. ¡No puedo más! ¡La echo tanto de menos! ¡Y es que es tan preciosa! Hasta había olvidado lo preciosa que es…

¡Esto es insoportable! Sólo quiero estar con ella como antes... ¡Joder! Yo soy el primero que quiere arreglar las cosas. No obstante, después recuerdo el daño que me ha hecho y se me quitan las ganas de perdonarla. ¿Por qué tiene que ser todo tan complicado?

Abro el grifo y me limpio las lágrimas del rostro. "Tengo que ser fuerte, tengo que ser fuerte"; me repito una y otra vez. Respiro hondo y salgo del baño. Me cambio y me visto con ropa de deporte. Puede que correr me ayude a despejar un poco la mente.

Bajo las escaleras y salgo por la puerta principal si ni siquiera despedirme.

Espero que las cosas mejoren porque yo no puedo vivir así. Al final voy a morirme de pena.

POV RACHEL

Cuando Finn sale por la puerta para ir a correr, empiezo a llorar como una loca y Quinn me abraza para consolarme.

-Shht. Tranquila, Rachel. Tranquila.- me acaricia el pelo.

-Es horrible. ¿Has visto lo feliz que estaba?- digo lloriqueando.- Dice que sea ha quitado un peso de encima. ¡Está mejor sin mí!

-No le hagas caso. Conozco a Finn des de hace mucho tiempo y lo está pasando muy mal. Lo que pasa es que ahora se ha hecho el machote delante de ti. Puck también lo hace y créeme, estos dos son iguales.

-¿Lo dices enserio?-

-¡Pues claro que sí! Mira. Ahora tienes que ser fuerte, ¿me oyes?- asiento con la cabeza.- Finn tiene que entender que es tu vida y tu decisión y que lo que vas a hacer es por mejorar las cosas. Es él quien tiene que pedirte disculpas y hasta que no lo haga, tienes que aguantar.

-No sé si voy a poder. Lo quiero muchísimo, Quinn.

-¡Pues claro que vas a poder! Eres fuerte Rachel. La más fuerte de todos.

-Tienes razón.- digo limpiándome las lágrimas.- Se ha portado como un imbécil y no le voy a dar la satisfacción de rebajarme.

-¡Esta es la Rachel que conozco!

-Finn se va a enfadar mucho cuando se entere de que vais a votar todos a favor de que acepte la misión.

-En esto tienes razón. Pero bueno, puede que esto lo ayude a cambiar de opinión.

-Ojalá Quinn. Ojalá.

Terminamos de desayunar y vamos al salón. Poco a poco van viniendo todos para que votemos. Es la primera vez que hacemos esto. Nunca habíamos llegado a una situación límite como esta. Sin embargo, es lo que dice nuestro código: _La decisión del líder del grupo quedará revocada si la mayoría de los miembros del equipo votan en contra de ella. _

Nos sentamos en el sofá y esperamos a qué vuelva Finn de correr. Cuando oímos la puerta abrirse nos levantamos todos.

-¿Pero qué está pasando aquí?- pregunta sorprendido.

-Siéntate, Finn.- dice Brittany y hace lo que le dice.- Dadas las circunstancias personales entre tú y Rachel que afectan directamente al futuro de nuestra siguiente misión, hemos decidido intervenir.

-¿Intervenir? ¿ Cómo intervenir?- pregunta

-Todos sabemos que has rechazado la misión por razones personales. Sin embargo, nosotros no concordamos contigo.

-¿Cómo?- dice incrédulo.

-Según el artículo 3 del código.- interviene Quinn.- _La decisión del líder del grupo quedará revocada si la mayoría de los miembros del equipo votan en contra de ella. _

-Me estáis vacilando, ¿verdad?

-No, Finn. Estoy va muy enserio.- interviene Noah.- Creemos que aceptar la misión es lo correcto. Además, pensamos firmemente que si eliminamos a este personaje, nuestra vida mejorará plenamente.

-Que mejorará vuestra vida.- repite.- ¡Seguro que sí! Sobre todo cuando Rachel termine con una bala en la cabeza y con un aborto simultaneo.- dice irónicamente y yo empiezo a enfadarme.

-¿Pero cómo puedes decir esto?- dice Kurt en mi defensa.

-No. La pregunta es, ¿cómo puede ser que seáis tan estúpidos? Dime, Rachel.- me mira.- ¿Qué has hecho para que se pongan de tu parte? ¿No les habrás contado la historia de tus padres para hacer pena, verdad?- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo puede decir algo así? ¿Cómo se atreve a meter a mis padres en esto? Lo odio, lo odio y lo odio.- Porque creo que si lo hubieras hecho, estos de aquí – señala a nuestros amigos con el dedo.- se darían cuenta de que has perdido el juicio completamente. Aunque bueno, tampoco me sorprendería que te hubieran dado la razón igualmente, con lo ineptos que son a veces...

-¡Eh! ¡Cuidado con lo que dices, chaval!- le dice Noah.

-¿Y qué vas a hacerme? ¿Vas a pegarme? ¡Venga! ¡Hazlo!- lo reta Finn.- A lo mejor si te mato, Quinn va a sentir lo que yo siento ahora y me daréis la razón de una vez.

-¡Eres un desgraciado!- Noah intento darle un puñetazo pero Finn lo esquiva. Ojalá le hubiera dado porque es lo que más se merece en este momento.

-Nos da igual lo que digas, Finn.- dice Santana.- La decisión está tomada.

-¡Haced lo que es dé la gana! Lo haréis igualmente.- contesta y después me mira.- ¿Y tú no vas a decirme nada?

-Sí.- le contesto.- Quiero decirte que eres un imbécil, un miserable y que me arrepiento de haberte conocido.

-Muy bien.- dice secamente.- Entonces, ya puedes ir buscándote a alguien que esté contigo cuando tengas pesadillas y ataques de ansiedad por las noches.

-¿Es que no entiendes que hago esto para que no tenga más pesadillas ni ataques de ansiedad?- le digo por enésima vez para que se entere.

-¿Y tú de verdad crees que matando a ese tío todo esta va a desparecer de un día para otro? Pero yo ya no digo nada.- está a punto de salir por la puerto pero se gira por última vez.- Ah y no hace falta que me invitéis al funeral de Rachel. Paso de ver vuestras caras de hipócrita cuando la maten.- Me mira por última vez y se va. Empiezo a llorar desconsoladamente. Vienen todos a abrazarme.

-¡Dios mío!- dice Britt.- ¿Qué le pasa a este chico? Nunca lo había visto así. ¡Se ha vuelto totalmente loco!

-Ya ves.- sigue Santana.- Hudson ha perdido el norte completamente. ¿Des de cuando nos habla así? ¡Se ha convertido en un imbécil!

-En un imbécil de categoría.- contesto lloriqueando de nuevo.

-Exacto.- dice la latina.

-No sé cómo mi hermano ha podido comportarse de esta manera.- interviene Kurt.- Tú y Finn habéis tenido muchas peleas y discusiones. Pero en la vida te había dicho las barbaridades que te ha dicho hoy.

-Y porque no estabas el otro día cuando discutimos...- le contesto.- Hubieses flipado en colores, Kurt.

-Que fuerte.- dice mi mejor amigo y se sienta en el sofá incrédulo. No obstante, veo que Blaine se comporta de una manera un poco extraña.

-¿Estás bien, Blaine?- le pregunto.

-Sí, bueno. Lo que pasa es que no acabo de estar de acuerdo con vosotros pero da igual.

-¿Cómo?- digo.

-Ya sé que Finn se ha portado como un desgraciado y que nos ha dicho cosas que puede que sean imperdonables. Aun así, en parte lo entiendo.

-¿Qué?- gritamos todos incrédulos.

-¿Cómo puedes decir esto?- le pregunta su novio.- ¿Acaso no has oído lo que le ha dicho a Rachel y lo que nos ha dicho a nosotros?

-Claro que sí, Kurt. Y es horrible. Pero la realidad es que todos vosotros, os habéis solidarizado ciegamente con Rachel sin intentar entender a Finn.- Esto es cierto, tengo que reconocerlo.- Y no es por ponerme en tu contra, Rach. Pero es la verdad.

-Blaine…- intenta decir Kurt.

-¡Espera!- digo.- Sigue, Blaine.

-Rachel.- dice el novio de mi mejor amigo.- Finn sólo tiene miedo de perderte.- lo miro atónita. ¿Miedo de perderme? - Y todo lo que te ha dicho sólo lo ha hecho porque está dolido y asustado, sólo eso. Nada de lo que te ha dicho a ti y lo que nos ha dicho a nosotros, lo piensa de verdad.- coge aire.- Él sigue pensando que eres la mujer de su vida y que eres valiente, increíble y audaz. Hasta ahora nos hemos puesto en tu piel, ¿por qué no intentamos ponernos en la suya?- asiento con la cabeza.- ¿Cómo te sentirías tú, si Finn tuviera que enfrentarse con un tío que sólo quiere matarlo? ¿No estarías asustada por él e intentarías impedir de alguna manera que fuera?

-Sí. Seguramente.- le contesto con sinceridad.

-Finn sigue confiando ciegamente en ti, Rachel. Sin embargo, teme perderte para siempre. Él prefiere que sigáis enfadados y que no os habléis teniendo la certeza de que estás a salvo, en lugar de empujarte en esta misión existiendo la posibilidad de que no salgas viva de allí.- suspira.- En resumen, Finn está loco por ti pero el miedo se ha apoderado de él. Además, ahora que estás embarazada está un poco sobreprotector contigo y es completamente normal.- ¡Vaya! No lo había enfocado de esta manera. No es que Finn no me quiera o que no confíe en mí, es simplemente que tiene miedo de perderme. Aunque hay cosas que ha dicho que no son justas.

-¿Y tú cómo sabes todo esto?- le pregunta Santana con recelo.

-Porque es la manera en que me sentiría yo, si Kurt se encontrase en la situación en que está Rachel ahora.- le contesta Blaine.

-Sí. Supongo que no le había dado este enfoque.- Blaine sonríe.- Pero hay cosas que me ha dicho que son súper injustas.

-¡Por supuesto!- contesta el moreno.- Por esto tenéis que hablar y solucionarlo. Los dos habéis dicho cosas que no creéis del otro, estoy seguro.

-Tienes razón.- le contesto con sinceridad.- Gracias.- lo abrazo.- Gracias a todos, en realidad.- digo al separarme.- Pero sobre todo gracias a ti, Blaine. Ahora lo veo todo mucho más claro.- Veo que Noah se va del salón peo no le doy importancia.

-Tal vez ahora sepa lo que tengo que hacer.

POV FINN

Bajo a la bodega para beber un poco y olvidarme de la triste realidad. No suelo beber alcohol pero hoy es una excepción.

¡No puedo creer que todos se hayan puesto del lado de Rachel! ¿Qué mosca les habrá picado? ¿Es que acaso no hay nadie en este mundo que me entienda? ¿Nadie piensa que es una maldita locura? ¡Están todos locos!

Parece que a nadie le importa la vida de Rachel y la vida de nuestro futuro hijo. Siempre hemos dicho que somos como una familia y que nos queremos todos como hermanos, y luego, cuando ella está a punto de cometer una tontería que le puede costar la vida; se ponen de su lado y la animan a que lo haga.

Cojo una botella de vino y la destapo. Lleno un vaso y bebo todo el líquido de un sorbo. Lleno otro vaso y bebo de nuevo para intentar tranquilizarme pero la rabia que tengo contenida provoca que lance el vaso de cristal al suelo y se rompa al instante.

Soplo frustrado y recojo los trozos de cristal esparcidos por el suelo intentando no cortarme.

-Cuidado. Que esto corta.- me levanto y veo a Puck entrando por la puerta de la bodega.

-¿Qué quieres?- le pregunto serio, acabando de recoger los trozos de cristal del suelo.

-Sólo quiero hablar.- contesta.

-¿Hablar de qué? ¿Hablar de cómo vais a empujar a Rachel y a mi futuro hijo a hacer la estupidez más grande la historia?- le digo muy enfadado.

-No es una estupidez y lo sabes.

-Es una estupidez y lo sabes.- resopla.

-Finn. Este trabajo es lo único que tiene. Tú sabes mejor que nadie que esto la ayudó a superar el trauma del acoso y del asesinato de sus padres.

-¿Qué sabrás tú lo que le ha ayudado? ¡Si no tenías ni idea de lo que le estaba pasando hasta hace apenas unos días!- le digo con rabia.

-Voy a ignorar lo que has dicho y voy a continuar con lo que estaba diciendo.- intento interrumpirlo pero no me deja.- ¿Este trabajo la ha ayudado o no la ha ayudado?- resoplo.

-¿Y yo qué? ¿Dónde quedo yo, Puck? ¿Acaso yo no la he ayudado? ¿Acaso yo no la he cuidado hasta no poder más? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué todo lo que hemos vivido se ha desvanecido por una maldita misión?

-Pues claro que no, Finn. Todos sabemos que Rachel es lo más importante para ti y que tú eres lo más importante para ella.

-Estoy empezando a ponerlo en duda.

-Pues no lo hagas porque te quiere como a nadie, Finn.- dice y yo y estoy empezando a cabrearme.

-¿A qué has venido Puck? ¿A decirme que Rachel me quiere mucho o a cabrearme más de lo que estoy?

-He venido para que entres en razón de una vez, Hudson.

-¿Para que yo entre en razón? Muy bien, muy bien.- Digo irónicamente.

-¡Pues si! Porque eres un idiota.

-¡Y encima me dices idiota!- le digo muy enfadado.- ¡Lárgate de aquí! Lárgate antes de que te pegue una paliza.

-¡Qué no!- dice.- No me voy a ir. No me voy a ir porque eres mi mejor amigo y me duele ver cómo estás con Rachel. ¿Es que no entiendes que todo lo que pasa entre vosotros dos, nos afecta a todos los demás? Vosotros sois los líderes.

-Existen otras cosas a parte de todo esto, Puck.

-¿Así?- dice con un tono desafiante.- Pues dímelo. Venga. Di algo que sea importante para ti y que no tenga nada que ver con tu trabajo.- pienso y pienso pero no encuentro ninguna respuesta a su pregunta.

-Aun así no lo es todo.

-¿A no? ¿Qué es lo que nos queda, Finn? Si no tenemos esto, ¿que nos queda? ¡Contéstame!- hace una pausa.- ¿Acaso no crees que no me preocupo por Quinn cada vez que voy a una misión? ¿Crees que no pienso en cómo se sentiría ella si a mí me ocurriera algo?- suspiro.- Pues quiero que sepas, que lo sé. Sé cómo ella se sentiría porque es cómo me sentiría yo si a ella le pasara lo mismo.- agacho la cabeza.- Y esto no sólo ocurre entre Quinn y yo, ¿No piensas en los demás, Finn? ¿No piensas en cómo deben sentirse Blaine y Kurt, o Santana y Brittany cuando entramos en acción? Se sienten igual que nosotros, tío.

-Esto es distinto.- digo levantando la cabeza.- No es comparable con lo que siento yo.

-¿Por qué?- pregunta con recelo.- ¿Por qué Rachel está embarazada? Yo también quiero tener hijos, Finn.

-Sí. Pero tu novia todavía no está esperando ninguno, la mía sí.

-Eso no cambia nada.- me contesta secamente. ¿Qué? ¿Cómo puede decir esto?

-¿Qué no cambia nada?- contesto muy enfadado.- ¡Lo cambia todo!

-Esto es lo que tú dices.- hace una pausa.- ¿Sabes? ¡Eres un maldito hipócrita!- dice. ¿Qué? ¿Cómo se atreve a insultarme? Se supone que es mi mejor amigo. Pues vaya mejor amigo…

-¡Serás imbécil!- le contesto.- ¿Por qué demonios me insultas?

-Porque es la verdad.- coge aire.- Siempre has dicho que estás muy orgulloso de Rachel, que es la mujer más inteligente y valiente que has conocido nunca. Y ahora que se tuercen las cosas la repudias y la impides a ir a la misión.

-¿Es que nadie me escucha?- pregunto gritando.- El desgraciado que asesinó a sus padres y que intentó violarla cuando ella tenía tan sólo 17 años ha vuelto para reencontrase con ella. ¿Cómo puedes creer que voy a dejar que se enfrente a él estando embarazada? ¿Crees que me he vuelto loco?- cojo aire.- Tú y los demás habéis estado criticando mi comportamiento y sinceramente, creo que el problema lo tenéis vosotros al dejar que Rachel cometa esta locura. Porque es esto, una locura. Estoy empezando a pensar que no os importa mucho lo que pueda sucederle…

-¿Eres imbécil o qué te pasa?- me da un golpe en el brazo.

-¡Ouch! ¡Tío!- me quejo del dolor.

-Tío, nada. ¿Cómo puedes decir esto? Rachel es como una hermana para mí. Sabes que me dejaría cortar un brazo por ella.

-¿Y entonces, por qué quieres que vaya?

-Por lo que te he dicho antes. Porque nosotros nos dedicamos a matar. Es lo que somos.

-¿Ahora vas a soltarme la charla sobre que tenemos que dejar atrás los sentimientos cuando estamos trabajando?

-Al contrario.- contesta y frunzo el deño.- Nuestros sentimientos son los que nos distinguen de los demás.- hace una pausa.- Tú siempre dices que somos el mejor grupo de asesinos del mundo porque sabemos trabajar en equipo. Sin embargo, esto no es del todo cierto; somos el mejor grupo de asesinos del mundo porque nos preocupamos unos por los otros. Porque nos cubrimos las espaldas entre nosotros, porque aparte de ser compañeros de trabajo, somos amigos. Amigos que se apoyan a cada paso que dan. Por esto somos los mejores y por esto tienes que dejar que Rachel asista a la misión.- me mira fijamente.- Ya sabes que los demás estamos de acuerdo en que vaya y no necesitamos tu autorización.- asiento.- Pero nosotros queremos que la autorices, ¿sabes por qué?- niego con la cabeza.- Porque tú eres lo que necesita ella en estos momentos. Ella necesita que confíes en su valía, su osadía y su astucia. No puede hacer esto sola y lo sabes.- pone su mano en mi hombro derecho.- Bueno. Yo ya te he dicho todo lo que tenía que decir. Ahora es cosa tuya.- Me quedo unos segundos pensando en lo que me acaba de decir y justo cuando se da la vuelta para marcharse lo cojo del brazo. Él se gira inmediatamente.- ¿Qué pasa tío?

-Gracias, Puck.- le digo, nos damos un abrazo y se va por dónde ha venido.

Tal vez ahora sepa lo que tengo que hacer.


	19. CAPÍTULO 19: EL AMOR ES LA FUERZA MÁS GR

CAPÍTULO 19: EL AMOR ES LA FUERZA MÁS GRANDE QUE EXISTE

POV RACHEL

Voy a la cocina y bebo un poco de agua. Respiro hondo y cierro los ojos para calmarme un poco. Blaine tiene razón, tengo que hablar con Finn. ¿Pero qué lo digo si está tan cabreado? ¡Que ha dicho que no asistirá a mi entierro si muero! ¡Por Dios! Ya sé que no le ha dicho enserio, aun así me da miedo.

¡Qué irónico! ¿No? Él tiene miedo de perderme y yo tengo miedo de hablar con él.

No obstante, no dejaré que el miedo me controle y que me impida hacer lo que quiera. Llevo ocho años de mi vida dejando que esto ocurra y no voy a permitir que pase nunca más.

Dejo el vaso encima de la mesa y voy en busca de Finn ahora que todos los demás se han ido. Sin embargo, cuando estoy a punto de salir del salón, Finn aparece por la puerta y nos cruzamos frente a frente. Doy unos pasos hacia atrás y él lo aprovecha para acabar de entrar.

-Hola.- dice secamente.

-Hola.- le contesto. De momento, estas son las únicas palabras que nos hemos dicho en los últimos días sin gritarnos.

-¿Dónde están los demás?- pregunta mucho más tranquilo que antes.

-Han salido. No sé si volverán más tarde. Supongo que sí.- asiente con la cabeza y entramos en un incómodo silencio que dura unos segundos.

-¡Rach! ¡Tengo que hablar contigo!

-¡Finn! ¡Tengo que hablar contigo!- decimos a la vez y nos sonreímos. Es la primera vez en cinco días que lo veo sonreír. Lo echaba mucho de menos.- Empieza tú, si quieres.

-¿Podemos sentarnos?- pregunta algo nervioso. Yo también lo estoy.

-Vamos al sofá.-vamos hacia allí y nos sentamos. Finn respira hondo.

-Yo sólo quería pedirte perdón. Me he comportado como imbécil rematado y quiero que sepas que todo lo que te dije el otro día y todo lo que te he dicho hoy, no lo creo de verdad. Y quiero aclararte que sí que asistiría a tu funeral, Rachel.- sonrío.- Aunque espero que esto sea de aquí muchos y muchos años. Sin embargo, te pido comprensión.- lo escucho atentamente.- Todo mi comportamiento, incorrecto ya lo sé, ha sido producto del…- y no le dejo terminar la frase.

-Miedo de perderme.

-Exacto. No es que confíe en ti y en tus cualidades. Lo que pasa es que este loco sabe todos tus puntos débiles y tengo miedo de que la situación se nos escape de las manos, no sólo a ti, a todos los demás.- hace una pausa.- Te has enfrentado a miles de psicópatas pero este te afecta de verdad y yo lo sé mejor que nadie.- asiento con la cabeza.

-Te entiendo, Finn. Yo también me volvería loca si tuvieras que enfrentarte a un tío que sólo quiere verte muerto y que sabe cómo hacerte daño.- cojo aire.- Aun así, tú mismo me dijiste que no podemos dejar que el miedo nos consuma, que tenemos que seguir adelante y esto es lo que estoy intentando de hacer con esto. Pero necesito tu ayuda y tu apoyo.- suspira.- Ya sé que matando a Rabinovich, mis pesadillas y traumas no se desvanecerán al instante pero al menos tendré la certeza de que sólo son un producto del pasado y de que ya no podré cruzarme con él nunca más.

-Lo sé. Has estado casi diez años de tu vida sufriendo lo que no está escrito y ahora has encontrado una solución para vivir un poco mejor, para que vivamos un poco mejor.

-Exacto.- le acaricio una de sus mejillas.- Y con esto, aprovecho para pedirte disculpas. Yo tampoco pienso de verdad lo que te dije el otro día ni lo que te he dicho antes. He sido muy injusta.

-Ambos lo hemos sido.-contesta.

-No me arrepiento de haberte conocido, me arrepiento de no haberte conocido antes.- sonríe.

-Y yo no quiero que te busques a otro para que te abrace cuando tengas pesadillas, yo quiero ser el único que te abrace. Sólo hay un chico al que le permitiré que te abrace: nuestro hijo.- Con cuidado pone sus manos encima de mi barriga.- Prométeme que no vas a dejar que os haga daño.- dice mientras sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas. Las secos con mis manos y luego rodeo su cuello con mis brazos.

-Te lo prometo.- traga saliva.

-¿Sabes que es muy difícil para mí lo que voy a dejarte hacer?

-Lo sé. Y por esto voy a estar a la altura.

-¿Tienes algo planeado?

-No y no creo que planee nada.- me mira sorprendido.- Se trata de una misión muy diferente a las otras. No puedo idear un plan porque no sé cómo voy a reaccionar y yo no sé cómo va a reaccionar él. Creo que lo mejor será que improvise. Intentaré mantener la situación bajo control y cuando no pueda, aprovecharé para matarlo. No puedo hacer nada más.

-Por favor, dime que si las cosas se complican no vas a tomar más riesgos que los necesarios.

-Te lo juro, Finn. Te juro que si se complica la situación, echaré a correr y no miraré hacia atrás.- hago una pausa.- Pero no va a hacer falta, ¿sabes por qué?- niega con la cabeza.- Porque todo va a salir a la perfección.

-Eso espero

-Va a ser así.- nos quedamos en silencio, nos miramos a los ojos y sin poder aguantarnos más, nos echamos uno encima del otro y nos besamos como nunca lo hemos hecho.- Lo siento, mi amor. Lo siento.- digo entre besos.

-Y yo también lo siento, mi vida.- me siento en su regazo y él rodea mis brazos en mi cintura.- ¡Dios! Han sido los peores cinco días de mi vida.

-Y los míos también.- le contesto con sinceridad.- Nunca he llorado tanto.

-Yo tampoco. Hoy, cuando te he visto con Quinn desayunando se me ha roto el corazón en mil pedazos.

-¡Pero si parecías feliz!

-Tú misma lo que acabas de decir, "lo parecía" pero estaba destrozado por dentro. De hecho, cuando he subido para cambiarme, me he encerrado en el baño y me he puesto a llorar como un niño pequeño.

-¿Enserio?- digo sonriendo.

-Te lo juro.

-Yo también me echado llorar cuando te has ido.

-SÍ. Esto de dormir separados ha sido un maldito infierno.- levanto la ceja.- No lo digo por el sexo, boba.- me río.- Aunque ahora que lo pienso, también me ha costado bastante.- le doy un golpe cariñoso en el hombro.- Si no porque me encanta dormir abrazado a ti y te he echado muchísimo de menos. Bueno por esto y porque la cama de la habitación de invitados debe de ser defectuosa o algo porque me ha destrozado la espalda.

-Sí. Supongo que debería de disculparme por esto también.

-¿Sobre qué?

-El día después de la discusión, aproveché que no estabas para cambiar el colchón de la cama por uno de mala calidad.

-Decir que ese colchón es de mala calidad es como decir que a Kurt "le gustan" las revistas de moda. Es un eufemismo en toda regla.- me río a carcajadas.

-Vale. Lo siento mucho. Estaba muy enfadada contigo y quería que sufrieras.

-Pues que sepas que has conseguido tu objetivo. Tengo la espalda destrozada.

-Bueno para compensártelo te haré un masaje, luego.

-Encantado.- y nos besamos.- Te quiero, Rachel.

-Y yo a ti, Finn. Muchísimo.

-Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, Rach. Y cuando todo esto haya terminado. Viviremos felices junto a nuestro hijo.

-Es lo que más deseo.

-Y yo.- volvemos a besarnos cada vez con más y más intensidad- ¡Uf Rach! Si seguimos así no sé si podré controlarme…- dice agitado.

-¿Y quién ha dicho que quiero que te controles?- le muerdo el lóbulo de la oreja y le regalo una sonrisa pícara.

-No hace falta que me lo digas dos veces.

-¿Entonces? ¿A qué estás esperando?-

-Me coge en brazos y me lleva hasta la habitación dónde hacemos el amor como si no hubiera mañana. Al fin y al cabo tenemos que recuperar el tiempo perdido, ¿no?

-Más tarde, cuando Finn y yo hemos acabado de "reconciliarnos", llamamos a nuestros amigos para que vuelvan.

-Primero de todo.- les dice Finn a nuestros amigos que están sentados en el sofá de nuestro salón.- Os quería pedir disculpas. Lo que os he dicho antes no es verdad. Lo cierto es que sois los mejores amigos y los mejores compañeros que podría tener. No pienso nada de lo que os he dicho pero estaba dolido y furioso con Rachel y cuando me habéis dicho que la apoyareis y todo eso, he explotado y lo he pagado con vosotros. He sido muy injusto y de nuevo, lo siento.

-Pues sí.- dice Santana.- Has sido un imbécil y un inmaduro.

-Gracias.- le contesta con ironía.

-Pero eres nuestro amigo y nuestro líder y Blaine nos ha ayudado a meternos en tu piel. Así que, ¡por supuesto que te perdonamos!- le dice la latina y abraza a Finn.- Ah y no te acostumbres a que te abrace.- Y después de ella, los demás también lo abrazan

-¿Y qué Rachel? Ya tienes pensado lo que harás.- me pregunta Brittany.

-Más o menos.- Finn me mira.- Había pensado en vestirme con algo sexy, esconder una pistola en el muslo, seducirlo un poco y luego pegarle un tiro. Y no os preocupéis, ya he avisado a James de que esta vez habrá sangre.

-¿Eres consciente de que no va a ser tan fácil, verdad?- dice Kurt.

-Por supuesto. Pero tengo que tener algo en qué aferrarme, ¿no?

-Supongo.- contesta mejor amigo.

-¿Y cuando entras en acción?- pregunta Noah.

-Rabinovich estará en el _Hotel Freehand_ la semana que viene así que será allí el rencuentro. Y esta vez no hará falta que desconectéis ninguna alarma ni ninguna cámara, sólo seremos él y yo.- veo que Finn se pone un poco nervioso y lo cojo de la mano para tranquilizarlo.- Aun así tendréis que prometerme que sólo me ayudaréis si es estrictamente necesario. Os aviso que es posible que me insulte o que incluso me pegue y no por esto quiero que intervengáis.

-Rachel…- dice Santana.

-Rachel, nada.- le digo tajante.- Prometedlo.

-Prometido.- dicen todos menos Finn.

-Finn.- le digo para que me haga caso.

-De acuerdo, prometido.- dice pesante. Le doy un beso en los labios.

-De todos modos, estaremos en la habitación del lado de la tuya por si pasa algo.- contesta Blaine y le sonrío.

-¡Pues allá vamos!- digo esperando que todo salga bien.

_14 de mayo de 2017. Hotel Freehand. Los Ángeles 8:05 de la tarde_

POV FINN

-Yo creo que este es perfecto.- dice Rachel des del baño de la habitación del hotel mientras busca el vestido perfecto para la misión.- A ver qué os parece.- sale del baño y no puedo creer lo que veo. ¡Está preciosa! Y muy muy sexy.- ¿Os gusta?- Se trata de un vestido de palabra de honor de color gris que le queda a dos palmos por encima de la rodilla. ¡Está increíble!

-Me encanta.- digo babeando.

-¡Te queda fenomenal!- comenta Quinn- ¿Tú qué opinas, Kurt?- le pregunta a nuestro asesor de moda personal.

-Creo que has encontrado al vestido perfecto.

-¡Sí!- grita Rachel emocionada y abraza a Kurt.

-Sí. Y tanto que lo has encontrado- digo mirando las sensuales piernas de mi novia.

-¿Puedes de dejar de babear, por favor?- me regaña mi hermano.

-Perdona por ser sincero.- digo y Rachel se ríe.

-Muy bien.- dice Kurt- Ahora quiere que te pruebes el vestido con esto.- le da un chaleco anti balas con forma de corazón.- Es un chaleco antibalas especial para embarazadas. En el caso en que te dispare en el estómago no le pasará nada al bebé porque está doblemente protegido.

-Bien.- dice Rach.- Voy a ponérmelo.- Entra en el baño y sale al cabo de unos minutos con el chaleco puesto debajo del vestido. No se nota ninguna diferencia que antes.

-No se nota en absoluto y por lo tanto es perfecto.- dice mi hermano.

-Pues ya tenemos vestido.- digo.

-El tío ese va a morirse cuando te vea.- comenta Britt.

-Esta es la idea.- le contesta Rach.- En fin. Voy a quitarme el vestido.- entra de nuevo en el baño y los demás se van. No tardea en salir.

-Estabas impresionante con este vestido. Eres impresionante, en realidad.- sonríe y rodea mi cuello con sus brazos.

-Sé que estás nervioso y asustado. Lo veo en tus ojos.

-Lo siento.

-No lo sientas. Es normal. "Tener miedo no es de cobardes". ¿Lo recuerdas?

-Lo sé y te quiero.- le digo.

-Y yo también te quiero.- contesta y nos besamos. Al principio los besos son dulces y tiernos pero después se convierten en apasionados y salvajes. Nos miramos a los ojos y ambos sabemos lo que tenemos que hacer. Así que la cojo en brazos y la recuesto en la cama. Yo me coloco encima de ella no antes de quitarme la camiseta blanca que llevaba. Le acaricio una de sus mejillas y la beso de nuevo. Ella pone sus manos a mis hombros y cuando nos separamos para coger aire, bajo mis labios a su cuello y hago un recorrido hasta su brazo. Me detengo y pongo mis brazos al final de su jersey gris para quitárselo. Rachel levanta las manos para ayudarme y en un segundo la prenda ya no está en su cuerpo. Aprovechamos este momento para quitarnos los vaqueros y quedar los dos en ropa interior.- Eres el amor de mi vida, Finn.- susurra.

-Y tú eres el mío.- le acaricio el estómago y luego le doy un beso allí mientras Rachel me acaricia el pelo.

-No voy a permitir que nos haga daño.- dice.

-Lo sé.- subo de nuevo y la beso otra vez. La miro a los ojos y me doy cuenta de que estoy delante del ser más bueno y más perfecto que ha existido nunca. Me aparto un poco y pongo mis manos sobre su espalda buscando el broche de su sujetador negro. Lo encuentro, lo desato y Rachel se lo quita sin pestañear. Lo tira al otro lado de la habitación y le acaricio y le beso los pechos. Primero el derecho y luego el izquierdo.

-Finn…-gime Rachel mientras me tira del pelo hasta que me incorporo de nuevo con ella y meto mis manos en sus braguitas de encaje y se las quito. Ella hace lo mismo con mis calzoncillos blancos y ambos quedamos desnudos. La contemplo y veo que soy el hombre más afortunado del mundo.

-Sé que te lo he dicho muchas veces pero eres la mujer más preciosa que he visto jamás. Y soy muy afortunado de tenerte a mi lado.

-La afortunada soy yo. Créeme.- Entonces, la penetro y ambos gemimos fuertemente. La penetro lentamente con todo el amor y toda la ternura que puedo. Hoy no se trata de tener sexo y está, se trata de hacer el amor. Se trata de demostrar todo el amor que nos tenemos el uno al otro porque puede que a partir de mañana, no podamos demostrárnoslo nunca más.- ¡Oh Finn! ¡Te quiero mucho!

-¡Y yo también mi vida!- Y llegamos juntos al orgasmo. Como siempre, Rachel se acomoda en mi pecho y yo le doy un beso en la frente.

-No te preocupes, cielo.- dice Rach mientras me acaricia el pecho.- Mañana todo saldrá bien.

-Esto espero.- le doy un beso en los labios y nos abrazamos.

-Ya verás como sí.

Y nos quedamos así, abrazados esperando que todo salga bien.

_15 de mayo de 2017. Hotel Freehand. Los Ángeles 9:15 de la noche_

POV RACHEL

Salgo de la ducha y me seco el cuerpo con una toalla. Me pongo la ropa interior y luego seco mi pelo con el secador del hotel. A continuación, me coloco el chaleco anti balas que me dio Kurt. Suspiro y me pongo el vestido gris y unos zapatos con el mismo color. Me peino y me dejo el pelo suelto. Después me maquillo un poco y respiro hondo.

Ha llegado la hora. Ha llegado el momento de enfrentarme a los demonios de mi pasado. Ha llegado el momento de matar a Rabinovich.

Cargo la pistola, la escondo en la parte de superior de mi muslo y salgo del baño con determinación. Está todo el equipo esperándome.

-¡Estás impresionante!- dice Kurt.

-Gracias.- le contesto y miro Finn. Está nervioso y aterrado pero confía en mí y esto es lo que importa de verdad.

-Ve con cuidado.- me dice dulcemente.

-Lo haré.- le contesto con el mismo tono y le doy un beso en la mejilla.

-Muy bien, Rachel.- dice Blaine.- Nosotros estaremos en la habitación del lado por si surge algún problema. Rabinovich se hospeda en la habitación 505, en la sexta planta. En cuando estés allí, nosotros ya nos habremos incorporado en esa habitación. Nos comunicaremos contigo con este micro.- me lo enseña y se lo cojo. Lo coloco debajo de mi vestido- Esto es todo. Ahora todo está en tus manos, Rachel.

-Muy bien.

Me marcho de la habitación y voy hacia el ascensor. Subo hasta la sexta planta y mientras estoy dentro, siento pinchazos en el estómago. Supongo que son los nervios, matar al hombre que ha arruinado mi vida no es algo que haga todos los días.

Salgo del ascensor y camino en un pasillo larguísimo hasta la habitación dónde se encuentra Rabinovich. Delante de la puerta hay dos guardaespaldas enormes que me saludan con la cabeza. Ya saben quién soy y sólo con acercarme un poco, me abren la puerta. Entro y veo que es una habitación grande y lujosa.

Hay un sofá en el medio y un escritorio gigantesco al fondo de la habitación con una botella de champán y dos copas encima y un sillón de cuero detrás. Todo esto, está justo delante de una enorme ventana dónde hay una cuerda de lana en el borde. A la izquierda de la habitación hay una gran columna de color gris y a la derecha una cama enorme con unas sábanas de color blanco.

De pronto, el sillón se gira y veo que Rabinovich está sentado en el. Allí está la persona que ha convertido mi vida en un infierno. Está algo cambiado. Tienes menos pelo y más arrugas en la cara. La edad pasa para todos.

Mi primer reflejo es tocarme el muslo dónde está la pistola pero obligo a quitarme la mano de allí. De momento tengo que mantener la calma. Ya habrá tiempo para matarlo.

-¡Anda! Mira quién tenemos aquí.- dice maléficamente.- Al fin volvemos a encontrarnos, Rachel Berry. No sabes el tiempo que llevo esperando este momento.


	20. CAPÍTULO 20: IVAN, EL TERRIBLE

CAPÍTULO 20: "IVAN, EL TERRIBLE"

POV RACHEL

-¡Anda! Mira quién tenemos aquí.- dice maléficamente.- Al fin volvemos a encontrarnos, Rachel Berry. No sabes el tiempo que llevo esperando este momento.- Mi corazón va a mil por hora y me cuesta respirar. Pongo mis manos sobre mis piernas y respiro hondo para intentar tranquilizarme.

-Sí que lo sé.- digo finalmente.- Ya sé que llevas mucho tiempo esperando nuestro reencuentro porque mientras tú esperabas este momento, yo deseaba con todo mi corazón que no sucediese.

-¿No lo deseabas?- niego con la cabeza y él coge un mechero y un cigarrillo del bolsillo y se lo fuma- Pues yo creo que mientes. En el fondo lo querías, Rachel.

-¿Y tú cómo sabes eso?

-Lo sé porque te conozco.- Deshace el cigarrillo en el cenicero que hay encima de la mesa.

-Tú no me conoces.- le contesto con recelo.

-Claro que sí.- Rabinovich cierra los ojos y yo aprovecho para colocar mejor el micro. Vuelve a abrir los ojos.- Aunque ahora hayas cambiado de vida y te dediques a asesinar a gente.- ¡Joder! ¿Cómo sabe esto?-Sigues siendo aquella niña mimada y consentida que su padre le daba todo lo que ella quería.

-¡Eso es mentira! ¡Yo nunca he sido así!- le respondo con agresividad pero respiro hondo e intento calmarme. No puedo perder los papeles. Al menos no aún. Me quedo callada durante algunos segundos.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué se te ha comido la lengua el gato?- me pregunta Rabinovich.

-No.- le contesto mucho más tranquila que antes.- Lo que pasa es que me cuesta hablar con las personas que me han arruinado la vida.

-¿ Y yo te he arruinado la vida?

-Decir que me has arruinado la vida, es poco.

-¡ Eso es mentira!- se pone nervioso.

-No es mi intención que estés de acuerdo conmigo. Al fin y al cabo eres un psicópata, ¿cómo demonios vas a reconocer tus crímenes?

-En esto razón. Porque no me arrepiento de nada de lo que hecho a lo largo de mi vida.- coge aire.- Aun así, sabes que no puedes mentirme, Rachel Berry. Sigues siendo aquella niñita asustada que intentó huir de mí aquella primavera de 2009.

-Yo ya no te tengo miedo.

-¿No? ¿Entonces por qué has mantenido la misma distancia entre nosotros des de que has llegado?

-Porque me das asco.- sonríe.

-¿Nada de miedo?

-Nada de miedo.- se levanta del sillón y camina hacia adelante hasta sentarse en el escritorio.

-Y dime, ¿cómo es tu nueva y maravillosa vida? ¿Has conseguido olvidarme?

-No. No he tenido esa suerte, mira.

-¿Esta suerte?- sonríe.- ¡Anda Rachel! No hace falta que disimules, yo te gustaba ¿cierto?- ¿Qué? ¿Pero qué dice este loco ahora? ¿Qué a mí me gustaba?

-¿Cómo? ¿Acaso te has dado un golpe en la cabeza, Ivan?

-Vaya. Es la primera vez en toda la conversación que has pronunciado mi nombre. Vamos avanzando.

-No. No vamos avanzando. Vamos retrocediendo, vamos retrocediendo des de que nos hemos vuelto a encontrar.

-¿Y entonces para que has venido?

-He venido a enfrentarme a mi pasado.

-Mentira.- contesta secamente.- Tú has venido aquí para matarme.- Nos quedamos en silencio durante unos incómodos segundos.

-Es mi trabajo.

-Puede que en los demás casos sea así, pero sé de buena mano que este es diferente.- sonríe.- Tuviste una pelea con tu novio porque no te dejaba venir a verme, ¿cierto?

-¿Cómo sabes tú eso?

-Yo lo sé todo, Rachel. Absolutamente todo, y dime, ¿cómo celebrareis vuestro quinto aniversario este año? Porque el cinco de junio está a la vuelta de la esquina…

-¿Qué?- me quedo con la boca abierta.- ¿ Qué sabes tú sobre esto?

-Conociste a Finn Hudson el 5 de junio de 2012 y casi lo matas por creer que era tu objetivo cuando en realidad era tu cómplice. Empezasteis a salir una semana después de este encuentro y cuando llevabais dos años de relación, fuisteis a vivir juntos- ¡Dios mío! Estoy muerta ahora mismo. ¿Cómo demonios sabe todo esto de Finn y de mí? Se suponía que me encontraba en un paradero desconocido. ¡Maldita seguridad norteamericana!- ¿Sorprendida?

-Mucho.- le digo con sinceridad.

-Puedes ser una gran asesina y todo lo que tú quieras pero eres una ingenua, Rachel Berry. ¿Acaso creías que no te encontraría? Des del minuto en que saliste del hospital he sabido dónde estabas en cada momento. Te he estado vigilando cada día des de entonces. Sé quién es tu novio, sé quiénes son tus novios, incluso sé quién es tu jardinero, chica.- Me he quedado paralizada. No puedo decir nada. ¿Ha estado todo este tiempo controlando mis movimientos? Estoy es muy fuerte. Es mucho peor de lo que esperaba.- Y una cosa más, ¿sigues soñando conmigo todas las noches?

-¿Cómo? ¿También sabes lo de mis pesadillas?

-¡Pues claro que sí! ¿Por qué te crees que he retrasado tanto nuestro reencuentro?

-¿Qué?- digo sin entender y él sonríe.

-¿En qué día estamos?- pregunta y yo frunzo el ceño.

-Hoy es 15 de mayo de 2017.

-Exacto. ¿Y en qué día conociste a Finn Hudson?

-Esto ya lo has dicho tú antes.

-Ya lo sé. Pero quiero que me lo repitas.

-Finn y yo nos conocimos el 5 de junio de 2012.

-¿Qué relación ves entre estas dos fechas?

-Que el número 5 es el número predominante.

-Y una última pregunta, ¿cuantos objetivos has asesinado este año des del mes de enero?

-Hemos matad si todo va bien, tú serás el…- ¡Oh dios mío!

-¿Sí?

-Quinto.-digo con voz baja.- ¿Por qué me cuentas todo esto?

-Porque quiero que sepas que estás viva porque yo te he dejado vivir. Has llegado aquí porque lo he decidido yo. Nadie más.

-¿De qué estás hablando?

-¿No te suena esto?: "La frase con la que te describo está formada por 5 palabras y es esta "El amor de mi vida" ". Tú siempre dices que estos últimos 5 años han sido los mejores de tu vida, ¿me equivoco?- Niego con la cabeza.- Sin embargo, un ser despreciable y despiadado no te ha dejado ser feliz del todo porque te hizo mucho daño en el pasado y tienes pesadillas y ataques de ansiedad por su culpa, ¿cierto?- Se ríe maléficamente.

-Un momento, un momento. ¿Me estás diciendo que llevas 8 años siguiéndome y sabiendo dónde estoy; y aun siendo consciente de mi sufrimiento has estado cinco años permitiendo que tenga pesadillas por las noches y ataques de ansiedad para impedir que sea plenamente feliz con la persona a la que quiero? ¿Has estado todo este tiempo maltratándome psicológicamente?

-¡Bingo!- contesta con toda la frialdad que tiene en el alma.- Quería que los cinco mejores años de tu vida fuesen los peores. Quería que el número que simbolizaba el amor entre Finn Hudson y tú se convirtiese en el símbolo del dolor y del sufrimiento.

-¡Eres un desgraciado!- grito cuando se me humedecen los ojos.- ¿Por qué? Sólo dime, ¿por qué?

-Por venganza.

-¿Venganza? ¿Qué venganza?- le digo desesperada.- ¡Si fuiste tú el que mató a mis padres delante de mí! ¿Qué te he hecho? ¿Qué te hicieron ellos? ¿Todo esto es porque mi padre no quiso hacer negocios contigo?

-Tenía que vengarme de tus padres y ambos sabemos que lo que hice no tiene nada que ver con los negocios de tu padre.

-¿Fue porque te compró tu parte de la empresa para pagarte la fianza de la cárcel?

-Esto me dolió. Pero tampoco fue por eso.

-¿Y entonces por qué? ¿Por qué los mataste? ¿Por qué intentaste violarme?

-¡Yo no intenté violarte!

-¿Ah no? ¿Y qué fue aquello? Porque yo no tenía ni la mínima intención de acostarme contigo. Me dabas asco y sigues dándomelo.- Rabinovich respira hondo.

-Te suena el nombre de _Rocky_, ¿verdad?- ¿Rocky? ¡Claro la carta! Rocky es el nombre en clave que utilizó mi padre para escribir aquella carta de amor a mi madre. ¿Pero cómo es posible que Rabinovich sepa lo de este pseudónimo? A no ser que él sea…-

-¿_Iluso_?- digo y doy un paso atrás, asustada. Definitivamente, esto es mucho peor de lo que esperaba.

-Sí, Rachel. Yo soy Iluso y por consiguiente, el mejor amigo de tu padre. Bueno, lo era.

-Pero, pero…- no logro articular una frase coherente con todo lo que estoy oyendo.

-Nos conocimos cuando teníamos 10 años en un campamento de verano. Yo acababa de mudarme de Kursk, Rusia, y él a diferencia de los demás, me aceptó y me ayudó. Des de entonces, fuimos mejores amigos y elegimos un apodo para cada uno. Decidimos que los apodos que eligiésemos tenían que empezar con la misma letra con la que comenzaba nuestro nombre real. Así que él eligió el de _Rocky_ porque siempre decía que lo que más deseaba era una vida estable, fuerte y sencilla, como una piedra. En cambio, yo elegí el de _Iluso_ precisamente porque era un "iluso" de la vida. Yo sólo quería hacerme rico y poderoso.- hace una pausa.- Un día, estaba en mi casa mirando el tiempo y entonces la vi. Vi a Emily por primera vez. Estaba paseando por delante de mí casa con su madre. Estaba preciosa. Era preciosa. Nunca había visto a alguien como ella. Era un ángel.- coge aire.- Nos hicimos amigos enseguida y al cabo de dos o tres días , mientras Emily y yo estábamos jugando en mi casa, llamé a Richard para que viniera. Se conocieron y nos hicimos inseparables los tres. Más tarde, en el instituto le pedí salir y ella aceptó. Sin embargo, yo notaba que no me quería. No era nada receptiva conmigo pero con Richard sí que lo era. Intenté ignorar mis sospechas, ¡hasta que me dejó por él! Enfurecí y Richard y yo nos peleamos. Jamás se lo perdoné.

-Pero luego creasteis _Berry Enterprises_ juntos, ¿no es así?

-Sí. Fingí perdonarlo pero mi plan salió mal.

-¿Plan? ¿Qué plan?- pregunto.

-Cuando Emily me contó que estaba enamorada de Richard juré vengarme de ellos. Así que cuando estábamos en la universidad, le propuse a Richard crear un negocio juntos con la intención de hundirlo en la miseria.

-Y cuando intentase sabotear la empresa, te pillaron, te metieron en la cárcel y mi padre te compró tu parte del negocio.

-Sí. Después me alejé de ellos y no los volví a ver hasta que naciste. Y allí fue cuando decidí acabar definitivamente con tus padres. Esperé a que crecieras para que fueras completamente consciente de lo que quería hacerles y para que contemplaras su muerte. El plan original consistía en matarte a ti también pero cuando te vi de nuevo decidí hacer otra cosa.

-¿ Por qué?- le pregunto con dolor,

-Porque eres igual que Emily. Incluso eres más guapa que ella y lo cierto es que me encantaste, Rachel. Me encantas.- suspira.- Además, pensé que acostarme con la hija de mi gran enemigo después de haberlo matado sería una acción perfecta para terminar con mi venganza.

-¡Eres un maldito enfermo!

-Bueno, todos son puntos de vista. El amor y sus locuras.- dice riéndose.

-¿Amor? Tú no sabes lo que es el amor. Si hubieses querido a mi madre de verdad no le hubieras hecho lo que le hiciste. Lo tuyo no es amor. Es obsesión, pura y enferma obsesión.

-¿Ah sí?- dice con aires de superioridad.- ¿Y tú sabes lo que es el amor, Rachel? Responde.

-Pues sí.- le digo apretándome los puños con rabia.- Yo sí que lo sé y aunque tú hayas hecho todo lo posible para impedirlo, llevo cinco años experimentando el verdadero amor.

-¿Crees que lo que sientes por Finn Hudson es amor?

-No lo creo. Lo sé.

-¿Y cómo puedes estar tan segura?

-Porque cuando estoy entre sus brazos siento que son el lugar más seguro del mundo, porque cuando me mira siento que mi corazón salta de un brinco y late rápido, muy rápido. Porque cuando me besa se me olvida todo el resto y cuando hacemos el amor, me siento la mujer más deseada y amada de todo el planeta. Y ¿sabes? Estar con Finn me compensa todo el daño que me has hecho porque prefiero tener pesadillas y ataques de ansiedad por las noches estando él a mi lado, que no sufrir estos ataques nunca más y estar con cualquier otro chico.- respiro hondo y sonrío.- Esto es amor, Ivan y es un sentimiento que nunca podrás experimentar. ¿Sabes por qué?- niega con la cabeza.- Porque no tienes corazón.

-¡Vaya! Veo que este chico te ha marcado bastante, ¿no?

-No es que me haya marcado es que es el amor de mi vida.

-¿Cómo va a ser el amor de tu vida si sólo tienes 25 años?

-El amor no entiende de edades.

-Perdiste la virginidad con él, ¿verdad?

-¿A qué viene esta pregunta ahora?- le pregunto frustrada.

-Pura curiosidad.

-¡Eres un cerdo! Lo sabías, ¿no?

-No me has respondido, Rachel.

-Esto no es asunto tuyo.

-Claro que sí. Anda contéstame. Sólo tienes que decir "si" o "no".

-Sí.- contesto finalmente.- Perdí la virginidad con él y fue maravilloso.

-¿Lo fue?-

-¡Por supuesto! A diferencia de ti, Finn es romántico, sensible, atractivo, sexy, adorable y lo más importante: me quiere tanto como yo él. Él es un hombre de verdad y tú sólo eres un maldito cobarde que mató a mis padres a sangre fría, sin darles la posibilidad de defenderse.

-¡Dios! ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Eres tan estúpida como tu madre! Creía que eras una versión mejorada de ella pero no es así. Me has decepcionado mucho, Rachel.

-¿Cómo te atreves a insultar a mi madre? ¿Cómo te atreves a ensuciar su memoria de esta manera? ¡Eres un miserable! ¡Y me das asco! ¿Me oyes? ¡Asco! – se ríe a carcajadas.- ¿Qué es lo que te hace tanta gracia?

-Tranquila, Rachel. Te estás poniendo un poco nerviosa, ¿no crees? ¿Quieres un poco de champagne para relajarte un poco?- pregunta mientras coge la botella que está encima del escritorio y llena las dos copas.

-¿Acaso piensas que soy imbécil?- bebe un poco.- Vete a tú a saber lo que has metido en la copa. Seguro que quieres drogarme y luego aprovecharte de mí.

-Eres muy lista, Rach.

-¿Cómo me has llamado?- sonríe.

-Te he llamado, "Rach". ¿ No es así como te llama Hudson?

-¡Ni se te ocurra volver a llamarme así!- lo advierto con el dedo.

-Está bien, está bien. Pues lo que estaba diciendo, que está claro que quiero acostarme contigo pero quiero que cuando lo hagamos seas consciente de lo que está pasando en todo momento. Si no, no tendría gracia.

-Pues si pretendes acostarte conmigo estando serena ya puedes esperar sentado porque ni en un millón de años lo haría. Me pegaría un tiro en la cabeza antes de dejar que me tocases.

-Bueno, ya sabía que no sería nada fácil convencerte.

-No es que sea difícil, es que es imposible.

-Eso ya lo veremos.

-¿Y qué vas a hacer? ¿Vas a amenazarme?- le digo cruzándome de brazos.

-Puede.- y entonces se quita una pistola de la cintura y me apunta. Yo sonrío.

-¿Esto es lo que tenías pensado? ¿Amenazarme con un arma? ¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Vas a matarme igual que a mis padres? Creía que eras un poco más inteligente, la verdad.

-Y yo creía que eras un poco más obediente. Antes solías ser así.

-Ya te he dicho que he cambiado. Ya no puedes manipularme, ya no puedes manejarme, ya no tienes ningún poder sobre mí.- Rápidamente saco mi arma del muslo y le disparo. Le doy en el brazo y luego me escondo en una columna que está enganchada en la pared.

-¡Serás zorra!-grita de dolor y se esconde debajo de la mesa. Lo miro des de la columna, me aparto un poco y vuelvo a disparar pero esta vez fallo. Me escondo de nuevo y él dispara hacia mí y falla.- Lo reconozco, te he subestimado Rachel Berry. ¿Pero sabes que es lo mejor de subestimar a tu adversario?

-¿El qué?- le pregunto.

-Que cuando lo has subestimado, conoces todos sus puntos débiles.- Y de pronto sale de debajo del escritorio y me dispara en el estómago. El chaleco anti balas detiene la bala pero instintivamente pongo mi mano encima de mi barriga esperando que mi futuro hijo esté perfectamente.- Pero…- Dice Rabinovich alucinado porque no ha logrado herirme.

-¿Qué creías?- le digo.- ¿Que iba a enfrentarme a ti sin tomar ninguna medida?- Veo como sus rostro se enfurece.

-¡Te voy a matar Rachel Berry!- me dispara otra vez y no logra darme. Yo también le disparo pero sufro la misma suerte que él.- ¡Voy a enviarte con tus padres! ¡Lo juro!- Dispara de nuevo y veo que se queda sin balas. Yo aprovecho para salir de mi escondite para acabar con él pero me doy cuenta de que he cometido un error, un grave error. Rabinovich no se ha quedado sin balas, es un farol y justo en el momento en que me encuentro delante de él me dispara y la bala me roza el brazo derecho y sale rebotada. Siento un dolor indescriptible y mientras yo me quedo dolorida, él aprovecha para acercarse a mí, quitarme el arma, inmovilizarme y apuntarme en la cabeza con su pistola.- ¿Y ahora qué eh? ¿Qué vas a hacer? ¡Dime!- Intento zafarme de él pero no puedo.

-¡Suéltame! ¡Suéltame!- grito pero él no me hace caso y pone su dedo índice encima de mi herida para que esté quieta. Grito de dolor.

-¿Sabes? Estos ocho años han valido la espera porque te juro que lo que va a pasar a continuación, va a ser inolvidable.- Lame mi pómulo derecho y yo me muero del asco.

-¡Eres asqueroso!- digo llorando.

-Esto no es lo que piensas cuando tu novio te devora con su sucia lengua, ¿a qué no? ¡Eres una zorra, Rachel! ¿Crees que no sé lo que haces con el niñato de tu novio? ¿Te hace gritar de placer?- Yo lloro desconsoladamente- ¡Contéstame joder!-

-Si.- digo con un hilo de voz.

-¿Piensas que es bueno en la cama?- aprieta más la pistola en mi cabeza.- Pues ahora vas a ver lo que es un hombre de verdad. Estoy seguro de que cuando hayamos acabado, querrás más de mí. Lo sé porque eres una fulana pero no te daré esta satisfacción, ¿sabes por qué?- Me muerde el lóbulo de la oreja y grito de dolor.- Porque después te mataré.- susurra en mi oído.- Te mataré como hice con tus padres. Te mataré y nadie podrá hacer nada para salvarte, ni siquiera tu novio que está escuchando todo lo que está pasando por el micro que llevas bajo el vestido.- Salto sorprendida. ¿Sabe que llevo un micro encima?- No soy tonto, Rachel. Sabía que irías preparada. Y ahora si me permites, voy a echar un polvo que llevo ocho años esperando.- Y cuando creo que todo está perdido. Pasa un milagro, ¡qué digo un milagro! Pasa una maravilla: Finn entra en la habitación apuntando a Rabinovich con su pistola.

-Esto ya lo veremos.- dice mi novio.

Respiro de alivio y sonrío al saber que ya estoy a salvo.


	21. CAPÍTULO 21: SANGRANDO

CAPÍTULO 21: SANGRANDO

POV FINN

Estoy con mis compañeros en la habitación de al lado de Rabinovich escuchando la conversación que tienen él y Rachel. De momento, parece que Rachel lo tiene todo controlado. Le ha pegado un tiro en el brazo y le ha dado así que bien.

Oigo lo que hacen y parece que empieza un tiroteo. Qué raro que los seguratas no hayan entrado en la habitación para controlar la situación… Pero bueno, mejor para nosotros ¿no creéis?

¡Dios! ¡Rabinovich le ha dado! ¡Le ha dado en el estómago! ¡Ay dios santo!

Aprieto los puños y respiro hondo para tranquilizarme. "Lleva el chaleco anti balas, lleva el chaleco anti balas"; me repito una y otra vez. Suspiro y oigo cómo Rachel lo vacila. Está desatada y cuando está así es mejor huir, os lo digo por experiencia.

¡ Un momento! Parece que Rabinovich ha agarrado a Rachel. ¡No! ¡Esto no puede estar pasando! Ella no hace nada más que gritar y gritar. La tiene completamente inmovilizada el muy desgraciado…

"Esto no es lo que piensas cuando tu novio te devora con su sucia lengua, ¿a qué no? ¡Eres una zorra, Rachel! ¿Crees que no sé lo que haces con el niñato de novio? ¿Te hace gritar de placer?"

¡Ya he tenido suficiente! ¡Tengo que ir a buscarla! ¡Tengo que hacer algo!

Me levanto de la silla pero Puck me lo impide cogiéndome del brazo:

-¡Finn no!- me deshago de su agarre.

-Tengo que hacerlo, Puck.

-Sabes que no podemos intervenir. Tiene que hacerlo ella. Esperemos un poco a ver qué pasa. No podemos arriesgarnos a que nos descubran.

-Sí. Esperarla a que la mate, ¿no?- le contesto con recelo.

-Finn. Por favor, espera.

-¿Tú qué harías, eh? Si Quinn estuviera en el lugar de Rachel, ¿no la ayudarías?- le digo con rabia.

-Ve con cuidado.- asiento con la cabeza y salgo corriendo en busca de Rachel. Cuando llego a la habitación de Rabinovich me encuentro con sus -guardaespaldas delante de la puerta. Me deshago de ellos con más facilidad de la que esperaba y les comunico a los otros que recojan los cuerpos del suelo. Abro la puerta de una patada y me encuentro a Rabinovich apuntando a Rachel a la cabeza mientras está completamente inmovilizada. Cojo el arma de mi cintura y apunto a Rabinovich.

-Esto ya lo veremos.- le digo a él haciendo referencia a todo lo que le ha dicho a Rachel durante todo este rato.

-¡Vaya, vaya! ¿Pero quién tenemos aquí?- aprieta más la pistola en la cabeza de Rachel.- ¡Ah! ¡Pero si es Finn Hudson! Mira quién ha venido a buscarte, Rach.

-¡Déjala ahora mismo o te juro que te vuelo los sesos!- toco el gatillo.

-¡Ay Finn! Estás muy nervioso, ¿no crees? ¿Por qué no te relajas un poco? Te iría un poco bien sobre todo por la tensión que has pasado con Rachel estos últimos días… ¿Verdad, cielo?- le dice a Rach y luego le lame el pelo. Enfurezco. ¡Es que es un maldito enfermo!

-¿Crees que puedes manipularme?- le contesto.- Yo no soy Rachel, ¿sabes? Tú no eres nadie para mí. No puedes controlarme. No puedes hacerme nada.

-En esto te equivocas.- me contesta ahora más seriamente.- Yo soy tu pasado, tu presente y tu futuro; al menos hasta que muera. ¿Y sabes por qué? Porque mientras exista, Rachel sufrirá y su sufrimiento también es el tuyo, Hudson.

-Entonces tendré que matarte para que se acabe todo esto.

-No es tan fácil, ¿no crees? Tú mismo lo dijiste, ¿acaso no lo recuerdas?

-¿De qué estás hablando?- le pregunto sin entender.

-¡Si hombre! Cuando discutiste con Rachel en vuestra casa el otro día. Tú le dijiste textualmente: "¿Y tú de verdad crees que matando a ese tío todo esto va a desparecer de un día para otro?"

-Sí. Es verdad, lo dije. Porque la realidad es esta y porque será muy difícil. No obstante, ¿sabes qué?-niega con la cabeza.- Que cuando todo esto haya pasado y Rachel supere todo el dolor que le has causado, seremos felices con nuestro familia y nuestros amigos y después de una vida fantástica, moriremos juntos y siempre seremos recordados. Pero tú en cambio, morirás tal y como te mereces: solo. Y cuando mueran las personas que te conocen, no habrá nadie que te recuerde y serás olvidado.

-¡Eres un desgraciado Hudson!- Grita con rabia. Bien. Estoy consiguiendo que pierda los papeles. Tal y como quería.

-Yo puedo ser un desgraciado y un asesino pero al menos yo nunca he intentado violar a una niña de 17 años.

-¡Yo no intenté violarla!

-¿Ah no? ¿Entonces qué pasó? ¿Rachel te pidió que le clavaras un cuchillo en la cadera? ¿O cómo fue?

-¡Esto lo hice para que se estuviese quieta!

-¿Sabes lo que me sorprende más de ti, Rabinovich?- bajo la pistola y la acaricio para que se confíe.- Que estando orgulloso de los delitos que has cometido nunca has podido reconocer que intestaste abusar de Rach. Es un poco extraño, ¿no crees?

-¡Ah! ¡Te voy a matar Finn Hudson!- Y de repente, suelta a Rachel y me dispara. Yo me tiro a un lado, consigo esquivar la bala y Rachel aprovecha para salir corriendo y se coloca detrás de mí. Nos escondemos detrás de un sofá.

-¿Estás bien?- le pregunto preocupado y le acaricio el brazo herido.

-Sí. No te preocupes.

-Vamos a hacer una cosa.- le digo.- Yo lo entretengo y tú sales por la puerta corriendo, ¿vale?

-No, Finn.- contesta.- No voy a dejarte aquí. Yo me quedo contigo.

-Pero Rachel, yo estaré bien.

-¿Es que no entiendes que estamos juntos en esto?- me dice y yo suspiro.- Te quiero y no voy a dejarte aquí solo con este psicópata.- me da un beso en los labios.

-Vale.- digo finalmente.- Tenemos que idear un plan. Él es uno y nosotros somos dos.

-Cierto. No podemos perder esta batalla.

-No la perderemos.

-¡Hudson!-grita Rabinovich mientras nos dispara. No nos da a ninguno de los dos.- ¡Devuélvemela! ¡Ella fue mía antes!

-¿Acaso crees que he perdido el juicio?- le contesto y le disparo sin suerte.- ¿ De verdad piensas que voy a dejarte con Rachel a solas? Ah y por cierto. Rachel no es un objeto, es una persona. No me extraña que te hayas quedado solo si tratas a toda la gente que te rodea de esta manera.- le disparo de nuevo y me escondo.- No podemos estar así todo el rato, Rach. Tenemos que hacer algo.

-¡Ya lo sé!- contesta mi novia.- Pero primera vez en mi vida, no se me ocurre nada. Estoy bloqueada, Finn.

-Puede que esto sea lo que necesitamos. Tenemos que improvisar- le digo de repente.-

-¿Qué?

-¿Cuál es el punto débil de Rabinovich?

-Yo.- contesta.

-Exacto. Sólo tenemos que hacerle creer que tú también estás interesada.

-¿Pero cómo?- pregunta Rach.

-Tú sólo sígueme el rollo. Puede que tengas razón, Rabinovich.- le miento.- Yo nunca seré lo suficientemente bueno para Rachel. Ella se merece a alguien mejor. A alguien como tú.

-¿Pero qué dices?- me pregunta Rachel con voz baja.

-Confía en mí.

-Veo que lo estás empezando a comprender, Hudson. Rachel y yo estamos destinados a estar juntos.

-¡Claro que sí! Tú la viste primero al fin y al cabo.

-No es que la viera primero, Finn. Es que la conozco des de que nació.

-¡Por supuesto! Yo sólo hace cinco años que la conozco. Tú sabes muchas más cosas de ella que yo.

-Exacto.- contesta secamente.

-Además, Rachel siempre me ha ocultado muchas cosas. Cosas que tú ya sabías des de hacía mucho tiempo y no sé si lo sabes pero una relación debe basarse en la sinceridad y en la confianza. Y ella no ha sido nada sincera conmigo. Aunque tal vez contigo sí que lo sería.

-¡Esto es Hudson! ¡Así me gusta! Que veas las cosas tal y como son.

-Claro. ¿Y sabes qué?- le pregunto.

-¿Qué?

-Creo que tiene estos sueños contigo porque le gustas. Puede que le gustara y todo lo que le hiciste ocho años atrás.

-Pues esto no me lo había planteado, mira.

-Pues plantéalo, plantéalo. Mira. Vamos a hacer un trato, ¿vale? Yo te doy a Rachel y tú huyes y desapareces para siempre.

-¿Y no intentarás impedírmelo? Porque hace apenas unos minutos sólo pensabas en matarme y en "salvar" a Rachel.

-Ya lo sé pero entonces no veía la realidad tal y como es. Estaba en mi mundo imaginario como en los últimos cinco años. Así que, ¿vas a aceptar el trato?

-Sí.- contesta.- Pero con una condición.

-¿Cuál?- contesto.

-Que dejes tu arma al suelo.

-Sólo si tú haces lo mismo.

-¿Sin trucos?

-Sin trucos.- cojo a Rachel de la mano y hablo con ella en voz baja.- Muy bien, haremos esto: Tú finges que no puedes escapar de mí y cuando él te agarre con la mano yo le doy un puñetazo y lo atamos. ¿Vale?

-Vale.

-Muy bien, Rabinovich. Vamos a contar hasta tres y dejamos las pistolas al suelo.

-Bien.

-Uno- digo.

-Dos

-Y tres.

-Y tres.- decimos a la vez y dejamos las armas al suelo. Luego, agarro a Rachel de la cintura y nos levantamos. Rabinovich sale de su escondite y nos encontramos frente a frente. Rachel y yo caminamos despacio, muy despacio. Le cojo de la mano y respiro hondo. Avanzamos hasta que me encuentro a un metro de distancia de él.

-Bien. ¡Aquí la tienes!- empujo a Rachel y él la agarra. Yo me aparto unos metros para no intimidarlo y veo cómo rodea sus brazos en su contra y la gira para que Rachel lo mire a los ojos. Huele su cabello y le muerde el lóbulo de la oreja. Ella se asquea.

-¿Sabes qué es lo que he aprendido de toda esta historia, Ivan?- le pregunta Rachel desafiándolo.

-¿El qué? ¿Que el mejor siempre gana?

-No. Que si quieres algo de tu enemigo, lo que sea, sólo tienes que hacer una cosa.

-¿El qué?- pregunta.

-Manipularlo.- le contesta mi novia.- ¡Ahora Finn!- Salto sobre él y le doy un puñetazo en toda la cara. Sangra al instante.

-¡Pásame la cuerda Rachel!- me da lo que lo pido y ato a Rabinovich a una silla. Lo miro.- ¿De verdad creías que iba a permitir que Rachel se fuera contigo? Creía que eras más listo, Rabinovich. Me has decepcionado un poco.

-¡ Cállate Hudson!- grita Rabinovich

-No sé porque te sorprendes tanto, Finn.- me dice Rachel.- Una persona que deja a un testimonio de un asesinato vivo pudiéndolo matar, no puede ser muy lista.

-¡Eres una zorra, Rachel!

-¡Y tú un enfermo!

-¿Y qué vais a hacerme? ¿Vais a torturarme?

-No, Ivan.- le contesta Rachel.- Nosotros no somos como tú. Somos asesinos pero no villanos.

-Me vais a matar.

-Correcto.- le contesto.

-Y dime Rachel, ¿vas a pegarme un tiro como yo hice con tus padres? ¿Vas a convertirte en mí? ¿Matando a gente a sangre fría sin darles la posibilidad de defenderse? Contéstame, ¿qué sentirían tus padres al ver en lo que te has convertido? Con lo "buenos" que eran… ¿Qué sentiría tu querida madre si supiera que ahora disfrutas matando?- oigo cómo el corazón de Rachel va a cien por hora.- ¡Ay pobrecita Rachel! ¿Esta es la cara que pondrías si tus padres se enterasen de que ahora eres mala? Porque en el fondo eres igual que yo: letal y malvada.

-¡Yo no soy como tú!- le contesta llorando.

-¡Claro que sí! Lo que pasa es que intentas justificar tus crímenes convenciéndote de que los tíos que matas son psicópatas sin escrúpulos. No obstante, la realidad es que también son personas, Rachel. Son personas como tú y como yo.- se ríe maléficamente.- ¡Ay por favor! Vuestro presidente siempre os felicita y os dice que hacéis una gran labor por el país y vosotros os lo creéis como dos lacayos. ¿Quién es el tonto ahora, Hudson?- No puedo aguantar más y le doy un puñetazo en el estómago.- ¡Eso es! ¡Pégame! Pégame las veces que quieras y mátame, ¡anda! Pero esto no va a cambiar nada y lo sabes.

-¡Eres un desgraciado!- le digo.

-Puede ser pero vosotros sois unos hipócritas. Americanos tenías que ser... Siempre habéis creído que sois los amos de la tierra pero si no llega a ser por los soviéticos en la Segunda Guerra Mundial, las cosas hubieran sido muy diferentes. ¡Veinticinco millones de muertes en territorio ruso! Y decidme, ¿cuantas muertes hubo en territorio americano? ¿Cuántas?

-Ninguna.- respondo con la voz baja.

-Exacto. Siempre vais de héroes. Siempre sois los "salvadores", los santos del universo. ¿Y qué me decís de la Guerra de Irak eh?

-Esto fue distinto. El mundo necesitaba que Irak se democratizara.

-¿El mundo necesitaba esto o vuestro presidente necesitaba el petróleo de Oriente Medio?

-Ellos empezaron con el 11-S.

-Y luego vosotros asesinasteis a muchos más inocentes como venganza, ¿no es así? ¿El terrorismo islamista? El terrorismo islamista lo potenciasteis vosotros, como todo lo que es malo en este mundo.

-¿Y por qué nos cuentas todo esto ahora? ¿Qué vas de moralista por la vida? ¿O qué? - le pregunto sin entender a qué viene todo eso.

-Para demostraros que vosotros no sois diferentes a los terroristas del 11-S, a los alemanes de _Stalingrado_ o a los carceleros americanos de _Abu Grahib_. Sois mercenarios, como ellos y como yo. ¿Pero sabéis qué diferencia hay entre nosotros?

-¿Cuál? ¿Que nosotros luchamos por la paz y tú por la guerra, que nosotros luchamos por el honor y tú por la arrogancia o que nosotros luchamos por la virtud y tú por el poder?- contesto y se ríe a carcajadas.

-Bonito discurso, Hudson. ¿De dónde lo has sacado? ¿De una caja de cereales o de una película de Bruce Lee? Pero no, lo que nos diferencia es algo mucho más sencillo que esto.

-¿Y se puede saber qué es?

-Que yo sí sé vivir con las manos ensangrentadas. Por esto puedo matar a quién quiera y cuando quiera. Sin embargo, vosotros tenéis que buscar una razón, una excusa para matar y para sacar la ira de vuestro interior. Tenéis que convenceros a vosotros mismos que estáis haciendo el bien para no sentiros culpables y esto, amigos míos, es mucho más cobarde de lo que hago yo.

-¿Sabes lo que es de cobarde?- interviene Rachel.- Es arruinarle la vida alguien y luego pasarse ocho años detrás de esta misma persona para torturarla psicológicamente. ¡Tú eres el cobarde, Rabinovich! Eres un miserable y un canalla que sólo disfruta haciendo daño a los demás. ¿Y sabes qué? Puede que tengas razón. Puede que nuestra conciencia no nos permita matar a un inocente cualquiera pero al menos nosotros tenemos algo por lo que luchar. Tenemos algo en qué aferrarnos no como tú, que tal y como ha dicho Finn antes, morirás solo y nadie te echará de menos.

POV RACHEL

No puedo soportarlo más y le digo todo lo que pienso a Rabinovich. ¡Y es que él no tiene ni idea de nada! Cree conocerme pero no sabe quién soy. Después de todo el daño que le ha hecho a tanta gente, después de todo el daño que me ha hecho a m mi familia, ¿se atreve a darnos lecciones de ética y moral? ¿A qué juega? ¿Es que se ha dado un golpe en la cabeza antes de venir aquí o es que el puñetazo de Finn le ha afectado al cerebro?

¡Que nos ha comparado con los nazis y con los terroristas del 11-S! ¡Por Dios!

¿Acaso todo esto discursito de "niño bueno" es una estrategia de distracción? Porque francamente, no sé me ocurre nada más. Hace años que lo conozco y nunca se había comportado así.

Lo observo y veo cómo se ríe a carcajadas.

-¿Qué te hace tanta gracia?- le pregunto furiosa.

-Me río de lo tonta que eres, Rachel. De lo tontos que sois los dos.

-Ya basta.- dice Finn.- Ha llegado el momento de terminar con todo esto. – lo apunta con la pistola.

-¿Vas a matarme ya, Finn? ¿Ha llegado ya mi hora?- lo vacila Rabinovich.

-Sí. Ha llegado tú hora. Pero esto no me corresponde a mí.- me da la pistola para que lo mate yo.- Esto es cosa de Rach.- Lo apunto en la cabeza.

-¿Estás segura de que quieres hacerlo, Rachel? ¿Qué pensará Richard al verte? Esté donde esté, claro.

-¡No hables de mi padre!- le grito mientras se me humedecen los ojos.- ¡No tienes ningún derecho de hablar de mi padre! ¡Ninguno!

-Estarían decepcionados contigo Rachel y tú lo sabes mejor que nadie.

-¡Basta!- grito con rabia y entonces pasa algo inesperado. Rabinovich se desata de golpe y clava un cuchillo al estómago a Finn. Su abdomen empieza a sangrar y yo me vuelvo loca.- ¡Finn!- grito y sin pensármelo dos veces le pego un tiro en la cabeza de Rabinovich y lo mato. ¡Al fin! Sin embargo, no puedo perder el tiempo con celebraciones ya que cada vez sale más sangre del estómago de Finn.- ¡Finn!- Pongo mis manos sobre la herida intentando que pare de sangrar pero no lo consigo. Se cae al suelo y yo me caigo con él. - ¡Finn, por favor! ¡Ayudadme por favor! ¡Traed una ambulancia o algo!-les digo a mis amigos a través del auricular de Finn.

-Te quiero, Rachel.- dice y luego cierra los ojos.

-¡Finn no!- le doy un beso en los labios pero no responde.- ¡ Por favor no me dejes!

POV FINN

De pronto, Rabinovich se desata y antes de que pueda reaccionar siento un dolor inimaginable en el estómago y casi sin darme cuenta, veo que estoy en el suelo. Todo es borroso a mi alrededor. Bajo la mirada hacia el lugar dónde proviene el dolor y veo que toda mi camiseta está llena de sangre. Ni tan sólo el color negro de la prenda puede ocultar el rojo de la sangre que sale de mi cuerpo.

Rabinovich me ha acuchillado y me doy cuenta justo ahora.

Miro a Rachel que está delante de mí. Veo cómo grita y llora y cómo pone sus manos encima de mi herida intentando en vano, detener la hemorragia.

Empiezo a debilitarme y me caigo al suelo. Veo a todo mí alrededor de color negro y no sé por qué pero miles de pensamientos ocupan mi mente de repente y en cada uno de ellos, está Rachel. ¡Y es que no podría ser de otra manera! Rachel es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida.

Conocerla y estar con ella ha sido cómo un sueño, un sueño del que nunca he querido despertar. Ella es un sueño hecho realidad, igual que nuestro amor. Sin embargo, puede que dentro de nada despierte de este sueño durmiéndome para siempre.

-Te quiero, Rachel.- digo sacando las fuerzas que me quedan para pronunciar estas dos palabras una vez más.

Y entonces, cierro los ojos tal vez para no volver a abrirlos nunca más.


	22. CAPÍTULO 22: NO PUEDO VIVIR SIN TI

CAPÍTULO 22: NO PUEDO VIVIR SIN TI

_25 de mayo de 2017. Hospital Good Samaritan, Los Ángeles. 2:05 del mediodía_

POV RACHEL

Han pasado diez días des de que matamos a Rabinovich y parece que la felicidad no quiere ni acercarse a nosotros.

Después de que Rabinovich acuchillase a Finn, nuestros amigos llamaron a una ambulancia y se lo llevaron al hospital más cercano. Tuvieron que operarlo de urgencia y consiguieron cerrarle la gran herida que tenía en el estómago. Sin embargo, el médico nos dijo que había perdido mucha sangre y que había entrado en un estado de coma…

Dijo que la hemorragia fue tan fuerte y duró tanto tiempo que no le llegó suficiente sangre al cerebro para poder reaccionar. Ahora está en una habitación de hospital lleno de cables por todo el cuerpo y con un respirador. Parece un fantasma de lo que era antes. Sus ganas de vivir, su simpatía, su sonrisa… Todo esto se ha desvanecido. Ya no queda nada de su vivacidad.

No obstante, lo peor de todo es que no sabemos cuándo despertará, si es que despierta algún día. Estoy empezando a perder la fe de que lo haga… ¡Y es que lleva 10 días así y no ha mejorado nada! Lo veo allí tumbado con los ojos cerrados y respirando profundamente. Parece que se quedará así para siempre ¡y no puedo soportarlo!

No puedo soportar ver a la persona que quiero más en este mundo así. Le prometí que cuando todo esto terminara estaríamos juntos para siempre junto a nuestro hijo. Pero no ha sido así. Ni la cosa ha terminado cómo queríamos ni Finn está conmigo para criar a nuestro futuro hijo. Vete a tu saber. Puede que no lo conozca nunca…

¡Maldito Rabinovich! Me ha provocado más problemas ahora que está muerto que cuando estaba vivo.

¿Por qué las cosas no pueden salir bien una vez? ¡Sólo una!

Aunque tengo que admitir que yo tengo parte culpa de lo que le ha pasado Finn. Primero le insistí para rencontrarme con Rabinovich y luego cometí un error de novata, dejándome manipular por el psicópata este, ¡debería de haberlo matado de primeras!

Un solo error puede significar seguir con vida o morir. Yo he cometido dos errores y estas son las consecuencias.

Y dicho esto, sé que os estaréis preguntando qué piensa James sobre todo esto porque aunque lo avisase antes y le advirtiera de que esta vez habría sangre, evidentemente no le dije nada sobre el asesinato de los guardaespaldas de Rabinovich y menos sobre el coma de Finn. Así que lo llamé y le conté todo lo ocurrido con Finn y lo entendió perfectamente. Me dijo que el Gobierno se ocupará de encubrir la muerte de Rabinovich y de sus guardaespaldas y deseó de todo corazón que Finn se recuperase pronto. También me dijo que nos concederá unas mini vacaciones mientras Finn se encuentre en este estado.

Lo cierto es que se ha portado muy bien con nosotros. Al menos hay algo positivo en todo esto.

Respiro hondo y abro el grifo del baño del hospital. Me mojo la cara e intento disimular que he estado media hora llorando como una desesperada. De hecho, esto es lo único que he hecho estos diez días: llorar. No puedo comer, no puedo dormir, sólo puedo llorar. Supongo que esto es lo que siente cuando al amor de tu vida le pasa algo así, ¿no?

Miro mi muñeca, justo en el lugar dónde me dio la bala que disparó Rabinovich, y observo algunos de los puntos de sutura que me dieron para cerrar la herida. Luego, pongo mi mano derecha encima de la barriga, trasladándome al disparo de Rabinovich a esta parte de mi cuerpo. Al menos cuando el médico me revisó de arriba abajo después de ingresar a Finn, me dijo que todo estaba bien y que el bebé estaba perfecto.

Gracias Kurt, por poner a salvo la vida de nuestro futuro hijo.

Cierro el grifo y veo a Noah y Blaine sentados en un banco del pasillo del hospital. Presumo que los otros están en la habitación donde se hospeda Finn.

Camino hacia ellos y cuando me ven, se levantan e intentan disimular su cansancio con una sonrisa. No les devuelvo el gesto. Creo que estoy tan deprimida que se me ha olvidado sonreír. Los saludo con la mano y entro en la habitación dónde efectivamente están todos los demás.

-Rachel…- dice Kurt.- ¿Dónde estabas? Estábamos preocupados.

-¿Qué creías? ¿Qué me había tirado por la ventana? Estoy deprimida no loca, al menos aun.- le respondo de manera borde.

-Claro.- contesta simplemente. Suspiro.

-Lo siento, Kurt. No quería hablarte así pero es que estoy muy cansada y estos días han sido horribles para mí.- le explico.

-No pasa nada, Rachel. Lo entiendo. Estás sufriendo muchísimo y no estás de humor para tonterías.- me sonríe y le doy un beso en la mejilla. Él también está sufriendo mucho… Al fin y al cabo es su hermano.

-¿El médico no ha dicho nada? ¿Ninguna novedad?- pregunta Quinn.

-No.- le respondo secamente. Cojo de la mano a Finn y me siento a la silla que está al lado de la cama.- Ha dicho lo mismo que lleva diciendo estos últimos días, que depende de él. Dice que Finn es fuerte y que va a salir de esta pero yo ya no sé qué creer.

-¿Qué insinúas?- pregunta Santana.- ¿Qué no va a despertar nunca?

-No lo sé.- le contesto sinceramente.- No tengo ni idea de lo que va a pasar. Yo sólo quiero que se despierte de una vez y que acabe esta pesadilla que parece no tener fin.

-Lo hará, Rachel. Ya lo verás.- dice Britt y pone sus manos encima de mis hombros.

-¿Y tú cómo lo sabes?- Mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas por millonésima vez.

-Simplemente, lo sé y confía en mí. ¿Vale?

-Vale.- le contesto con un hilo de voz y nos abrazamos.- Chicos os agradezco mucho que estéis aquí siempre apoyando a Finn pero ¿os importaría dejarme a solas con él?

-Por supuesto.- responde Kurt.

-Gracias.- les digo y se marchan de la habitación. Suelto la mano de Finn y me levanto para verlo mejor. Veo como una de mis lágrimas cae sobre su pecho y la limpio con el dedo.- Finn…- Pongo las manos sobre su abdomen, justo dónde hay la marca del acuchillamiento.- Finn. Vuelve, por favor. Tienes que hacerlo. ¿Sino qué será de mí? ¿Qué será de nuestro hijo? Te necesitamos.- Empiezo a lloriquear.- Te quiero. Y nunca querré a nadie como te quiero a ti. A nadie. Eres mi media naranja, mi otra mitad, ¿recuerdas?- me limpio las lágrimas.- Por esto no puedes dejarme. No puedo vivir sin ti, ¿es que no lo entiendes? Una vida sin ti sería un día a día miserable y terrorífico. No podría vivir sin tu sonrisa por las mañanas, sin tu maravilloso olor o sin tu manera tan dulce de despertarme. No podría soportar estar sin tus abrazos, tus besos y tus caricias el resto de mi vida. Simplemente, no podría. Así que por favor, despierta. ¡Despierta!- Pongo mi cabeza sobre mis manos y lloro como nunca lo he hecho.

Cierro los ojos y lo primero que me pasa por la cabeza es la noche del 5 de junio de 2012. La noche que conocí a Finn. La noche que cambió mi vida por completo:

_Estaba sentada delante de la barra del bar esperando a que mi objetivo llegase para acabar con él. Tras tres años de entrenamiento por Agentes Especiales de la FBI, había llegado mi momento. El momento de entrar en acción._

_Estaba nerviosa pero sobre todo estaba ansiosa, muy ansiosa. ¡Por fin podía hacer justicia! ¡Por fin podía dedicarme a una profesión que podía sacar toda mi adrenalina para hacer el bien!_

_Cogí aire y di un sorbo a mi limonada. Todavía era menor de edad y no podía beber alcohol. Además, no podía emborracharme en horas de trabajo, las consecuencias podrían ser catastróficas. Me ajusté bien mi vestido negro y toqué el cuchillo que llevaba en el muslo. ¡Tenía tantas ganas de utilizarlo! Era algo sádica en aquella época, ya lo sé pero no podía contener mi emoción… Qué queréis que es os diga._

_Y entonces, lo vi. Vi a Finn por primera vez. _

_Llevaba un traje de color negro que le quedaba fenomenal y aquella barba de tres días que me enloquece tanto. En la vida había visto a un hombre tan guapo y tan sexy. Mi corazón saltó de un brinco cuando entró por la puerta y mi deseo hacia él se materializó en mi entrepierna. Nunca me había sentido así._

_¡Y es que era muy inocente en aquellos tiempos! ¡Si era virgen cuando lo conocí! De hecho, él fue el primero y espero con todo mi corazón que sea el último._

_Sin embargo, todo el encanto de la primera impresión desapareció cuando vi la cicatriz de su mano derecha. Resulta que mis superiores me dijeron que el objetivo que tenía que eliminar, era un hombre alto, apuesto y con una cicatriz en su mano derecha. _

_Suspiré frustrada. Por una vez que veía a un chico que me gustaba. ¡Plas! Tenía que ser el tío que tenía que matar… Pero bueno, si tenía que hacerlo, lo haría. Era mi trabajo y tenía que ser profesional._

_Vi como Finn se acercó a la barra. Sabía que era para hablar conmigo. Él me reconoció y lo reconocí a él. Así es cómo funcionaba._

_-Disculpa.- me dijo con una voz ronca que me enamoró.- ¿Puedo sentarme a tu lado?- yo asentí con la cabeza y me quedé embobada mirándolo.- Una limonada, por favor.- le dijo al camarero. Sí. Por supuesto que era él. Un hombre como él nunca pediría una limonada a aquellas horas de la noche en medio de Nueva York… a no ser que fuera un agente o un asesino como yo. Este venía a por mí y yo debía de ser más rápida. Así que sin avisar, cogí el cuchillo que llevaba en el muslo e intenté clavárselo pero Finn lo esquivó.- ¿Pero qué haces?- dijo bajándose del taburete asustado.- ¿ Acaso te has vuelto loca?- No obstante, yo lo ignoré y lo intenté de nuevo pero antes de que pudiera empuñárselo, me inmovilizó la mano, me lo quitó y lo tiró al suelo. Tenía razón, era un asesino como yo._

_-¡Rachel! ¿Pero qué haces?- oí la voz de James al otro lado del bar. Finn y yo lo miramos. Vino corriendo hasta la barra.- ¿Te has vuelto loca? ¿Cómo se te ocurre intentar matar a tu nuevo compañero? _

_-¿Compañero?- preguntamos Finn y yo a la vez._

_-Sí, compañero. Rachel.- me miró.- Este es Finn Hudson. Y Finn- Lo miró a él.- Esta es Rachel Berry.- nos dimos la mano. Pero yo todavía estaba muy confundida por lo que acababa de pasar._

_-¿Pero cómo va a ser él mi compañero si es el tío que tengo que matar?- le pregunté a James._

_-No, Rachel. Tu objetivo es Michael Halls. Este hombre que está aquí es Finn Hudson y a partir de ahora trabajarás con él y con seis personas más._

_-¿Entonces por qué el FBI me dijo que hoy tenía que "aniquilar" a un chico joven, apuesto y con una marca en la muñeca?_

_-Pues la verdad es que no lo sé. Debe de haber sido un error- contestó James con sinceridad.- Espera, ¿Finn tiene una marca en la muñeca?_

_-¡Pues claro que sí! Se la he visto nada más entrar.- sin previo aviso, cogí del brazo a Finn, le levanté la manga derecha y le enseñé a James su marca. Luego, lo solté._

_-Pues es cierto. _

_-Sí.- intervino Finn.- Esta cicatriz me la hice a los quince años cuando cociné por primera vez. Como habéis podido comprobar fue una quemadura importante._

_-Lo siento.- le dije con sinceridad y él me regaló una sonrisa. Una sonrisa que me derritió por completo._

_-No pasa nada, tranquila. Todos nos equivocamos al principio. La primera vez que fui a una misión, pasé media hora disparándole a un tío que resultó ser el cartero del barrio.- Me reí a carcajadas y él también._

_-¿Lo dices de verdad?_

_-Te lo juro. Si no pregúntaselo a James.- lo miré y este asintió con la cabeza._

_-Es cierto. La lió tanto que lo tuvimos que suspender durante dos semanas. Y con esto, te digo Rachel.- lo escuché atentamente.- Que a partir de ahora, tendrás que ser lo más discreta posible. Es decir, que si existe la posibilidad de envenenar a alguien en lugar de pegarle un tiro y llamar la atención, pues se hace._

_-O sea que nada de sangre.- concluí-._

_-Exacto.- contestó.- A no ser que sea estrictamente necesario._

_-Entendido.- le contesté.- Y de nuevo, perdonadme por este mal entendido._

_-No pasa nada.- contestó James con una sonrisa.- Que por cierto, ¿de dónde has sacado este cuchillo tan grueso?- me preguntó cogiendo el objeto del suelo._

_-De la cocina de mi casa.- le respondí con una sonrisa nerviosa._

_-¿Que eres carnicera o algo así?- preguntó Finn curioso._

_-No. Soy asesina.- le respondí tajante. Nos miramos a los ojos y saltaron chispas. Juro que en mis veinte años de entonces, nunca había visto unos ojos tan bonitos como aquellos… Su rostro era perfecto: sus ojazos marrones, su nariz, su pelo, ¡hasta sus orejas me gustaron!_

_-Bueno.- dijo James y nos despertó del trance en qué estábamos Finn y yo.- Mi trabajo aquí ya ha acabado. Ahora ya os conocéis y Finn te podrá explicar cómo funciona el equipo y qué papel tendrás en él.- asentí con la cabeza.- Y dicho esto, me voy. Mucha suerte chicos.- se fue del bar y nos dejó a Finn y a mí a solas._

_-Bueno.- dijo Finn.- Tal y como te ha dicho James, somos siete en el equipo. Está Brittany que es la hacker; Blaine y Quinn que se dedican a desconectar las alarmas; Kurt, mi hermano, que nos proporciona los trajes para las misiones; y Santana y Puck que son los que eliminan los objetivos._

_-¿Y cuál es tu papel?_

_-Yo dirijo el equipo, soy el líder.- sonrió._

_-Interesante.- le devolví la sonrisa.- Y el plan consiste en que me una a vuestro equipo y mate a los objetivos, ¿me equivoco?_

_-No. No te equivocas. Necesitamos a alguien que ayude a Santana y a Puck y sobre todo necesitamos a alguien meticuloso que sepa tener la cabeza fría en situaciones límites. Necesitamos a alguien que sea discreto tanto en su forma de pensar como en su forma de hacer._

_-¿Y yo soy lo que necesitáis?_

_-James me ha dado grandes referencias de ti. Me ha dicho que eres inteligente, escurridiza y susceptible. Justo lo que buscamos._

_-Sí, tan susceptible que casi te clavo un puñal delante de todos…- le contesté con ironía. Se rió y puso una de sus manos en mi hombro derecho._

_-Confío en ti, Rachel. Sé que estás un poco verde y que aun te quedan algunas cosas que aprender pero sé que tienes muchas cualidades que nos ayudarán muchísimo.- Nos miramos fijamente a los ojos._

_-¿Y dices que tu hermano está en el equipo?- nos apartamos y cogimos un poco de distancia._

_-Sí. Es mi hermanastro en realidad pero la verdad es que somos todos una familia. Puck es mi mejor amigo y está con Quinn, Santana y Brittany están juntas y Kurt y Blaine llevan ya un tiempo._

_-¿Puck? ¿Qué nombre es ese?_

_-Ya bueno, no es su nombre de verdad. En realidad se llama Noah Puckerman pero todos lo llamamos "Puck"_

_-Entiendo.- respiré hondo.- ¿Y todos tenéis relaciones de amistad y de amor entre vosotros? ¿Esto no afecta a la profesionalidad?_

_-Sí. Pero cada uno tiene un rol específico, de modo que nuestras relaciones sentimentales no afectan a nuestro trabajo. _

_-Increíble. Aunque no debe de ser fácil.- le dije con sinceridad._

_-No lo es pero nos las arreglamos._

_-Estoy segura de esto.- nos quedamos en silencio unos pocos segundos._

_-James me ha dicho que hablas muchos idiomas, ¿es cierto?_

_-Sí.- le sonreí.- Hablo inglés, español, francés, italiano y alemán._

_-¿5 idiomas?- preguntó._

_-5 idiomas.- afirmé._

_-Es increíble. ¿Cómo es que hablas tantos?_

_-Mi padre era un empresario que tenía negocios por todo el mundo y viajábamos mucho.- le expliqué._

_-Pues mira ya has hecho una aportación al grupo.- lo miré confusa.- Porque nadie de nuestro equipo habla tantos idiomas como tú._

_-¿Enserio?- le pregunté sorprendida._

_-Enserio. Yo no sé qué te habrá explicado James pero esto es un grupo de segunda división.- sonreí._

_-¿Y me habéis contratado a mí para que sea el mejor?_

_-Así es._

_-Estáis un poco locos, ¿eh?- se rió._

_-Tal vez. Pero los genios más grandes de la historia también lo estaban._

_-Esto es verdad._

_-¡Claro que es verdad!- dijo._

_-Y dime, ¿cómo son los demás? ¿Son tan simpáticos como tú o son más repelentes?_

_-Depende.- respondió con sinceridad.- Kurt, Blaine, Quinn y Brittany son más sociables y Puck y Santana son un poco más bordes. Pero cuando lleves un tiempo ya con ellos, los querrás tanto como a los demás._

_-Eso espero.- le dije con sinceridad. Sin embargo, había una cosa que me picaba la curiosidad. ¿Cómo podía ser que los demás trabajasen con sus parejas sentimentales y él no? ¿Su novia ejercía otra profesión? ¿Le ocultaba que era un asesino? Porque estaba claro que un hombre tan atractivo como él tenía que estar con alguien- ¿Finn?_

_-¿Sí?_

_-¿Puede hacerte una pregunta? Es algo personal._

_-Claro._

_-¿Por qué todos los miembros de tu equipo trabajan con sus parejas y tú no? ¿Tu novia se dedica a otra cosa?- me sonrió._

_-Esto es porque no tengo novia. Estoy soltero._

_-¿Enserio?- pregunté sorprendida e ilusionada al mismo tiempo.- Quiero decir, que parece un poco extraño que tus amigos estén siempre con tus parejas y que tú estés solo. ¿No es un poco incómodo?_

_-A veces lo es, no te voy a engañar. Pero prefiero sentirme solo a veces y esperar a mi media naranja que enrollarme con la primera que se me cruce por el camino. Esto ya lo he hecho y no me llevó a ninguna parte. _

_-¿Eres romántico?- suspiró.- Lo siento, creo que me estoy pasando un poco con las preguntas personales._

_-No, tranquila. No pasa nada.- me acarició el brazo y sentí una descarga eléctrica por todo mi cuerpo. Nunca había sentido algo así.- La verdad es que sí, soy un romántico. Y mi plan de futuro es encontrar al amor de mi vida, casarme con ella y tener hijos. ¿Tú también eres romántica?_

_-Sí.- le contesté con sinceridad.- Mucho. He tenido algunos problemas familiares en el pasado y ahora sólo quiero encontrar a alguien que me quiera de -verdad y me haga feliz._

_-James me dijo que perdiste a tus padres. Lo siento.- colocó su mano derecha encima de la mía como símbolo de consuelo._

_-Gracias. Fue muy duro pero hay que seguir adelante. Supongo.- me cayó una lágrima y Finn me la limpió con sus dedos._

_-Eres muy valiente, Rachel. Sé que no hace ni una hora que te conozco pero estoy seguro de que eres una mujer extraordinaria. Me lo dice mi intuición y te aseguro que nunca falla.- sonreí de nuevo. _

_-¿Y qué dice tu intuición ahora?- dije coqueteando. En la vida había coqueteado con nadie-_

_-Que te gusto.- me aparté sorprendida._

_-Eres un poco narcisista, ¿no crees?- se rió._

_-Puede que sí pero por muy narcisista que sea, es verdad ¿o me equivoco?_

_-Para responderte a esa pregunta tendrás que invitarme al menos una vez a cenar.- le respondí jugando._

_-Esto está hecho. Pero mientras se produce este suceso…- se acercó a mí con la intención de besarme pero yo me aparté. Él sonrió frustrado._

_-Mientras se produce este suceso, tú te irás a tu casa y yo a la mía.- me levanté del taburete.- Adiós, Finn. Nos vemos el lunes.- hice tres pasos adelante y luego volví a girarme.- Ah y no te preocupes, James ya me dio la dirección de tu casa.- Me giré de nuevo y salí del bar sin darle la oportunidad de decirme nada más. _

"¡Rachel! ¡Rachel! ¡Rachel!" Oigo la voz de Kurt en mi mente y cuando abro los ojos me doy cuenta de que me que quedado dormida.

-¡Rachel!- dice por enésima vez mi mejor amigo.

-¿Qué pasa?- le digo con los ojos somnolientos.

-Te has quedado dormida, cielo. Creo que lo mejor será que vayas al hotel a descansar.

-¡Ni lo sueñes! Yo me quedo aquí con Finn. No pienso dejarlo solo.- le respondo tajante.

-No va a estar solo.- dice.- Estarán Puck, Santana y Quinn cuidándole.

-Me da igual. Yo me quedo con él. Es mi última palabra.- suspira frustrado y yo dirijo mi atención de nuevo a Finn.

Me he quedado dormida en sus brazos por millonésima vez, sin embrago y a diferencia de otras veces, él no se ha despertado conmigo sino que ha seguido durmiendo, soñando… y puede que se quede así el resto de su vida.


	23. CAPÍTULO 23: DE SUSTOS Y MILAGROS

CAPÍTULO 23: DE SUSTOS Y MILAGROS

_5 de junio de 2017. Hotel Freehand, Los Ángeles. 10:05 de la mañana._

POV RACHEL

Me levanto de la cama de la habitación del hotel y entro en el baño. Abro el grifo y me mojo la cara. Luego, me miro en el espejo y observo mi entristecido rostro. Bajo la mirada y siento como las lágrimas salen de mis ojos y viajan por mis mejillas.

Hoy es 5 de junio. Nuestro aniversario. Hoy hace justo cinco años que conocí a Finn y no puedo celebrarlo con él. No podemos estar juntos como quisiéramos. No podemos besarnos ni abrazarnos. Sólo puedo conformarme en hablarle sin que él me responda.

Parece mentira que las cosas estén así. Todavía no parece real que Finn se encuentre en estado de coma. ¡Dios santo! Hay veces que pienso que en cualquier momento va a entrar por la puerta de esa habitación para estar conmigo.

A veces pienso que todo esto es una pesadilla. Una pesadilla de la me despertaré en cualquier instante. Pero esto no ocurre. No consigo despertarme. Por mucho que lo intente, no puedo. No puedo porque siempre hay algo o alguien que me devuelven a la triste realidad que es que Finn está en coma y puede que se quede así para siempre.

¡Madre mía! Un mes atrás éramos la pareja más feliz del mundo y ahora mirad cómo estamos. La vida no es justa. Simplemente, no lo es. Aunque puede que Rabinovich tuviera parte de razón cuando nos dijo que éramos unos cobardes porque necesitábamos una excusa para matar. La verdad es que nuestro país ha cometido muchos crímenes y casi nunca ha recibido un castigo por el mero hecho de ser el país que es. Estoy segura de que si otro estado hubiera cometido la mitad de los crímenes de los que hemos cometido nosotros, hubiera recibido una sanción para los restos.

Así que puede que hayamos recibido un castigo divino o algo así por todos los asesinatos que nuestra nación ha cometido…

¿Por qué la vida tiene que ser tan complicada?

Respiro hondo y repaso mentalmente todos los aniversarios que hemos pasado Finn y yo.

¡Han sido tan maravillosos y románticos! Él siempre me tratado como una princesa y siempre ha tenido detallazos conmigo. ¡Y es que lo quiero tanto! No podría estar sin él.

Miles de recuerdos vuelan por mi mente ahora mismo pero hay uno que destaca sobre los demás. Un recuerdo que materializa todo el amor que me ha dado Finn en estos cinco años. Un recuerdo tierno, apasionado e impetuoso. El recuerdo de nuestra primera vez:

_Nos encontrábamos en la cama de mi antiguo apartamento, besándonos. _

_Ya llevábamos tres meses saliendo y estábamos en el punto más alto de nuestra relación. Sólo éramos unos críos enamorados que soñaban con estar juntos para siempre (¿Y para qué mentir? Esto sigue siendo así)._

_Sin embargo, por muy bien que estuviésemos, había un tema que aún era un tabú en nuestra relación: el sexo._

_Des que le conté a Finn lo que me había pasado, mantuvimos las distancias y él me respetó en todo momento. No obstante, yo sabía que Finn deseaba intimar conmigo y en parte yo también lo deseaba... Pero mis malditos traumas me hacían retroceder cada vez que intentábamos dar un paso más._

_Todavía no estaba preparada. O al menos creía que no lo estaba._

_Seguimos con nuestra sesión de besos y los dos disfrutábamos cada vez más. _

_Los labios de Finn viajaban des de mi boca, a mi cuello y des de allí a mi oreja; dónde me daba un leve mordisco. Repetía una y otra vez este recorrido y a mí me encantaba. Hacía derretirme, tan literal como figuradamente._

_-Eres preciosa.- me susurró al oído. Yo me mordí el labio y cerré los ojos._

_Todo iba a las mil maravillas hasta que una de sus manos me acarició la cadera, justo en el lugar dónde tenía (y sigo teniendo, por desgracia), la cicatriz que me dejó Rabinovich. _

_Inevitablemente, su tocamiento me trasladó en aquel horrible momento y me aparté de Finn, asustada._

_-¿Qué pasa, cielo? ¿Me he traspasado contigo?- me preguntó preocupado mientras me acariciaba el pelo._

_-¡No! Sólo es que cada vez que me tocas la cadera, me acuerdo del día en el que aquel desgraciado intentó abusar de mí.- me abrazó fuertemente._

_-Lo siento, mi amor. Pero, ¿por qué te duele tanto que te toque la cadera? Es decir, ¿por qué esta parte del cuerpo en concreto?_

_-Pues porque cuando me tiró al suelo, me clavó un cuchillo en la cadera para inmovilizarme y me quedó una cicatriz.- me levanté un poco el jersey y le enseñé la marca. Después, me lo coloqué de nuevo- La cuestión es que cada vez que cierro los ojos y me tocas allí, me viene este terrible recuerdo en mi mente. ¡Y no sé cómo remediarlo! Lo he intentado todo, créeme. Pero nada ha funcionado._

_-Cada vez que cierras los ojos – repitió._

_-Sí. ¿Qué pasa?- lo miré y estaba muy concentrado. Parecía que estaba planeando algo.- ¿Finn?- le acaricie la mejilla._

_-¿Confías en mí?- me preguntó de repente._

_-Por supuesto.- le respondí sin dudar._

_-Ven. Acércate.- le obedecí.- Dices que cuando te toco en esta parte del cuerpo y cierras los ojos, aparecen todos estos recuerdos en tu cabeza._

_-Exacto._

_-Bien.- me dio un beso en los labios y sin decirme nada, me levantó el jersey hasta que la cicatriz quedó visible y me la acarició tiernamente con sus dedos.- Lo que voy hacer ahora, lo hago para ayudarte. ¿Vale?- asentí con la cabeza.- No quiero que te lo tomes como si te estuviera presionando u obligando a hacer algo. Y con eso, quiero que me prometas una cosa._

_-¿El qué?- le pregunté intrigada._

_-Que no vas a cerrar los ojos en ningún momento. ¿Me lo prometes?_

_-Te lo prometo.- Entonces, hizo una cosa que me sorprendió por completo: bajó su cabeza a la altura de mi cadera y me besó la cicatriz. Me sobresalté y Finn colocó una de sus manos en mi espalda para sujetarme. Recuerdo que besaba y lamía mi marca con ternura y lujuria al mismo tiempo. ¡Y me encantó esta combinación de sensualidad y romanticismo! Hice un gran esfuerzo para mantener mis ojos abiertos y por ente, para cumplir la promesa que le había hecho a Finn. Respiraba con dificultad y tiraba de su pelo para controlarme. Tras unos apasionados minutos, Finn se apartó de mí, levantó su cabeza y me bajó el jersey.- ¿A qué ha venido eso?- le pregunté agitada._

_-¿No has oído nunca que los recuerdos felices sustituyen a los tristes?_

_-¿Cómo?- le pregunté sin entender._

_-Tú tienes un recuerdo horrible que se materializa en el tocamiento en una parte determinada de tu cuerpo. Pues ahora tendrás un recuerdo feliz que se materializará en el mismo lugar que el malo. De modo, que a partir de ahora relacionarás este tocamiento con un recuerdo feliz y no con uno triste. Por esto te he pedido que no cerraras lo ojos, porque quiero que lo que te acabo de hacer, se grabe en este cabecita tuya para siempre.- Me quedé atónita. No sabía que decir. ¿Cómo alguien podía ser tan maravilloso? ¡Por fin mi suerte había cambiado! ¡Por fin había encontrado a un chico que valiera la pena de verdad!_

_-¡Te quiero!- le grité y me abalancé sobre él._

_-Y yo a ti.- nos besamos._

_-Gracias por ser tan maravilloso conmigo. Al menos ahora tendré una buena sensación cada vez que me toques aquí. De nuevo, gracias.- lo besé otra vez. Después de lo que me acababa de hacer, se merecía todos los besos del mundo. ¡Había sido increíble!_

_-No me lo agradezcas, cielo. Ya sabes que estoy aquí por ti.- Y fue aquí, en este justo momento cuando me di cuenta de que nunca iba a encontrar a un hombre como él. Y por este motivo llegué a la conclusión de que había llegado el momento de dar un paso más en nuestra relación. Había llegado el momento de hacer el amor con él… Y tenía que hacérselo saber cuanto antes. _

_-¿Rachel?- dijo._

_-¿Sí?- _

_-¿Estás bien?_

_-Sí, sí. Tranquilo. Sólo estaba pensando.- le contesté._

_-¿Te importa si me ducho?_

_-No, no. Por supuesto. Allí tienes toallas y tengo un par de prendas tuyas que utilizo para dormir. Ahora te las traigo.- bajé de la cama y abrí el armario en busca de su ropa. Se la tiré y él se levantó de la cama para dirigirse al baño.- Yo estaré abajo. ¿Vale?_

_-Vale, cielo.- Él entró en el baño y yo bajé al salón y me senté al sofá esperándolo. Al cabo de diez minutos, Finn bajó duchado y completamente vestido. Le sonreí y él me devolvió la sonrisa. Se sentó conmigo._

_-Finn. Tengo que hablar contigo sobre una cosa.- se puso tenso y yo le cogí las manos para tranquilizarlo.- Tranquilo, no es nada malo. Creo._

_-¿Qué pasa, Rach?_

_-Creo que estoy preparada.- le dije sin tapujos._

_-¿Preparada? ¿Preparada para qué?- preguntó sin entender._

_-Preparada para… Para hacer el amor contigo.- abrió los ojos, atónito. Nunca lo había visto tan sorprendido.- ¿Qué te parece?- le pregunté nerviosa._

_-¿Que qué me parece? No lo sé. Estoy muy sorprendido._

_-¿No, no te apetece?- le pregunté con miedo en los ojos._

_-¡No! ¡No es eso!- dijo rápidamente.- Claro que me apetece. Me apetece muchísimo. Si llevo tres meses dándome duchas frías… Sólo es que estoy sorprendido. Yo sé que este es un tema muy delicado para ti y es normal y por esto hemos mantenido las distancias estos meses. Y, me pregunto, ¿por qué ahora? ¿Qué ha cambiado?_

_-Lo que me has hecho y dicho antes.- le respondí con sinceridad.- Con esto me has demostrado que puedo confiar en ti, que me quieres de verdad y que vas a ser tierno y dulce y que me vas a cuidar siempre. Además, a mí también me apetece.- le acaricié el hombro derecho y él se puso nervioso. Me encantaba (y me sigue encantando) ser la causa de su nerviosismo._

_-Vaya. Esto sí que no me lo esperaba.- sonreí.- ¿Estás completamente segura?_

_-Sí.- le respondí con seguridad._

_-¡Dios!- suspiró._

_-Entonces cuando…- intenté decir._

_-¿Qué te parece si hoy organizo una cena romántica en mi casa y luego si te apetece, sólo si te apetece, lo intentamos?_

_-Me parece perfecto._

_-Quiero que tu primera vez sea inolvidable, Rach. Ya te lo dije, tú te mereces velas, flores… Y todo lo que se me ocurra.- nos reímos.- Te quiero muchísimo._

_-Y yo.- nos besamos y él se bajó del sofá y se fue._

_-A las ocho en mi casa. ¿Vale?- dijo cuando estaba saliendo por la puerta._

_-Vale.- se fue y yo fui corriendo a la ducha. ¿Qué iba a ponerme? ¿Tenía que arreglarme mucho? ¿Qué llevan las chicas cuando están a punto de perder la virginidad? Respiré hondo y elegí un sujetador y unas bragas de encaje de color negro. Eran prendas más atrevidas de lo que solía ponerme. Pero la ocasión me lo pedía, ¿no? Después escogí un jersey y una falta gris a juego. Era un atuendo elegante y sencillo al mismo tiempo. Elegí unos zapatos de color negro y lo dejé todo sobre la cama. Entré corriendo en la ducha y me lavé. Luego, salí me sequé el cuerpo con una toalla y el pelo con mi secador. Me ondulé un poco el pelo y me vestí. Finalmente, me maquillé un poco y miré la hora: las ocho menos cuarto. Había llegado la hora de irme. Cogí el bolso con las llaves del coche dentro y metí los preservativos que me había dado Santana dos días antes. ¿Quién me iba a decirme que los utilizaría tan pronto? Salí de mi casa y subí al coche. Conduje hacia la casa de Finn y cuando llegué, aparqué el coche, lo cerré y salí del vehículo. Llamé a la puerta y salió Finn para abrirme. ¡Estaba guapísimo! Llevaba un jersey negro ajustado, unos vaqueros y unos zapatos de charol. _

_-Hola.- me dijo de manera seductora.- Estás preciosa._

_-Tú no estás nada mal.- nos sonreímos y nos besamos._

_-Pasa.- entré en su casa y flipé con lo que vi: había una mesa en medio de su salón con velas a su alrededor y con una botella de vino en el centro. El resto del salón estaba lleno de pétalos de rosas._

_-Finn. Esto es increíble.- le comenté._

_-Ya te he dicho que quiero que sea especial._

_-Te quiero.- lo besé._

_-Y yo a ti. Ven. Vamos a cenar.- me senté en la silla y Finn fue a buscar la cena._

_-¿Y qué ha preparado el chef para cenar?- le pregunté de broma._

_-Lasaña de verduras._

_-Te has acordado de que soy vegana._

_-¡Por supuesto que lo he hecho! ¿Cómo iba a olvidarme de algo así?_

_-Tonto.- lo besé y empezamos a comer. Fue una cena muy agradable y hablamos sobre muchas cosas. _

_-Bueno. ¿Cómo te encuentras?- dijo al terminar la cena._

_-Muy bien. Sólo que estoy un poco nerviosa.- sonreí._

_-No pasa nada. Es normal. Pero antes de hacer nada, te voy a preguntar esto por última vez: ¿Estás segura?_

_-Sí. Lo estoy- le respondí sin dudar. Finn respiró hondo._

_-Muy bien.- apagó las velas de la mesa.- Ven, conmigo.- me ofreció la mano y yo se la cogí. Me guió hasta el dormitorio que igual que el salón, estaba lleno de pétalos de rosas por todas partes. _

_-Es todo tan precioso. Me encanta.- dije en un suspiro. Él me sonrió y me besó. Al principio fue un beso tierno y dulce pero rápidamente se convirtió en un beso apasionado y salvaje. Nos separamos para coger aire y él se puso detrás de mí. Me masajeó los hombros._

_-Relájate, cielo.- me dijo al oído con una voz ronca que nunca había oído en el él. Tengo que reconocer que me excitó y mucho.- Todo será más fácil si te relejas.- me acarició la espalda y me apartó el pelo hacia un lado. Me besó la parte trasera del cuello y siguió sus besos hasta mi hombro derecho. Luego, me dio una vuelta de 365 grados y volvimos estar frete a frente. Nos besamos de nuevo y con cuidado colocó mis manos a la parte inferior de mi jersey. Lo subió poco a poco hasta quitármelo. Gimió al verme. Sentí algo de vergüenza y apreté mis puños. Él se dio cuenta y me cogió las manos y besó mis nudillos.- No sientas vergüenza, cielo. Eres impresionante.- Después, él se quitó el jersey que llevaba puesto y vi por primera vez, su torso. Lo cierto es que era increíble. Se le marcaban los abdominales y los pectorales. No era excesivamente musculoso. Lo justo. Tal y como me gustaba a mí. Quería tocar su cuerpo pero cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo, me reprimí y aparté la mano. Finn sonrío y cogió una de mis manos y la puso encima de su cuerpo. Lo acaricié y era suave, muy suave. Me encantó.- ¿Te gusta?- me apartó un mechón de pelo._

_-Me encanta.- le contesté con una voz en la que no me reconocía._

_-Ven aquí.- quitó mis manos de su cuerpo, me cogió de la cintura y me apretó contra su cuerpo. Nos besamos apasionadamente y noté como sus manos se dirigían a mi cintura con la intención de bajarme la falda. Respiré hondo y me aparté un poco para que fuera más fácil. Y entonces, me quitó la falda y quedé delante de él sólo con la ropa interior y los zapatos puestos.- ¡Dios Rachel! ¿De dónde has sacado esto?- Me miró de arriba abajo con un deseo que nunca había visto en sus ojos._

_-Lo compré hace tiempo. Quería reservarlo para una ocasión especial._

_-Y tan especial.- dijo.- Quítate los zapatos. Estarás más cómoda.- hice lo que me dijo y él también se quitó los suyos.- Supongo que ahora me toca a mí, ¿no?- dijo y yo asentí con una sonrisa. Se quitó los pantalones rápidamente y me cogió la mano.- Ven.- me acerqué a él y me cogió en brazos hasta la cama dónde me acostó cuidadosamente en ella y él se colocó sobre mí. Cuando nuestros cuerpos chocaron nos besamos de nuevo. Sentía como Finn me acariciaba en todas partes, incluso sobre la cicatriz. Pero en esa ocasión no apareció ningún mal recuerdo en mi mente. Todo estaba bien, muy bien. Los labios de Finn dejaron mi boca y se dirigieron a mi cuello para luego bajar hacia mi clavícula y a mis pechos, los cuáles besó por encima de mi sujetador. Yo gemí y le tiré del pelo. Sus manos buscaron en mi espalda, el broche del sujetador que quitó con mucha felicidad. Respiré hondo y vi cómo me quitaba el sujetador muy lentamente. Luego, tiró la prenda al otro lado de la habitación e instintivamente, yo me tapé los pechos con mis brazos. Finn se rió.- Tranquila. No pasa nada.- Apartó mis brazos despacio y observó mi cuerpo medio desnudo. Juro que nunca he sentido una combinación de vergüenza y de deseo tan fuerte como aquella vez._

_-Sé que son muy pequeños…-dije refiriéndome a mis pechos. Finn puso un dedo sobre mis labios para que me callase._

_-Son perfectos. Eres perfecta. ¿Puedo…?- me pidió permiso para que le dejara tocarlos. _

_-Por supuesto.- Sonrío y los acarició con una destreza increíble. Finn sabía lo que hacía. Sabía cómo complacer a una mujer. Después, cambió sus dedos por sus labios y yo no podía hacer nada más que gemir y tirarle del pelo. Cuando tuvo suficiente, bajó sus labios por mi estómago hasta mi feminidad. Jugó con el elástico de las braguitas y yo cerré las piernas para contener el deseo. Él me dio un beso en la rodilla para tranquilizarme un poco.- Respira, cielo. Sólo respira.- colocó sus dedos entre mis piernas para separarlas poco a poco.- Piensa que yo sólo quiero hacerte sentir bien.- suspiré y vi como Finn bajó mis braguitas y me las quitó. Cerré mis piernas de nuevo y entonces, me di cuenta de que era la primera vez que estaba desnuda delante de un hombre. Era la primera vez que iba a entregarme a uno. Era la primera vez que hacía el amor con el hombre de mi vida. Y aunque estuviera nerviosa y un poco aterrada, estaba deseosa para vivir esta experiencia con Finn.- Definitivamente, eres la mujer más preciosa y sexy con la que he estado, Rachel. Eres una obra de arte. No hay otra descripción._

_-¿No crees que estás exagerando un poco?- le pregunté muy agitada. _

_-No estoy exagerando lo más mínimo.- Se colocó de nuevo sobre mí y gemí al sentir su flamante erección sobre mi estómago._

_-¿Puedo…?- dije con dificultad.- ¿Puedo quitártelos yo?_

_-Claro.- contestó con una sonrisa y se separó de mí para facilitármelo. Coloqué mis manos temblorosas sobre su cintura y bajé sus calzoncillos muy lentamente y se los quité. Tiré la prenda al otro lado de la habitación y lo miré. ¡Y dios santo! ¡Era enorme! ¿Cómo iba entrar eso en mí? Un miedo ocupó tomo mi cuerpo y empecé a respirar con dificultad.- ¿Rachel? ¿Estás bien?- me preguntó Finn preocupado._

_-Sí. Es sólo que… Es muy grande, ¿no? ¿No vas a hacerme más daño de lo normal?_

_-Tranquila, cielo. Voy a ir muy muy despacio. Si no te sientes bien, me lo dices y paramos. ¿Vale?_

_-Vale.- contesté con los nervios a flor de piel. Aunque supongo que era normal. Estaba a punto de perder la virginidad y esto no pasa todos los días, ¿no creéis?_

_-Respira hondo.- abrió el cajón de la mesilla de noche, cogió un preservativo y se lo puso. Después, se colocó encima de mí otra vez.- Aférrate a mi.- puse mis manos sobre sus hombros.- ¿Estás lista?- asentí con la cabeza y él entró en mí. Una mueca de dolor salió de mi garganta. La verdad es que me dolió mucho. Él me besó para normalizar un poco la situación y volvió a penetrarme. Sentí un dolor mayor que con la embestida anterior. Finn se preocupó y paró sus penetraciones.- ¿Estás bien? ¿Quieres que paremos?_

_-No.- le contesté con firmeza.- Se me pasará, te lo prometo._

_-Pero…-_

_-Por favor, Finn. Estaré bien, ya lo verás.- le acaricié la mejilla y él me besó la mano._

_-Bien.- siguió con sus embestidas lentas y profundas y yo seguía sintiendo un dolor cada vez más intenso. Finn iba muy despacio y me besaba en cada penetración para que estuviera cómoda._

_-¡Finn!- grité de dolor y él se asustó tanto que paró de nuevo.- No te detengas.- Él continuó y allí es cuando pasó algo increíble: el dolor se convirtió en placer. Después de haber sentido bastante dolor con las penetraciones anteriores, empecé a sentir placer, mucho placer. Finn se dio cuenta de esto y profundizó las embestidas._

_-Oh, Rach.- gimió. El pobre había manteniendo un ritmo lento y suave para que no me hiciese daño pero yo sabía que él necesitaba algo un poco más rápido y más profundo. Se estuvo conteniendo durante mucho tiempo._

_-Finn. Más rápido.- le pedí. Necesitaba un poco más de velocidad. ¡Me encantaba!_

_-¿Estás segura?_

_-Sí. Por favor. Yo sé que tú también lo necesitas.-Aumentó la velocidad de las embestidas y yo clavé mis uñas en su espalda._

_-Te quiero, Rach._

_-Y yo a ti.- nos besamos.- Mucho.- Las penetraciones eran cada vez más rápidas y profundas y yo sabía que Finn tenía que librarse de algún modo._

_-Mi amor, no creo que dure mucho.- me comentó con sinceridad._

_-No pasa nada, cielo.- le acaricié el cielo y un poderoso orgasmo lo sacudió. Luego, se apartó de mí, se levantó de la cama, se quitó el condón y lo tiró en la papelera. Volvió a la cama, me abrazó y nos tapó con la sábana._

_-Siento que no hayas llegado.- dijo con algo decepción._

_-Eh.- le acaricié el rostro.- No pasa nada, mi amor. Ha sido increíble. Además, ya sabes que la mayoría de chicas no llegan la primera vez._

_-Ya lo sé. Pero quería que disfrutaras tanto como yo._

_-Y he disfrutado muchísimo, de verdad. _

_-¿Sí? ¿Así que te ha gustado?_

_-Me ha encantado. Ha sido mejor que en mis sueños.- le respondí con sinceridad._

_-¿Enserio?- preguntó con asombro._

_-Te lo prometo.- le di un beso en los labios._

_-Te quiero mucho, Rach. Y gracias por regalarme este maravilloso momento. La espera ha valido la pena._

_-Sí que ha valido la pena. Y yo también te quiero.- estaba a punto de besarle cuando se separó de mí._

_-¡Ah! ¡Sí! Ya lo había olvidado.- saltó de la cama, entró en el baño y cuando volvió, llevaba un vaso de agua en una mano y una pastilla en la otra. Entró en la cama._

_-¿Qué es esto?_

_-Es para ti.- lo miré incrédula.- Es un ibuprofeno. Te ayudará a aliviar un poco el dolor, ya sabes._

_-Finn... No es para tanto.- le sonreí con ternura._

_-Claro que así. Y ahora por favor, tómatelo.- me dio el vaso y la pastilla y me la tomé.- Perfecto.- dejó el vaso sobre la mesilla de noche.- Muy bien. Ahora a dormir que necesitas descansar.- me abrazó y me dio un beso en la frente._

_-Buenas noches, Finn._

_-Buenas noches, Rachel._

_Y nos quedamos dormidos abrazados, amándonos; después de haber vivido la mejor experiencia que el ser humano puede experimentar: hacer el amor con la persona de la que estás enamorado._

¡Toc! ¡Toc!

Un golpe en la puerta me despierta de mis pensamientos. Cierro el grifo y salgo del baño.

-¿Quién es?- pregunto des de la habitación.

-Soy Santana. Te esperamos en el vestíbulo dentro de cinco minutos.

-De acuerdo.- le contesto.

Hoy, como todos los días des del "accidente" vamos a visitar a Finn al hospital y la verdad es que cada vez me cuesta más ir. Verlo en el estado en el que está, se me rompe el corazón… Y más hoy.

Llevo dos semanas llorando. No como. No duermo. Sólo lloro y por esto creo que he adelgazado. Mi aspecto físico es lamentable y mis ojeras son cada vez más largas.

Abro el armario para elegir la ropa que tengo que ponerme cuando de pronto, siento un dolor indescriptible en el estómago. Se trata de un pinchazo muy muy fuerte. En la vida había sentido un dolor parecido. Pongo una de mis manos sobre el estómago para intentar aliviarlo. Pero no funciona.

No obstante, lo peor viene a continuación, cuando bajo la cabeza y veo que el suelo está lleno de sangre. ¡Ay dios mío! ¡El bebé! ¡Que lo pierdo! Empiezo a respirar dificultosamente y noto que mi cuerpo empieza debilitarse. Veo que voy a caerme en cualquier momento y pido ayuda antes de que suceda:

-¡Ayuda! ¡Que alguien me ayude! ¡Por favor!- Rápidamente, entran Noah y Quinn en la habitación.

-¡Dios mío Rachel!- dice Quinn.

-Ayudadme, por favor.- les digo con un hilo de voz.

-Llama a una ambulancia.- le dice Quinn a Noah.- ¡ Rápido!- mientras Noah llama a una ambulancia, Quinn se acerca a mí y me sujeta para que no me caiga.- ¡ Dios santo Rachel! ¿Cómo ha pasado esto?

-No lo sé yo…- y no puedo acabar la frase porque me desmayo sobre el cuerpo de Quinn.

_Unas horas más tarde_

Me despierto de repente en una habitación del hospital donde se hospeda Finn y veo a todos mis amigos a mí alrededor.

-Rachel.- dice Kurt.- ¿Cómo te encuentras?

-Bien.- le contesto.- Me siento bien.

-Puck, ve a avisar el doctor y dile que Rachel se ha despertado.- le dice su novia. Noah sale de la habitación y va en busca del doctor.

-Gracias por avisar a una ambulancia, Quinn.

-No tienes que agradecérmelo, Rachel. Tú habrías hecho lo mismo.- me contesta la rubia.

-¿Y cómo está…?- Tengo miedo de hacer esta pregunta ya que me temo lo peor.- ¿Cómo está el bebé?- Santana está a punto de responder pero justo en este momento, Noah y el doctor entran en la habitación.

-El bebé está a salvo, Rachel. No debes preocuparte por esto.- Respiro de alivio.- Sin embargo, quiero que te tomes esto como un aviso. Has sufrido un simulacro de aborto y esto es algo muy serio. Tus amigos me han contado que has sufrido una desgracia recientemente y que no le has prestado atención a tu alimentación y a tus horas de sueño como es debido. Entiendo que lo que le ha pasado al Sr. Hudson puede afectarte mucho pero tienes que tener en cuenta de que ahora no sólo eres responsable de tu vida, sino también de otra y que cualquier descuido puede ponerla en peligro.- Tiene toda la razón del mundo. He estado tan pendiente de Finn que no le he prestado atención a la vida de nuestra hijo. Y lo cierto es que si le hubiera pasado algo al niño, no me lo hubiese perdonado nunca.

-Lo siento, doctor. Tiene toda la razón. He sido muy corta de vista. Prometo que voy a cuidarme más.

-No hace falta que te disculpes. Sólo quiero que lo veas.- me sonríe.- Y en cuanto a tu recuperación después de este susto, como al final no ha sido nada grave, hoy mismo te daremos el alta y a partir de ahora sólo tienes que hacer lo que te he dicho: comer y dormir. Ah y te recomiendo que no mantengas relaciones sexuales durante una semana para no poner en riesgo la vida del bebé.

-Tranquilo doctor, no creo que esto sea un problema.- le digo con el rostro entristecido.

-Pues esto es todo. Ahora descansa un poco y te daremos el alta por la tarde.- dice y se va.

-Bueno.- digo.- Supongo que ahora tendré que cambiar un poco el chip, ¿no creéis?

-Sí.- contesta Brittany.- Y nosotros te vamos a ayudar. Vamos asegurarnos de que comes y de que duermes.

-Britt. No hace falta.

-¡Y tanto que hace falta!- interviene Blaine.- Además, esto en parte también es culpa nuestra.- Todos asienten con la cabeza.

-¿Pero qué decís? Aquí la culpa la tengo yo que he dejado de atender a mi futuro hijo. Vosotros no tenéis nada que ver con esto.

-¡Por supuesto que sí!- responde ahora Kurt.- Nosotros hemos visto lo deprimida que has estado y no te hemos ayudado en lo más mínimo. Sabíamos que estabas mal y no te hemos echado ningún cable.

-Pero Kurt…- intento decir.

-Nada de peros.- dice Quinn.- Kurt tiene razón. No hemos estado a la altura de las circunstancias y no hay excusa. Simplemente, no la hay. Y más después de lo que te hicimos en la misión…-

-¿Qué?- pregunto sine entender.- ¿Qué me hicisteis en la misión?

-Pasamos de ti.- responde Noah con claridad.- Estabas en peligro y no te ayudamos. Si no llega ser por Finn, puede que ahora no estuvieras aquí con nosotros. Y con esto, en nombre de todos, te digo que los sentimos.

-¿Pero de qué estáis hablando?- les digo un poco indignada por sus pensamientos.- Lo que pasó no fue culpa vuestra. Os pedí que no me ayudarais, ¿acaso no os acordáis?

-Nos pediste que no interviniéramos en la primera de cambio pero nos dejaste caer que si estabas en peligro de verdad, te ayudásemos. Y no lo hicimos.

-Esto no es verdad. Yo quería hacerlo sola y vosotros lo sabéis. Además, no fue una situación límite. No lo tenía todo perdido. Las cosas pudieron haber cambiado.

-Pero…-intenta decir Santana.

-¡Basta! Vosotros no tenéis la culpa de nada y punto. Y no quiero hablar más de este tema.

_30 de junio de 2017. Hospital Good Samaritan, Los Ángeles. 11:05 de la mañana_

POV RACHEL

Ha pasado un mes y medio des de que Rabinovich acuchilló a Finn y este sigue en coma. Yo he mejorado bastante des de que tuve mi simulacro de aborto ya que ahora cuido mi alimentación y mi sueño pero sigo teniendo un vacío en mi interior que nada ni nadie puede tapar. Lo único que lo conseguiría sería que Finn despertase.

El otro día mientras estaba en la habitación de Finn sentada a su lado, una enfermera me contó que es bueno hablarles en voz alta a las personas que están en coma porque estimula a su cerebro y adelanta su recuperación. Así que des de ese día le hablo a Finn y le cuento cosas como la evolución de mi embarazo, lo que hago durante el día o recuerdos nuestros. De momento no hay ningún avance pero no pienso rendirme.

-¿Te acuerdas del día en que nos conocimos, Finn? Fue hace poco más de 5 años y yo casi te mato porque te confundí con mi objetivo- me levanto y le cojo de la mano.- Me acuerdo que me gustaste nada más verte, ¡y es que eres muy guapo! El chico más guapo que he visto en mi vida. Y también me acuerdo que al final del encuentro yo te pregunté: "¿Y qué dice tu intuición ahora?". Y tú me respondiste…-

-"Que te gusto".- ¿Qué? No puedo creer lo que acabo de oír. Levanto mi cabeza rápidamente y veo que Finn se ha despertado.

-¿Finn?


	24. CAPÍTULO 24: DE ALEGRÍAS Y CURACIONES

CAPÍTULO 24: DE ALEGRÍAS Y CURACIONES

POV RACHEL

-¿Finn?- digo incrédula.

-Rachel…- dice con dificultad abriendo los ojos muy lentamente. ¡Dios mío! ¡Es un milagro! ¡Se ha despertado! ¡No puedo creerlo!

-¡Finn!- me tiro sobre él, me abraza y yo empiezo a llorar desesperadamente sobre uno de sus hombros. Lo he pasado tan y tan mal y ahora él al fin se ha despertado… Necesito sacar toda la angustia que tengo en mi interior.

-Mi querida, Rachel.- dice con una voz muy débil. Me acaricia el pelo. Me separo de sus hombros para mirarlo frente a frente. Me saca las lágrimas y sonríe.

-Aún no puedo creerlo.- digo lloriqueando.- Lo he pasado tan mal estas semanas. Creí que te perdía…

-Esto no va a pasar nunca, ¿me oyes? Nunca. Yo siempre estaré contigo para amarte y para protegerte. Te lo prometo.

-¡Te quiero muchísimo!

-¡Y yo a ti mi amor!- nos acercamos un poco y al fin nos besamos después de casi dos meses. Es un beso dulce y tierno pero juro que es el mejor beso que me han dado jamás.

-Te he echado muchísimo de menos.- le cuento.

-Lo sé.- me aparta un mechón de pelo.

-Y con esto quiero decirte que lo siento.- le digo con sinceridad.

-¿Sentir? ¿El qué?

-Ya sabes, si hubiese matado a Rabinovich cuando tuve la oportunidad, no te habría apuñalado y ahora no estarías aquí.

-¿Qué?- grita sorprendido.- ¿Pero de qué estás hablando? ¡Esto no fue culpa tuya! Nos manipuló a los dos, Rachel. Los dos nos quedamos hipnotizados por sus palabras. Tú no pudiste hacer.

-Pero…- intento decir.

-¡Basta! No quiero que pienses eso, ¿vale?- asiento con la cabeza.- ¿Y cómo está mi pequeñín?- pone una mano sobre mi vientre y sonrío.

-Está muy bien. El médico dice que el embarazo evoluciona a la perfección.

-No sabes cómo me alegra oír eso.- dice sonriendo.

-Y respecto a eso, creo que tengo que contarte una cosa que pasó hace unas semanas y que afectó al bebé.

-Joder, Rachel. Me estás asustando.- respiro hondo.

-Resulta que como estaba tan deprimida por todo lo que te estaba pasando, dejé de comer y de dormir y claro, adelgacé mucho. La cuestión es que la falta de alimentos y de sueño provocaron que…- No puedo terminar la frase.

-¿Qué provocaron? Rachel, por favor. Me estás matando.

-Provocaron que tuviera un simulacro de aborto.- Se queda completamente congelado. Me doy cuenta de que no puede articular ninguna palabra por el disgusto que le acabo de dar. Está muy triste, lo veo en sus ojos. Pero sé que en su interior está aliviado de que todo haya salido bien.

-Vaya…- dice al cabo de unos minutos.- Tengo que admitir que no me hace ninguna gracia que hayas puesto en peligro la vida de nuestro hijo de esta manera. Pero no estoy enfadado contigo, Rachel. Sería muy injusto contigo si lo estuviese.

-¿No lo estás?- pregunto muy sorprendida.

-Claro que no.- dice sonriendo.- Te entiendo, cielo. Estabas fatal por lo que me había pasado y sólo tenías ganas de tirarte en una cama y llorar como si no hubiera un mañana.- ¿Cómo lo sabe?- Lo sé porque yo hubiera actuado igual que tú si la situación hubiera sido al revés.- respira hondo.- Sé que te sientes mal contigo misma y que si le hubiera pasado algo al niño, no te lo hubieras perdonado nunca.

-Lo siento. Lo siento mucho.- lo abrazo y empiezo a llorar de nuevo.-

-Shht. No pasa nada, cielo. Ya ha pasado.- me acaricia el pelo. Me aparto un poco y lo miro a los ojos.- Ya está.- me acaricia la mejilla.- Al final no ha pasado nada grave, ¿no?- asiento con la cabeza.- Pues esto es lo más importante. Ahora que el desgraciado de Rabinovich está muerto vamos a centrarnos en ser felices los tres.- me acaricia la barriga y yo sonrío.

-Lo estoy deseando.- le sonríe.

-Y yo también.- nos besamos.

-¡Ay Dios!- me separo de él enseguida.

-¿Qué pasa?- dice confundido.

-¡Que no he avisado a nuestros a amigos de que has despertado! ¡Ni siquiera he avisado al médico por la emoción!- Salto de la cama con la intención de ir a buscarlos pero Finn me detiene cogiéndome de la mano. Lo miro confundida.

-No tardes, por favor.- Le sonrío y le doy un beso corto en los labios.

-No te preocupes, no lo haré.- Salgo de la habitación y veo que mis amigos están al fondo del pasillo hablando con el médico.. Corro hacia ellos y cuando me ven, me miran atónitos.- ¡Doctor!- Digo cuando estoy enfrente de él.- Doctor. Finn ha…- me miran todos expectantes.- Finn ha despertado.- Se levantan todos sorprendidos.

-Voy para allá.- responde el doctor y se dirige a la habitación. Me quedo con mis amigos.

-¡Rachel esto es fantástico!- comenta Quinn abrazándome muy fuerte.

-¿Has podido hablar con él? ¿Sabes si está bien?- pregunta Kurt rápidamente.

-Sí. He hablado con él.- le contesto.- Y creo que sí, creo que está bien. Aunque ahora el médico lo está revisando. A ver qué dice.

-¿Ves Rachel? ¡Te lo dije!- interviene Brittany.- ¡Te dije que se despertaría!

-Lo sé.- le contesto y la abrazo.- Gracias por no dejar que perdiese la esperanza.- La cojo de la mano.- Gracias a todos, en realidad. Si no hubiera sido por vosotros y por vuestro apoyo habría perdido el norte. Y aunque hubo momentos en que casi lo pierdo.- Me toco la barriga y recuerdo el susto que pasé con el niño.- No os apartasteis de mi lado y siempre estuvisteis allí. Así que gracias. Y además, estoy segura de que a Finn no sólo le han ayudado mis "conversaciones" con él sino que vuestro tiempo y dedicación también han influido.- Sonríen.- Así que, ¿qué os parece si vamos a verlo?

-¡Sí!- responden todos a la vez. Caminamos hacia la habitación y cuando estamos justo delante de la puerta, vemos a Finn sentado en la camilla y al médico revisándolo. Cuando Finn gira la cabeza y nos ve, sonríe al instante. Luego, nos da una señal con la mano para que entremos. Hacemos lo que nos dice.

-¡Hudson!- dice Noah y choca los puños con Finn.- ¿Cómo estás?

-Muy bien, tío.- le responde.

-¡Finn!- Grita Kurt desesperado y lo abraza fuertemente. Finn le devuelve el abrazo en seguida y entonces, mi mejor amigo empieza a llorar desconsoladamente.- ¡No me lo vuelvas a hacer nunca! ¿Me oyes? ¡Nunca!- El pobre lo ha pasado tan mal… Son hermanos al fin y al cabo. Se quieren muchísimo.

-Ya está, Kurt. Ya está.- le dice Finn consolándolo con pequeños golpes en el hombro. Se separan y Kurt se seca las lágrimas.

-Lo siento, Finn. Es que lo he pasado fatal.

-Lo sé, hermano.- Se dan otro abrazo y Finn saluda a todos los demás hasta que oímos un carraspeo por parte del médico para que le prestemos atención. Le hacemos caso.

-Muy bien.- dice el doctor.- Tras revisar a Finn, he llegado a la conclusión de que no sufre ningún tipo de anomalía. Así que en principio, todo funciona correctamente.- suspiro de alivio y sonrío.- Sin embargo.- ¡Ay Dios! Sabía que había algún truco…- No te podremos dar el alta hasta que hayas superado las sesiones de recuperación correspondientes.- Explica mirando a Finn.

-¿Sesiones de recuperación?- pregunta Santana.- ¿Para qué?

-Finn ha estado casi dos meses tumbado en una cama sin caminar. Necesita recuperar la musculatura de las piernas que ha perdido en todo este tiempo. Sinceramente no creo que sea un problema para él ya que tiene un cuerpo sano y atlético.- Y que lo digas.- Pero debe de hacerlo.

-¿Y de cuantas sesiones estamos hablando?- pregunto.

-En principio son diez. Se realiza una sesión por la mañana y otra por la tarde.- nos cuenta el médico.

-Así que en cinco días, ¿Finn está fuera de aquí?- pregunta Quinn.

-Sí.- responde.- Si todo va como lo previsto, será así.- Asentimos todos con la cabeza.- ¡Ah y una cosa más! ¡Ya se me había olvidado! Que cabeza tengo.- Mete la mano en el bolsillo de la bata y saca unas pastillas.- Tienes que tomarte una de estas pastillas al día durante las sesiones de recuperación. Te ayudarán a recobrar la musculatura de las piernas y también te ayudarán a mantener el equilibrio. ¿Entendido?

-Entendido.- le contesta Finn y el doctor le da las pastillas.

-Perfecto. Pues yo voy a echarle un ojo a otro paciente. Me alegro de que estés de vuelta, Finn.

-Gracias, doctor.- le dice mi novio y el médico se va marcha de la habitación.- ¡Qué ilusión veros chicos!

-Los que estamos más ilusionados de verte, somos nosotros.- Dice Britt.

-Ya me lo imagino.- nos contesta.

-Menos mal que estás bien, tío.- interviene Noah.- ¡Menudo susto que nos has dado! Ha habido momentos que creíamos que no te despertarías nunca.

-Pero gracias a Dios.- digo y pongo una mano sobre el hombro de Finn.- No ha pasado nada y ahora Finn está con nosotros.

-Sí. Exacto.- dice Noah.

-Al menos ahora tendremos la certeza de que el animal de Rabinovich no va a atacar nunca más a Rachel.- interviene Blaine.- Lo hemos pasado muy mal todos. Primero con vuestra discusión y luego por todo lo de Finn. Pero ahora todo ha acabado y podemos estar tranquilos.

-¿Y las misiones?- pregunta Santana de repente.- Es decir, no es por ser insensible en este momento tan feliz ni nada de eso pero tenemos que empezar a pensar cuando volveremos a la carga. Rachel nos contó que James le dijo que nos había dado unas mini vacaciones por lo que le ha pasado a Finn. Sin embargo, ahora que Finn ha despertado la situación ha cambiado, ¿no creéis?

-Es cierto.- le respondo.- Pero de momento no vamos a hacer nada. Después hablaré con James y le contaré todas las novedades. No obstante, hasta que Finn se recupere no vamos a intervenir en ninguna misión. ¿De acuerdo?- Todos asienten con la cabeza.- Quiero recordar que esto es un equipo y sólo podemos trabajar cuando todos nuestros miembros estén perfectos físicamente.

-Rachel…- me dice mi novio.

-¿Qué?- le pregunto.

-Nada. Sólo quería darte las gracias.- Sonrío y le doy un beso en los labios.

-Pues a mí me parece buena idea.- dice Brittany.

-Sí.- contesta Santana.- Creo que es la decisión correcta.

-Pues entonces esperaremos a que Finn se recupere para continuar con nuestro trabajo…- comenta Noah.

-Mira el lado positivo.- le dice Quinn.- Ahora tendremos una semana de vacaciones sin preocuparnos de nada.

-Es verdad. Creo que has tenido una gran idea, Berry.- me dice el mejor amigo de mi novio.

-Idiota.- le respondo cariñosamente y volvemos a prestarle atención a Finn.

_6 de julio de 2017. Hospital Good Samaritan, Los Ángeles. 11:15 de la mañana_

POV RACHEL

Ha pasado un semana des de que Finn ha despertado y las cosas no podrían ir mejor. Ayer acabó las sesiones de recuperación y ahora ya camina con toda normalidad. A veces le duelen un poco las piernas pero el médico ha dicho que es normal por esto le ha recomendado que siga tomándose las pastillas que le receptó una semana más. No obstante, lo mejor de todo es que esta tarde le dan el alta a y después de dos meses podremos a volver a casa juntos.

Parece que nuestra suerte ha cambiado a nuestro favor. Dos meses atrás estábamos maldiciendo y echando la culpa de todas nuestras desgracias al destino y ahora no hacemos más que agradecerle de que todo haya salido bien.

En resumen, después de todo lo ocurrido he llegado a la conclusión de que existen dos caras del destino: la buena y la mala. Son como las dos caras de una moneda, aparentemente contrarias per que no pueden vivir una sin la otra. Son como Finn y yo, un pack.

¡Estoy tan feliz de que todo lo malo haya pasado!

Ahora sí que podré vivir la vida que siempre he querido con Finn y con nuestro futuro hijo. Compartirla con nuestros amigos y formar una familia todos juntos. ¡Por fin tengo la certeza de que nadie nunca podrá hacernos daño! ¡Nunca!

Podré hacer mi trabajo sin preocuparme de cruzarme con Rabinovich. Y sí, puede que todavía siga teniendo pesadillas por las noches pero siempre tendré a Finn a mi lado para consolarme y para cuidarme con lo que haga falta. A partir de ahora, mis pesadillas se convertirán en un recuerdo vacío. Un recuerdo que no tendrá la mínima opción de convertirse en realidad.

No sabéis el tiempo que he estado esperando este momento.

-Rachel.- dice Finn entrando en la habitación del hospital.- ¿Ya tienes mi ropa?

-Sí.- Resulta que ayer le dije a Finn que recogería toda su ropa del hospital mientras él asistiese a su última cita en el médico.- Si la he puesto en esta bolsa.- La señalo.

-Gracias, cielo.- Me da un beso en la mejilla.

-De nada, mi amor.- suspiro.- No puedo creer que hoy te den el alta.

-Sí. Es increíble, ¿verdad?

-¿Y qué te ha dicho el médico?- le pregunto.

-Pues ha dicho que estoy perfectamente pero que de las pastillas no me salvo.

-¡Por supuesto que no!- le digo medio riendo.- Estas pastillas sirven para que te acabes de recuperar. Ya te dijo el otro día que tienes seguir tomándotelas al menos una semana más.

-Ya lo sé.- dice pesadamente.- ¡Pero están asquerosas! Además, yo estoy bien. Me encuentro de maravilla. Camino con toda normalidad y ya casi no me canso.

-Pero el médico te ha dicho que te las tomes.- insisto.- Y yo voy a ocuparme personalmente de que lo hagas.- Sopla frustrado.- ¿Te he dicho que a veces pareces a un niño pequeño?

-Alguna vez. Pero un niño pequeño no puede hacer esto.- Sin casi darme cuenta, Finn me coge del brazo, me acerca a su cuerpo y me da un beso en el cuello. Me muerdo el labio. No hemos podido estar solos esta semana con todo lo de la sesiones de recuperación y no hace falta que diga que mientras Finn estaba en coma, no he hecho nada. Así que con sólo una caricia suya, mi cuerpo reacciona al instante.

-No estamos solos, Finn.- le digo intentado resistirme a él.- Estamos en un hospital.

-Podría cerrar la puerta.

-¡Finn!- le doy un golpe en el hombro pero no me separo de él.

-¡Anda cielo! ¿No me digas que no lo has pensado? Llevamos dos meses sin hacer nada.

-¿Tú crees que mientras estaba sufriendo por ti como nadie porque estabas en coma, perdía todo mi tiempo pensando en sexo?

-No todo pero una parte, sí.- lo miro indignada.- No me creo que no lo pensaras en ningún momento.- suspiro.

-Vale, sí. Hubo ciertos momentos en que pensé en eso.- sonríe complacido.

-¿Lo ves? ¿Por qué te cuesta tanto reconocerlo?

-No lo sé. Supongo que es porque no quiero pienses que cuando estabas así me preocupaba más del sexo de que te despertaras. No quiero que lo pienses porque no es así.

-Rachel.- me acaricia el pelo.- ¿Cómo voy a pensar esto de ti? Tú me quieres de verdad igual que yo a ti.- asiento con la cabeza.- El sexo es parte de nuestro amor y de nuestra relación, ya lo sabes. Y es normal que después de tanto tiempo tú cuerpo reaccione con facilidad.

-Sí, supongo. La verdad es que estoy ansiosa por hacer el amor contigo de nuevo.- rodeo su cuello con mis brazos. Él sonríe.

-Y yo. Estoy loco para que sea esta noche.

-¿Esta noche?- le pregunto confundida.

-Sí. Hoy me dan el alta, ¿recuerdas? Después iremos al hotel dónde te hospedas y te aseguro ue hoy no te escaparás de mí, Rachel Berry.

-Lo estoy deseando.

-Y yo. Te juro que vamos a recuperar todo el tiempo perdido.- me muerdo el labio.

-Pero tampoco quiero que te esfuerces demasiado.- le digo un poco preocupada y el frunce el ceño.- Acabas de salir de recuperación y aun estás un poco débil.

-¿Qué?- dice haciéndose el indignado.- ¿Estás diciendo que crees que no podré complacerte?- Me río. Sé que está bromeando.- ¿Qué te hace tanta gracia? Creo que deberé enseñarle de lo que soy capaz de hacer, Rachel Berry.- Me acerca más a él.

-Creo que sí. Porque después de tanto tiempo puede que se me haya olvidado.- Entonces me besa. Es un beso demasiado apisonado para estar en un hospital. Gemimos al separarnos.- Ahora enserio. No quiero que fuerces demasiado tu cuerpo.- le acaricio la mejilla.

-No te preocupes, mi vida. Y ya te he dicho que estoy bien. Además, estamos hablando de hacer el amor, no de correr una maratón.

-Ya lo sé pero entiende mi preocupación. Estos dos meses han sido un infierno y no quiero forzarte o ponerte en peligro por una tontería.- asiente con la cabeza.

-Lo entiendo. Pero estate tranquila. No me va a pasar nada, ¿vale?

-Vale.- me da un beso corto en los labios. Nos separamos, vamos en busca de nuestros amigos y pasamos el día con ellos. Cuando llega la tarde, le dan el alta a Finn y vamos todos al hotel. Nuestros amigos nos ayudan con las maletas y las dejan en la habitación dónde llevo hospedándome dos meses. Luego se van y nos dejan a Finn y a mí a solas. Después de más de dos meses estamos él y yo solos en una habitación. Y esto sólo puedo significar una cosa…-

-Bueno. Al fin estamos solos.- dice haciéndose el inocente.

-Sí. Es cierto. ¿Hay algo que tienes pensado para matar el tiempo?- le digo de manera seductora, acercándome a él.

-Puede que sí.- me coge de la cintura.- Puede que tenga algunas ideas para matar el tiempo.

-¿Y cuáles son?- me encantan estos juegos.

-¿Por qué decírtelo cuando puedo mostrárselo?- Entonces, me agarra por la cintura y me besa apasionadamente. Le correspondo en seguida y sin perder el tiempo le quito el jersey gris que lleva puesto. Contemplo su cuerpo y lo acaricio. Casi había olvidado lo sexy que es. Me quedo embobada admirándolo.- Te gusta, ¿eh?- Sonríe.

-Me encanta. Ya lo sabes. Creo que había olvidado lo bueno que estás.

-¿Así?- me da besitos en el cuello y me da un leve mordisco en la oreja. Gimo.

-Sí.- le contesto.

-¿Pues sabes? Puede que a mí también se me haya olvidado lo buena que estás tú.- sonrío.

-¿Enserio? ¿Y a qué estás esperando para recordártelo?- Sin casi darme cuenta, coloca sus manos debajo de mi jersey y me lo quita rápidamente.

-Sí. Definitivamente lo había olvidado… Aunque tengo que decirte que el embarazo te siente de maravilla, cielo.

-¿ Lo dices de verdad?- le pregunto sorprendida.

-Te lo juro. Nunca te había visto tan guapa y tan sexy como ahora. Me enloqueces.- Y nuestros labios vuelven a juntarnos para darnos un beso salvaje y lleno de lujuria. Siento como sus manos bajan a mi espalda para quitarme el sujetador negro cuando oímos que alguien llama a la puerta.- ¡Será una broma!- Grita Finn frustrado y yo soplo.

-Anda mi amor ve a abrir.- le digo mientras me pongo el jersey.

-Podemos no contestar y esperar a que se canse y se vaya.

-¡Rachel! ¡Finn! ¡Sé que estáis ahí!- grita Kurt des del otro lado de la puerta.

-No creo que sea una buena idea.- le comento a mi novio.- ¡ Anda ve!- Se levanta cabreado, se pone el jersey y abre la puerta.-

-¿Qué pasa Kurt?- le dice al abrir la puerta.

-¿Cómo que qué pasa? Hoy tenemos una cena con nuestros amigos, ¿no lo recuerdas?

-¿Qué cena?- le pregunto a Kurt.

-La cena que celebramos en tu honor, Finn. ¿No os acordáis?

-Pues no.- le contesta Finn sinceramente.

-Pues sí. Así que espabilad. Quedamos en el vestíbulo dentro de cinco minutos.- dice el hermano de mi novio y luego se va.

-¿Una cena?- dice Finn.

-Eso es.- le contesto.- Bueno, supongo que tendremos que dejarlo para luego.

-Sí.- le doy un beso en los labios y salimos de la habitación. Bajamos por el ascensor y vamos al vestíbulo dónde nos esperan todos nuestros amigos.

-¡Ya era hora chicos!- dice Noah.- Ya sabemos que estáis algo necesitados pero tenéis que cumplir una promesa con vuestros amigos.

-Idiota.- le dice Finn y vamos al restaurante del hotel. Nos sentamos en una de las mesas y pedimos lo que queremos cada uno.

-¿Y qué, Finn? ¿Cómo te encuentras? ¿Todavía te cansas tanto cuando caminas?- pregunta Blaine.

-No. Ahora no. El primer día me costó mucho, tengo que admitirlo. Pero ahora ya estoy mejor. El médico me ha dicho que no haga muchos esfuerzos de golpe, que vaya poco a poco. Sin embargo, estoy contento porque todo está volviendo a la normalidad.

-Pues Rachel lo tiene claro si no puedes hacer ejercicio.- dice Noah.- Porque tendréis que recuperar el tiempo perdido en el algún momento.- Quinn le da un golpe con el hombro.

-¡Imbécil! El médico se refería a que vaya con cuidado cuando haga deporte no a lo otro. Eres un enfermo.

-Todo lo que tú quieras pero tengo razón.

-Lo importante es que Finn ya está casi recuperado y que las cosas van a volver a la normalidad.- dice Britt.- Yo propongo un brindis por Finn.- Levantamos la todos la copa.- Por Finn.

-Por Finn.- repetimos todos y bebemos.

-Gracias, chicos. Me habéis apoyado todo esto tiempo y os lo agradezco de corazón.

-No nos tienes que agradecer nada, Finn.- dice Santana.- Eres nuestro líder, nuestro amigo. Tú siempre cuidas de nosotros y ahora nos ha tocado a nosotros -cuidar de ti. Somos una familia ya lo sabes.- Nos quedamos todos sorprendidos por las palabras de Santana.- Y ahora a comer que tanto sentimentalismo me hace quitar el apetito.- Vale. Esta es la Santana que conocemos.

-Gracias, Santana.- le agradece Finn y empezamos a comer. Lo cierto es que pasamos una cena fantástica con nuestros amigos. Hablamos, reímos y nos lo pasamos de maravilla. Nos lo pasamos tan bien que parece que el tiempo no haya pasado. Parece que estos dos meses de sufrimiento no hayan existido. Cuando terminamos la cena, nos despedimos y subimos a nuestras habitaciones.

-Bueno.- dice Finn.- Ha sido una buena cena, ¿no crees?

-Sí. Ha sido muy bonito que nuestros amigos te hayan preparado una cena, ¿no crees?

-Cierto.- dice bostezando. Está agotado. Ha sido un día muy largo y todavía no está acostumbrado.- Pero ahora ya estamos solos, ¿no crees?- Me da un beso en el cuello y yo me aparto de él.- ¿Qué ocurre?- pregunta confundido.

-Estás muy cansado, Finn.- le respondo preocupada.

-¿Ahora piensas lo mismo que Puck? ¿Crees que no voy a rendir?- comenta de broma.

-No es eso Finn. Es sólo que no quiero forzarlo. Quiero que los dos estemos bien cuando lo hagamos. Y tú estás reventado. Vi cómo se te cerraban los ojos durante la cena.- sopla frustrado.- Tengo tantas ganas como tú, ya lo sabes. Y por esto no quiero que sea una obligación o una carga para ti. Sé que ahora quieres hacerlo porque me lo has prometido antes y no porque te apetezca de verdad. Lo que te apetece ahora es dormir y descansar, ¿cierto?

-Tienes razón. Lo siento. Antes, cuando hemos llegado tenía tantas y tantas ganas pero ahora estoy cansadísimo por todo lo de hoy. Por favor, no te enfades.- Sonrío.

-¿Cómo voy a enfadarme por eso? Escúchame.-me mira atentamente.- Tenemos toda una vida por delante para hacer el amor las veces que queramos. Ahora que tengo la certeza de que pasaremos el resto de nuestra vida juntos, no me preocupa en absoluto que ahora quieras dormir. En absoluto.- repito.

-Eres un ángel.- me dice y yo sonrío como una tonta.- ¿Cómo he podido tener tanta suerte de encontrarte?- lo abrazo y el me da un beso en la cabeza.

-Créeme. La afortunada aquí, soy yo. Me has salvado, Finn. Tú eres el que me ha sacado todo el dolor que tenía en mi interior y me has cerrado las heridas que tenía en el corazón. Y asimismo, arriesgaste tu vida para salvar la mía. No puedo estar más agradecida por esto.

-Rachel. Ya sabes que daría la vida por ti. Lo haría sin dudarlo.- me acaricia la mejilla.- Y en cuanto a lo otro, es mi obligación como tu novio, como tu compañero de viaje. Tu sufrimiento es mi sufrimiento. ¿Lo recuerdas?- asiento con la cabeza.- Verte sufrir me provoca sufrimiento y verte feliz me provoca felicidad. No tienes que agradecerme nada. Sé que tú habrías hecho lo mismo por mí, ¿sabes por qué?- niego con la cabeza.- Porque somos almas gemelas, Rachel. Estamos conectados para siempre y a partir de ahora habrá otra cosa más que nos una.- me toca el vientre.

-Te quiero, Finn.- le digo.

-Y yo a ti.- nos besamos y me aparta un pechón de pelo.- Eres tan preciosa.- sonrío y le doy otro beso.

-Anda. Vamos a dormir.- lo cojo de la mano y lo guio hasta la cama. Nos vestimos para dormir y nos metemos en la cama. Nos abrazamos al instante.- ¿Eres consciente de que es la primera vez que vamos a dormir juntos después de dos meses?

-Sí. Bueno yo he estado dos meses durmiendo solo así que se agradece un poco de compañía, la verdad.

-¡Serás tonto!- le doy un pequeño golpe en el estómago.

-Es una broma cielo. ¡Claro que soy consciente! Y ya sé que parecerá una tontería pero mientras estaba dormido me sentía solo. Como si me faltase algo o alguien. Me faltabas tú, Rachel. Estaba inconsciente, ya lo sé. Pero creo que te quiero tanto que hasta mi subconsciente te echa de menos cuando no estamos juntos. Es muy raro.

-No. Es adorable.- le beso.- Eres adorable y tierno y me gusta mucho. Me encanta esta combinación de ternura y de sensualidad que tienes.

-Mmm, sensualidad.- dice bromeando.

-¡Ya sabes a lo que me refiero!- le comento medio sonriendo.

-Sí. Y a mí me encanta tú combinación de dulzura y atrevimiento.

-Los dos tenemos dos caras. Somos las dos caras de una misma moneda: diferentes pero iguales.

-Exacto. Nos complementamos a la perfección en todos los aspectos de nuestra relación. Y como las dos caras de una moneda…- No le dejo terminar la frase.

-No podemos vivir uno sin el otro porque estamos destinados a estar juntos para siempre.

-Sí. ¿Para siempre?- pregunta sonriendo.

-Para siempre.- respondo y nos besamos. Coloco mi cabeza sobre su pecho y Finn cierra la luz de la habitación. Nos quedamos dormidos al instante.

Puede que hoy no acabe como ambos habíamos planeado pero lo cierto es que me da igual. Tenemos toda la vida para amarnos en todos los aspectos. Y lo más importante para mí ahora mismo es que Finn está bien y que seremos felices para siempre.

Finn, nuestro hijo y yo. El mejor trio del mundo. La mejor familia del mundo.


	25. CAPÍTULO 25: SIEMPRE TUYOA FIELMENTE

CAPÍTULO 25: SIEMPRE TUYO/A FIELMENTE

_7 de julio de 2017. Aeropuerto de Los Ángeles. 11: 05 de la mañana_

POV FINN

Ha pasado una semana des de que he despertado y lo cierto es que me encuentro de maravilla. Las sesiones de recuperación me han ido perlas y aunque me cueste admitirlo, esas pastillas asquerosas que el médico me ha receptado, también.

Rachel y yo estamos mejor que nunca y no podemos estar más ilusionados por lo de nuestro hijo. No puedo ni imaginar lo que ha de haber sufrido todo el tiempo que he estado en coma. Bueno, en realidad sí que puedo ya que si hubiese sido al revés yo lo hubiese pasado igual o peor. ¡Buf! Me entran escalofríos sólo de pensarlo…

La cuestión es que todo está yendo sobre ruedas y lo mejor es que ahora estamos seguros de que nada ni nadie puede chafar nuestros planes. Ahora que Rabinovich está muerto y enterrado, podremos ser al fin felices sin pesadillas, temores, malos recuerdos o traumas del pasado.

A partir de este momento, retomaremos nuestra relación y borraremos todos estos malos pensamientos.

No va a ser nada fácil, ya lo sé pero lo conseguiremos.

Sin embargo, antes de ponernos a luchar contra nuestras propias inseguridades tenemos que dar el primer paso: volver a casa.

Con toda mi historia de que he estado en coma y todo eso, hace dos meses que no estamos viviendo en casa. Yo porque he estado en coma y no me he enterado mucho pero los demás están ansiosos para volver a su hogar, lógicamente. Así que lo primero que vamos a hacer es coger un avión a Nueva York, que por cierto sale de aquí a media hora; ir a casa; deshacer las maletas y recuperar el tiempo perdido con Rachel. Y luego ya nos haremos cargo de nuestras responsabilidades.

Pero lo primer es lo primero y más después de la interrupción de ayer de Kurt.

Quiero mucho a mi hermano pero ayer estuvo muy desafortunado, la verdad. Aun así sé que no es culpa suya. La culpa es mía porque des de que me desperté tengo las hormonas alborotadas. ¡Estoy ansioso por hacer el amor con Rachel de nuevo! Es que dos meses son dos meses y somos dos jóvenes, enamorados… ¿Acaso no es normal?

¡Y es que es tan sexy ahora que está embarazada!

Siempre lo había sido pero lo de ahora es otro nivel. Cuando le quité el jersey y vi su vientre ligeramente abultado tuve ganes de tirarla a la cama y hacerle el amor hasta el amanecer. ¡Pero Kurt y mi maldito cansancio acumulado se cargaron mi plan!

No obstante, cuando lleguemos a casa no tendremos ninguna distracción y podré cumplir lo que le he prometido.

Así que prepárate Rachel Berry porque no te voy a dejar descansar ni un segundo…

-Cielo, ¿tienes los pasaportes?- me pregunta Rachel en la cola de embarque.

-Sí.- pongo la mano en el bolsillo derecho de mi chaqueta y se los doy.

-Perfecto.- Los coge y se los enseña al segurata de le puerta.

-Todo en orden.- dice y nos deja pasar. Entramos y en seguida nos sentamos.

-Esto de utilizar pasaportes falsos es muy divertido. Siempre me ha gustado.- le digo a Rach en voz abaja.

-Sí.- responde con una sonrisa.- Tiene su morbo.

-¿Verdad que sí? Siempre lo he pensado.

-Sí. Aunque creo que va a tener más morbo lo que te haré cuando lleguemos a casa.- me susurra en el oído y luego me lo muerde. No puedo evitar gemir.

-¿Y no puedo tener un anticipo ahora?- le pregunto desesperado.

-Finn. Estamos en un avión.- me dice en voz baja.

-¿Y qué? ¿Nunca has fantaseado en hacerlo en una avión?- le contesto jugando.

-¡Por supuesto que no!

-No me lo creo.- Me da un golpe en el hombro.- ¡ Ouch! ¿A qué viene este ahora?

-Para que te comportes y para que te relajes un poco.- dice sonriendo.

-Pues no sé si podré aguantar. Es un vuelo de casi cinco horas, Rachel.

-¡Claro que vas a aguantar! Y mira, si no sabes qué hacer, duerme un poco. Así estarás descansado para cuando lleguemos a casa.

-Es que eres mala, mala.- le digo de broma y ella se ríe. Después, me acomodo para dormir y me paso todo el viaje dormido.

-Finn. Finn.- Su dulce voz me despierta.

-¿Qué pasa?- digo con los ojos somnolientos.

-Ya hemos llegado, cielo. El avión aterrizará en cinco minutos.- Bostezo y estiro los brazos.

-Estos asientos son muy cómodos.- digo todavía medio dormido.

-Es una de las ventajas de volar en primera clase. ¿No crees?

-Tienes razón, como siempre.- nos damos un beso y el avión aterriza. Salimos de la aeronave y recogemos nuestras maletas. En menos de diez minutos estamos fuera del aeropuerto y cada pareja pide un taxi para volver a casa. Durante el trayecto, Rachel y yo no dejamos de mirarnos y de tocarnos las rodillas mientras el conductor nos cuenta una historia sobre su hija. ¿O era sobre su mujer? No le he prestado la mínima atención en todo este rato y lo cierto es que me da absolutamente igual.

-Y así es como mi hija se convirtió en la más lista de su curso.- Ah pues sí que era su hija. No iba tan mal encaminado.

-Muy interesante.- le contesto sin dejar de mirar a Rachel.

-Pues la verdad es que sí. Es una niña muy inteligente y que trabaja mucho. Estoy seguro de que cuando crezca la aceptarán en alguna de las mejores universidades del país. Seguro que irá a Harvard o a Yale. Estoy completamente seguro de eso.

-No lo dudo.- le responde Rachel sin quitarme los ojos de encima.

-Yo tampoco lo dudo. De hecho…- Y el conductor sigue hablando y hablando y ahora sí que no le prestamos la mínima atención. Estamos demasiado ansiosos por llegar a casa.

El taxista sigue conduciendo unos minutos más hasta que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, llegamos a nuestra casa. ¡Por fin! ¡Después de dos meses hemos vuelto a nuestro hogar!

Salimos del coche y el taxista nos ayuda con las maletas. Rachel entra en casa y yo lopago. Cuando este se va, entro en casa y cierro la puerta pero no encuentro a mi novia por ninguna parte.

-¿Rachel? Rachel, cielo, ¿dónde estás?

-Estoy arriba, amor.- responde seductoramente. Subo rápidamente las escaleras y voy hacia la habitación. Sin embargo, tampoco está en nuestro cuarto.

-¿Mi amor?- pregunto ansioso.

-Estoy en el baño. Ahora salgo.

-Vale. Te espero con ansias.- me quito la camiseta para ahorrarnos tiempo.

-Tranquilo, cariño. No tardo nada.

POV RACHEL

Acabo de maquillarme y ¡_Voilà_! Ya estoy. Me miro en el espejo y la verdad es que estoy impresionante. Mi pelo medio ondulado está perfecto y lo que llevo puesto me hace muy apetecible.

He decidido ponerme un atuendo de lencería que compré hace ya algún tiempo para utilizarlo el día de nuestro aniversario. Pero como pasó lo que pasó, no he podido ponérmelo hasta ahora y creo que es la ocasión perfecta para estrenarlo, ¿no?

Se trata de un sujetador y de unas bragas de color blanco cubiertos por una capa fina de seda del mismo color. Elegí este color porque se lo pone mucho a Finn y porque se volverá loco y perderá el control. ¡Me encanta cuando pierde el control! Me lo hace perder a mí… Y es que Finn ya es bueno en la cama de por sí pero cuando pierde la cabeza es de otro mundo…

Me muerdo el labio y suspiro. ¡Finn va a flipar!

Abro la puerta del baño y saldo. Lo primero que veo es a Finn sin camiseta con los ojos llenos de lujuria. El escenario no podía ser más perfecto.

-¡Dios Rachel!- gime.- ¿Qué te has puesto?

-Es un atuendo que compré para celebrar nuestro aniversario. Pero como tú estabas en coma... No pude utilizarlo.- le sonreí.

-Bueno.- dice acercándose.- Mejor tarde que nunca, ¿no?- Me quita la capa de seda y cae al suelo.

-La verdad es que sí.- rodeo su cuello con mis brazos. Me da un beso en el cuello y no puedo evitar gemir.

-Estás impresionante, mi amor. Eres lo más sexy que he visto en mi vida. Aunque creo que esto ya lo sabes.- me susurra al oído y yo sonrío. Me lo muerde levemente.- Quiero ir despacio, Rachel.- me mira a los ojos y me acaricia la mejilla.- Quiero hacerte el amor como si fuera la primera vez. Quiere recorrer tu cuerpo centímetro a centímetro. Quiero redescubrir los lugares que te hacen perder la cabeza. Quiero adorarte como no lo he hecho nunca.

-Mmm Finn.- le acaricio la cicatriz que le dejó Rabinovich. Ahora los dos tenemos una y está hecha por la misma persona. La mía simboliza el principio del sufrimiento y la suya, el final. Yo soy el principio y él es el fin. Dos elementos que siempre van juntos, nunca se separan; dos elementos que están condenados a mantenerse unidos durante toda la eternidad. Igual que Finn y yo: juntos para siempre.- Te quiero, Finn.

-Y yo a ti, Rachel.- Y nos besamos. Es un beso apasionado y lleno de deseo. Nos tenemos muchas ganas. Finn me levanta por la cintura y me tumba en la cama. Me acomodo en ella y le hago un gesto con el dedo para que se una a mí. Me sonríe. Se quita los pantalones y se acomoda en la cama conmigo. No pierde el tiempo y me besa de nuevo. Yo pongo mis manos en su espalda y la acaricio levemente. Se coloca entre mis piernas y luego baja sus labios hacia mi cuello y yo coloco mis manos en su pelo y lo acaricio.

-Finn…- gimo. Sigue bajando sus labios hacia mis pechos y allí se entretiene un buen rato.

-Como he echado de menos hacerte esto, cielo.- dice agitado mientras besa y acaricia mis pechos por encima del sujetador.

-Y yo que le hicieras.- le respondo con sinceridad y coloca sus manos en mi espalda buscando el broche del sujetador. Lo desata con rapidez y tira la prenda al otro lado de la habitación. Nos sonreímos y me da un beso corto en los labios. Después, sigue con su labor y cuando se ha saciado de mis pechos sigue su camino de besos hacia mi estómago y mi ombligo.

-¿Te acuerdas lo que te dije la primera vez que hicimos el amor?- pregunta de repente.

-Que era una obra de arte.- le contesto con orgullo.

-Exacto.- comenta mientras me quita las bragas y me desnuda por completo.- Pero he cambiado de idea.- me da un beso en el muslo y un espasmo eleva mi cuerpo. Finn coloca una de sus manos en m cintura para que no me mueva.- Ahora pienso que eres una diosa.- me acaricia mi vientre un poco abultado.

-¿No crees que estás exagerando un poco?- le pregunto haciendo referencia a lo que le dije la primera vez.

-No estoy exagerando lo más mínimo.- responde citando a sus propias palabras y sin previo aviso, introduce uno de sus dedos en mi interior. Salto de un brinco por el placer.

-¡Dios Finn!

-Estás muy excitada, cielo.- Dice vacilándome.

-Hombre, mi novio me está provocando como nunca después de haber estado dos meses sin sexo.

-Tranquila. Que lo de provocar lo soluciono enseguida.- Y de pronto, sustituye su dedo por sus labios y empieza a complacerme con su maravillosa lengua.

-¡Dios santo Finn! Hacía mucho que no me hacías esto.- comento jadeando y tirando de su pelo.

-Pues ya era hora de hacértelo.- y continúa dándome todo el placer posible con su lengua. Y yo ya no puedo más. No voy a durar mucho.

-Finn creo voy a …-

-Dámelo, Rachel. Córrete para mí, mi amor.- Y entre sus palabras y su dulce tortura, un poderoso orgasmo sacude mi cuerpo.

-Finn ven aquí, te necesito dentro de mí. ¡Y te necesito ahora!

-Si me lo pides así, no puedo decirte que no.- se quita los calzoncillos y se coloca encima de mi otra vez.- Te quiero, mi amor.

-Y yo a ti, mi cielo.- Sin previo aviso, me penetra y gemimos a la vez.

-Mmm, Rach. Ha pasado demasiado tiempo.

-Sí. Demasiado.- Finn acelera sus movimientos y yo clavo mis uñas en su espalda.- ¡Oh Finn! Me encanta, mi vida.- Me mira a los ojos y me besa. Sus embestidas son cada vez más seguidas y más profundas y yo no puedo hacer nada más que gritar y gritar de placer. – Te quiero, te quiero, te quiero.- le muerdo el hombro derecho y de golpe, Finn se da la vuelta y nos obliga a cambiar de posición estando yo encima.

-Domíname tu, cielo. Hazme tú el amor.- ¡Es que ahora me lo comería entero! ¡Me tiene tan encendida!

-Encantada.- le contesto y él pone sus manos en mi cintura para guiar nuestros movimientos. Entro en él de nuevo y nuestras penetraciones se aceleran en seguida.

-¡Oh Rach!

-Mmm Finn.- Tras unos cuantas penetraciones siento que voy a llegar al orgasmo.- Finn ya casi no me falta nada.

-A mí tampoco, amor. ¡Vamos!- aprieta sus manos en mi cintura y nos corremos los dos a la vez. Caigo rendida en su pecho y él nos tapa con la sábana y me abraza. Me da un beso en la frente.

-¡Cómo lo había echado de menos!- le comento aun agitada.

-Y yo. El viaje en taxi del aeropuerto hasta aquí ha sido todo un suplicio.

-¡Y que lo digas! Sólo pensaba en estar a solas contigo.

-Pues ahora ya está, ¿no?- me dice y me da un beso en los labios.

-Sí. Pero no te creas que he tenido suficiente de usted. Todavía no he saciado mi apetito sexual, Sr. Hudson.- le digo de manera seductora.

-Bueno.- me acaricia la espalda.- En este caso, tendré que hacer todo lo que esté en mi mano para poder complacerla totalmente, Srta. Berry. Es lo que hacen los buenos novios, ¿no?

-Exacto.- le doy un beso en el pecho.- ¿Y sabes lo que hacen los buenos novios también?- le pregunto jugando.

-Mmm. ¿El qué?

-Recuperarse pronto para poder hacer el amor con su chica hasta que esta, esté harta de sexo.- Se ríe a carcajadas.

-Con esto no hay problema.- dice mordiendo mi cuello. Gimo.- Pero hay una cosa que no has tenido en cuenta.

-¿El qué?- pregunto frunciendo el ceño mientras Finn me da besitos por todo mi cuello.

-Que mi novia nunca se cansa de hacer el amor conmigo.-

Y entre risas y caricias, hacemos el amor otra vez. Y otra y luego otra. Y pierdo la cuenta de las veces que lo hacemos. Sólo sé que nos pasamos el día recuperando el tiempo perdido.

Más tarde, mientras Finn y yo estamos preparando la cena siento que tengo que contarle algo. Algo que está relacionado con nuestro futuro hijo.

-¿Finn? ¿Puedo hablar contigo?

-Claro, mi amor. ¿Qué pasa?

-He estado pensando en lo que me dijiste de ponerle en nombre de mi padre a nuestro hijo.- frunce el ceño.- Y no sé si me parece muy adecuado.

-Creía que te gustaba la idea.

-Y me gusta. Y lo encuentro muy dulce por tu parte pero no creo que "Richard" sea un nombre apropiado para un niño pequeño. Richard es un nombre muy bonito pero se ha quedado un poco anticuado.

-¿Entonces? ¿Qué nombre quieres ponerle?- me pregunta acariciándome la mejilla.

-No lo sé.- le respondo sinceramente.- Todavía no sabemos si será niño o niña.

-Cierto.

-Pero si es un niño me gustaría llamarlo "Michael".

-¿Michael?- pregunta extrañado.

-Sí. A ver mi primera opción era "Finn".- sonríe.- Pero como te conozco sé que no quieres que se llame así.

-Sí. Esto es verdad.

-Así que he decidido que si es un niño, le pondremos como primer nombre, "Michael" y como segundo, "Finnegan".

-Mi nombre completo como segundo… Pues no me parece tan mal.

-¡Gracias cielo!- le doy un beso.- La semana que viene tengo cita con el médico y me va a decir el sexo del bebé. ¿Me acompañarás?

-Esto no debes ni preguntármelo. ¡Por supuesto que voy a acompañarte!- le doy un beso y terminamos de preparar la cena.

_14 de julio de 2017. Hospital Calvary, NY. 10:05 de la mañana._

POV FINN

Estamos en el hospital esperando que el médico venga y nos diga si nuestro bebé será niño o niña. Tengo que admitir que estoy algo nervioso. Vale. Estoy muy nervioso. Nunca lo había estado tanto.

Me sudan las manos y siento escalofríos por todo el cuerpo. ¡Y es que no sólo se trata de descubrir el género de nuestro futuro hijo! Si no también de confirmar que Rachel y el bebé están perfectamente. Mentiría si no reconociese que des que me explicó que tuvo un simulacro de aborto, no he estado inquieto.

¡Es que se trata de la vida de Rachel! ¡No es ninguna tontería!

Rachel se da cuenta de mi nerviosismo y me coge de la mano. Me relajo enseguida. Sólo ella tiene este efecto en mí. Sólo ella puede hacer desparecer todo mis temores con tan solo un toque.

Suspiro y le doy un beso en la mejilla. A continuación, entra el médico.

-Muy bien.- dice el médico y nos levantamos.- Los resultados dicen que estás perfectamente, Rachel. El bebé está sano y tú también. No hay nada de qué preocuparse.- suspiro de alivio.- Y ahora vamos a ver si se trata de un niño o una niña.- Rachel y yo nos sonreímos.- Túmbate en la camilla, Rachel.- Mi novia lo obedece y cuando está tumbada, el médico le levanta un poco el jersey y le pone un líquido encima de la barriga.- Bien. ¿Veis la pantalla?- Rachel y yo asentimos.- Pues esto de aquí.- lo señala con el dedo.- Es vuestro hijo.- Sonreímos.- Y según lo que veo, se trata de…-

-¿Si doctor?

-De un niño. Felicidades.

-¡Mi amor, vamos a tener un niño!- le doy un beso en los labios.

-Lo sé. Te quiero.

-Y yo a ti.

-Y esto es todo por hoy.- dice el médico.- Felicidades de nuevo.- Sale de la sala.

-Pues al final sí que va a ser Michael Finnegan Hudson.- dice Rachel mientras la ayudo a bajar de la camilla.

-Sí. Y no puede ser más perfecto.- comento.

-Lo sé.- le doy un beso en la mejilla y salimos del hospital. Después, conduzco hasta casa. - ¿Crees que tenemos que contarles la noticia a los demás ahora o debemos esperar un poco?- Entramos en caso y cierro la puerta.

-No lo sé. Yo sólo sé que tengo que pedirte una cosa.- Cojo la cajita que tengo en el bolsillo y me arrodillo detrás de ella.

-¿El qué?- se gira para verme y se queda alucinada.- ¡Ay Dios!

-Hace poco más de cinco años, tuve la suerte de conocer a la mujer más increíble del mundo. Cuando la conocí era una chica adorable y preciosa que arrastraba muchas heridas del pasado. Heridas que son imposibles de curar para los simples mortales. Así que me prometí que cuidaría de ella, que la amaría con todo mi ser y que no dejaría que nadie le hiciera daño nunca más.- hago una pausa.- En todos estos años que he pasado a su lado, me he dado cuenta de que es mucho más que una "chica preciosa y adorable con heridas del pasado". Es una mujer madura, fuerte, inteligente y atrevida que nunca se rinde y que siempre supera sus problemas con valor y esfuerzo. En resumen, es una mujer impresionante.- Se le cae una lágrima por su mejilla.- Y ahora que todo el dolor y el sufrimiento del pasado han desaparecido, creo que ha llegado el momento de dar un paso más en nuestra relación.- la miro a los ojos.- Hace tres años te pedí que vinieras a vivir conmigo ahora te pido que pases el resto de tu vida a mi lado. Así que.- Abro la caja y saco el anillo.- Rachel Barbra Berry, ¿quieres casarte conmigo?

-¡Por supuesto que sí!- se abalanza sobre mí y provoca que nos caigamos al suelo. Pero nos da igual. Ahora estamos demasiado felices para que nos importe.- Te quiero, mi amor.

-Y yo a ti, cielo.- nos besamos.

-¿Para siempre juntos?

-Para siempre.

Y es en este preciso momento dónde después de cinco años, somos completamente felices.


	26. CAPÍTULO FINAL: MICHAEL FINNEGAN HUDSON

CAPÍTULO FINAL: MICHAEL FINNEGAN HUDSON

_6 meses después_

POV FINN

-¡Vamos Rachel aguanta!- le digo a mi esposa mientras la llevan en silla de ruedas al quirófano. ¡Resulta que se ha puesto de parto así de repente! Estábamos haciendo la comida cuando de pronto me dice que ha roto aguas. ¡Pero si tenía que salir de cuentas de aquí a tres semanas! Y así ha sido. Parece que Michael quiere salir antes de tiempo. De camino al hospital, he llamado a todos nuestros amigos y ahora estamos todos acompañando a Rachel. Esto parece un episodio de _Friends_.

-Respire, Sra. Hudson.- le dice una de las enfermeras. Sra. Hudson. ¿ A qué suena bien? Todavía no me creo que Rachel y nos casásemos hace cinco meses. Fue algo rápido, íntimo y un poco loco. Pero sobre todo fue perfecto. No quisimos hacer algo muy grande porque creímos que no hacía falta. Hace 5 años que estamos enamorados, no teníamos que demostrarle nada a nadie; sólo a nosotros mismos. Por esto, sólo invitamos a la familia y a nuestros amigos. ¡Fue tan divertido! Santana, Brittany, Quinn y Kurt fueron las damas de honor de Rachel y Puck fue mi padrino. Fue el segundo mejor día de mi vida, (el primero fue el día que la conocí).- Ya estamos.- entran a Rachel en la sala y sale el médico.- Muy bien. Ahora sólo podrá entrar uno de vosotros.

-Voy yo que soy el padre.- digo dando un paso al frente.

-Acompáñeme.- lo sigo y me da una bata de color verde.- Tiene que ponerse esto.- Hago lo que me dice y me lleva a la camilla dónde está Rachel. La cojo de la mano.

-Vamos cielo que tú puedes.

-¡Te voy a matar Finn Hudson!- dice y yo me río. Sé que no lo dice enserio. Sé que sus insultos son producto del dolor de las contracciones que siente ahora mismo. Lo mal que lo debe de estar pasando la pobre…

-Contracciones cada 30 segundos, doctor.- le comenta la enfermera al doctor.

-Ha llegado la hora.- dice.- Vamos a ponerle la epidural. Enfermera.- le da la aguja al doctor y este se lo inyecta a Rachel. Mi esposa grita de dolor y empieza a respirar con dificultad.- Tranquila, Rachel. Ahora tienes que respirar y estar tranquila. Coge aire y respira hondo.- Hace lo que le dice.- Perfecto. Ahora quiero que empujes con todas tus fuerzas cuando yo te lo diga. ¿Vale?

-Vale.- le contesta con un hilo de voz. Está agotada.

-Tú puedes, mi amor.

-Empuja ahora, Rachel.- le ordena el doctor y ella empuja fuertemente.- Ahora respira y vuelve a empujar. ¡Eso es!- Rachel hace un esfuerzo casi sobre humano.- Lo estás haciendo de maravilla, Rachel. ¡Un poquito más!- Me aprieta tanto la mano que casi me la rompe.-Sólo un empujón más y ya estará.- Y de repente, oigo uno de los sonidos más hermosos que oído nunca: el llanto de mi hijo al nacer. Lo miro y es tan y tan frágil… Podría morirme de la ternura que siento ahora mismo. Estoy tan sensible que no puedo evitar llorar un poco.- Y aquí está vuestro hijo.- Lo coge en brazos y las enfermeras de ocupan de cortarle el cordón umbilical. El niño no hace más que llorar y yo no puedo estar más feliz- Toma, Rachel.- le da el niño a Rachel y ella lo coge en brazos.- Has sido muy valiente.

-¡ Dios mío! Es nuestro hijo, Finn.-

-Lo sé- le doy un beso en la frente.

-Y es precioso como su padre.- Sonrío.

-¡Anda no digas tonterías! También se parece un poco a ti.- se ríe un poco.

-Es perfecto.

-Y es nuestro.- nos damos un beso.- ¿Puedo…? ¿Puedo cogerlo?- pregunto con un poco de miedo.

-Finn…- me acaricia el rostro.- Es tu hijo. Claro que puedes cogerlo.- Con mucho cuidado, Rachel me lo da y yo lo cojo en brazos. Lo miro.

-¡Madre mía! Es lo más hermoso que he visto nunca.- Le doy un beso en la frente y el niño deja de llorar. Nos quedamos todos flipando.

-Vaya. Parece que el niño prefiere estar con el padre.- dice el doctor bromeando.

-Sí. A ver si piensa lo mismo cuando tenga hambre…- le contesto y todos se ríen. Le doy otro beso en la frente y lo devuelvo en los brazos de Rachel.

-Será mejor que descanse, Srta. Hudson.- comenta una de las enfermeras- Ha hecho un gran esfuerzo y debe de estar agotada. Así que le recomendamos que duerma un poco. De mientras, vamos a hacerle unas pruebas al bebé.- Rachel y yo nos tensamos.- No se preocupe. Sólo es algo rutinario.

-Si, cielo. Será mejor que duermas un poco.- le digo.- Estaremos todos aquí cuando despiertas.- Rachel le da el bebé a una de las enfermeras y se estira vagamente en la camilla. Se acomoda y yo le doy un beso en los labios.- Has estado increíble. Te quiero muchísimo.

-Y yo a ti, cielo.- nos damos otro beso y se duerme enseguida.

Mientras Rachel descansa y mientras le hacen todas las pruebas a mi hijo, aprovecho para ir en busca de mis amigos para contarles de que el niño ya ha nacido. Así que salgo del quirófano, paso el pasillo hasta la sala de espera que es dónde están.

-¿Cómo está?- pregunta Kurt corriendo hacia mí. Sonrío de felicidad.

-Está muy bien. Todo ha salido bien. Rachel está perfecta, el niño también… Mejor imposible.

-¡Cómo me alegro!- Grita mi hermanastro y me abraza. Caminamos hacia los demás.

-¡Qué fuerte! Tú y Rachel os acabáis de convertir en padres. Esto no pasa todos los días.- dice Puck.

-Esperamos que no salga con tu físico porque con lo alto que eres, tendremos que alargar las puertas de tu casa.- interviene Britt.

-Esto es lo de menos.- comenta Santana.- Lo que debería preocuparle a Finn, es si el niño ha heredado el egocentrismo y el mal carácter de Rachel.- Todos la miramos mal.- ¿Qué? ¡Es broma! ¡Si me alegro un mogollón por ti grandullón!- Me abraza.

-Nos alegramos todos.- dice Quinn.- Y supongo que Rachel está descansando ¿ no?

-Sí.- le respondo.- Ha sido un parto un poco duro. Así que sí. Cuando despierte podréis ir a verla.

-¿Y el niño? ¿Podemos verlo?- pregunta Blaine ilusionado.

-Bueno ahora le están haciendo unas pruebas pero creo que de aquí nada lo bajarán a la planta de maternidad y podremos verlo.

-¡Ay que ilusión!- salta Kurt.- ¡Por fin voy a conocer a mi querido sobrino! Pero eso sí, la próxima vez quiero una niña, ¡eh Finn! Que quiero hacerle vestidos.- Nos reímos todos hasta que un carraspeo nos interrumpe. Me giro y es la enfermera.

-Sr. Hudson. Le informo que su hijo ha sido trasladado a la planta de maternidad. Si quieren pueden pasar a verlo.

-Por supuesto.-le contesto.- Y en cuanto a las pruebas…-

-No se preocupe. Está todo en orden.- sonrío y bajamos todos a ver el niño. Cuando estamos allí, vemos a decenas de niños que están al otro lado del cristal. Busco con la mirada a mi hijo y sonrío al encontrarlo.

-¿Cuál es Finn?- pregunta Quinn.

-Ese.- lo señalo con el dedo.

-¡Oh! ¡Es precioso!- dice la rubia.

-Sí. Definitivamente es el hijo de Finn porque tiene la misma cabezota que él.- dice mi mejor amigo y Quinn le da un golpe en el hombro.

-¡Es monísimo!- grita Kurt.- Es el sobrino más bonito del mundo.

-Kurt.- le dice Santana.- Es el único sobrino que tienes.

-¡Ay Santana! ¡Déjame disfrutar de este momento!- le contesta y yo me río. Kurt está encantado con el niño. Va a ser un gran tío. Estoy completamente seguro.

-Es precioso, Finn. Felicidades.- me dice Britt y pone una mano en mi hombro derecho.

-Gracias. La verdad es que no podría estar más feliz.

-Ahora podréis ser felices de verdad.- me comenta Blaine.

-Y que lo digas, Blaine. Y que lo que digas.

-Lo observamos un rato más hasta que decidimos ir a la cafetería a comer algo.

POV RACHEL

Me despierto lentamente en la habitación del hospital y lo primero que veo es a Finn sentado a mi lado leyendo el periódico. Está tan guapo cuando está concentrado… Soy la mujer con más suerte del mundo.

Baja la mirada y se da cuenta de que me he despertado. Sonríe al mirarme y se levanta para ponerse a mi lado.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?- me aparta un mechón de pelo.

-Agotada.- le respondo sinceramente.- Pero feliz.- Sonríe y nos damos un beso en los labios.

-¿Por qué no duermes un poco más?

-No. Estoy cansada hasta de dormir. ¿Dónde está nuestro hijo?- le pregunto algo nerviosa. Me acaricia el hombro y me relajo en seguida.

-Está en maternidad. No tardarán en subirlo aquí.

-¿Y las pruebas? ¿Está bien?

-Esta perfectamente, Rach.- suspiro de alivio.- No debes de preocuparte por nada, enserio. El niño está bien y tú también lo estás. Todo ha salido como tenía que salir.

-Menos mal.

-¿Creías que saldría mal?- frunce el ceño.

-Tengo que admitir que tenía un poco de miedo. Después de todo lo que hemos pasado, que algo nos salga bien es un poco raro. Siempre hemos tenido muchas complicaciones y temía que pasara algo así con el parto. Gracias a Dios, no ha sido así.

-Escúchame, Rachel.- acaricia una de mis mejillas.- Todo esto forma parte del pasado. Ya hemos pasado todo lo que teníamos que pasar, ¿vale? El sufrimiento ya ha terminado. Ahora vamos a centrarnos en ser felices. ¿De acuerdo?

-Sí. Lo siento por tener este tipo de pensamientos.

-No te disculpes, cielo. Yo te entiendo pero no quiero que te preocupes por nada, ¿vale?

-Vale. Te quiero.- digo.

-Y yo a ti.- nos damos un beso corto en los labios y justo en este momento, aparecen todos nuestros amigos por la puerta. Noah lleva un ramo de flores.

-¿Y cómo está la cuñada y la madre más adorable de este mundo?- dice mi mejor amigo.

-Está feliz pero agotada.- le doy un abrazo a él y después a todos los demás. Noah deja el ramo de flores en la mesilla al lado de la cama.

-¿Dónde está nuestro querido sobrino?- pregunta Blaine.- Antes, cuando lo hemos visto estaba bien dormidito.

-¿Lo habéis visto?- pregunto.

-Sí.- responde Quinn.- Hemos ido a verle en maternidad y lo cierto es que es una ricura.

-¿A qué sí?- le digo orgullosa.- ¿ A qué es igualito a Finn?

-Es clavado a Finn.- responde Britt.- Se parecen muchísimo. Es increíble.

-¿Ves? Ya te lo he dicho antes.- le comento a Finn.

-Bueno, bueno. Cuando crezca ya veremos a quién se parece más.- responde mi marido.

-Ya te lo digo ahora, a ti. Yo sólo espero que no sea tan desordenado como tú y que no me deje los zapatos tirados por todos partes.- Se ríen todos a carcajadas.

-Hombre, algo tuyo tendrá que tener. ¿No?- pregunta Finn.

-Sí. El mal genio.- interviene Santana.

-¡Santana!- le reprocho.

-¿Qué? Es una posibilidad. Imagina que hereda tu mal genio y su desobediencia. Las consecuencias podrían ser irremediables.

-¿Eh?- le recrimina Finn.- Yo no soy desobediente.

-¿ Ah no? Contéstame, Finn, ¿cuantas veces te tiene que pedir Rachel que ordenes tu ropa?- Finn se queda callado.- Anda, contesta.

-Esto no tiene nada que ver.- le contesta y mi amiga se ríe.- Es diferente.

-Vamos, chicos. Ya basta.- interviene Brittany.- Ahora tenemos que hablar de otros temas y no de estupideces.

-¿De qué temas estamos hablando?- pregunto sin entender de lo que están hablando.

-Sabemos que estás muy cansada por el parto pero tenemos que saber qué haremos a partir de ahora.- explica Noah.- ¿Vas a dejar la agencia ahora que has sido madre? ¿O haremos hasta ahora y Finn tú os cambiaréis los papeles? Además, tienes que decidir si le vas a contar o no al niño lo de nuestro trabajo.- Cojo aire e intento recoger toda esta información y ordenarla.- Lo siento, puede que haya ido demasiado deprisa con las preguntas.

-Sobre todo hemos dicho que teníamos que preguntárselo poco a poco.- le dice Blaine.

-Lo siento.- responde Noah.- Si querías a alguien con taco, habérselo pedido a Kurt.

-A ver.- digo.- Primero de todo, quiero dejar algo muy claro y es que no pienso dejar el trabajo. Está claro que ahora estaré unos meses de baja por maternidad pero en ningún caso pienso dejaros. Y esto me lleva a la segunda pregunta: Estos primeros meses Finn y yo hemos cambiado nuestros papeles y esto seguirá así durante toda mi recuperación Es decir, el intervendrá en las misiones y yo dirigiré al equipo. Y finalmente, la respuesta es "sí". Cuando llegue el momento quiero contarle a nuestro hijo a que nos dedicamos, a él y a todos los que vengan. El problema es que no sé cuándo. ¿Creéis que debería esperar a que cumpla los dieciocho? ¿O es un poco excesivo?

-Yo lo veo un poco exagerado.- responde Brittany.

-A mí, mi padre me contó que era una asesino cuando yo tenía doce años.- contesta Noah.

-Los doce me parece demasiado temprano.- comenta Quinn.- ¿no había una edad preestablecida o algo así?

-La edad recomendada son los catorce años. Yo lo supe a los catorce.- explica Finn.

-Y yo.- interviene Santana.

-Catorce años es la edad ideal.- cuenta Kurt.- Aunque si quiere convertirse en asesino deberá de esperar a ser mayor de edad, por supuesto.

-Exacto.- responde Finn.

-Pues entonces, se lo contaremos a los catorce años. Decidido.- concluyo y justo en este momento entra una enfermera con mi hijo en brazos.- ¡Oh!- digo enternecida. Me lo coloca en los brazos.

-Está bien dormidito, así que no hagáis mucho ruido.- se marcha de la habitación y yo le doy un beso en la frente.

-Es que es precioso.- dice Kurt.

-Lo sé.- le contesto.- Es mi príncipe.

-¿Eh? ¿Si él es tu príncipe quién soy yo?- dice Finn bromeando.

-Tonto. Tú eres mi rey.- nos besamos.

-Es que es tan pequeño… Parece mentira que vosotros dos hayáis podido crear esta monada.- comenta Santana. La ignoro. Ya paso de contestarla.

-¡Pero mira qué deditos tan pequeños tiene! Es adorable.- dice Noah.

-Vaya Puck, no sabía que te gustaban tanto las niños.- le comenta Finn burlándose un poco de él.

-Creo que nadie lo sabía.- digo.- Ni siquiera Quinn.

-Pues la verdad es que no.- responde mi amiga sinceramente.- ¿Des de cuando te gustan los niños?- le pregunta en voz baja. Yo intento contenerme la risa.

-Yo no he dicho que me gusten los niños.- le rebate.

-¡Anda Puckerman! ¡Si se te cae la baba!- le comenta Blaine y nos reímos todos.

-Bueno- dice mi mejor amigo.- Será mejor que os dejemos a solas un rato.- todos asienten.

-Pero no muy a solas que si no el pequeño Michael va a tener un gemelo en nada.- comenta el mejor amigo de mi esposo. Este sí que es el Noah que todos conocemos.

-¡Anda tira!- le dice su novia y lo empuja hasta la salida.

-Cualquier cosa, nos llamáis.- nos dice Britt.

-No os preocupéis.- les contesta Finn.- Id tranquilos.- Se van todos por la puerta y nos dejan a Finn y a mí con nuestro hijo.- ¿Quién iba a decir que a Puck le gustan los niños?

-Ya ves.

-Aunque no me sorprende, con lo guapo que es nuestro niño…- acaricia su pequeña cabecita.- Podría derretir a cualquiera.

-Sí.- acaricio el rostro de Finn.-Te quiero.

-Y yo a ti. Y te prometo que haré todo lo posible para ser un buen padre. Te lo juro.- sonrío con ternura.

-No tengo ninguna duda. Es más, sé que vas a ser un gran padre y ¿sabes por qué lo sé?- niega con la cabeza.- Porque los buenos padres son los que aman a sus hijos y tú lo amas con locura, ¿o me equivoco?

-No.- contesta sinceramente.- No te equivocas.

-Entonces ya está. No quiero que te preocupes por esto nunca más, ¿de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo.- me da un beso en la mejilla y no puedo evitar dar un bostezo.- Deberías de descansar un poco más.

-Sí.- coloco al niño a la cuna de al lado y me acomodo en la cama para dormir.

-Estaré aquí cuando despiertes.- Cierro los ojos y no tardo en dormirme.

Es la primera vez en toda mi vida que me siento completa y que siento que la vida real es mejor que los sueños.


	27. EPÍLOGO

EPÍLOGO

_14 años después_

POV FINN

-¡Chicos! ¡La tarta!- dice Rachel entrando en el salón con el pastel de cumpleaños.

-¡Mamá! ¡Ya te dije que no hacía falta! Ya soy muy mayor para eso.- dice mi primogénito.

-¡A callar!- le contesta mi esposa.- Las tartas en los cumpleaños son una tradición. Tengas 10, 20 o 50 años. Así que a soplar las velas.- Ni siquiera el paso del tiempo y tres embarazos le han quitado el mal genio. Al contrario, creo que lo han reforzado.

-¡Papá!- me dice Allan mientras me coge del pantalón.

-¿Qué pasa campeón?- me agacho a su altura.

-¿Por qué a Michael no le ha gustado el regalo que le hemos hecho Sarah y yo?- me cuenta con preocupación. Resulta que él y nuestra pequeña Sarah le han hecho un dibujo a Michael y este no le ha dado la importancia que sus hermanos esperaban.

-¡Claro que le ha gustado! Lo que pasa es que tu hermano se encuentra en una edad un poco complicada. Está entrando en la adolescencia.

-¿Adolescencia?- pregunta curioso.

-Si, hijo. Michael está experimentando algunos cambios en su cuerpo y en su forma de ser. Ahora lo único que le interesan son sus amigos y dentro de muy poco, las chicas.

-¿Las chicas? ¡Puag! Yo espero que no me pase…-

-¡Pues claro que te pasará renacuajo!- le acaricio la mejilla.

-¡No pasará ya lo verás! Y si me pasa, iré a vivir a Alaska.- me río a carcajadas.

-¡Anda ve a jugar con tu hermana!- ¡Dios él y Sarah son iguales! ¡Sólo tienen diez y seis años y son dos torbellinos! Son iguales que Rachel tanto físicamente como de carácter. En cambio Michael, es una copia exacta de mí. Somos como dos gotas de agua, calmadas, calculadoras y demasiado inocentes.

-¡Anda sopla las velas de una vez!- le grita Santana a mi hijo y vuelvo a ponerle atención.

-Ya voy tía Santana.- le contesta Michael sonriendo y guiñándole un ojo. Santana gira la cabeza incrédula y yo me río. ¡Dios! Es tan seductor como su padre…- Dejadme pensar un deseo.- piensa durante unos segundos.- ¡Ya está!- sopla las velas y todos aplaudimos.

-¡Muy bien!- dice Rachel.- ¿Quién quiere tarta?- levanto el brazo. Rachel me mira y se ríe.- Me refería a los niños, Finn.

-Yo también puede serlo.- le contesto.- De hecho, tú me has dicho más de una vez que a veces parezco un niño. – se ríe a carcajadas.

-¿Podemos dejar este momento Finchel para después y cortar la tarta, por favor?- dice Puck.

-¡El otro!- repite Rach.- ¡Que primero van los niños!

-¡Es que mira que sois cavernícolas!- dice Quinn desesperada. Puck y yo reímos a carcajadas.

-¿Qué esperas de ese par de idiotas?- le contesta Santana.

-¡Eh sin insultar eh! Que nos enfadamos.- le digo de broma.

-¡Uy! ¡Qué miedo! ¡Y qué me vais a hacer!

-Mejor que no lo sepas. Queremos que duermas esta noche.- contesta Puck casi riéndose.

-¡Ay por Dios! ¿Y yo por qué pierdo el tiempo hablando con vosotros dos?

-Sí. Esta es una buena pregunta.- digo y se va.

-Hace más de 20 años que la conocemos y sigue siendo igual de borde.- comenta Puck y luego le da un sorbo a la cerveza que tiene agarrada en su mano derecha.

-No va a cambiar nunca, amigo. Las personas no cambian así como así.

-¿Cómo qué no? ¿Y tú qué?

-¿Yo? ¿Qué pasa conmigo? Yo siempre he sido el mismo.

-Qué mentiroso…- contesta sonriendo.

-¿Cómo? ¿De qué me estás hablando?

-Así que no te acuerdas, ¿eh?

-¿De qué tendría que acordarme, a ver?

-De las farras que nos montábamos tú y yo… Porque no sé ahora pero en aquella época la fidelidad y tú no os llevabais nada bien.

-¡Joder Puck! ¡De esto hace mil años! ¡Esto fue en el instituto! Ni siquiera había conocido a Rachel. ¡Por Dios!

-Ya bueno pero está allí igual que tus genes.

-¿Mis genes? ¿A qué te refieres?

-Me refiero a que Michael es igual que tú. Y que yo sepa tú cometiste muchos errores cuando tenías su edad.

-Que los cometa yo, no significa que él deba de cometerlos. El cometerá sus propios errores, hará locuras, se enamorará y luego centrará la cabeza. Igual que sus hermanos e igual que el mundo entero. Que sea igual que yo no significa que deba vivir mi vida. Él debe de vivir la suya y superar los obstáculos que se encuentren en el camino. Esto así, acompañado con nuestro amor y nuestro apoyo. En este consiste en ser un buen padre.

-¿Y cómo crees que reaccionará cuando tú y Rachel le reveléis quiénes somos realmente?

-No lo sé.- le contesto con sinceridad.- Cuando mi madre me lo dijo, yo me desmayé. Pero esto significa que él también lo haga.

-A mi después de decírmelo, mi padre me pegó una paliza.- dice mi mejor amigo con tristeza en los ojos.

-Lo sé y lo siento, hermano.- le doy un suave golpe en el hombro.

-Tranquilo, tío. Esto ya está superado.- asiento con la cabeza. Nos quedamos unos segundos en silencio y aprovecho para echarle un vistazo a Michael. Está feliz, muy feliz. Creo que hoy es uno de los días más felices de su vida. ¿Hacemos bien Rachel y yo en contárselo hoy? ¿Vale la pena darle un disgusto de tal magnitud justamente hoy? ¿Nos estamos precipitando? Ya sé que esto lo decidimos el día que nació, igual que Allan y Sarah, ¿pero no es demasiado pronto? Puede que debamos esperar un par de años más…

-¡Rachel!- la llamo y ella me mira. Es un grito que me ha salido del alma. Tengo que hablar con ella ahora. ¡Esta inquietud me está matando!

-¿Qué pasa Finn?- se aparta de Kurt que es con quién estaba hablando hasta ahora. Me acerco a ella y le cojo de la mano.

-Tengo que hablar contigo urgentemente. Vamos a la cocina.- la arrastro hasta allí.

-¡Eh chicos que hacer cosas sucias en el cumpleaños de vuestro hijo no está bien!- grita Santana.

-¡Cállate Santana!- le contesto de una manera muy borde. Entramos en la cocina y cierro la puerta.

-¿Se puede saber qué está pasando Finn Hudson?- me pregunta Rachel un poco enfadada.

-No sé si deberíamos contarle a Michael lo de "nuestra profesión".

-Pero si fue idea tuya.

-Ya lo sé pero hoy está tan feliz… Que no quiero disgustarlo.

-Finn.- rodea sus brazos en mi cuello y yo pongo mis manos a su cintura.- Entiendo que te preocupe pero debemos de hacerlo. Tenemos que enseñarles a -nuestros hijos que la vida es mucho más complicada de lo que parece. Tenemos que contarles la verdad aunque les duela… Y aunque nos duela a nosotros.- asiento y ella acaricia una de mis mejillas.

-Tienes razón. Soy un idiota.

-No. No lo eres, Finn. Sólo quieres proteger a nuestros hijos. Y esto es muy tierno, Finn. Esto es de buen padre.

-¿Tú crees que soy un buen padre?- le pregunto inseguro.

-¡Pues claro que sí! ¿A qué vienen estas dudas ahora?

-No lo sé, Rach. Sólo estoy algo nervioso.

-Ya lo veo.- suspiro.- Finn. Eres el mejor padre que mis hijos podrían tener.- sonrío.- Tienes miedo que les hagan daño y esto es normal. Pero hay cosas que nosotros no podremos evitar, ni debemos hacerlo… Ellos tienen que vivir su vida. Tienen que caer y volver a levantarse una y otra vez. Tienen que enamorarse por primera vez, les tienen que romper el corazón y luego enamorarse de nuevo. ¿Y sabes qué?- niego con la cabeza.- Cuando esto ocurra, allí estaremos nosotros para sujetarlos cuando lloren para decirles que todo irá bien y que el mundo no se acaba.- respira hondo.- Pero para que podamos hacer todo esto, ellos han de confiar en nosotros y de la misma manera que ellos son sinceros con nosotros, nosotros también debemos de serlo con ellos. Y hoy es el punto de partida, Finn. Hoy es el principio.- ¡Dios! ¿Qué haría yo sin ella? ¿Qué haría sin sus consejos y sus charlas motivadoras? ¿Sin su confianza y su fe en mí? ¿Sin su amor y comprensión? Llevo catorce años casado con ella y cada día que pasa es mejor que el anterior. Después de tanto tiempo, ella sigue siendo mi confidente, mi compañera, mi mejor amiga… Sigue siendo y siempre será mi alma gemela, el amor de mi vida. ¡Como la quiero!

-¡Ven aquí!- la beso apasionadamente y ella me devuelve el beso enseguida. Pueden haber pasado catorce años pero sus besos siguen siendo los mejores y sus labios me siguen cautivando como el primer día.- ¡Te quiero tanto!- le contesto.

-Y yo a ti, cielo.- me da otro beso.

-Muchas gracias.- le aparto un mechón de pelo.

-¿Por qué?- pregunta.

-Por estar ahí siempre. Por ayudarme. Por quererme a pesar de mis locuras e inseguridades. Simplemente, gracias.

-Finn…- me da un beso en la palma de la mano.- No tienes que agradecerme nada. Siempre juntos en lo bueno y en lo mano, ¿lo recuerdas?- asiento.-Aunque si lo pienso, la que debería darte las gracias soy yo.- frunzo el ceño.- Tú me ayudaste tanto con el tema de mis padres y Rabinovich…- la interrumpo.

-Rachel. Esto ya ha pasado. Sucedió hace muchos años. Ya es agua pasa…- Esta vez es ella la que me interrumpe a mí poniendo un dedo sobre mi boca para que me calle.

-Déjame hacerlo.- suspiro.- Tú me salvaste, Finn. Me salvaste de una vida llena de tristeza y de dolor. Me curaste heridas que nunca se hubieran cerrado sin tenerte a mi lado. Me enseñaste lo que es el amor verdadero y me regalaste una cosa que perdí y que nunca creí que volvería a encontrar: esperanza.- respira hondo.- Me hiciste ver que el miedo no es un sentimiento que sobra. Al contrario, es una emoción necesaria. ¡Es necesario tener miedo! Siempre y cuando lo superes. Porque tener miedo no es de cobardes, de cobardes es no admitir que lo tienes, es dejar que se apodere de ti.- sonrío al recordar el día que le dije esta frase. Parece que se le ha quedado de por vida.- Y tú me diste toda la fuerza y todo el amor para que no dejara que el miedo se apoderase de mí, que me consumiera por dentro y lo conseguí. Lo conseguí gracias a ti.- veo que un par de lágrimas salen de sus ojos y bajan por sus mejillas. Las limpio.

-Rachel, yo…- no me deja terminar la frase y me besa. Luego, nos quedamos un rato abrazados.

-Te quiero, Finn Hudson. Y lo haré hasta el día en que me muera.

-Yo también te quiero, Rachel. Muchísimo.- nos damos el último beso.

-Deberíamos volver a la fiesta, ¿no crees?- asiento con la cabeza.- Que si no van a pensar que estamos haciendo cosas raras como la última vez…-

-Bueno Rach si no me falla la memoria, la última vez no podemos culpar a nuestros amigos por pensar mal porque al final acabamos…-

-¡Finn!- me interrumpe.- No me lo recuerdes, ¡por favor!

-Pero si has sido tú la que ha empezado.

-¡Anda tira!- dice empujándome hacia la puerta.

-Vale, vale.- le contesto riéndome.- Pero antes quiero otro beso.- Rachel gira la cabeza riéndose.

-¡Pero es que mira que eres infantil cuando quieres!

-Ya te lo he dicho antes con la tarta. Y ahora quiero mi beso.

-¡Tonto! ¡Ven aquí!- me coge del jersey y me besa. Es un beso largo y dulce. ¡Juro que soy adicto a sus labios!- ¡Ya está! ¿Estás contento ahora?

-Muchísimo. Gracias, cielo.- le guiño el ojo.

-¡Vamos!.- me coge de la mano y me arrastra hasta el salón.

-¡Caray! ¡Sí que habéis tardado! Los he visto más rápidos.- comenta Puck mientras mira el reloj. Lo miro mal.

-¿Pero de qué estás hablando, Noah?- le contesta Rachel.- ¿No vas a madurar nunca?

-Ehh tranquila, "Sra. Hudson". Que sólo era una broma.- Sra. Hudson… ¡Madre mía! Nunca me cansaré de escucharlo.

-Estos dos no van a dejar de pelear nunca.- me susurra mi hermano con mi sobrina Julie en sus brazos. ¡ Es tan bonita! ¡La mejor sobrina que podría tener! Vale. Es la única sobrina que tengo pero es preciosa igual. ¡Pero lo más fuerte es que apenas tiene seis meses y es una traviesa de cuidado! Es extremadamente adorable.

-Yo también lo creo.- pongo mi mano derecha en su hombro izquierda.- ¿Y cómo está la sobrina más preciosa del mundo?- digo y la niña ríe y coge uno de mis dedos con sus pequeñas manos.- Que suerte tienes, hermano. Ninguno de mis tres hijos eran tan alegres cuando tenían su edad.

-Esto lo dices porque no duermes en nuestra casa.- me río.

-¡Seguro que no es para tanto! Tú no sabes cómo lloraba el que hoy cumple catorce años.- le contesto y se ríe.

-¡Te he oído papá!- grita Michael des del otro lado de la habitación.

-¿Cómo lo ha podido escuchar?- le pregunto sorprendido a Kurt.

-No lo sé, Finn. Puede que también tenga instinto asesino.

-¡Shhtt!- le tapo la boca.- ¿Te has vuelto loco?- le susurro al oído.- No puede saberlo hasta después de la fiesta. ¿Entendido?

-Entendido.- contesta Kurt secamente.

-Bien. Voy a echarle un vistazo al cumpleañero.

-Suerte.- dice mi hermano riéndose de mí. Yo también me río y voy en busca de mi primogénito.

-¿Qué chicos? ¿Cómo estáis?- les pregunto a los amigos de mi hijo y choco la mano con cada uno de ellos. Por suerte, mantengo una relación muy cordial con ellos.

-¡Fantástico Sr. Hudson! Esta fiesta mola mucho.- responde uno de ellos.

-Sí. Ya ves.

-Me alegro mucho, chicos. Enserio.- mi hijo me sonríe.- ¿Pero me dejáis un momento a solas con Michael?

-¡Claro, Sr. Hudson!- contestan.

-Será solo un minuto.- se retiran.- Gracias, chicos.

-¿Qué pasa papá? ¿Qué he hecho?- me pregunta asustado.

-No. No has hecho nada, tranquilo. Bueno, lo cierto es que podrías haberles dado un poco más de atención a tu madre y a tus hermanos antes.- sopla frustrado.

-Lo sé y lo siento.- dice vagamente.- Pero es que…-

-Ya lo sé, ya lo sé. Yo también he tenido tu edad. Todos hemos pasado por esta época. Sólo quiero que te des cuenta de este tipo de cosas ¿Vale?- asiente con la cabeza.- Pero ya está. No te voy a sermonear por esto. Yo sólo quería decirte que estoy muy orgulloso del hombre en el que te estás convirtiendo y del ser humano que eres. Para un padre, tener unos hijos como tú y como tus hermanos es un regalo y una satisfacción de que hemos hecho las cosas bien.

-¡Joder papá! Que acabo de cumplir catorce años, que no me voy de casa. ¡Por Dios!

-Ya lo sé, hijo. Pero sólo quería que lo supieras. Te quiero, Michael.

-Y yo a ti, papá.- nos damos un abrazo.

-¡Ah y no digas más tacos!- le comento al separarnos.- O si lo haces, no lo hagas delante de tu madre que luego la bronca me la llevo yo.- le susurro al oído. Se ríe y chocamos la mano.- Que por cierto, voy a ver qué hace.

-Muy bien, papá.- me levanto de la silla y me coloco al lado de Rachel.

-¿De qué estabas hablando con Michael?- pregunta algo nerviosa. Le cojo de la mano y se relaja en seguida. Me encanta ser la única persona de este mundo que tiene este efecto sobre ella.

-No te preocupes. No le he contado lo que crees que le he contado. Pero ahora estoy completamente seguro de que está más que preparado para saber la verdad. ¡Hagámoslo Rach!- Ella sonríe y nos damos un beso corto en los labios.

-¡Puag! ¿Por qué siempre os estáis besando delante de todo el mundo? Deberías de hacer lo que dice la tía Santana e ir a vuestra habitación.- Dice mi pequeña Sarah mirándonos. Rachel y yo sonreímos.

-Nos besamos porque nos queremos, pequeña.- digo agachándome para estar a su altura.- Igual que tú.

-¿Cómo que yo?- y sin darse cuenta, la cojo en brazos y le doy un beso en la mejilla.- ¡Esto es trampa papá! ¡Tú eres mucho más alto y fuerte que yo! Y con tanta tontería, sólo me has besado una de las mejillas, falta la otra.- Mi esposa y yo nos reímos carcajadas. Le doy un beso en la otra mejilla y la bajo al suelo de nuevo.

-¡Anda vete a jugar con Allan!- Se va corriendo.- ¡Dios santo! Esta niña es igual de recatada que su madre.- comento y Rachel me da un golpe en el hombre.- ¡Ouch! ¿A qué ha venido eso?

-Por listillo.- dice de broma.

-¡Eh! Que a mí me encanta que sea igual que su madre.

-Claro. Ahora arréglalo.-le doy un beso en la mejilla sonríe de nuevo.- Vale. Estás perdonado.

Poco a poco, la fiesta se va apagando y la gente se va yendo. Primero son los amigos de Michael quién se despiden de nosotros y al final acaban siendo Santana y Brittany que como siempre, son las que más ganas de fiesta tienen. Desde luego, hay cosas que nunca cambian.

La noche cae de golpe y llega la hora de hacer la cena. Allan y Sarah ayudan a Rachel a prepararla mientras que Michael y yo limpiamos el salón. Cuando terminamos, paramos la mesa y cenamos los cinco.

-¿Te ha gustado la fiesta, hijo?- le pregunta Rachel a Michael.

-Sí. Me ha gustado mucho, mamá. Muchas gracias y lo siento por lo que te he dicho antes.

-No pasa nada, hijo.

-No. Sí que pasa.- insiste mi hijo.- No debería de haberte tratado así. Y a vosotros tampoco.- les dice a sus hermanos.

-No pasa nada, Michael. La adolescencia es lo que tiene.- le responde Allan y todos nos reímos y terminamos de cenar. Después, Rachel y yo acostamos a Sarah y a Allan y llamamos a Michael.

-¡Michael!- grito.- ¡Ven un momento!

-Voy.- viene corriendo por las escaleras hasta reunirse con nosotros en el salón.- ¿Qué pasa papá?

-Tenemos que hablar contigo. Siéntate.- le digo.

-¡Eh! ¡Que ya les he pedido disculpas a mamá y a mis hermanos!

-No es por eso, cielo.- le contesta Rachel.- Es una cosa muy importante que tenemos que contarte. Es algo que nos afecta a nosotros, a ti y a tus hermanos.

-¿No me decís que os divorciáis?

-¿Qué?- gritamos Rachel y yo al mismo tiempo.

-¿Cómo puedes pensar eso? Tú madre y yo nos amamos como el primer día. No nos vamos a separar nunca.

-¿Entonces que es? Y no andéis con rodeos que os conozco.- nos amenaza.

-Mira. Esto lo ha aprendido de ti.- le digo a Rachel.

-¡Papá!- grita mi hijo, nervioso.

-Vale. Vale. Lo siento, hijo. Es que no es fácil decirte una cosa así. Creo que nunca había estado tan nervioso.- le respondo.

-Lo que quiere decir tu padre es que es algo muy delicado y que es muy probable que te alteres y que te enfades con nosotros.- ñe explica Rachel tranquilamente.

-¡Exacto!- digo.

-Vale. Lo entiendo.- responde nuestro hijo.- Pero si no me lo contáis, no sabréis cómo me pondré. ¿Cierto?- Rachel y asentimos con la cabeza.

-Muy bien.- digo con determinación y coraje.- Tú sabes que tú madre yo trabajamos en una agencia que se dedica a la venta de inmuebles.- asiente con la cabeza.- Pues esto no es verdad del todo.- frunce el ceño.- A ver, que trabajamos en la misma agencia es verdad pero no es cierto que vendemos inmuebles.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué os dedicáis a la venta de armas en vez de casas o qué?

-Hombre. Tampoco va tan mal encaminado.- comento y Rachel me da un golpe en el brazo.

-¿Cómo?- pregunta Michael.

-No vendemos nada, Michael.- dice Rach.- Somos asesinos.

-¿Cómo asesinos?- dice nuestro hijo bastante asustado.- ¿De los que matan a gente de verdad?

-Creo que esto es un poco redundante.- digo.

-¡Finn! Sé un poco más comprensivo con tu hijo.

-Lo siento.- me disculpo.

-A ver, cariño.- le dice Rachel cogiéndolo de la mano.- Tu padre y yo trabajamos para el Gobierno y este nos encomienda a personas no inocentes, que esto quede claro, para que las eliminemos.

-¡Ay Dios mío! ¡Creo que me va a venir un ataque al corazón!- dice el niño.

-Respira hijo, respira.- digo.

-¿Y todos vuestros amigos también lo saben?- Rachel y yo nos miramos con complicidad.

-Ellos trabajan con nosotros.- le respondo.

-¿Qué? Así que ellos también… ¡Ay madre mía! Creo que me va a dar algo.

-Michael, tranquilo. Sé que es difícil de asimilar. Cuando me lo dijo mi madre yo reaccioné igual.

-¿O sea que esto viene de familia? ¡Perfecto!- dice irónicamente.- ¿Y tus padres qué mamá? ¿Murieron en una misión en Afganistán a manos de Bin Laden o qué?

-No. Mis padres no eran asesinos pero fueron asesinados por uno de los más peligrosos y sanguinarios que han existido jamás.

-¿Qué?- pregunta nuestro hijo un muy chocado.- ¿Por quién?

-Por alguien que no nos molestará nunca más.- le respondo tajante.

-Lo matasteis.

-Sí.- dice Rachel.- Lo hicimos.

-Pero, ¿si los abuelos no eran asesinos por qué los mataron?

-Porque hay gente muy cruel en este mundo. Hay gente que mata por placer, que comete genocidios y que tortura a otros sólo por divertirse.- le explico a mi hijo.

-Y esta es el tipo de gente que matáis.

-Sí.- contesto.- No estamos orgullosos de esto. Pero nosotros nos dedicamos a esto. Es lo que somos, hijo.- cojo aire.- Sabemos que es muy chocante para ti pero creemos que tenemos la obligación de contártelo.

-¿Y por qué no me lo habéis contado hasta ahora?

-Porque necesitábamos que tuvieras la edad suficiente para que lo entendieses. Esto es algo muy serio que se debe de mantener en secreto.

-Entiendo.- dice Michael.- Yo también habría esperado tanto tiempo para contarlo.- Rachel y yo nos sonreímos.- Pero, ¿y ahora qué? ¿Qué pasa a partir de ahora? Mantengo el secreto, ¿Y qué más?- Rachel y yo cogemos aire.

-¿Quieres unirte a nosotros, Michael?- pregunta Rachel.

-¿Qué? ¿Os habéis vuelto locos? ¡Yo nunca he matado a nadie! Si una vez maté a un conejo por accidente y me sentí fatal.

-Lo sabemos.- le digo a mi hijo.- Yo tampoco me vi capaz de hacerlo cuando me lo prepusieron pero al final lo conseguí. No obstante, te diré que la decisión sólo es tuya. Si tú no aceptas te entenderemos y te apoyaremos como lo hemos hecho siempre.

-Y si aceptas.- interviene mi esposa.- Te daremos todo el entrenamiento que hemos recibido nosotros y enseñaremos todas las técnicas que sabemos. Y luego, cuando cumplas dieciocho años podrás ponerlo en práctica.

-¿Por qué dieciocho?- pregunta con curiosidad.

-Porque debes de ser mayor de edad y todavía no lo eres.- le explico.- Así que, ¿aceptas el reto?

-Yo…- dice dudando.

-¿Sí?- preguntamos Rachel y yo a la vez. Michael cierra los ojos y coge aire.

-Acepto.


End file.
